Quirk: Karma
by MagicMagie
Summary: Izuka Midoriya is originally thought not to have a quirk for a few months, till she gains one that makes her emotionless to fit her in as a naturally born judge. Izuka has the ability to tell who deserves karma and who deserves peace. Is Izuka able to become a hero who knows a visible line between right and wrong? (F!IzukuMidoriya)(QuirkIzukuMidoriya)
1. Chapter 1 - Little Vigilante

"DEKU, FIGHT ME!'

This is Bakugo Katsuki.

Bakugo has ashy blonde hair, red eyes, a physically muscular body, and intense anger issues to match. Bakugo has a major problem with bullying people. His quirk, or super power, is explosion, allowing him to make small explosions in his hands due to the fact he sweats nitroglycerin instead of sweat. This leads people to believe he has an extremely powerful quirk and they follow him around like he is their lord and savior. They at least know not to fuck around with people, otherwise they would be in major trouble with the person Bakugo is currently initiating a fight with. In fact, he is the only person who bothers to fight 'Deku.'

"Alright, Kacchan."

Deku, or more preferably Midoriya Izuka, is someone Bakugo is always fighting...even though he has never won between the two. Bakugo wins every other fight, however, anything involving Izuka is just meant to be a lost.

Side note, Kacchan is Bakugo Katsuki's nickname from Izuka.

Izuka has curly green long hair, eyes to match,freckles to color her cheeks, and a much smaller yet also muscular body. She is the smallest person to go to the school the two currently attend. Izuka is the opposite of Bakugo. Even though she does pick fights, it's only if the person is causing trouble. Bakugo is the perfect example as he is constantly bullying people. Therefore, he is always fighting Izuka. When Izuka first arrived at the school, she was constantly getting into fights to straighten out people's attitudes at the young age of five. If she is written up, oh well, because in the end, they have what is considered a top bully-free school standing to date because of her constantly fighting, leading to a happy environment except for Bakugo. She may be vicious, however, she is considered the kindest person in the school. Izuka is willing to go out of her way to help anybody, even if they aren't close at all. She is also willing to straighten somebody out when needed, making her a great unofficial guidance councilor even though she is only twelve.

Back to the fight.

Bakugo runs up to her, explosions in his right hand as he attacks. Easily predictable, Izuka moves to the side, waiting for the next attack. She could end it right here...if she wanted to. Bakugo irrationally continues punching at her in an erratic order, giving her a little challenge as she continues to dodge. Kids are surrounding the two, creating a common scene between the two kids.

"DIE!" Screams Bakugo, setting off much stronger explosions close to her head.

Izuka needs to end the fight before things get out of hand. She ducks down, swinging her leg and knocking his leg out, causing Bakugo to fall as Izuka quickly moves out of the way. Thank above she has martial arts training, otherwise, this could have ended badly.

"DAMN YOU DEKU!" Bakugo tries to stand up again, only to be pinned to the ground by Izuka.

"You need to calm down. The explosions you were creating could have hurt someone and/or damaged the building. Furthermore, you need to stop starting acting like a psychopath in a fight. Otherwise, real damage could be done. This is not how a future hero is suppose to act. You only have a couple more years to straighten out, so you better fucking do it." Izuka stands up, glaring at Bakugo before walking away, kids around clapping at her speech. They respect her in her beliefs and what she says, even if it's controversial. Izuka is far from stupid.

* * *

School ended with Bakugo getting after-school detention for a day because he used his quirk. The fighting was normal, so the teachers disregard that and only focus on the quirk use, meaning Izuka gets away with it because she very rarely uses her quirk. It has come to the point most believe that she is quirkless.

"Hey mom, I am home!" Izuka says aloud, walking to the kitchen to find her mom finishing dinner. She kisses her mom on the cheek before washing her hands and sitting down for dinner.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?" Momma Midoriya asks as she sets the food on the table, doing the traditional prayer before eating.

Momma Midoriya's real name is Midoriya Inko. She is taller and more plump than Izuka, but still short compared to the rest of the world. Momma Midoriya has long straight green hair, green eyes, and is as sweet as her daughter, if not, more so. She is the typical extra protective mother.

"It went well. Kacchan is still causing trouble and tried to fight me once again. He got detention for one day. Idiot." Izuka says bluntly as she starts eating as well.

"Izuka, we don't call people idiots."

"Everyone else figured it out, why has he not?"

"I don't know..."

If Inko has to describe her daughter, the best thing to say is that Izuka has a strong sense of justice compared to most kids. Inko would also say she can be the sweetest and she can be someone's worst nightmare. Izuka just has a powerful personality compared to most kids. It has its ups and downs like any person's personality would.

The two Midoriya's finish dinner quickly as they clean up and separate to do their own thing. Momma Midoriya does some dancing in the living room and little Midoriya heads to her room to do homework and sleep. Izuka just happens to go to sleep very early compared to most kids her age or anybody for that matter. If only they knew.

* * *

Izuka wakes up at midnight, listening for her mother to see if she is awake before getting out of bed. She puts her hair in a bun and puts on a black beanie to completely cover her green hair. She slips on black pants, black t-shirt, and a black hoodie before sitting to do make-up to cover her face, revealing a completely new face. Izuka opens her window quietly and sneaks out.

* * *

**Same Night**

Aizawa Shouta isn't excited to say the least. He had to deal with a troublesome class eariler and now he has to go on night patrol. Aizawa is already tired, but you have to do what you have to do.

Aizawa has greasy long black hair down to his shoulder, stubble covering his face with tired black eyes. He is six feet in height, a little on the skinny side, but it's needed for agility for the work he does. After all, he is an underground hero, specifically Eraserhead. However, he got a call from Detective Tsukauchi asking him to visit him at the police station, so here he is. Aizawa enters the police station to be greeted by the detective himself.

"Hello Eraserhead, how are you?" Detective Tsukauchi asks.

"I don't know why you bother to ask when you know the answer. Tell me why I'm here." Eraserhead responds.

"Always straight to it, you should learn to relax. However, we do need you tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to try and trap vigilante Green Eyes tonight."

Green Eyes is a vigilante that has been going around for two years. They always seem to manage to get the villains wrapped up, send the police the location, and leave. While there is footage, there is still no idea if the vigilante has a quirk or not. There is huge lack of evidence as they don't even know a name, thus the name Green Eyes. The only thing they do know is that they are quick on their feet naturally and that they have a glider that lets them fly. The only other thing they do know is that they are out every day except if it's raining. While they appreciate all the work they have done, it's still illegal and they have to do something about it.

"What is the plan?" Eraserhead asks.

"We are going to set a scene of someone harassing somebody, keeping you hidden. Once they come in, you will come out and capture them."

"That seems to be underestimating them a little bit." That is true, they have escaped them both multiple times no matter what. Whoever they are, they aren't stupid.

"We have to try and get more information from them at least. Based off of our knowledge, they need some space to take off, which might give us some time. It will at least wear them out to see what will happen."

"Fine."

* * *

The plan was in action. Eraserhead was sitting behind a small trashcan right next to the scene that is happening. Two regular people have set the scene and have started acting 5 minutes ago. He was expecting them to take longer, but he notices something behind a large trash bin, it being Green Eyes. What is interesting, however, is that they didn't run straight in compared to normal. They are just watching. Eraserhead signs them something before the man nods, throwing the woman against the door and starting to scream. A moment passed and nothing has happened. However, the vigilante did something he didn't expect. They came out of their hiding space, glaring at the two with a certain look in those green eyes and a blank face. They know. How do they know? He has no idea, but this is the time to attack.

Using his scarf capture weapon, Eraserhead runs from behind the trashcan and throws it at the vigilante. At the same time, he cancels their quirk for a moment, meaning they do have a quirk. They seem to have expected it because they jump back, landing on their right hand before flipping themselves to face away and starting to run. He was honestly expecting a fight, but now he has to run. He follows quickly behind, but they are fast. Eraserhead tries to throw his weapon again directly at them as they were just running straight, however, they seem to be able to sense it as they move enough to avoid it.

"Damn it." Eraserhead mutters to himself, following.

They start to pull out their glider and open it up, getting ready to fly. Eraserhead takes in his surroundings. Using the scarf, he swings onto the roof and they run, going into flying position and flying up. Eraserhead follows quickly, canceling their quirk once more, but they are still flying. However, he notices something off. The glider is unstable. It's a windy day, and it seems that it's starting to rain . The rain is forcing them to slow down.

"Land, you're going to goddamn crash at this point!" Eraserhead shouts.

Good to know that the glider is not waterproof. That must be why they don't work on rainy days. It starts crashing down and they let go, swinging themselves toward the building and dropping the glider. They crash on the roof, rolling before getting up, but Eraserhead is faster. He jumps over to the building and uses his capture weapon while they are still on the ground, capturing them successfully.

Eraserhead takes deep breathes, studying the person in front of them. What is odd is that they aren't resisting. However, what he didn't expect is that because it is raining, the makeup they were wearing is washing off, revealing a freckle-faced kid with a large scar across their face. Furthermore, he can tell by the face that the vigilante is a girl. She is now looking away. Eraserhead couldn't believe it. They were after a kid the whole time. He isn't expecting an answer at all for any questions, but he decides to try anyway.

"What's your name?" Eraserhead asks. Boy, is he surprised. He got an answer.

"Midoriya Izuka, can we get this over with, please?"

Eraserhead studies the kid for a moment, appreciating the pleasure of kindness for a moment, before nodding, surprising the kid by walking over and lifting her on his back, still wrapped up. She is light, but that isn't surprising due to her size.

"Eraserhead, I can walk, sir. It is useless to run off at this point." Izuka says to him.

Once again, Eraserhead is astonished at the girl. Is she not scared of all the possibilities of what could happen to her? Furthermore, how did she know who he is? He looks back at her before noticing she is flinching at the moment, him slowing down. Izuka may be a vigilante, but she is also a kid.

"You got hurt during the crash, didn't you?" Eraserhead questions. An answer is not needed. "Where?"

"It is fine, it just a scrapped shoulder."

"That seems more painful a scrapped shoulder."

"This is normal, can we just get to the police station please?"

"This should not be normal for a kid."

Eraserhead receives no response to that and sighs. They head off to the police station.

* * *

When they arrive at the police station, Eraserhead heads straight to Detective Tsukauchi's office before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Says Detective Tsukauchi through the door. Eraserhead walks through the door with the girl on his back. "Eraserhead, what are you doing here and who's the little girl on your back?"

"This girl is the vigilante you wanted."

* * *

Note : This chapter was attempted to be fixed on 5/22/2019.

Tried again on 6/18/2019 after being reminded that it is painful to read. Contractions exists I guess. Before anyone says I missed any, which I probably did, if it is something Izuka is saying, she talks professionally. She never speaks with contractions.


	2. Chapter 2 - Izuka's Quirk

Detective Tsukauchi is quiet. His face is visibly tired, being clean shaven and his hair sleeked back, yet anyone can see he isn't prepared for this. He didn't bother to use his quirk on Eraserhead.

"Eraserhead, maybe you should go home, your statement is clearly impossible and I will take the girl back home." Detective Tsukauchi tells him. Before Eraserhead can say something, Izuka steps in.

"Detective Tsukauchi, he is not lying. My name is Midoriya Izuka and I am the vigilante you sent Eraserhead to look for." **True**

While Tsukauchi rewinds the information given to him, Eraserhead sets Izuka on the chair in front of the desk. That is when he speaks up.

"Normally, I never give my name, but you did give your name despite what could happen to you tonight. I feel it is only fair for you to know. My name is Aizawa Shouta. You can call me Aizawa as I have a feeling we're going to be stuck here for while." Aizawa starts. Izuka nods.

"I believe you have to go back to patrol. I am already here, no point in running so you do not have to worry about that. There are people who could be in danger." Izuka states, looking him in the eyes. **True**

Aizawa looks at the kid in front of him. The way Izuka worded that shows there is more of a reason to this than he believes. Furthermore, Izuka acts more mature than an average adult you would find on the street. Aizawa can also tell that either she either lacks emotions or she struggles to express them as her face is blank while she says it. Aizawa actually has to think of a response before saying something.

Finally, Aizawa says, " You make it sound as though a crime happens every minute."

"It is true as anything can happen in a single minute." Izuka says.

"There are multiple heroes out there at night that can handle any situations that happen to appear."

"One crime can slip through the cracks easier than any of us want to believe. That is where I come in to try and save as many as possible."

"Who says you're going to continue this, kid?"

"I do. I am not using my quirk, so what I am doing is perfectly legal. In extension, I always let my opponent hit first to apply self-defense laws. There are pictures for each case I am involved in with reason, sir." **True**

"You're a child. You're suppose to be sleeping at this time and not worrying about the horrors of the world. We appreciate your help, but you don't need to put yourself on the line for this. How do your parents feel about you going out late at night to do this?"

"My mom does not know. If she did, I would never be able to leave the house again. I lost what it feels to be a child when I first gained by quirk. Should you not head out and let the detective take over now?" **True**

"Kid, I'm doing my job. I'm taking care of you."

"Sir, I can handle myself. I have been a vigilante for two years."

Both Aizawa and Tsukauchi forgot about that final detail and that is a crucial detail. How young is Izuka and what age did she start at? Unfortunately, they are unable to question Izuka until a parent is with her, even of she acts like a grown adult.

"Midoriya, I assume you realize we are going to have to call your mother. I would also like to discuss consequences. While you may not have broken the law, you still should not be involved in the business at all." Detective Tsukauchi states to Izuka.

"May I ask for one thing before we invite her?" Izuka asks.

"Depends, what is it?"

"I would like permission to use my quirk. I crashed onto a roof and did a little damage to my shoulder and I rather not freak her out more when she comes in. I have a quirk that will allow me to heal it. I promise I will not cause any other trouble with it." **True**

Detective Tsukauchi takes a moment to consider it. "I will permit it for this use only. Afterwards, you aren't allowed to use your quirk."

"Thank you, though I must request one more thing for me to be able to heal. Can I have a glass of water, please?"

"Alright, give me a moment." Tsukauchi leaves the room to go grab one, leaving Aizawa and Izuka. Aizawa goes to sit down in the chair beside her while she pulls the shoulder off, revealing scarred skin. The real problem is the bloody skin, showing a little bit of muscle. He should have known better than to listen to her.

Aizawa sighs, unwrapping her before saying, " You seriously should have said something."

"I would prefer you not to worry." Izuka bluntly states.

"Once again, you're a child."

Detective Tsukauchi cuts off the conversation while entering, handing Izuka the glass before sitting across from her. She studies it for a moment before telling him thank you, her eyes glowing along with the water. Reluctantly using her quirk, she bends the water to her shoulder and wraps it, it healing her skin slowly. Both Tsukauchi and Aizawa watch her, Aizawa taking note of how she acts with it. Water bending seems like the last quirk they expected. It's also curious of why her eyes glow when she is doing the process. They remain quiet for Izuka to focus before she bends the water back into the cup, showing what would be clean skin if it were not for the previous scars.

"Ready to see your mother again, Midoriya?" Tsukauchi asks.

"I rather not, but we might as well get this over with."

* * *

Tsukauchi calls Midoriya Inko, telling her he has her daughter and that they were coming over to speak with her about something. Aizawa looks at Izuka, expecting her to show something, but still nothing. That is troublesome for someone her age. The trio heads to the car, the two men sitting in the front and Izuka sitting in the back telling the men her address. Within a few minutes, they are there. They step out, with Izuka in front as she leads the way to her apartment. For the first time since the meeting, Izuka speaks up first. Izuka stops, turning around to face the men to make sure they have the message.

"I am telling her." Izuka waits for the men to nod before moving forward, stopping in front of the apartment. Izuka only has to knock on the door once before Momma Midoriya runs out, tackling her daughter into a tight hug, her crying softly as she tries to hide it. After a couple moments, Inko steps back to look at her daughter.

"Are you okay? Come in and sit down. Why were you out there, Izuka?" Momma Midoriya asks. She leads everyone to the living room, everyone sitting down. The two Midoriyas take the couch and the two men sit in their own arm chairs. Once seated, Izuka answers bluntly.

"I am fine, mom. You should know better than to worry about me when I get into a fight every day," Izuka chuckles at the statement before continuing with the previous tone," I will be honest, I have been hiding something for the last two years. Mom, I am a vigilante and I am sorry you have to deal with the consequences now due to my actions." You could hear a pin drop for how silent the room went. Aizawa and Tsukauchi expected her to try and lightly lean into the subject, but no. She gets straight to the point. Inko takes a deep breathe, before hugging her daughter tightly. Odd family. Inko matches her daughter's persona, looking at Izuka

"Izuka, when did this start?"

"About a week after I returned from being robbed for a month." Izuka says nonchalantly. **True.** How can someone brush off something like that?

"Why?"

"I did not want anyone else to get trapped in my situation." **True**

Inko sighs before telling Izuka, " Go to your room while I talk to the gentlemen. You need to rest. Good night, love you Izuka."

Izuka bows before presumably heading to her bedroom to sleep.

"I am sorry you are involved, my name is Tsukauchi, and I'm a detective and this is pro-hero Eraserhead. He is the one who found her and somehow managed to get her." The detective states, looking at the mother as both men bow, him resuming, "Did you have any idea that this was happening?"

Inko replies,"No, sir." **True**

"Is small Midoriya's reasoning viable or do you believe there is something more to this?"

"If this was anyone beside Izuka, yes. However, it's in Izuka's case as because of her quirk, she reacts to everything differently." **True**

"Her quirk is water-bending yes? How would that change a young girl's mind so much?"

"There is much more to it. That also proves Izuka was hurt at one point. This is going to take a while to explain and you might want to relax. Would you two like anything before we start?" **True**

Aizawa finally speaks," Don't worry yourself over that. You can step right into the explanation, and Aizawa is my name just so you know. I have a feeling we are going to be getting along real well after this." Tsukauchi nods with him. Inko starts telling Izuka's quirk.

"Izuka's quirk is called **Karma**, though I feel it should have been Justice, but same difference in this case. The overall basics of the quirk is it allows Izuka to sense people's auras to determine whether or not they have 'karma points.' To simplify it, she can tell if someone is good and if someone is bad. If someone is good, she will not be able to do damage to the person at all and will instead reflect back to her, leaving markings. If not, Izuka has the ability to use her quirk or own strength against the person. The odd thing is that Izuka rarely uses her quirk so she fights quirkless. That is based off of what I heard about the fights in school Izuka is always apart of." **True**

"That is...immensely useful." Tsukauchi mutters to himself. A quirk to be able to tell if someone is innocent or not can be immensly useful to law enforcement and to a hero. He has a feeling there is much more though.

"To earn'karma points,' she says you have to do something bad. This can be from bullying someone to killing. Oh, another part, if you do have karma points, you're also judged by her whether you did it on accident or not. She receives memory of the moment the bad deed happens, however, nothing before or after. If punishment is needed to be done, she will do what she believes is right. She will never kill someone unless there are too many lives in danger as she has told me multiple times." **True**

Aizawa is starting to understand why Izuka might have some mental problems.

"That is the first part. The second part is how Izuka has the power to water-bend. Izuka has the ability to copy quirks and make them her own permanently. This requires complete trust from both sides because not only does it copy the quirk, but she provides a stronger version of your quirk for you. If the copy doesn't work, nothing will happen. If someone tries to force Izuka for power of their own quirk, their own quirk will be weakened for even destroyed."**True**

That is a ton of information, leaving two stunned men. This could possibly be one of the most powerful quirks in the world. However, there is some missing spots to be filled.

Tsukauchi interrogates Inko,"How many quirks does Midoriya have and what are they?"

Inko responds on the snap, "Izuka has five for what I know. She has gravitational pull, which brings objects near her, which is mine and her first one. If you are curious of how it improved my quirk, it lets me have more control of it now. The other four are the elements air, water, earth, and fire. When she took martial arts when she was little, she took it at a studio that had four styles based off the elements, each style having a teacher with the element. Izuka improved quickly to the point of being able to learn all 4 styles within a couple years. Even though she rarely uses her quirks, her most dominant is air, especially because that was her first fight style. She also uses that style of fight the most."

"Out of curiosity, how did she learn she can take quirks from people?"

"Izuka had to take quirks to get away from villains."

The room went silent. Aizawa was the man to speak up. He would say he wanted to know, but he needed to know what happened.

"What happened?"

Inko was quiet for a moment before responding.

"They basically beat her up and tried to force her to power their quirks. They unfortunately were smart and wore Izuka out first before trying anything. Thankfully, Izuka is a genius and got herself out of the situation without any help. I don't know details of what happened as she is always quiet about it."

Tsukauchi is quiet, muling over the information he has obtained. Aizawa, on the other hand, is shakey. He is angry. Nobody should have to go through that, and thank the above it was a kid that had barely any emotions in the first place. Speaking of emotions...

"How is the kid mentally?" Aizawa asks.

Inko seems surprised before answering.

"Before Izuka obtained her quirk, she was the happiest kid around, always smiling. Afterwards, all I see is a fake smile almost always. Izuka is always serious, she never played like she was suppose to. She just was making sure the place is happy. She is selfless. She would beat up a kid for bullying another kid just for them to leave the kid alone, but go back to lacking social skills. The only time she only smiles sadly is when she is in relapse."

"Relapse?"

"Yeah, it happens sometimes. It's one of her coping methods for her quirk from what I have heard. It basically lets her be a kid, even if she is really only reason I have toys is for when she relapses. Izuka struggles with emotions in general as it is believed emotions shouldn't be used in judgement is her theory."

That...is scary. It is extremely unhealthy and could cause mental breakdowns if she is not cured of it. It is common for quirks to effect the mind, however, this is an extreme change.

"Have you tried to get help?" Aizawa asks reluctantly.

"Yes, they say she will snap out of it, but she hasn't yet..." Inko starts getting emotional again, trembling. Normally, Aizawa would not be the man to do this, but he is willing to try. He sits by Inko and rubs her back gently. Aizawa continues.

"How old was Izuka presumably when she started and how old is she now?"

"Izuka was ten when she started and she is twelve now."

Both men go pale. Aizawa will not let this go on for any longer. He would never offer this normally, but there is something there that Aizawa has never seen and he is willing to help her because of this.

"Tsukauchi, I have an idea. Well, another option anyway. I have to go ask Present Mic though. You should get the gist." Aizawa stands up and leaves, calling Present Mic outside.

* * *

Notes - This chapter was attempted to be fixed on 5/22/2019.

Again on 6/21/2019.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Parents

"Seriously!?" Present Mic screams to the point of even holding the phone full arms length, Aizawa could still hear the man clearly.

"Calm down. God damn, you are going to wake the neighbors up. But yes. I know it is not the most ideal situation, but she needs special attention. While her mother is doing a fantastic job with dealing with her troublesome attitude, I think she needs to be around more people with a variety of personalities. Become closer with some people. Even though I barely know her, there is something there..." Aizawa replies, trying to remain serious.

"Of course, love. Though, my Aizawa is finally becoming a softy. And for a girl with what seems to be no emotions."

Aizawa growls, " Shut up. Either way, make sure the room is ready. I will let you know how the situation goes."

"You got it! Bye, love you!"

"Love you too." Aizawa mutters, ending the call and entering, seeing a small snack bowl,some cups of tea, and Momma Midoriya taking a sip. Detective Tsukauchi starts the conversation again.

"Well?"

"We can do it." Aizawa states, laying back in the arm chair. Inko looks between the two confused. Tsukauchi decided to go full blown with his explanation.

"Even though Midoriya Izuka did not break the law due to lack of quirk use, she still has to have something done to her, morely for her sake. We have two choices for you. The first one is to send her to a specific school, or alternative school, and hope she straightens out. While we have to do this a majority of the time, it only works for some and it does not look great on a record. The second choice is what we are referring to that we always try to aim for. Aizawa and Present Mic will become legal guardians along side you and she will be sent and watched over by them as they are already offering their place to her. They will maintain a normal family life while trying get her more...human-like, no offense. Present Mic will probably take more of a stand in this case as he has much more personality than Aizawa, but Aizawa is there to balance it out. You will get to visit her anytime you would like, though it is recommended to limit it as it could be a minor distraction. Ask Aizawa any more questions you have, but this is your decision."

Inko sits there for a moment, thinking. It remains quiet for a few minutes before Aizawa speaks up.

"I will be honest, this is our first time for this sort of thing. The reason I am willing to do this is because I already care about her...somehow, must be another quirk," Inko giggles at this, leaving a smirk on Aizawa's face before continuing, " Furthermore, Izuka has a very similar personality to me, just to a more extreme state, so I can understand and work with her. Present Mic also would be a major help as he is much more expressive and if Izuka is around him enough, she might be able to open up a little more. He has that affect on people. I will warn you, however, that Present Mic and I are together. I do not know if you are homophobic or not, but I feel you should know in this decision."

"Aizawa, you do not have to worry about that, if anything, that boosts your points, though it is funny that you date the loudest person alive." Inko says.

"Do not ask how I got with him. It just happened out of nowhere."

"That is about how my husband and I's relationship went till he decided to leave."

"Wait, you deal with Midoriya by yourself?"

"Yes, why?"

That has got to be difficult. Single mother with a daughter who apparently constantly fights everybody and now knows her daughter is a well-known vigilante. Both men bow to her, saying," We seriously respect you now." This leaves a chuckling Inko.

"You make it seems like Izuka is the hardest child in the world. She is a problem child, but she also can take care of herself and has been able to since she obtained her quirk. It is kinda sad that I can not help her out when I want to, but I rather her be independent than clingy. She needs to work on that."

"If she became a vigilante at ten, then yes."Tsukacuhi says. All the adults chuckle softly.

"I have my decision. Normally, I would leave this up to Izuka herself, however, I know she needs help and I am going to have to force her to do it. Aizawa, please take care of my daughter." Inko looks at him nervous, but she has that fond mother look.

Aizawa looks her in the eyes and replies, "I will, do not worry Midoriya."

"Inko. We are working along side to raise the most rebellious kid out there." Aizawa looks at her surprised.

"Alright, then you have to use Shouta, Inko."

"Yes, Shouta. You men should head out and get some rest. You need to rest or Izuka will outwit you. I will tell her when she wakes up and have her ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, while you work on the hand-full, Shouta and I will do the paperwork to officialize it, good night Midoriya and good luck."

"Good night detective, you too Shouta. Make sure you two sleep."

"Good night, Inko." The two leave for the night and Inko heads off to bed.

* * *

Izuka is already up making breakfast. Despite being up a majority of the night, she still manages to be up first always and makes breakfast for her and her mother. Thankfully, it is Saturday so she has time to recover some sleep. It is the least she can do for her after all. Izuka is making plates when Momma Midoriya comes out, setting her mother's plate in front of her seat as she sits down.

"Good morning, Izuka, breakfast looks great." Inko tells her, starting to eat, more quiet than usual.

"Good morning, and thank you mom." Izuka says as she sits across from and eats.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Average"

"You always say that."

"Because it is always true."

Izuka is right there. It is very rare for her to not have a blank face or a fake smile unless she is in relapse, which can last from a hour to a couple days. Inko waits a few moments before speaking up.

"Izuka, look at me when I tell you this. There is a major change that is going to be happening and I need you to understand. I have been offered two options in order to help you. I either send you to the alternative school or I let you move in with Aizawa and Present Mic as they are willing to watch over you and help you. I chose to send you with them as I believe they can help you mentally and emotionally. I will visit once a week so you do not have to worry about me. You will have your phone so you can text me or call me if you need anything. They will have official guardianship over you. Just know I am doing this for you because I care about you, alright Izuka?"

Inko made sure to make eye contact with Izuka the whole time. Otherwise, Izuka would not believe her. Izuka remains quiet for a few minutes, eating breakfast and finishing. As she cleans the dishes, she faces her mother to tell her something.

"If you believe this is right for me, I am willing to respect your decision, mom." Izuka gives her mother a smile.

"Thank you, Izuka. They will be here this afternoon so get yourself ready." Inko says. Izuka nods as she heads to her room, packing, remembering feeling something...but she struggled to understand what is was.

While Izuka packs, Inko makes a small booklet for the two men on major things they need to know about Izuka. Before they know it, the men are here.

* * *

Aizawa knocks on the door, Present Mic practically vibrating in place in excitement.

"Calm down, she is going to think you are insane." Aizawa tells Present Mic, glaring at him.

"But I am so excited to meet her!" Present Mic pouts.

The two quiet down when Inko opens the door, having a smile on her face.

"Come in, come in!" Inko ushers them in, Present Mic stops outside for a moment as Aizawa enters.

"I believe I should introduce myself first. You know me as Present Mic, but my actual name is Yamada Hizashi. It is nice to meet you Midoriya." Yamada bows to her.

"Midoriya Inko, though you can call me Inko since you are taking care of my daughter. No need to be so professional." Inko tells him with a soft smile.

"Really?! Call me Hizashi then!"

"Of course, now get in here. Izuka is still getting ready, give her a couple minutes. This is her first time begin separated from me since the kidnapping. I do have a couple things to tell you though so come sit down."

Both men head to the couch, sitting beside each other is Inko gives them a book, but grabbing her phone before coming back.

"May I see your phones so I can exchange numbers?" Inko asks. The men nod and do as asked, receiving their phones before Inko sits back down. Aizawa catches her attention.

"I need you to sign this to make it official, Inko." Aizawa says, handing her the paper work. Inko nods as she grabs a pen, sitting down and signing everything while filling a couple blanks before handing the papers back. "Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem, now we can go over Izuka herself. Everything you need to know about her is in that booklet. Basically, her health and details about the relapses she goes through. Even though she is much more communicative in this state, it also means she is more sensitive, so normal breakdowns she should have happen in this state. It basically tells what triggers Izuka. If you have any questions, you can just text or call to ask and I will try to answer as quickly as possible."

"This is much appreciated. Thank you, Inko." Aizawa replies, impressed.

"No problem, anything else you need to know?" Inko asks, but as she asks, Izuka comes out with her yellow book-bag over her shoulder.

Izuka is wearing a white, long sleeved uniform shirt with a green bow-tie with black pants and red tennis shoes. Her hair is down, revealing her long green curly hair like her mother. The look on her face is blank. Aizawa is shocked. He thought she was at least a little bit bigger due to the clothes she was wearing, but she is actually small, not only being short but skinny. Aizawa takes note of the fact that the scar across Izuka's face is gone. He assumes it is covered in make-up.

"Shouta, you did not tell me that the little listener was cute!" Yamada says, enthusiastic before turning to face her, " Hi Midoriya, my name is Yamada Hizashi, it is a pleasure to meet you and I hope we get along!"

Aizawa has to hold back from bursting out laughing because Izuka's face barely changed beside quirking her eyebrow. It takes a moment before she responds.

"Call me Izuka. You are dealing with my bull shit anyway, you deserve it. You too Aizawa." Izuka responds, looking Yamada in the eyes, then Aizawa.

Inko looks at her daughter, yelling, "Izuka! At least attempt to refrain from that language."

"You know my opinion on it."

"Does not mean everybody believes it, Izuka."

Yamada looks wide-eyes between the two women, but Aizawa just watches, amused. He knows that kind of attitude from Izuka can be an advantage or disadvantage depending on how she uses it. He will still need to force her to clean her language up a little bit.

"Are you sure this is not your secret child, Shouta?" Yamada asks. Aizawa chokes.

"I can tell you she is not. Anyway, you ready to go, kid?" Aizawa ask. Izuka nods.

Inko stands up and walks over, hugging her daughter tightly before softly saying,"You stay out of trouble, alright Izuka?"

"I have barely any control of that. But I try my best." Izuka replies, hugging her mother back stiffly. Looks like she needs work on touch too.

"All I can ask. Bye Izuka, love you."

"Love you too, mom."

* * *

The trio leaves the house, Yamada talking happily about the plans as Izuka and Aizawa follow behind, walking side by side. Aizawa sometimes looks over at Izuka to study her. They were walking the whole way as they did not have a car, but it is only a thirty minute walk. Izuka has not talked since they have left, but he notices Izuka's stiff stature as she walks, paying attention to certain people, assuming that is part of her quirk. Aizawa also notices she would close her eyes sometimes when walking past certain people before opening them again and taking a deep breathe. He will have to ask about that later. While they are walking, somebody screams at them.

"DEKU! FIGHT ME!"Of course it is Bakugo screaming. He runs at the group, explosions coming from his hands. Before the two adults can react, Izuka drops to her hands and when Bakugo approaches, lifts her legs and kicks him upside the chin. Switching to one hand, she puts all her weight on one leg and kicks him against the wall before landing on her feet and getting up.

"Bakugo, I have more important things to do than besides deal with your fucking attitude, so go." Izuka says with a blank face. The two adults decide to stay back just to see how the girl reacts in the situation.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, quirkless!" Bakugo yells, getting ready to go at her again, but suddenly gives a confused look, finally seeing Aizawa with his hair raised and his eyes bright red.

"I would prefer to be quirkless if a quirk gives me ignorance like yours. You have not won to me yet. I believe you have no right to say anything to me." Izuka replies. Aizawa decides to step in before someone gets hurt.

"You two stop it. Go home brat, and Izuka lets go." Aizawa growls as he forces her forward, Yamada going to her other side to make sure she does. Bakugo remains there a moment before smirking.

" You know, maybe should you take a swan dive off the roof. Maybe then, you will gain a quirk in your next life." He says confidently. The trio stops. The two men look at Izuka, but her face is blank,though Aizawa knows better. However, her eyes are glowing bright green. Aizawa turns to face and approach the boy, but then he feels a strong grip on his wrist, looking at to see Izuka holding him there, her more tense now. Izuka takes a deep breathe before speaking.

"I could care less if you say that to me. However, if I hear you say something even close to that to anybody else, I will not even care if you end up in hospital because of me. You will not get a chance to recover until it is drilled into your head that you can not tell someone to commit suicide. I would believe you are a villain if you did not constantly say you are going to be the number one hero. Like I said yesterday, you better straighten out, or life is going to get you." After her declaration, Izuka walks off, dragging Aizawa with her and Yamada following close behind.

* * *

This chapter was attempted to be fixed on 5/24/2019.


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome to Your New Home!

When the three people leave the street the confrontation happened on, Izuka lets go of Aizawa's wrist, calming down barely.

Yamada speaks up, looking at her worried, " Are you okay, Izuka?" Izuka chuckles darkly before looking at him, her face still blank.

"I have been a vigilante since I was ten years old. I will be fine." Both men look at each other reluctant, but leading the way. Aizawa knew he is going to be the one dealing with it, especially since he is able to see it. It is going to be hard, but he hopes he can snap her out of it.

* * *

"And here we are, little listener! Shouta, take her bag and I will show her around!" Yamanda yells enthusiastically in the apartment. Aizawa grunts before taking Izuka's bag forcefully before she has a chance to reject and leaves the two.

"Out of curiosity, how many complaints have you gotten from the neighbors?" Izuka asks.

Yamanda looks at her confused before responding ,"Why?"

"You are not even using your quirk, yet you are loud." In the background, the two can hear laughter.

"Well, quirks can affect our personalities. Since my quirk is about being loud, I just happen to be very loud. You should know this better than anyone since your quirk built you to be an unbiased judge."

"I give you credit on the comeback."

"Thank you, now follow my lead!"

Yamanda shows every room in the apartment. They have a living room, kitchen, three bedrooms, and two baths. They transformed the one bedroom they were using for nothing to Izuka's room.

"And this is your room, I hope it is to your liking! Of course, you are allowed to decorate it to anyway you want, so just let me know if you need anything for that." Yamanda tells Izuka.

"I like it this way though."

"Um, little listener, there is barely a thing in here."

"Just the way I like it."

"That is how it is going to be then?"

"Apparently."

Before Yamanda has a chance to argue why Izuka should decorate it, Aizawa walks in and tells the two to come to the living room. The two follow him, the couple sitting beside each other and Izuka sitting in the armchair politely, facing them.

"Alright, now that we have everybody here, Izuka, we do have rules. This is because we need to work on you because you have some personal problems that need to be solved, specifically because of your quirk. Also because you are previously a vigilante. First one is simple, you have to go to school and directly come home. Unless we tell you otherwise or you have permission to be out, this will never change. I have no idea what you do outside of school, but in case you are doing something else, I can attempt to limit that. Do not worry about switching schools, you are going to the same one." Aizawa says, taking a deep breathe before continuing.

"Second, you have to keep the apartment clean and deal with your own stuff like laundry and things of that nature. Three, you can not say our hero names in public unless we are in costume, for personal and safety reasons. Besides that, stay out of trouble. Any questions?" Izuka shakes her head for no. "Alright then, you can go unpack now." Izuka gets up and heads to her room to do as asked. Yamanda leans against Aizawa.

"This seems easy." Yamanda says softly to Aizawa.

"Just you wait. However, I feel like I said the most useless rules to her. I have already been told she is more mature then most kids, she probably already does all that." Aizawa responds.

* * *

Izuka has been in here a while. She has already put everything away, only having a week outfit because she wears the same thing anyway. She also did not want to decorate the room because she was happy with how it was. It had a bed, desk, chair, and dresser. Izuka was always minimalist. She is laying on her bed and studying every part of her room and outside the window in case of emergencies. She was also feeling something, but she can not deal with emotions anyway, why bother to figure it out? There is a soft knock on the open door, her look up to see Aizawa. Izuka did not mind the man, but she knew she had to be careful around him.

"You know you can leave the room, right kid?" Izuka nods in response.

"Alright, well, supper ready. Yamanda tried to make something. Let us hope it is edible." Izuka follows Aizawa to the kitchen where the meal is set up. She only had to smell it to tell it was not edible.

"This is why I said we should just do take-out. No need to be special, Hazashi." Aizawa tells him, glaring out the burnt masterpiece.

"But babe!"

"No."

"If you want something special, I can cook." Izuka steps in the conversation, the two men showing surprise.

"Without burning it?" Aizawa asks cautiously.

"Without burning it."

"...alright, let's get out of her and let her do her thing. Cook whatever you want. Use whatever you want."

"Love!" Yamada pouts.

"No."

The two get out, leaving Izuka in the kitchen. She looks around, seeing what she has to work with. Even though Yamada made a large burnt meal, there was plenty to work with and set to work making her favorite meal, katsudon. It only takes a few minutes before she brings out the bowls to the two men cuddling on the couch, still having a blank face at the sight.

"You did not have to do that kid, thank you...wait a minute, we never told you we were together, did we? Damn it, I knew we forgot something." Aizawa mutters.

"I already knew."

Both men look at her wide-eyed, both saying ,"How!?"

"I noticed the rings. I knew for a while, but it was a theory till now. No worries, no one else knows."

"Thank you for letting us know, little listener. We will be careful of that." Yamada tells her. Izuka nods, heading back to kitchen. She cleans and puts away the dinner dishes before coming out and sitting in the arm chair with her own bowl of katsudon, it already cold and hero news being on the tv.

"You could have waited till after dinner, kid." Aizawa tells Izuka.

"Oh well."

The group eats in silent before Izuka picks up their dishes and cleans up. She comes out, the two in the same position somehow.

"I am heading off to bed, good night." Izuka says, trying to walk but Yamada stops her.

"Little listener, it is only six."

"My bed time."

"My god, you are worst then Shouta! Can't you stay here a little bit?"

"I am sleepy."

"...I am only letting you because it is your first night here. Otherwise, you will go to bed at actual night." After another mutters of good night, Izuka heads to her bedroom and passes out. Aizawa is suspicious of the behavior. He will have to keep a close eye on it tonight. He slowly falls asleep against Yamada.

* * *

Izuka wakes up around midnight, her heart pounding and biting her tounge to the point of bleeding to keep herself from screaming. Just because she struggles with emotions does not mean she can just ignore the pain, even though she wishes otherwise. She fell asleep in her outfit she had on all day except the shoes. Izuka knows she can not stay here. It just was going to drive her insane being trapped in this room like back in the dream...and her heart rate is up again from remembering it, great. Izuka gets her tennis shoes on as she gets up and steps out of her bedroom. The couple were still on the couch, but knocked out. Izuka sneaks past them quietly and manages to leave the apartment room. While she would like to leave the place behind, she simply can not. Therefore, she makes her way to the stairs, starting to climb them. Izuka could use the elevator, but she knows for a fact it is too loud. She makes her way to the roof.

Izuka picks the lock of the door that leads to the roof and walks out, looking up to see the stars before smiling, closing the door gently and making her way to the far side of the roof where no one can see her. She lays down on her back to look at the beautiful stars. Stars are one of the few things that can make her smile along with something else. Izuka pulls out a pack of cigarettes, a few left from the other times she has done this. She pulls out her lighter and lights them up, Izuka knows this is bad health wise, but it seriously helps. Without them, she would have gone insane. It is a grounding mechanism for herself. Izuka keeps track of time, making sure she returns within a hour.

* * *

Aizawa wakes up to the faint buzzing of the television and a loud snoring Yamada on top of him. Damn it, he was suppose to stay awake. The only positive thing is at least he got sleep. He slips from under Yamada and goes to check on Izuka, only to find the bed empty. He checks the time. A little past midnight. She already back to being a vigilante? While that would seem plausible for anyone else, based off of Izuka's personality, that is not something she would do. Maybe she needed to walk out? That would mean she has nightmares, which means something is there. He leaves the room and heads to the roof to see if he can see her from there. Aizawa seriously hopes he has made the right assumption that she would not go back to being a vigilante.

* * *

Aizawa walks on the roof and the firs thing he smells in smoke. He quickly looks around to see if there are any fires, but there is none. But then he realizes it is cigarette smoke, and that it is nearby. He walks toward the smell and he finds his target. Izuka is laying on the ground, smoking and looking up at the sky. Normally, he would take it and throw it off the roof, but decides on a different approach. Aizawa knows that Izuka knows that he is there. He lays down next to her, making sure to have some distance and waiting for her to finish, but he notices she is still calm. Without a word, Izuka hands him the pack rather quickly. Aizawa waits a moment to see her reaction.

Izuka forces herself to speak,becoming shakey, not going past Aizawa, " Take it." Aizawa sighs, taking the poison sticks and putting them in his pocket. Izuka still has one, taking a long puff take force herself to calm down.

"Talk to me, kid." Aizawa says, still looking up.

"What?" Izuka asks calmly as possible.

"If you are smoking, you are feeling something. What are you feeling?" He asks. Izuka remains quiet. Aizawa sighs. He should have known better, time to take a different approach. "Alright, then how about you tell me how and why you started smoking?"

"When I was visiting the villains, I was given cigarettes to stop attacking them. It worked for a little while, but obviously not for long as I escaped. After I escaped, I tried them again out of curiosity and I found it is the only other things that can bring me back to myself. "

"Do you have an addiction to them?"

"No. I only smoke when I feel off."

"Off?"

"Do not expect the emotionless girl to describe it."

Aizawa had to say that is scary. He knows better than to ask Izuka if her mom knows because he knows the answer is no. It is also unfortunate that she had to save herself. It was low key because because he never knew about it. It is possible that the cops in the area prioritized other cases over hers because she is presumed quirkless and a trouble maker, something that pisses him off when they do that. However, Aizawa knows what he needs to do now. Gently, he reaches over and removes the cancer stick from her hand and stomps it. He needs her to be open with him. Even if it is just her eyes, it is enough for now for Aizawa. Immediately, there are reactions.

Obviously, Izuka is trying to remain calm as she faces away from the cigarette, but it is not working as she is visibly shakey. That means she either requires a large amount or she is a slow smoker. Izuka forces herself to stiffen up, sitting up and feeling her heart pounding harshly. Aizawa notices quickly and sits up as well, watching her.

"Please leave." Izuka forces out.

Aizawa looks at her with soft eyes, responding, " That is not happening kid, you are unstable."

"This is normal, I just need alone time."

"Izuka, you are fooling yourself. You are feeling something. If you are alright, you would look me in the eyes like you do when you make a serious statement." Izuka scoffs.

"You make it sound like you have known me for years."

"I went through the same thing, just that I was older and more open. Without the smoking. I also happen to pick up on details like that. Now, look me in the eyes." Izuka is still resistant.

Aizawa moves in front of Izuka, touching her chin gently and forcing her to look up at him, and for a moment, he sees it. Fear, sadness, anger, it is all there. It is just locked away. Izuka scrambles back quickly back, panicking. He seriously needs to learn patience.

"Deep breathes, Izuka. Breathe with me." Aizawa gently guides her to breathe in and out, remaining calm as possible. Thankfully, within a few minutes, she has calm down, though she is shakey.


	5. Chapter 5 - Relapse

Aizawa has left Izuka alone for a few days after the night for her to get used to her. She has not caused trouble, if anything, she is like a little maid in the house, making sure everything is clean. She is still closed off. Aizawa also figured out how often Izuka got into fights as he met her teachers and asked them to text him every time there is one. It is always with that one kid they met a week ago, and happens at least once a day. She does not leave the house like a normal kid and instead hides in her room to do homework, or if she is outside doing chores they have never assigned. The only other major thing is she has an extremely consistent schedule. Izuka wakes up and goes to sleep at the same time, as well as making and eating meals at the same time. It is right on the dot too. Aizawa texted Inko about it, and apparently that is normal.

Yamada, on the other hand, tries to socialize with Izuka as much as possible. He always tries to force her into their conversations, by which Izuka responds as simple at possible or makes a witty come back. Her emotions are still blank, however, she was saying a couple more words a day by the end of the week. Little baby steps.

This morning stands out, however, because Izuka was not up yet. It is much later than what she would normally be up. Aizawa has already read the booklet, unlike his husband, and knew what it meant. It is a relapse day. He was honestly expecting it sooner due to all the stress, but he appreciated a little break. However, he is nervous. He got that she is suppose to be more child-like, but how much so? He just hopes that she is an easy child. Yamada comes out of the bedroom, surprised to not see Izuka and looking at Aizawa. Thankfully, it is another Saturday so it makes things easier, though they were told they can send her to school anyway.

"Good morning babe. Did the little listener finally go somewhere besides the required places?" Yamada asks, walking over to cuddle against his man.

"No, today is a relapse day." Aizawa responds, enjoying the attention while it last.

"How do you know?"

"She is not up yet. If she does not get up on normal time, that is basically the warning."

"Good to know."

"You would already know if you read the damn book."

"That what you are here for!'

Their conversation was cut off when Izuka enters the room. She normally wears normal color bow ties, but the current one she is wearing is a sparkly green. Her sleeves are also rolled up and she is wearing metal cuffs on her wrist. However, the most visible thing is her smile, the first time either men are seeing it. Secretly, Aizawa was expecting to be freaked out by her first smile, but he honestly thought it looks amazing. Her attitude is dramatically different as she is not stiff but instead light and positive. Her eyes has something instead of nothing and her hair is up. But the men did not realize how screwed they were until they heard her.

"Good morning! I am sorry for waking up late. Would you two like breakfast, though it might be small because I do not want to ruin your appetites for lunch?" Izuka asked with a bright tone while bowing at the apology. Yep, she is precious.

"Good morning, little listener, and there is no need to worry about that. But I would love breakfast. May I help?" Yamada asked, awed at the sight.

"Sure, come on!" Izuka quickly moved to take Yamada's hand, dragging him to the kitchen. The two have a wonderful conversation while making pancakes.

"Yamada, you are suppose to put the dry ingredients first, then wet!" Izuka exclaims, walking over to help him.

"I have never made pancakes before! How do you even know how to make it?"

" A chef never reveals their secrets."

"That is for a magician, Izuka! Luckily, I know how to get them." Izuka holds a confused look. Aizawa quickly notices.

"He means you, Izuku." Yamada picks up that information for later, and Izuka nods quickly. Thankfully, it is a quick recovery.

"How?"

"I will just tickle them out of you!" Yamada tackles Izuka to the ground and starts tickling her, and she bursts out laughing.

"Stop, I can not breathe, I beg mercy!" Izuka screams, her giggles filling the house with joy.

Aizawa has to admit that her positivity is poisonous because even he is smiling and chuckling at the sight. Never has he come across someone with such an amazing personality as hers. It is just sad that her quirk had to take away at the beauty he is seeing now of a smile. He is starting to understand why people want kids now and now he feels a stronger feeling of wanting to help her so he and others can see the true her all the time. Damn her 'judge the world' quirk. It is a fantastic quirk, but did it seriously need that bad of a consequence? He also needs to force Yamada to read the booklet. If he did, he would have already known Izuka refers to Izuku in this phase for some reason. Hopefully, Aizawa figures out why later.

* * *

The pancakes are amazing. Normally, Izuka makes a savory breakfast, but this time, it is a sweet breakfast. Around the table, Yamada and Izuka are talking as the two are already finished.

"I assume you want to go out today, little listener?" Yamada asks the jubilant girl.

"Uh huh!"

"Well, you have been trapped here all week, what would you like to do?

"I was wondering if I could see my mom." Izuka asks reluctantly. Both men look at her. She is rubbing her hands. That is to be expected as this is the first time for her to be asking for something. However, she is also more open at the moment so this will not count for her actual self. Aizawa speaks up, having already finished his meal and pulling out has phone.

"No problem, kid, no need to worry. I will go call her and see if she available, alright?" Izuka's eyes brighten up as she nods quickly, Aizawa chuckling and heading to the bedroom and calling Inko. Inko picks up and responds first.

"Hi Shouta! Was not expecting a call from you today, how are you?" Inko responds in a light tone. Aizawa knows where Izuka gets the positivity from at her current form.

"I am actually great, you Inko?"

"I am good, now I assume there is a reason you called?"

"Yeah, Izuka is in relapse today and would like to see you. Though I have got to say, her personality in this state is amazing."

"I know, it helps when she goes into that state sometimes! I can come over, but Izuku has a place where we can meet up we always go to when she is in this state. Ever heard of Elemental Park?"

Aizawa has had of the park before. It is one of the few public places that lets you use your quirk and practice as long as you do not fight. It was specifically made for elemental quirks so they are in their natural environment while practicing and experimenting. It makes him wonder if Izuka is more willing to use her quirk in this state or not. Anyway, it would be the perfect place for Izuka as a majority of her quirks are elemental.

"Yeah, I assume we are meeting there?"

"Yes sir! I can be there by ten if you three can be there."

"We can, see you see Inko."

"Bye!"

Aizawa hangs up and heads back to the kitchen and he hears Yamada telling his story about being a hero.

"Now, little listener, while I may not have a combat orientated quirk, I can be very effective on the field. Can you take a guess why?" Yamada asks. Who knew they ware going to receive a who detail package of information.

"Your quirk would be effective at warning citizens along with telling emergency units where they need to go due to how loud your voice can go. You also happen to be use to communicating with people, meaning you can probably figure out what words to use and comfort people at the same time. In a fight, however, you would have to fight alone unless you want your own team to have damaged hearing. If you are in the circumstance by yourself, you could set your volume to where they are temporarily death and can not efficiently communicate with their team members. I also notice you can knock them back which is also a benefit. It makes me wonder how your voice is built. Oh, and it is effective for a news reporter if you are talking outside of hero work." Izuka responds without taking a breathe.

With an answer like that, that means that Izuka's thought process is not hindered in this state, which is a good thing. Otherwise, there might be other mental problems. Both of the pro heroes are impressed. It takes Yamada a moment to recover.

"Yes, good job little listener! A wonder analysis!"

"Thank you!" Izuka says. Aizawa decides now would be a good time to tell them.

"Okay, you two. Change of plans, we are meeting Inko at Elemental park."

"Yes!" Izuka responds enthusiastically.

This is going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

"Babe, Izuku! Wait for me!" Yamada pants behind the two runners, struggling to keep up. Turns out, Izuka was very excited and is now running quickly to her destination without breaking a sweat, even if it is fifteen minutes away. Aizawa, thankfully, is in shape and able to keep up with her easily. Yamada...not so much. They are also in their civilian clothes so they are not recognized.

"Should have been working out with me all those times!' Aizawa yells back as he runs beside Izuka.

"Screw you!"

"Later!"

"Shouta~!"

Thankfully, Izuka is too excited to notice the exchange.

* * *

In a normally fifteen minute walk, they are there within five. Even though they are there early, Momma Midoriya is already there.

"Mom!" Izuka screams, running to her mom and tackling her to a hug, almost making the two fall.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Inko asks with a large smile on her face.

"I am good, you?"

"I am wonderful now that I see you. How are you faring with these gentlemen?"

"Mom! Not need for that mushy stuff! But Aizawa and Yamada are good, even if I am a jerk a majority of the time." Inko chuckles.

While the two Midoriya's are talking, Aizawa sneaks a quick look around. It is a relaxing place that lacks people, with unique structures that he assumes to be for the elemental benders. It is also a good day outside as the sun is shining, but it is not too hot or too cold with the wind picking up lightly.

"I know, and good to know sweetie. Hello Shouta, how are you? I assume Hazashi had work today?" Inko asks.

Aizawa responds with a smirk, " No, we ran here and he could not keep up. He will be here within a few minutes. He needs to work out anyway, he keeps avoiding it."

Inko chuckles, "That is funny. While we wait for him, what would you like to do, Izuku?" Izuka thinks for a moment.

"I say water so I can cool off first!" Izuka yells to her mother as she off towards the lake and jumping in in what she is wearing. Aizawa remains quiet for a moment.

"Do not worry, she can bend the water out without it affecting her clothes." Inko tells Aizawa, sensing his apprehension.

"Good to know, would you like to sit down and wait?" Aizawa asks, and with Inko nodding, they sit down and wait.

* * *

Ten minutes of chattering later, and Yamada finally shows up.

"You and Izuka are rude, Shouta! What if I was robbed?!"Yamada screams at his boyfriend with his quirk.

" You are a pro hero, you should know how to deal with that if that is the case. Besides, someone has to watch her." Aizawa responds, amused.

"You could have asked her to slow down! She should not be running that fast anyway nor should you!" Before Aizawa could respond, Izuka comes up to them, surprisingly dry.

"Yamada, you need help cooling off?" Izuka asks with a certain look in her face only her mother knows.

"Please!" Yamada begs to Izuka. Izuka bends a large amount of water from behind her (for some reason nobody noticed) and drowns Yamada, leaving a quiet Yamada for once. Aizawa and Inko burst out laughing, and Aizawa uses his quirk on Yamada before he uses his quirk.

"IZUKU, THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Yamada screams.

"You did not give me a chance to dry you, pull yourself together, it is just water." Izuka replies, grinning as she bends the water away, leaving a dry and cooled off Yamada and putting it back in the lake. He takes a moment before responding.

"Thank you, Izuku. BUT YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME, LITTLE LISTENER!"

"You are welcome, now follow me, I want you show you guys something." Izuka says as she leads the way, the three following with Aizawa using eye drops to cure his dry eyes.

The group arrive to another part of the park, but this time to a structure. The structure has random bells hanging around it in a circle. Izuka points to a bench and they all sit down as she goes stands in the middle, facing them. Izuka pulls out a crumpled-up page, looking over it a moment before putting it up and looking up, her eyes bright green. She stands still but what surprises the men but not Inko is the wind around them starts to move. That is when the bells start ringing. It is not random ringing either, but a song. Inko recognizes it right away.

"I never heard Izuku play this song, but it is a song commonly played to set a romantic mood. I guess Izuku did not have a reason to play this song till now." Inko says. This comment leaves the men blushing They both have to admit it is romantic and beautiful. It lasts a few minutes before softly ending, Izuka taking deep breathes Aizawa notices. He will ask later, but for now, he claps along with Inko and Yamada, him leaning against Aizawa. Izuka walks up to the group and the mother nods, the Midoriya's leaving the two men to do their own thing.

Izuka and Inko leave them for a couple hours at least for Izuka to work on her other bendings. Fire is not a hard one as she does a little dance to get Inko to laugh. Earth, on the other hand, is the hardest and most draining. Izuka's dominant element is air, and earth is opposite of air, but that does not mean she sucks at the element. She is the best at all of them, just earth is the most out of practice. After the workout, Izuka is tired and hugging her mother.

The two return to the couple still cuddling and talking.

"Did you two have fun while we were gone?' Izuka teases as the two walk up.

"Of course, thank you Izuku!You did not have to do that." Yamada responds quickly, waking up Aizawa, noticing the two and standing up.

"How did your training go, Izuku?" Aizawa asks. Izuka gives a thumbs up. Even though Izuka is visibly more tired, he also notices she looks less...sick? He has a few questions to ask Inko. "Hey Hizashi, Izuku, can you two go ahead? I need to talk to Inko." The two nod as Izuka hugs Inko (so does Yamada) and the two leave, leaving behind Inko and Aizawa. Inko is the first to talk.

"I assume you have some questions, Shouta?" Inko asks.

"Yeah, mind if I steal a few more minutes to asks?" Aizawa asks. Inko nods as the two sit down on the bench.

"First, I noticed Izuka does not need to move when she bends. Why does she though?"

"Imagine bending with your mind without a physical picture. That is pretty much what happens to Izuka. She can bend with her mind, but it is easier and has more precision if she uses body movements. It also takes more energy with her mind, which is why she was tuckered out at the end."

"I was wondering about that, how good is her stamina when she is using her quirks?"

"It is way better than what it used to be, but it is worst than average. That is why she fights quirkless to conserve her energy."

"Good to know. Was I going crazy, but did Izuka look less sick?"

"No, that is normal. If Izuka is away from elements for a certain amount of time, she starts getting sick symptoms, but it is hard to tell if she is sick because she has a talent for hiding it."

"Does that mean she should carry elements with her?"

"She could, and it does help. The one that causes her the most problems is earth. Unfortunately, she is too stubborn and will not wear the bracelets you saw her wearing."

"But they are metal?"

"I will leave that a mystery. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, why Izuku?"

"She wants to be able to differentiate herself in relapse and regular."

"Makes sense."

"I got to go, Shouta. Bye bye!"

"Later, Inko."

As Inko walks off, Aizawa runs off to catch up with his two trouble makers.


	6. Chapter 6 - Stage Two

The last eight months, things have been getting better. Yes, Izuka is still struggling with her emotions, but she has been staying out of trouble and is communicating a lot more with the two men. They have all grown together. A few things have happened as well.

Izuka is now thirteen and in middle school. Surprisingly enough, there been a lack of fighting between her and Bakugo, but she assumes it is because he is aiming for UA. Aizawa is still waiting for that text, but from what he has heard, she is using her words instead which is an improvement.

Speaking of words, Izuka is talking to the two more to the point of referring to them as their first names. Does not mean her language has improved because she still curses like a sailor. Also, she has been spending more time with the two. Izuka goes to dance classes with Yamada, taking Aizawa's place previously and they cook together. Apparently, she took multiple dance classes before getting kicked out of all of them due to fighting, so she is a good dancer. For Aizawa, to relieve some anger, he calls it 'bonding time', but he means it is time to beat each other up. Yamada disapproves, but Izuka heavily approves. They fought quirkless previously, but Aizawa got bored and wanted a challenge. Now they fight with quirks, though Izuka still fights quirkless except if she uses it to save her from falling down or to speed up. Yamada thinks they fight too viciously even if neither have gotten hurt that badly yet. Izuka can hold her own for quite a while. Other than that, they have loads of arguments to see who would win.

Izuka has gained her glider back for staying out of trouble, so she gets to fly around the city again because it does not require her quirk. It is surprising how many times she has to explain that to the police. Izuka gained the right to stay with her mom a couple nights a week. She also started studying laws intensely because it is interesting, she should know them due to her quirk, and finally her job which has lead to questions at dinner for tonight.

* * *

"Hey Izuka, why do you study laws?" Yamada asks out of curiosity while eating.

"Well, banana, I study laws for the job I am after." Yamada is so used to the name that he ignores it.

"What kind of job?"

"Judge."

Aizawa stops eating, placing his fork down. That is surprising news. Izuka's quirk is perfect for hero work, she is in fantastic shape for her age, and is a difficult opponent. He thought for sure she would aim for hero, so why judge?

"Shouta, are you okay darling?" Yamada asks as he walks over to hug the man from behind with a worried look.

"I am fine, I am surprised by her answer. I thought she would go for hero." Aizawa says with a confused look.

Izuka decided to end their questioning, " I am doing judge because I would cause too much trouble as a hero. I cause too much trouble at school with that beautiful track record of a shit ton of fights and arguments."

That is true, but that was when she is in elementary school. Somehow, she has done nothing wrong in junior high, meaning she has a chance. Aizawa relays the information to Izuka.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, just stay out of god damn trouble. Look, I actually think you could be a good hero, better than most kids your age." Aizawa says. Izuka bursts out laughing.

"Alright, dadzawa, I want regular badass Shouta back."

"Because he is emotionless as you."

"Heck no, I am more emotionless than him."

"YOU TWO, WE ARE NOT ARGUING THIS!" Yamada screams.

"How the hell did the most emotional person I know get stuck with the two of us?" Izuka asks.

"No idea, Izuka." Aizawa replies.

* * *

For the first year, Izuka did stay out of trouble. Of course, Aizawa has been called and told that she might have depression, but he tells them that is just her quirk and hangs up because he knows better. The first time, he did ask her if she felt okay, and her words were the following :" They are just trying to find a good damn reason to get me out of their class and into a special class sense because I am presumed quirkless. Either that or they want to be on a good level with the parents." He honestly did not believe that, but he learned his lesson. He also has received text about a fight, but she would tell him that she never even got a fight. Of course, he switched control to Yamada to deal with the teachers and they leave him alone for the rest of the year and takes over for her next year.

The second year comes around and for the first couple of months, she is fine. However, today, he receives a call from the school. He tells his students to stay out of trouble and walks out to answer.

"Aizawa Shouta, what do you want?" He says bluntly.

"Yes, your ward Midoriya Izuka just ran out of the school ten minutes ago." He hears the principle reluctantly say.

"Why did you not call me ten minutes ago?" Aizawa sneers at the principle. It is not to be rude, but Izuka can move very quickly, especially if her quirk is activated. If he had known, he could already be there asking questions.

"W-well, we w-w-went looking for h-her, but c-could not f-find her a-a-anywhere." Damn it. He texts his husband to take over the class as he runs out of the school, heading toward Izuka's school.

"So you were trying to avoid telling me?" Aizawa states as he runs, looking for his kid while doing so.

"N-n-no, j-just!..." He hates this principle officially. Aizawa hangs up and runs.

He runs for five minutes before running upon a scene. A woman on the top floor about to jump, and the heroes are just there doing nothing, standing there waiting for help. The scene pisses him off. Getting his scarf ready to move, he stops to see Izuka running in the back frantically checking the time. From where he is, he can see Izuka trembling. Aizawa runs back to her, keeping an eye on the woman.

"Izuka, what is wrong? Look at me and tell me what is wrong." Aizawa begs. Izuka does what she is told, but there is a major difference. Her eyes are glowing gold.

"Shouta, that woman is about to jump. I am going after her, I need you to catch me with your scarf." Izuka forces her voice to stay stable, watching the clock intensely. Aizawa can not do much but wait for his kid's signal, becoming shakey himself. He would rather not involve her but he has to.

Then...the woman did...she jumped.

Izuka is quick on her feet, running forward and hopping on her glider and flying up at top speeds while Aizawa uses his scarf to start scaling the building as quickly as he can. Halfway down and Izuka glides down and catches the woman with one hand, the glider starting to unstabilize, barely holding on. Aizawa goes to the shortest of the nearby buildings and gets on top and flings the scarf to capture the two. Before it captures, Izuka lets go and wraps herself around the woman as she is captured. Izuka slams herself to the building and scales the building Aizawa is on, carrying the erratic woman. Within a minute, Izuka gets on the roof and slips out of the scarf, leaving the woman for a moment before hugging her. Izuka says something to the woman he never thought she could say.

"It is okay. I know times are rough now, but you need to stay strong for your son." The woman breaks down and hugs Izuka tightly, though Izuka is stiff. It takes a few minutes for the cops to come by and take the woman to get help, leaving the two on the roof. Izuka takes a moment to stand up and steel her face again, but Aizawa has seen it the whole time. There is anger. He will need to work on that quickly. Before he gets a chance, three heroes come to see them. This is not going to go well.

One hero starts his speech, " Kid, what the hell did you think you are doing!? That was idiotic and you could have gotten hurt. You also broke the law for using your quirk, and you!" The hero turns the face Aizawa, " Thank you for saving her, but you should have held her back from the beginning! What if you could not have saved her!?" Aizawa is getting pissed, but Izuka is worst off, looking like she is about to scream. She does not. She takes a moment to take a deep breathe and looks up, her eyes back to normal for now.

"First off, if I had use my quirk, why am I not getting in trouble? Well, let me give you an update. I did not use my fucking quirk. I can give this to anybody and they would be able to fly it. Second, I at least did something, if I was one minute late..." Izuka closed her eyes and opened them back up, her eyes glowing bright green, "There would be blood on your hands. You could have done anything, there were three of you for christ sake. But no, you did nothing because you could not use your quirk. Before you say you would have saved her, let me give you a little background on my quirk. My quirk lets me see memories and apparently future now. **She fucking died.** If you can not figure out a way of anything, you should not be a pro hero." Aizawa decides to step in now.

"For your point about me, I am a pro hero who fights quirkless and an UA teacher. If I saw you three, you would already be expelled. Also, I trust my daughter. She is not stupid compared to you three and knows both of our capabilities. Now excuse me, I need to calm her down before she attacks you three." Aizawa growls, grabbing the shoulders of Izuka and leading her out. Izuka is still trembling, but the glow is gone, leaving a shell full of anger.

* * *

Izuka has not said a single word on the way back to UA. Aizawa would call in and go home, but he knows he can not do it that way. He needs to calm Izuka down in the way they know. The two enter and had to an unused stadium. He would take her to a park or somewhere secrete to do this, but he expects there to be much more. He wants full privacy. They go stand in the middle of the field.

"Bonding time, kid." Aizawa says as he goes to the other side, willing to let her have the first hit.

Izuka runs quickly after Aizawa, attempting to kick him in the stomach but Aizawa was able to dodge easily, trying to uppercut her. Izuka managed to dodge and the two start going at it for a couple minutes, but he knows better.

"Izuka, use your quirks." Aizawa tells her between a hit.

Izuka does not respond, but her eyes light up and she immediately speeds up, attacking Aizawa nonstop in an erratic way compared to normal. He had more trouble than usual in dodging. Izuka then started using an element she never uses in battle, fire. Every time she kick, punch, move, there is fire. Her whole body lights up in anger. Aizawa moved back to have more space. Izuka shoots fireballs nonstop, not seeming to slow down, but he can visibly see the anger now. It just kept getting larger and larger, until she shoots a row of fire, showing her true strength as it heats up the entire stadium. Izuka is starting to struggle, so he cancels her quirk, leaving a trembling Izuka. She looks up at Aizawa before opening her arms, for the first time, wanting a hug as she breaks down, falling to her knees. Before she does, Aizawa runs and catches her, sitting down and putting her on his lap and hugs her tightly as she cries against his chest. He remains there for her, rocking her gently.

First time crying today too...a lot of first times.


	7. Chapter 7 - Say Hello To Nezu!

Any normal person would think a sentimental moment would last a few minutes between a presumed father and daughter, yes? Especially when the two lack emotions, so they are letting go of the buildup? Fucking no. It does not last a minute before Nezu, the freaking rat, decides to walk up. Yes, Aizawa knows Nezu is his boss and the principle of UA, but can't he respect a moment?! Now Aizawa will have to force everything out of Izuka later when she has already completely blocked her emotions for the time being. Damn Nezu. Izuka notices the animal immediately and pulls back quickly to steel her face, receiving a worried look from Aizawa. She glares at the man, cleaning up within 5 seconds before standing up to face the little rat, Aizawa following after. He looks at Izuka and notices that she still has the redness in her eyes, but otherwise she is normal.

"Izuka! Long time, no see. When I noticed you and Aizawa heading in here, I could not help but come and watch. I must say that I am surprised at how much power you have. I had a theory of how powerful you were and assumed your quirk was weak or useless in a fight due to you fighting quirkless, but no. You are possibly one of the strongest students I have seen! Since my first theory is off, I did have a back up. Are you tired right now after that?" Nezu enthusiastically rants. Nezu always had a fascination with Izuka due to how smart she can be and her physical strength. Her quirk is also a mystery, and while he has an idea of what it is, it is still an interesting quirk even if he does know it.

Izuka lays the smack down on the rat,"Yes, you damn rat. I am surprised you went for the theory that my quirk is weak or useless. You know how creative I can get. Imagine that with a quirk? I am honestly disappointed that you underestimated my ability, Nezu. You are suppose to be the genius here, not me." Nezu has to admit it. It impresses him that she does not see people as superiors but instead as equals. There is a reason he allows her to speak the way she does.

"I do not think you realize how unpredictable you are, Izuka." Nezu responds.

"Update me then."

"First, there is no quirk that states morals until your quirk appeared. Before, people assumed killing was bad because society raised them that way. Your quirk specifically states that it is a bad thing and that they should be punished. Second, the way you act. Normal kids would be shaking before me, yet here you are, cursing like I am your old time friend. You are out of the norm, which makes you slightly unpredictable."

"I will let that slide for now. Question, why the hell are you still here?"

Aizawa really needs to work on Izuka's attitude before she gets herself in trouble. Not that she would care. All he can hope for is that Izuka learns when to shut up.

"Besides watching, I was wondering if you are going to apply for UA? You would be an excellent student for the school, though I believe the classes might be too easy for you so I might throw in some extra classes as well just to see how you do." Nezu asks.

"Yes." Izuka tells the rat.

"I know you will get in. We are going to have some fun. Bye bye!" Nezu says with a certain look before walking off. It always amuses Aizawa the conversations the two have, but he is still pissed off at Nezu for interrupting the moment.

"Time to go, kid. And you are not out of the conversation with us." Aizawa sternly tells the girl.

"Hizashi is going to listen too? Dadzawa, do you think Nezu has any cigars on him?" Izuka groans as she follows. While she does not smoke, she sometimes has the feeling she needs to.

"He is your guardian too. I do not care if he is suppose to be the cool guardian. And if Nezu does, he will not give any to you or else I will kick his ass. Also, when did you start calling me dadzawa outside of relapse?" Aizawa states, but realizes what she called him and decided to add that last question into the bunch.

"The moment you called me your daughter."

Aizawa did that, didn't he?

"I was caught up in the moment. If you do not want me to refer to you as such, just tell me. I did it back there to let the heroes know that you can trust me."

"Go ahead." Aizawa stops to look at her. Izuka is looking ahead, but she is calmer than usual. He can not help but smile. She has grown to become a member of the family, even if it is not by blood. Izuka notices and stops to look back at him. "What are you smiling for, dadzawa?" He is already starting to hate that name.

"You seriously do not realize how much you mean to us, do you? Also, drop the Zawa if you are going to use that." Aizawa carefully says as he continues to walk. For a while, Izuka is silent, which is odd because normally she would make a snarky comment.

* * *

The walk home was quiet and they enter the house. Yamada, already home, runs up and tackles the two to the ground in relief.

"Are you two okay?! I saw what happened and while I saw you were safe, you did not respond to my message Shouta!" Yamada screams. Izuka did have a cellphone as well, but they gave up on it as she considers the device an inconvenience. Aizawa does not have an excuse.

"Sorry, calm down. I did not check because Izuka was close to having a breakdown." Aizawa quickly reassures his husband.

"I was not." Izuka says bluntly before getting up.

"Rephrase, she did have a breakdown during bonding time. Which is why we are going to the couch to talk about it." Aizawa says forcefully.

"Nope." Izuka walks off. Not on Aizawa's watch. With his scarf, he throws it at her, but due to her quirk reflexes, she moves to the side. He should know better than to try something simple.

Yamada decides to interrupt, " Izuka, I know you are born to be a judge, but you are allowed to show emotions. You do not always have to be selfless. I understand that it is hard, but it is frustrating when Shouta and I can not help you." This makes Izuka stop and face him. This is why you need an emotional person to do something like this. " I do not know what happened, heck, I do not even know how you were there, but we are here to talk about it. Just tell us what happened, that is all I ask. Please?" Izuka is quiet for a moment before answering back.

"Fine, but I am only saying this once, so move to the damn couch." The men quickly comply, wanting to hear the story and help their child. Izuka thinks for what seems like forever before finally responding.

"I was in algebra and I was looking around because I had already done my work when I looked at this one kid. Next thing I know, I am on a roof. I notice a clock that said the time and kept a close eye on it, and I was watching the woman you saw eariler. I was not there, but I can see her like a ghost. She looked similar to the kid, so I assume she is the kid's mother. Then, she jumped. She did not survive. I look at the time and I return to the classroom and look at the time there. There was ten minutes and I ran out. I recognized the location because the clock. I do not remember the run. I only remember when I found Dadzawa, came up with a plan, and the aftermath. I assume we all know the aftermath."

"Let me add something in," Aizawa says, looking at her, " your eyes were golden when I found you."

"They were? Did they look good?" Yamada can not help but laugh at that remark, receiving a smack from his boyfriend.

"Focus, Izuka. But the other part is that from the school to there would take about 30 minutes, and Izuka was running. She was also panicking, but was able to hide it. The only reason I could tell was because her hands were shakey."

"Ruining all my secrets now? That is interesting though, I never used my quirk or flown, I know that for sure. I am not sure if I should be worried or impressed with myself. Actually, I wonder if my quirk sets an adrenaline rush? That would explain a lot."

That is an interesting theory. Izuka is always faster and stronger when her eyes glow, so it could be possible. Maybe gold eyes are a step up? They will figure that out soon. For now...

"Thank you Izuka. Now, I can tell you are about to pass out so go to bed. If you do not wake up, good night Izuka, love you." Yamada says, hugging the girl tightly, but making sure she is stable enough. Thinking about it, how is she still awake? She should have passed out by now.

"Good night, love ya'll too." Izuka mutters, heading to bed and leaving two shocked men.

"Oh my gosh, Izuka said she loved us!And called you Dadzawa outside of relapse!" Yamada whisper yells, cuddling Aizawa.

"Yeah yeah, I need cuddles, so shut up and sleep." The two kiss and knock out on the couch.

Little did any of them know, there is a man looking for Izuka with good intention.


	8. Chapter 8 - Entrance Exam

Izuka is finally at UA for a reason besides aggravating her family! At least, it feels like it anyway. First thing she woke up to was a call from her mom to tell her good luck and encourage her. Not that she needed it but she appreciates it. She had to be here early for her parents, then wait for other students to come in order for them to take their written test. It was amusing to see people panic, especially when the test was easy for her. When you are a vigilante, you tend to know a ton. Now, the students have a couple hours of break before they can take the physical exam. That left Izuka in the teacher's lounge, laying on the couch, and dealing with Midnight, otherwise known as Kayama Nemuri. Izuka cares about her, but she always ends up wanting to beat up Nemuri one point or another.

"So tell me, Izuka, have any boys or girls caught your eyes yet?" Nemuri teases. She always asks this every time.

"I still lack emotions, so no." Izuka bluntly tells the woman.

"I have heard otherwise." This got Izuka to sit up immediately as she continues, " Hizashi says that you told him that you love him multiple times recently. You should have seen how ecstatic he was the first time you said it. Always puts him in a good mood. I notice that with Shouta too."

Izuka groans, " He is going to ruin me. I care about him, but fuck." Nemuri giggles nearby.

"He ruined you the moment he threw you in those dance classes with him."

"I already took dance before that. It helps with balance, especially with the fight style I use along with fluidity. As much as I rather not be there a majority of the time, I guess it is worth it to see the man smile."

"Has he at least improved at dancing?"

"With force on my side, yes."

"Jeez, you really are losing your rock surface."

"Shut up, woman."

"I will once I find out that my little Izuka is in love with somebody." Nemuri is back at the teasing.

"Bitch, I am not little. And all the kids at the school are idiots. If I was not there, I would not be surprised if there were a load of karma points coming from that school. Also, should you not be helping the other teachers?"

"Advantages to being a woman, dear. They can figure it out." That is kind of true as much as Izuka does not want to admit it.

This is one of the many random conversations Izuka has with Nemuri. It is how Izuka knows way too much about sex because of the R-Rated hero. She does not know how the woman gets away with half of the things she says and does. After a hour, Nemuri has to leave and it leaves Izuka sitting there, doing nothing but watch the clock. She is starting to get how the nervous people feel, except it is with boredom instead of fear.

* * *

Finally, Izuka is getting some action! A challenge that Izuka has been missing for so long. While Dadzawa is a challenge to an extent, he has become predictable as they have known each other for so long. That is why they mainly beat the crap out of one another instead of improving techniques. She already has the talent for it anyway.

Izuka is standing outside of the battle stage where the test is being held. Of course, Izuka had to go listen to the rules first, and she already wants to beat up this one kid who could not wait till the end of the speech to ask a question. She recognizes the family he is from, and she has to question where he came from. She knows the brother, and he is not even part way like him. Funny how family works. Izuka is waiting for it to start, holding her glider in one hand that she has permission to use. That detail becomes important in a moment.

Izuka is checking over her glider when she hears someone approaching her. She moves to the side quickly, seeing who it is. The same kid from earlier. The little brother of Ingenium, or the Iida family. And he is about to grab the staff. Izuka steps back a couple feet, glaring at the man.

"May I help you?" Izuka reluctantly asks.

"Yes, you are not suppose to have support items in this test! This violates the code and can be considered cheating! I do not understand how you even got this far!" The Iida keeps rambling about random rules. Izuka cuts him off.

"Actually, you can if it is approved by the school. As I fight quirkless, I need a support item, thus the glider. If you want proof, you can call the school themselves and ask. I do not recommend assuming something as you do not know anything about me. You are lacking too much information and should have not taken action until you know for sure." Izuka has a blank look while explaining to the kid as everyone deserves an explanation for their mistakes, or else they will just continue it. It could become dangerous. Before Izuka even has a chance to continue, she hears the gate open and runs forward, opening her glider and jumping, flying past all the sitting contestants and quickly finding the first robots. Izuka does have a plan. Move as quickly as possible and then disable them.

Izuka spins and twirls in the air in front of a couple robots before swooping down and slamming on the disable button on the back of their legs, already knocking two one-pointers out. This is when she finally sees people approaching. Took them long enough. This pattern continues, but she constantly breaks the pattern to help some idiot who makes a stupid move. Izuka should not call them idiots, but she can not help herself. As long as they learn from their mistakes she guess. This ranges from grabbing the kid and moving them away to moving down and disabling the robot while it is distracted. Little does she realize how many casualties she is preventing.

It is around the last two minutes that zero-pointers start coming around. Izuka knew they are suppose to be huge, but damn. That is kind of pushing it, Nezu. He will hear from her later. Izuka starts flying by to make sure everyone is safe till she notices a girl trapped under rubble...right in front of a zero-pointer. Everyone notices, but runs off. She gets it, but it does not mean she feels bad points spreading about. Izuka flies down as quickly as possible next to the girl, glowing her eyes and bending the earth off of her. She estimates she has about twenty seconds to do this.

"Can you move once I remove this?" Izuka asks calmly. No point freaking out...not that she can anyway. The girl shakes her head. Damn it! She bends the rest of the earth off of the girl. "On my back, quickly." Izuka demands, bending down in front of the girl. The girl quickly moves onto her back, and she stands up running, activating her quirk and running as fast as possible with a girl on her back. Thankfully, she gains an adrenaline rush so she can outrun the robot. Then, it ends. Izuka slows down and turns her head to face the girl.

"Are you okay?" Izuka asks gently. Who knew she can be gentle? Not her.

"Yeah, no worries! You saved my life so thank you!" The girl exclaims. Izuka now has a better look at the girl. She has a round face with brown hair and bangs. Everything looks normal except for her finger tips having more prominent pads. If Izuka had to take a guess at the girl's quirk, based on what she has seen earlier, she believes it is a gravity-changing quirk. That is not what is important right now.

"No problem. So sprained ankle and slight sickness I am guessing?" Izuka asks while walking her to the nearest gate towards Recovery Girl. The girl looks shocked.

"How did you know?!" She asks.

"You would be able to move otherwise, and the shape of the ankle. Sickness, I can tell by your eyes as they look slightly unstable. What is your name?" Izuka leads the girl to Recovery Girl, setting her down and the old woman does her thing after a little ranting.

"Uraraka Ochaco! Can I have your name atleast, savior?" Uraraka asks enthusiastically.

"I am unwilling to deal with pleasantries right now, so just call me Izuka, my first name."

"Izuka, cool name! Also, you are buff!"

"Thanks, I assume you are good to move?"

"Uh huh, thanks to Recovery Girl."

"Alright, welp, I will leave you be. See you when the school year starts." Izuka tells the girl before walking off, having a blank face the whole time. It is time to head home and deal with Aizawa and Yamada.

* * *

Izuka was stuck there for a few more hours before getting to walk home with her parents. Now, she is home and forced the two on the couch.

"I am too lazy to go into all the details, but I assume you know quite a bit from mom. Basically, I want to use my copy quirk on you two and power up your quirks. Your choice if you accept it or not. You can decide whenever." Izuka forwardly says before trying to leave.

"Izuka, come sit down." Aizawa says to the girl. Izuka sighs before going to sit in the arm chair but Aizawa makes room between the two, forcing her there. "You do not have to worry about us getting angry. Do not even bother denying it, you just do not realize it but you are just like me, emotionless. However, I am glad you trust us that much that you are willing to do this. I am willing, Izuka."

"Of course, Izuka! I need someone else to be loud with me!" Yamada screams, ruffling her hair, leaving a disgruntled Izuka.

"Fine, but I am not using your quirk Hizashi unless I have to. Same for you Shouta, though I am more willing for you."

"HEY, YOU CAN NOT OUT ME LIKE THAT!" Yamada uses his quirk, making Izuka death for a moment. Damn man.

"If you do not mind me asking, why did you decide now?" Aizawa questions the girl.

"To make this year's class easier for both of you. Now, who wants to go first?" Izuka already feels sorry for the men, especially if they get stuck with her.

"ME!" Yamada yips, standing up to face Izuka.

"Quiet down, jeez. Give me your hands." Izuka forcefully says. Yamada does as he is asked, appreciating the moment as Izuka EXTREMELY rarely receives physical contact, let alone ask. She takes a deep breathe and her eyes glow, looking at the man in front of her and focusing for a moment. After about a minute, Yamada feels more powerful. Izuka's eyes stop glowing and she pulls her hands back. Izuka asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel stronger, specifically in my voice! I was having a sore throat before, now I do not!" Yamada screams, seeming louder than before, even without a quirk.

"That means it got rid of one of the downsides of your quirk along with make you louder,interesting. Shouta, your turn."

The same happens between the two, Izuka pulling back and seeming more tired, giving a questioning look.

"I can tell you I do not have dry eye anymore. I have gotten so used to it that it feels odd without it."

"That is just sad, but glad I did. I feel there is more, but we will see. That takes more energy than I thought though, so I am going to sleep. Good night...love ya'll." Izuka says as she heads to her room to knock out, leaving two happy fathers.


	9. Chapter 9 - Quirk Apprehension Test

Somehow, Izuka made it. Izuka's loud mouth with no filter and lack of use on quirks made it. What makes it more interesting is that she got first place in both the written and fight part. She knew she was good but damn. Izuka also learned there is such a thing as rescue points, which is the main reason she got first place. Now here she is. Izuka has no idea who her teacher is as Aizawa would not tell her. As long as they provide a challenge, she could care less. Unfortunately, Izuka is a whole hour early, so she decides to fall asleep at her desk in an empty class of classroom 1-A. Every teacher is busy so she can not go aggravate them to do something useful. She can assume sleeping is useful.

About thirty minutes before the bell, Izuka feels someone slam on her desk to awaken her, her sitting up quickly and glaring at the person who dared to awaken her from her nap. It is the boy she had problems with at the entrance exam, the Iida kid.

"Hello! I am Iida Tenya from the extrance exams! What you have taught me made me realize that I should not assume things, therefore, I thank you on that. However! I do not believe you should be sleeping, especially in the top school in Japan! You could be doing many other things."

"A stickler for the rules, aren't you? You are definitely different from you brother, " Izuka receives a shock look from Iida, but she continues, " Anyway, Izuka. And there is not much to do in here besides sleep unless I want to destroy the place, which I would have already done otherwise. Class has not started yet, so no need to worry. Sleeping is beneficial to staying in top shape, so that is still going to be on my list of things to do, alright?" It takes a moment for Iida to recover.

" How do you know my brother? Also, Izuka sounds like a given name. You are suppose to call people by their last names first. Given name is for close friends."

"I know about your brother because I know too much for my own damn good. Good man, by the way. I can see why he can be an inspiration. And yes, Izuka is my given name, I just never worry about that bullshit anyway."

"WHY ARE YOU CURSING!?" Iida is freaking out and Izuka is going to have a field day with this. Even if she can not fully enjoy it unless she is in relapse mode.

"The only reason curse words exist is because society gave them a reason to exist for some reason. I could care less about the language as long as the job is done." Izuka says and this argument lasts ten minutes before other students come in and Iida heads off to talk to the other kids. This gives Izuka ten more minutes of rest before she hears screaming, sitting up and looking around noticing the piece of trash in the room, Bakugo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, DEKU?!" Screams the angry Bakugo, everyone else shutting up to watch the scene. He stomps over to the girl who is showing no emotion, just a blank face. The other major part of the scene is Izuka's eyes are glowing.

"You know, going to class like a good kid. Only leaving me alone during middle school to get here, yet you are already bullying me again once your dream is kick-started? Pathetic." Izuka nonchalantly says to the chihuahua. She can hear 'ohs' and other drama talk in the background, but she could care less right now. The man glares at her.

"What. Did. You. Say." Iida is trying to defuse the situation, but that is not possible here.

"I should not have to repeat myself. You are smart, yet you just let your anger get the best of you. Now sit down before you get in trouble."

"HOW DID A WEAK DEKU LIKE YOU GET HERE WITHOUT A QUIRK?!" Before Izuka can have a chance to beat the man up, a certain girl walks in, having heard the whole scene down the hall and ran in.

"Izuka does have a quirk!" Uraraka glares at Bakugo as she sternly says it. Izuka does not know why, but she gets a nice feeling of someone defending her.

"As Uraraka has stated, I do have a quirk. I just fight quirkless because I am on the same level quirkless as your are with your quirk. It also prevents some damage that could be caused otherwise."

"I COULD GIVE A DAMN, I WANT A REAL FIGHT!" Bakugo has explosions going off in his hands and attacks Izuka. Thankfully with her quick movement, she gets out of her chair quickly and dodge the attack, her eyes glowing bright. She wants to beat him up, but she resist. Bakugo, on the other hand, does not. He attacks at her once again and she back flips onto her hand, dodging a couple more attacks. She lets him go for a minute before hearing someone walk down the hall and she does a flip into her chair, all the classmates watching, obviously impressed. Bakugo tries to attack her, but scarves wrap around the kid, and he loses his quirk.

Izuka's teacher is Aizawa. Aizawa growls, recognizing the kid and speaks to him, " This is a god damn hero school, not a fight club. If you are here to fight, get out. Heroes fight to save people, not to beat other people up. Now sit down."

"Hold up, why am I being blamed when it is Deku's fault for being here?"

"Deku?" Aizawa is playing along to not raise suspicion of a personal relationship.

"Izuka fucking Midoriya! She does not even use her quirk!"

"If she can do the job without it, so be it. I am the judge of that, not you Bakugo. Now sit down and try not to curse," Aizawa finally faces the rest of the class, " I am your teacher Mr. Aizawa. You can call me Aizawa-sensei or sensei. Get dressed in your gym uniform and head to the field. Be there in ten minutes." Aizawa clicks a button, showing the uniforms before walking out, the students finally noticing him dragging a bright yellow sleeping bag with him. They head to the locker room and get dressed.

* * *

Izuka is the first out, but she does notice that the girls are looking at her in awe for some reason. She is not willing to figure that out, so she was in and out within a minute and is now waiting with Aizawa. He decides to attempt to have a conversation.

"What happened, Izuka?"

"Simple. Bakugo came in screaming about how the hell I am here. I provided him with an answer he was not happy with, so he attacked me with his quirk. I did not attack him back and only dodged. I did not use my quirk either, though I think my eyes were glowing."

"Alright. Speak with me after class, please."

"Yes, Shouta."

"Aizawa at least here, I am your sensei here."

"You know I am not going to out you."

They ended their conversation there and waited. It took seven minutes for the rest of the students to be dressed and out.

"Seven minutes, get quicker. Anyway, we are here to do a quirk apprehension test. In middle school, you are not allowed to use your quirk due to ludicrous laws saying you can not use quirks in public. In this, you will be doing the same test, but with quirks. Whoever gets last place is deemed unacceptable and is removed from the class."

The majority of students start panicking at the final statement, but are otherwise secretly excited. They did not want their new teacher to be mad at them after all. Aizawa harshly throws a ball at Bakugo before continuing his speech.

"How far could you throw in middle school, Bakugo?"

"73 meters." Bakugo smugly says.

"Throw it, but use your quirk."

It takes a moment before a loud "DIE!' echoes across the field and an explosion. Aizawa pulls out some sort of device and shows it to the students.

"705 meters. This is what quirks can do if you use them correctly. Now let's go to it, I do not have all day." Aizawa gruffly says. Why couldn't she have gotten this heartless Aizawa? Why did she get stuck with Dadzawa?

Due to being in fantastic shape, she did well on four challenges without a quirk. The only one that really surprised her was the grip challenge. She can apparently grip 112 kilos (247 pounds) . The only thing she can lead that to is due to the fact she can walk on her hands almost as easily as her feet along with hop. The whole class was surprised. It did not mean she was on top. A student named Shoji with six arms was able to do 540 kilos (1191 pounds). While there is a decent list of people she admired their quirk, the list is very small for physical strength and Shoji has added himself to the list without realizing it. She will have to ask about his workout routine later. The only other amusing thing is watching her classmate's faces as she had ran further than a majority of them before switching to her hands and able to go even further than Bakugo, her main goal to beat. When the long standing jump came around, she showed Aizawa her glider, an official part of her gear, and just put her score as infinity.

The test Izuka did use her quirk on his the ball throw, side step, and the fifty meter sprint.

The ball throw is simple enough. You throw the ball as far as possible. Izuka threw the ball, but with her right hand, made a barrel in her mouth and started using her airbending quirk to blow the ball much further. Izuka only did this for a moment before stopping and letting the ball land at exactly 500 meters. Izuka had to catch her breathe for a moment after that. Impressively, due to her quirk, Uraraka got infinity.

Most of the students did not use their quirk for the side step. In fact, only Mineta, a kid with purple balls on his head that can be presumed as a pervert, and her used their quirks. Izuka earth bent walls on either side of the lines and used air to hop quickly between the two, putting her in second place behind Mineta.

On the fifty meter sprint, Izuka used her air bending to remove resistant in running along with speeding her up. Due to the fact Izuka was able to get top speed without building up too much, she beat Iida, engine boy, by .02 seconds with 3.02 seconds.

While Aizawa was watching the testing, he was paying close attention to Izuka. Specifically, Izuka's eyes. Whenever her eyes glowed, that means the person has karma points. Izuka's eyes lite up for two students throughout the exam, and he made sure to remember them. Right now, however, he needed to tell the scores and get rid of the rest. He put the points on the board and the places.

The students looked for their places and Izuka looks for her own. Izuka is in second place behind Yaoyorozu, which makes sense in her opinion. Yaoyorozu's quirk allows her to create anything, but Izuka assumes the trade-off is fat as the girl looks skinnier than before. It does give her the most adaptable quirk. Behind her is Todoroki, a boy who is the son of Endeavor, though she believes they will get along great due to lack of emotions on both parts. She looks for Bakugo, but did not have to go too far to find him in forth. Izuka looks over to see the kid fuming, stomping over to her, but she stands her place. Before anything can happen, Aizawa speaks up.

"Everyone get back into uniform and head back to class." The man says bluntly and walks off and the kids head to class.


	10. Chapter 10 - Bakugo's Redemption

The students all return to their classroom and sit down, Aizawa already there waiting for them.

"Bakugo, Midoriya, and Mineta, please come with me. Everyone else, grab your syllabus and do whatever except cause trouble." Aizawa looks at the three teens whose names were called. The three get up and follow Aizawa out. The three follow the man somewhere, though Izuka knows where that somewhere is. She has barely any idea why she is going, though she can make her theories. Izuka looks at Mineta, to find him nervous ,then Bakugo, who is still an ass like always. The three finally arrive at the principle's office. Aizawa turns to face the three.

"Bakugo, sit in the chair and wait. If you bother to move, there will be consequences. Midoriya and Mineta, follow me." Aizawa sternly states, going inside. Bakugo does as he asks with a 'tsk' and Izuka and Mineta go inside. Aizawa has already seated himself in a chair beside Nezu as the two enter. Izuka notices Mineta getting too close, but remains quiet for now. She steps up, leaving the purple short behind. She will say that she is happy she can finally call someone else short.

"Come in, come in! Take a seat!" Nezu exclaims, pointing at the two chairs.

"What is up, Nezu?" Izuka says as she sits down, Mineta reluctantly sitting in the other.

"Well, Izuka, want to take a guess?" Nezu asks. Mineta looks surprised at the given names being used, even with blatant disrespect from Izuka.

"Be quicker if you just say it, but I will amuse you. At first, I thought this was all about the fight between Bakugo and I this morning, however, Mineta would not be here otherwise. My second guess is that you asked Aizawa to see if my eyes glow for anyone in particular and send them here with me to tell why they have karma points."

"Sharp as ever, Izuka. That is the exact reason you are here. You see, even though we have their records, kids can still get away with a ton without getting a mark, as you can see. We can have you be like a second gate of who should and should not be here." Nezu says, looking toward Mineta, "Izuka, can you please explain the basics of your quirk to Mineta?"

"Alright. My quirk is Karma. It lets me see if people are good or bad basically. If the person is bad, it sends me a memory and lets me judge of whether or not it is deserved or not. Nobody is safe from me." Izuka can see the kid trembling in his seat.

"Simple without too much revealed, good job Izuka. Now, tell me why Mineta here has karma points?" Nezu asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Sexual harassment on multiple accounts. He never raped them or anything, but he was a bit close that would make a girl uncomfortable. Inappropriate comments from what I seen. You get the gist." Izuka bluntly responds. Mineta starts freaking out.

"How can you know she is not lying?! That is unfair!" Mineta screams like a child. Izuka lets Nezu talk, no matter how badly she wants to rough him up.

"If Izuka were to hit you right now, she would not take damage. If she were to hit Aizawa, however, she would take damage as well." Nezu carefully responds.

"What if Midoriya has done something herself. Who is suppose to judge her?!" Mineta frantically tries to defend himself. Before the two adults can say something, Izuka takes over the conversation.

"**If I have done something, I would be dead where I stand. If I stab someone in the heart and they die, I die with them. I recommend you own up for your actions and take your punishment or else you will have to deal with me.**" Izuka states with a dark voice, glaring at the pervert while saying it with bright eyes, sending shivers down everyone's spine in the room. This makes Mineta shut up. Nezu has no problem recovering.

"Aizawa, what did Mineta make on the quirk assessment?" Nezu asks.

"Last. Not worth keeping him." Aizawa gruffly says, wanting to be done.

"Got it. Mineta, due to your past actions and lack of something to balance it out, I declare you removed from UA. Furthermore, you will be sent to the police to explain what happened and they will deal with the rest of your consequences. I wish you luck in life and hope you improve." Nezu tells the kid. Mineta starts balling as one of the cops is already there, forcing him out of the chair and room. The three are quiet for a moment.

"Is he the only student, Mr. Aizawa?" Nezu reluctantly asks.

"No, one more. Let me go grab him. Be prepared." Aizawa says as he gets up to retrieve Bakugo. Within a minute, they come in and Bakugo is forced to sit down next to Izuka, as much as Aizawa rather not have him there, and Aizawa moves back to his previous seat. Izuka notices he is sitting up this time. Always a Dadzawa. Bakugo starts this conversation.

"Why am I here?" Bakugo questions.

"Straight to the point, Bakugo? Alright. First off, do you know what Izuka's quirk is?" Nezu flips the table back on the boy.

"I thought Deku did not have one since she never used it. Apparently, she can bend earth and air for some reason." Aizawa had to resist glaring at the boy.

"That is interesting because here it says you both went to school together your whole life." Seriously, that long? This is the first time Aizawa will be hearing the history of the two kids, so hopefully it is not too bad.

"Deku and I have known each other since we were in diapers because our moms are best friends. "

"Why do you keep calling Izuka 'Deku?'"

"Because that is what she is." For once, Aizawa is glad Izuka lacks emotions.

"What makes you say that?"

"She does not even use her quirk to fight! She is basically quirkless." Nezu sighs, moving on.

"You are partially wrong about Izuka's quirk. Her quirk is Karma, which basically deals with who deserves karma. The reason you are here is because you have such karma points and also you started a fight this morning with her."

"I do not believe that." Bakugo says. Izuka decides it is best to step in now.

"What is interesting is Bakugo is the one who helped me discover my quirk. When it has been a while and I did not gain a quirk, he basically stated I was quirkless and decided that I should be his punching bag. He attacked with his quirk and that is when my quirk triggered with karma points and next thing I knew, I had beat him up. It provides an adrenaline rush, well, based off what we knew at the time." Aizawa forces himself to stay seated and neutral.

"Why are you lying, Izuka?"Bakugo attempts to mock.

"You and I both know you noticed my eyes being brighter, especially around you. That is because you always had karma points since you were a kid." Bakugo goes quiet. No defense there.

"I assume these fights happen often?" Nezu asks.

"Every day, sometimes multiple times a day, till middle school. Bakugo left me alone in middle school. Believe it or not, during that time, his points were actually dropping. They only came back up when he attacked me today." Both teachers have a surprised look.

Nezu speaks first, " It is possible for the points to drop?"

Izuka quickly responds, "To an extent and depending on what, yes."

"Good to know, anything else that happened that should be noted?"

"Hm, oh yeah, he told me to commit suicide." Izuka nonchalantly says.

"I did not, Deku!" Bakugo roars at her. Aizawa, a forgotten man for some time, responds for Izuka.

"I was there when you said that, Bakugo, along with Present Mic." The room goes silent.

Bakugo says, " I knew I recognized you from somewhere, I just did not know where. Why the hell were you two with Deku anyway?" Izuka takes her place again.

"That is none of your business, Bakugo." Nezu is oddly quiet, seeming to be thinking. Before the two argue again, Nezu faces her.

"Why did you wait so long to report this? It seems odd for the judge to let someone get away with it for that long."

"I had this idea planned for a while. It is just easier due to connections now. Hear me out, otherwise, nobody will get it." Izuka takes a deep breathe before continuing.

"Bakugo and I got in trouble all the time for fighting, but that does not mean anything changed. They just write you up, give you detention, and leave it be. They were not getting us proper help, and due to that, the parents did not know to get proper help. More specifically Bakugo's parents. I am not blaming them for anything because the same thing that happened to me will happen to him. The words 'they will knock out of it' would have been said due to ignorance or any other excuse. It kept going. By third grade, I had a plan. I knew Bakugo had the ability to go into UA. I would come here and tell you about the problems. I know UA would have been able to provide proper help for him, unlike the school. That plan went better than expected." Izuka takes a moment to figure out her thoughts.

"Bakugo is capable of being a hero. He just had lack of help and that is why he is this way. I just ask for you to help him, please." The room is deathly silent. Then, explosions can be heard from Bakugo's hands. He starts screaming.

"I DO NOT NEED HELP, YOU DEKU! I CAN DO THIS MYSELF!" Bakugo is fuming. Nezu steps in before things escalate.

"Izuka is right. Even heroes need help. Without help, millions of people could have died. You need help. You will still be dealing with consequences, but less severe due to Izuka's plea. You are required to take anger management classes along with emotional classes till you are deemed stable. Furthermore, you will be removed from the hero course and moved to general. You are allowed to come back and take your spot again, but you must have calmed down and kept up with your training. Do I make myself clear, Bakugo?"

"Yes sir." Bakugo reluctantly mumbles. He is not stupid. He knows better than to argue with the principle.

"Alright, you are dismissed. Your parents will be told of the update along with details." Nezu says and Bakugo leaves, his self-confidence knocked down for now. Nezu turns to face Izuka.

"I must say I am impressed with how you handled the situation, Izuka."

Izuka calmly responds ," Good to know I did something right for once with the kid." With how Izuka said it, it set alarms off for Aizawa. He will need to keep a closer eye on her.

"Time and patience was key here, and I say you had it planned out well. Anyway, you are dismissed back to class."

Izuka nods, standing up and leaving without a word.


	11. Chapter 11 - An Interesting Meeting

Yamada has received a message from Aizawa, telling him to keep Izuka after class and talk to her along with a basic summary of what happened. He has to admit he is nervous. Thankfully, he is her last class today so he can force her to stay after class and switch to dad mode. Right now, he did a first day pop quiz to see what they know. Izuka already finished a long time ago and she passed out on her desk. Yamada had already graded her paper and she made a perfect score. Makes sense as she is fluent in English due to studying her life away. As other kids came up with their test, he quickly graded through those as well. This class is not great in English, but at least they have something.

When the pop quizzes are finished, Yamada goes over the basics before the bell rings for everyone to leave. He faces the class.

"Everyone is dismissed except Midoriya." Yamada tells the class. A couple students have weird looks, but leave. Izuka sits up slowly to face Yamada. While Yamada knows Izuka did use her quirk earlier, it should not make her this tired. That is a bad sign. He walks over to Izuka and bends down to her height.

Yamada calmly asks, " You want to talk about it?" He has to resist trying to comfort Izuka as he knows she still struggles with physical contact. Izuka shakes her head. Yamada can not help but sigh. He focuses on her facial expressions for a moment, but she hides her face in her hands. Izuka lightly rubs her temple. He softly asks, "Izuka, do you have a headache?"

"Probably." Izuka bluntly says. Secretly, it frustrates her. She did not want them to worry about her. She is suppose to be hiding it. However, she is not a liar either.

"That means you are stressed."

"Whatever, you have work to do. Do not worry about me."

"That is not happening, little listener. You need to realize that it is alright to be selfish. I do not think you realize how much you do for us. You do way more than any kid would do around the house. You help people, even if they told you to commit suicide apparently." Yamada can not help but glare at his own statement before continuing, " You helped me learn how to dance and get back into shape or else I get left behind. You helped Shouta fight and give him a challenge. Please, Izuka. I should not say that, but let us spoil you for once." Yamada begs to the girl.

For a moment there is silence between the two. Izuka is holding her hands tightly together, contemplating something. Finally, she speaks, looking into Yamada's eyes while doing so.

"You know this is going to be hard for me, yes?" Yamada can not help but smile at Izuka's statement.

"As long as you try. Now, I can help with your headache, you just have to let me touch you. Can I?" Yamada asks. Izuka nods and he moves behind her. "Alright, I am going to be touching your neck. Just relax and let me do my thing, alright." Izuka nods once more and he presses gently at the sides of her neck, massaging gently. He is used to this because he does it with Aizawa all the time, just a much smaller neck. He could do it with one hand if he wanted to, but he did not want to risk being called out later for something due to her size. Plus, it is more efficient this way. He watches her eyes try to stay awake, but she is physically much calmer now. Yamada is also amused by the fact of how fluffy Izuka's hair is. Maybe he can convince her to let him braid it later. It should be easier than Aizawa's tangled mess. They remain like that a while, just enjoying the peace.

* * *

Aizawa did not have much to do besides call the parents of the two kids, regretting his life especially when he had to call Bakugo's parents. He at least knows where the attitude comes from. Anyway, now he has to deal with his own family. The main thing he expected is for Izuka to have already head home and Yamada to be making lesson plans. That is not the scene he came upon. Aizawa came upon an interesting scene.

Izuka is still at school and in a desk, her head laying down. Yamada is sitting in a chair beside her and massaging her neck. Aizawa can not help but smile at the rare scene, but he can not help but worry. He walks over to the two, being pulled into a one arm hug around the waist by Yamada.

Aizawa asks the man, "How is Izuka doing?"

"Stress is getting to her. She has the same consequence as you." Yamada updates Aizawa. Both men stop when they hear a mumbled 'am not' coming from the green hair. Yamada sighs, "What did we talk about?" It takes a moment for Izuka to sit up, standing up to pull back from Yamada and looking him in the eyes. Both men notice a reluctant look in her eyes.

"Be selfish. It just feels like weakness to me though." Izuka delicately responds.

"It makes you human to be selfish." Yamada tells her.

Izuka quickly rebuts by saying, "I am not a human, I am a judge."

"You look human enough."

"How stupid would it look if I was a rat trying to judge people?" Aizawa can not help but burst out laughing, imaging Nezu as a judge. That would cause some major trouble. Izuka and Yamada look at him strange.

"Imagine Nezu in your place." Aizawa supplies. Yamada chuckles, getting it now.

"At least he has cigars." Aizawa glares at the girl. There is not point arguing about this.

"Ready to head home, kid?" Izuka nods in response. "Need me to carry you?" It is his turn to receive the glare.

"It is just a headache and it is gone now. Thank you, Dadzashi." Both men freeze, looking at her. Aizawa swears he sees stars in his husband's eyes.

"I FINALLY GET TO BE DAD TOO!" Hizashi screams with his quirk and starts a little dance, Aizawa amused by the sight and Izuka, face palming, leaves the room. The two men snap out of it and follow the girl out.

* * *

Aizawa and Izuka left Yamada behind within a minute because he was hyper, leaving the two silently walking the hallways, still hearing the screaming man like he is right there. They love him, but they want to be able to hear when they grow old. While they are walking, they turn a corner and almost slam into a man. Izuka steps back, frozen a moment. Aizawa notices but does not say anything as the man spoke up.

"Sorry, young Aizawa. Did not expect people to be around at this time." The man said. He is a man that is too skinny with clothes hanging off of him. His face is odd-shaped and has long-ragged blonde hair.

"No worries, Toshinori. If you may excuse me." Aizawa quickly says, trying to lead Izuka away without touching her. He notices her eyes glowing for a moment, but she snaps out of it. Toshinori, however, has other plans as he notices the girl.

"Is she the girl that saved the woman from suicide?" Toshinori asks. Izuka stiffens visibly.

Aizawa harshly asks, "Why do you need to know?"

"W-well, as assistant of All Might, I..." Before the man can continue, Izuka looks at him and cuts him off.

"Cut the crap, I know you are All Might. You can tell me directly." Izuka sternly tells Toshinori. He hacks up blood in surprise. "Before you ask, my quirk is how I know." Toshinori nods.

"Well, I have been interested in you since then as few people go out of their way to help someone. You mind if we chat in private?" Aizawa is about to take over to tell him no, but Izuka surprises him, taking the chance.

"Fine, let's get this over with. You can go ahead, I will catch up." Izuka gets straight to the point, receiving a look from Aizawa before she nods to him and he leaves to go fetch Yamada.

"Follow me." Toshinori lightly demands, leading them out of the building.

* * *

Izuka and Toshinori end up at UA's garden, sitting side-by-side on a bench and looking out at the garden. As pretty as it looks, Izuka just wants to head home.

"You can go ahead and start. Oh, and Midoriya Izuka is my name in case you do not got it. Outside of class, call me Izuka. Otherwise, Midoriya." Izuka forwardly tells Toshinori and he nods.

"Well, tell me what you know as I have no idea how much you know, young Izuka." Izuka has to hide her rage at being called young.

"Not a whole lot. I know you power is not yours because I got multiple memories from different people. I am going to assume it is passed down and is a strength enhancing quirk. Maybe even a quirk enhancing quirk as I am going to venture a guess that it can be passed down with someone with multiple quirks. Just know all of this is guess-work." Izuka looks at Toshinori to see a shocked face. Huh, she must have been right.

"Y-yeah, everything is correct that you said. I am impressed, young Izuka. That saves me some time explaining. As you can tell, I am losing time to be All Might and I need to pass my quirk on to a new successor. After seeing you in action, I had that gut feeling. Izuka, are you willing to take my quirk?"

"Nope."

Toshinori chokes on his own blood for a moment, hacking up some blood, screaming, "What!?"

"Calm down, you do not even know the reason." Izuka gives Toshinori a moment to chill out before continuing," Obviously, you lack knowledge of what my actual quirk is. Before you ask, no. Just because I use a glider does not mean my quirk is air bending. While I can air bend, the glider to meant for anybody to use. That is why I am allowed to be here right now." Izuka takes a deep breathe, trying to figure out the best way to simplify it before continuing.

"Your quirk would actually be limited by mine. My quirk is called Karma. It basically lets me know who I should attack and who I should not. If I attack someone I should not, the damage is reflected back on me if it is physical or if a quirk is involved, just completely blocked. Your quirk would only be used for speed maybe, and only in certain circumstances can I use it to power my other quirks. It basically a waste of time." Toshinori is quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Are you sure you do not want to reconsider?" Izuka is slightly surprised that the man is still going, but not too much.

Izuka responds, "I guess I can do something for you. The reason I can air bend is because my second part of the quirk lets me permanently copy quirks if there is complete trust from both sides of the party. In addition, your own quirk would improve one way or another. This will not completely solve your problem as you will still need a successor, but it is something."

"I can work with that. So there just needs to be trust, correct?"

"Basically, it will take a little while though."

"I am willing to accept it. It is an honor to share my quirk with you. Though I will say there is a few warnings. You mainly need to be in the best shape possible to use it." Toshinori probably does not see it due to her clothes being too big for her too small size, but she is buff. Lean as she needs to be quick, but buff. "Show me your arms, young Izuka." Time to see how strict this is. Izuka rolls up her sleeves, showing her arms as solid muscles as Toshinori pokes at it, missing Izuka flinching. Well, he is surprised.

"I knew you had to be in decent shape for what I seen in the quirk assessment, but this is exactly what you need." Izuka nods, but picks at a certain part.

"You watched the quirk assessment?"

"Of course! I need to see the future heroes quirks and how they perform!" Izuka nods in response as she can understand. She stands up to stretch.

"As much as I would like to chat, I would also like to go home. We will discuss this a later date. See you later, Toshinori... or All Might, who ever I see first." This leaves Toshinori chuckling softly..

"See you later, young Izuka." Izuka stops as she leaves.

"Can you remove the young when using Izuka, please? It is kind of aggravating."

"Of course! Bye y-y Izuka!" Toshinori says nodding as Izuka leaves. It was an interesting conversation with the young hero. The only question to him is where is her emotions?


	12. Chapter 12 - Heroes VS Villains

A new day is on the rise for Izuka. After dealing with her parent's clingy tendencies to try and get her used to it, she just made food for them and went straight to bed, not bothering to eat. She already had a enough bullshit to deal with.

It was...fairly normal so far. For some reason, Uraraka and Iida have been hanging with Izuka along with other students, though she has no idea why. Apparently she is funny. She just tells the truth. Anyway, the only other major event is Nezu calling her to his office to hand her loads of work. Izuka has to do advance work on top of what she already does, though she does get more time. Now is the moment everyone has been waiting for.

All Might zooms through the door, wearing an old outfit, screaming, "I am coming through the door like a normal person!" Everyone except Izuka and Todoroki are impressed. She can see the awe drooping from their faces. All Might gives them a moment for recovering before continuing.

"Today, we will be ensuring a very important first step!" All Might presses a button, revealing boxes with costumes inside, " Every hero needs a costume! Please put on your costumes and head to the city battle dome!" All Might walks out, presumably heading to the battle field. The students run over to fond over their costumes before running out to change. Izuka quietly grabs her own before heading to the changing room, in it within a minute. Izuka looks in the mirror, admiring the costume.

Izuka's outfit is a dark green body suit. The suit is loose around the body, but tight around the arms and legs. On her elbows and kneecaps, she has iron rings to protect those areas. Her boots and hands are also made of metal, but she made it is a type she wanted. Around her neck is a metal necklace and her belt is also metal, carrying a sack for water attached to the belt. Overall, it is a simple but effective outfit. It may seem uncomfortable, but Izuka has figured out ways to make it comfortable and light. The metal she used for everything is the lightest and effective she could come across so she can still have mobility. Of course, the final part is her glider /staff that she carries around everywhere anyway. Both of her fathers gave her weird looks when they saw the design, but they will understand eventually. Thankfully, her mother understood and told the men to trust her.

Izuka is once again first on the field, waiting for the kids. Thankfully, they are quick. The students do have some interesting costumes. Iida, for example, is in s knight suit, but at least it seems to adjust for his quirk. An interesting person to see is Yaoyorozu, a girl whose quirk allows her to create anything. Izuka assumes this means she sacrifices weight in exchange and that she needs skin, thus leading to a seriously revealing outfit. She might go help her later with that as it provides a lack of protection. Anyway, all costumes need work on, including her own, so she has no right to say anything.

"You look great, Izuka!" Uraraka yells to Izuka, Izuka walking over, checking over her costume. Uraraka's is a skin-tight body suit all around with rings around her wrist and space-like boots. Actually, her whole costume seems space themed with pink and white. She assumes the rings is to reduce nausea from her quirk. It needs a few fixes like no fucking heels on a battle field unless you are Midnight and for it to be less skin-tight, but besides that, she is good. Izuka nods in response, quiet as the other students check out their peers for a moment.

All Might steps up to the stage, " You all look like heroes! Now, we need to get you to perform like one! Today's prompt is..." All Might pulls out flash cards to read from and Izuka can not help but think of how unprofessional it is. All Might continues, " There is a bomb hidden in the building beside me and the heroes must stop the bomb. You will be divided into two teams, heroes and villains. If you are a hero, you can win by capturing everyone on the opposite team or touching the bomb. If you are a villain, you can win by capturing everyone on the opposite team or by protecting the bomb the whole time. I will be deciding teams. Any questions?" All the sudden, hands raise and questions ranging from decent to stupid are asked without prior permission. Izuka can see All Might getting overwhelmed.

"Calm down! My quirk is not super hearing!" All Might says. Thankfully, this calms everyone down. All Might picks up where he left off, " Everyone will be participating in a single round. Can Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Midoriya come up beside me please?" The three come up without complaint. "These three will be your heroes as Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are recommended students and Midoriya made the top scores on the entrance exam. Everyone else will be villains. Do not underestimate them just because it is a small group. Everyone has ten minutes to come up with a game plan. The villain team can go in and place the bomb. Now go!" All Might says, leaving the groups behind after handing them earbuds for their teams. The villain team runs inside with the fake bomb at hand, leaving the three kids behind. Izuka can not help but question his choice.

"This is an interesting idea, though I know it is not the most effective way to go about this. Anyway, I refer to Izuka as it is just easier, and you both are allowed to call me that. I need to know both of your quirks so we can come up with something, but I am willing to throw mine out in the wild first. My quirk allows me to bend the four elements. I can also use it as sensory and figure out where everyone is." Izuka says, not willing to waste time.

Yaoyorozu speaks up first, " You can call me Momo as it is quicker and easier to say. My quirk allows me to create anything I want as long as I know how to make it. This comes with the sacrifice of my fat cells however." It takes a moment before the half red, half white hair kid speaks up.

"Todoroki, I can create ice." Izuka can respect a quiet man. Momo continues the conversation.

"Izuka, how much can your sense?"

"I can sense the entire building. This would include the layout, the people moving, and where the fake bomb is as long as they are touching the ground. I could guide you two from outside, however, that would look suspicious, but I can do it while moving. Can you happen to create a trap gun with capture tape as the trap?"

"Yes, it may take me a moment though."

"That is fine, we should not run in immediately anyway because that is stupid. Now onto Todoroki. Believe it or not, you quirk benefits me because I can use the ice to bend water, so that is not a worry. You are probably a heavy hitter, so you will probably be in the front so we can have your freeze people and Momo use the trap gun and capture them. I can guide us through the building and tell if anybody is ahead. Actually, in case we do separate." Izuka looks around, finding two decent size rocks before handing it to the teens, giving her a confused look. " I can sense the rock, put it in your pocket. Or if you want, think of it as a friendship present."

Momo can not help but chuckle at the joke. However, the three are ready.

* * *

"AND START!" All Might screams out through the intercom system,

Izuka turns on her quirk and uses her earth bending quirk to search throughout the building. Meanwhile, Momo quickly creates a trap guns with ammo.

"Interesting..." Izuka mutters.

"What is it?" Surprisingly, it is Todoroki who asks.

"We have two people on the roof, seemingly after me due to my glider. The bomb is on the third floor. We should be good to go, right Momo?"

"Yes ma'am." Momo shows the gun to her, impressing Izuka.

The trio runs inside with Todoroki in the lead, Momo close behind, and Izuka in the very back, using her quirk to detect around. She quickly sees their first obstacle ahead as they turn the corner, as they run toward a fork turn, Izuka tells them directions quickly.

"Todoroki, use your ice and aim for the ceiling at the fork. Once he does that, Momo, you need to run and shoot to your right." Both give her a confused look but get to work. Todoroki makese quick work of whoever was on the ceiling, freezing them in place, revealing Asui, a frog woman. Izuka knows that is not the best for the frog, but at least she is immobilized. Momo runs in front, facing the right before shooting, it landing on something. It did not show much as it just looks like a random bump of air, but they all know it is the invisible girl of Hagakure. Izuka expects that move from Hagakure, but she is surprised that Asui joined in the invisible club.

"Asui and Hagakure and captured and out!" Izuka hears All Might yell through the intercom. She glares at the megaphone on the wall because he seriously did not need to be loud. The triplet group moves on to the second floor. Izuka can see the challenge already.

The second floor has the more people. When they get to the second floor, they are immediately shot by a lazer. Izuka feels it before anyone else, rushing in front of the group and raising her hands, the metal from her gloves reflecting the lazer back to the user, knocking out Aoyama. Without a moment to spare, they hear a loud bass, bursting their ear drums for a moment and the group having to bend down. At the same time, they see some sort of acid get shot at them, ignoring the announcement of someone out. Izuka gets quickly to work, trembling has she spins her glider, her eyes glowing as she makes an air current, blasting the two away against the wall.

"Todoroki, ice!" Izuka yells toward the boy. Todoroki quickly ices the whole hall, freezing the two against the wall. She notices her predicament of being frozen to the floor, bending the ice to water before dropping it, letting her free.

"Ashido and Jiro are out!" Izuka estimated it was them. They had a fantastic plan, but they faced the wrong people. Helping the two up, they continue forward. Not two far ahead, Izuka warns the two that there is two more people ahead. When they take a left turn, they find their challenge. Electric boy Kaminari and rock boy Kirishima. Izuka gives them credit because that is a dangerous duo, but she can predict this.

"1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" Kaminari screams, filling the room with electricity. Izuka runs ahead once more and absorbs the shock with her gloves and boots, using them as conductors. With no electricity, they are left with, to put bluntly, a stupid kid. Kaminari literally short-circuited his brain. Immediately after, Kirishima comes at them in his rock form. Izuka stays a moment before raising her hand, the boy suddenly stopping, Momo quickly takes the moment and shoots a trap at the two boys.

"Kaminari and Kirishima are caught!" Izuka flips All Might off with a blank face before muttering.

"So you are literally rock...need to keep that in mind." Todoroki and Momo look at her with a confused look, but she shrugs before moving forward. When they make it to the third floor, Izuka stops them. "Alright, there is four people in the room with the nuke, but nobody else. Everyone else is on the floors above us, I do have a plan however. Go ahead, I will tell you where you need to go."

"Will we get to hear the plan?" Momo asks, giving her a confused look.

"I do not know how well Shoji's hearing works." Momo nods before the two run ahead, leaving Izuka behind. While they run, Izuka opens the window as quietly as possible before sneaking out of the ledge and crawling around to the nuke room. Thoughout the whole experience, Izuka tells the two where to go. Before Izuka makes it to the window, she can feel a fight starting. As quietly as possible she approaches the window. Everyone is busy and looking away from the nuke. Quickly, Izuka opens the window quietly and uses her air bending quirk to fly across without a sound and touch the weapon.

"HERO TEAM HAS WON!" All Might screams into the microphone, almost shaking the building. The villains have a confused look before turning around to find Izuka smugly touching the weapon.

* * *

"Izuka, I have heard you do an amazing job at analyzing fights! Can you please give a run down on everyone's mistakes, please?!' All Might asks. Izuka can not help but sigh as she walks beside the man to talk to the students, seemingly holding back laughter about something. She realizes it is because of the height difference between the superhero and the girl. The hero is 7 foot 2 inches while she is 4 foot 7 inches. Izuka glares at the students, lighting her eyes up. Everyone shuts up after that. Izuka takes a deep breathe.

"Let's get this bull shit over with, " All Might tries to cut her off for cursing but Izuka cuts him off to continue, " Starting from the beginning, I did not see Sero, Ojiro, Koda, or Sato as you four were on the top floors. I would assume after a little while, you would move down to cover your teammates, but you did not. You were expecting me to still come. That is not an effective method because if you put more security around the nuke, there would have been a more likely chance of winning. Overall, alright idea but poor planning."

"Next, Hagakure and and Asui. Your plan is obviously thought out, but it has a few flaws. First, you forgot to think of sensory quirks. You two would have been deer in headlights, especially because I have one. I would have either had someone attack us here and then have you to catch us, or put you further into the building with other people and separated so you are less likely to be seen and/or heard. Also, Hagakure, please do something with your costume, you have no protection literally." This line makes almost everyone in the room blush. Izuka ignores them, moving on.

"Aoyama, you straight up got unlucky with the people you are against. You should have been moving after every shot though to be safe. Besides that, good strategy." This is surprisingly the shortest and easiest one.

"Jiro and Ashido also had a good plan. They just did not think of every possibility of what could happen and have a backup plan. Ashido's acid is also a threat because it could damage the building. I will not go too far into this because I do not know how the potency of her quirk works."

"Kaminari and Kirishima, you did a similar thing with the three previous people I talked about. You just faced the wrong person. I will say that Kaminari, I would be more sparingly of that quirk because you do not want to be out of it on the line of battle. Kirishima, I need to test something with your quirk because you quirk is harden, yet I was able to bend it as if you were a rock. I am curious of if it is just me or if any rock quick can." The students look shocked at the final statement about Kirishima.

"And we are finally on the last people. Iida, Uraraka, Shoji, and Tokoyami, I do not know if there was a plan or not. However, there was lack of attention on the bomb itself and nobody noticed till after the match that I was separated. You can not let something like that slip."

"As a whole, there was lack of coordination. It seemed like people paired and said "let's do this" without regards for what everyone else was doing. It could have been better thought out. Also, it is safe to say that everyone here underestimated us, something All Might, the idiot himself, said not to do. That is all I got to say." Izuka goes back to her class, the villains giving her gawking looks that she ignores, having no regard for their emotions. Even All Might is surprised at how blunt she was. He takes a moment to recover.

"Alright then! I hope everyone learned something from this match and head back to class after you change!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Break In

"Please tell me that All Might is secretly a great teacher."

"No need to be ignorant to the truth. He needed flashcards during the lesson and then made a horrible matching decision."

"What do you mean?"

"All Might decided to do the lesson plan about the nuke. He paired me with the two recommendation students and everyone else on the other team and let us go out."

Aizawa can not help but growl and pull at his hair. He is laying on the couch in the teacher's lounge after school with Izuka beside him and he is questioning her on All Might's teaching skills. The lesson plan All Might did was not even suppose to be done till second year! Then pair the three best students, one who happens to have a past of being a well-known vigilante (not that All Might knows) and send them to the field? There was no point to that! Izuka grabs his phone because she never uses her own and texts somebody. Moments later, Yamada comes in and lays with Aizawa to cuddle with him. He is not surprised. Izuka can barely handle her own emotions. If she did not have to, she will tell someone to shut up and deal with it themselves. Yamada knows how to take care of him anyway.

"What is Shouta's problem, little listener?" Yamada asks.

"Your husband is angry over the fact that All Might is shit at teaching. He did the nuke plan and paired me and the two recommendation students against everyone else. We both know how that went." Izuka bluntly responds.

"I do not even know why they let him become a teacher! For God sakes, if you had Izuka by herself, she could probably still win but there would at least be some trouble for her. It is not teaching students because it is just running them over with a dump truck!" Aizawa states, gripping his hair once again, but Yamada holds his hands gently to calm him down. Of course at the worst time, Kayama comes in, way to hyper.

"What up, bitches!? Second day of school and we are still alive!" Kayama screams. If Hizashi did not have a screaming quirk, they would be able to rival each other.

"Can you limit the cursing and calm down? Izuka is already not the best at this, I do not need someone the literal opposite here." Aizawa groans from beside Yamada.

"What the hell happen to him?" Kayama can not help but ask, receiving a glare from Aizawa. Izuka decides to let the men have time, grabbing Kayama (reluctantly) and forcing her to go to her office. "Well, you are picking up social signs now, good job. Anyway, what the hell is your dad's deal?" Kayama goes to sit down with Izuka sitting across from her.

"He hates All Might."

"I already know this, but be more specific."

"Basically, All Might is a shit teacher."

"Come on, Izuka. Entertain me here!"

"Fine, porn star. All Might came in with flash cards to explain the exercise. He did the nuke one and decide "hey, let's put three of the best students, one of which is a past vigilante that I do not know about, into a team and have them burn the others to a crisps.""

"Damn. Even I knew better first time."

"Well, he is only meant to be a top hero apparently."

"Makes sense, it takes a majority of his time."

"Still pisses me off, I hope the kids learned something."

"You are starting to sound like a parent."

"I can get away with that position."

"Probably, why are you all here by the way?"

"Well, Hizashi was still working and I was going to go chill with Power Loader as I have not gotten to make anything new in a while, but Shouta noticed me and here we are."

"You should go now before he leaves. I have work to do anyway."

"Have fun then."

* * *

Izuka leaves the office, walking past the men silently and heads to the support department, finding only Power Loader and an exploded lab. She taps against the wall to let him notice.

"What up, Izuka?" Power Loader asks.

"I will help you clean up if you help me with some gadgets."

"That is something I can get behind."

* * *

"For once, something normal!" All the class screams The next day, Aizawa announces that they are choosing class president today. Izuka has to cover her ears to recover her hearing. She already lives with Present Mic, she did not need this too. All the class is chattering about how they want to be president. Thankfully, the intense rule follower gets everyone to shut up.

"Everyone, please calm down! We shall do this in a democratic style of voting!" Iida says aloud, standing up in front of the class.

"What is the point of that if everyone is going to vote for themselves?" One of the students asks.

Before Iida gets a chance, Izuka speaks up," We have been dealing with eachother's shit for three days. There has to be someone you are willing to trust to deal with the classes' crap. If you vote for yourself, that is honestly pathetic and that you are too self-absorbed." All the students pale at that statement before nodding in agreement.

"May we do that, Sensei?" Iida asks Aizawa.

"I do not care what you do, just be quiet enough because I need a nap. Also, Midoriya, no cursing." The man himself says, grabbing his bright yellow sleeping bag and heads to the corner and passes out.

"Alright, the person who gets the most votes is president and the second most is vice president." All the students nod in understanding as papers are passed out for the voting.

* * *

"How the hell did I become president for you brats?" Izuka bluntly asks. Izuka had to move a chair to the front to stand on for how short she is, already ruining her street cred. Now this? Momo lovingly stepped in to give an explanation, her being beside her and having got vice president. Secretly, Aizawa is smirking from his sleeping bag. This is going to be interesting.

"You are able to come up with a plan on the spot and move without a thought. You are able to tell everyone what they did wrong without going soft on us. You do not hold back and that is what we need."

"Can't I do that without this position?"

"You could, but we rather you have it."

Izuka sighs," Fine, I will do it," Izuka looks closes her eyes before opening them, her eyes bright with a small glint of red, " Do not expect me to go easy. Got it?" The whole class nods quickly without a second thought with the look. Izuka gets rid of the light in her eyes before going to sit down with Momo. Aizawa did not expect this outcome. This is definitely an interesting class.

* * *

"Congratulations on your position, Izuka!" Uraraka enthusiastically says as she sits beside the short girl along with Iida. Izuka nods to them, but continues to eat. They are already used to her being quiet unless she had a offhand comment about their conversation, so they chat. A day can not go normal, however, because the alarms go off in the school.

The intercom comes on, " This is a level 3 alarm. Please evacuate to the auditorium." A break in, that is interesting to Izuka. Izuka looks out the window to see it is the reporters, yet the majority of idiots are rushing to leave without looking. Izuka can not help but feel disappointment. Before Izuka can move to work, Izuka feels a horrible aura in the building, one of the worst ones she has seen. Izuka faces down as she talks to the two people besides her

"Uraraka, I need you to levitate Iida. Iida, go in front of the crowd and tell them it is just reporters and to tell them to head back to class. I have somewhere to head." Izuka quickly says before running off toward the aura. She zooms across the halls, not wearing down till appear to the end of a hall. She steps in front of a locked door. Izuka pulls out a pin before picking the lock, entering, finding a pale man with horrible blue hair, his face covered with a hand. He notices her, facing Izuka.

"Huh, I did not realize this was a hard level. I guess I can kill you." The man suddenly approaches her quickly, but slow to Izuka as she moves to the side, grabbing the man and throwing him aside. Then, another man appears.. Lower aura, but he still has some karma points.

"Let's go. You are already getting yourself in trouble here." The second man says. He happens to be mist. The unhealthy man growls at her before walking to the mist and both disappearing. Izuka looks over to find the cabinets open. Damn it, she took too long to get here. She kicks it harshly, angry at herself before walking to report to Nezu, not even noticing her lack of breathe.

* * *

Izuka found the rat at the gate with a couple of other teachers, noticing the whole thing is destroyed to dust. She has an idea of who that is from.

"Oh, Izuka! A surprise to see you here, but should you not be in class?" Nezu says, somehow still happy despite the gate to his ultra-secured school being destroyed.

"I would not be wasting my time here if I did not have a reason." This peeks Nezu's interest.

"Let's go to my office then." The two quickly head to his office, sitting in their usual places like they are friends, even if they are talking about something serious, "So tell me what it is, Izuka."

"I am going to assume you guessed this already, but a villain has broken into UA with his quirk. That is a show because I sensed one of the worst auras I have ever felt. I ran as quickly as possible and came upon to your information room. Sorry in advance, but I picked the lock and walked in on an unhealthy man child going through files. He was about almost six foot, had a hand on his face, and some untrimmed light blue hair. He said some video game quote before attacking me with his hand spread in an odd way but I dodged and threw him away. Then a mist dude came and took him away, assuming to be a warp quirk. Some of the files were gone, but some were left behind, and I am sorry I could not get there sooner." Izuka says, biting back her anger for now.

"There is no need to worry, Izuka. It is good enough that you were even able to get any of the information you have gotten, and I can say thank you for that. You did not give him a chance to get it. There is a meeting after school and I believe it would benefit us if you would join. You are dismissed back to class now." Izuka nods before leaving.

* * *

"What took you so long, Midoriya?" Aizawa asks grumpily as Izuka enters and heads back to her seat.

"You will learn about that after school." Izuka says, sitting down. Aizawa sighs before continuing.

"Anyway, before Midoriya interrupted us, I was saying that you all reacted on impulse when you are going to become heroes. Did it even come to mind that you could look outside the windows? You are lucky Iida and Uraraka were able to think through that situation or else I would ask you all to write a one page essay of what you did wrong," Aizawa notices Iida raising his hand," Yes Iida?"

"Sir, Izuka is the one who told us to do that. She ran the opposite way and I assumed she was after more help in case it did not work." Iida states while karate chopping his hands for some reason.

"Alright, Midoriya is also on the list apparently. Class dismissed now and be ready to work." Everyone quickly runs out except Izuka and she can not help but wonder how harsh Aizawa was to and how to do that so she has a reason to drop her position. Izuka packs up and leaves afterwards.


	14. Chapter 14 - New Teacher

It is the end of the school day, and all the teachers are gathered around the table for a meeting about the UA break in. Nezu steps in, coming to sit at his seat calmly before starting the show.

"Hello everyone! I assume everyone knows why we are here, however, if you do not, it is about the UA break in. The gate was turned into dust, letting in all the reporters that were waiting at the gate in to meet All Might. Before our final conclusion, we assumed it was a reporter with the quirk. The problem is that the reporters who were at the scene did not have a quirk that could do something to that extent of damage. Thankfully, our little informant has information of what happened. Izuka, please come in!" Nezu states, laying back and letting the young girl take the stage as she walks in, taking a seat next to Nezu. Izuka can already feel the glare from her father. She is probably going to be in trouble after this, she just has to be quick enough to run away.

"The UA break in was planned by a villain with a quirk that can disintegrate anything he touches all five fingers from based off of my estimations. He managed to find the place that held your lesson plans with a misty man with a warp quirk, and was able to search through your plans freely. I did not feel anything before the break in as it was quick enough to go through without detection. When the reporters were rushed in and distracting the teachers, I felt an intense aura from the room and ran there. I picked the lock to find a man looking through the plans, but I noticed he held the papers with his pinkie out now that I think about it. He had pale blue untrimmed hair, skinny body, and a hand on his face. He tells me, "I did not know this was a hard level. Oh well, might as well kill you, " basically and attacks me with his hand spread. I dodge him and grab him to throw him against the wall. A misty man came about to tell the man to come on, unhealthy man growled at me, and they warped out. They were unable to take all the lesson plans, but still have some." Izuka tells her report before leaning back with a glass of water.

"Thank you, Izuka. Now, we lack an idea of what they have seen and what they have taken, making it risky for our campus. With the warp villain, they can teleport anywhere so even if we do strengthen our defenses, they can still get in. While we are doing as such, there is something else I would like to do that would benefit us all," Nezu says, pulling out a card and handing it to Izuka to look at before continuing, " I am making Izuka a teacher here at UA for multiple reasons, and please here me out before you attack me, Mister Aizawa and Yamada. First, Izuka is one of the most capable humans I have come across and I need her to be able to use her quirk whenever needed to track villains and defend the students on campus. Second, I would like Izuka to teach multiple fighting styles after school, something she can not do without a teacher normally, but now she can do by herself. The students will not be told of her being a teacher, so you both do not have to worry about that. Any rebuttals?" Nezu asks with a certain glint in his eye.

Aizawa quickly takes the challenge, " Izuka is a child, she does not need more stress in her life. Rephrase, she does not stress anyway, but we both are still working on her having some emotion so she does not break herself and you are basically encouraging her to do just that!" Aizawa is angry and Yamada walks over to comfort his man.

"I understand that she is a child. That is why she is dropping regular classes and sticking with advanced only now to this point. The basic classes are useless for her anyway so we will sneak the advanced stuff to her through class. As for her emotions, she is getting better. I know it is not quick process, but you can not speed it either. The choice I made is for the betterment of everyone. I already have Izuka's permission to do this so you can not rebute with that either. Second announcement is that we are still holding the USJ trip for tomorrow. That is all, you are all dismissed!" Nezu says before quickly running out to avoid the two angry parents, everyone else soon following the lead except Izuka. Yamada speaks up before Aizawa can.

"We are talking about this when we get home, Shouta, Izuka." Yamada calmly says before grabbing his husband's hand and leading out, Izuka following after like a puppy.

* * *

The three are sitting on the couch, Izuka in the middle with Yamada on the left and Aizawa on the right. The trio ate dinner in silence and then Yamada asked the two to get on the couch, leading them here. Yamada decides to start the conversation before a fight starts.

"Izuka, why did you think it was a good idea to go after a villain, a deadly one at that based off of your observation, without telling a teacher?" Yamada calmly asks. Wrong question because Izuka already has a decent answer for that, looking him in the eyes while answering like she always doe in stuff like this.

"If I did not go after the him, we would not have information on what he looked like, how he got there, or that he even got there in the first place due to lack of cameras. As for the teacher part, it would have taken too long and there were no teachers in sight."

Yamada rubs his forehead before responding, " What if you had gotten hurt? You lacked information on the man until you opened the door and looked him in the eyes. Izuka. . ." He becomes emotional, struggling to continue, " you can not throw yourself out there like that. You are too selfless. It is okay to be selfish like I have told you before. Please, become a child for once and let us take care of you."

"That is what relapse is for."

"Izuka, I am talking about you! Right here, right now! Just because you slip into another personality does not mean it will solve all your problems, you are just avoiding it. Let me say it once again. Izuka, the powerful, kind, blunt woman who is willing to help everyone who needs it, let us help you..." Yamada looks at her harshly, but for once, Izuka looks away. One moment, there was nothing. Next, she is shakey, getting up and heading to her typical leave in a blind panic, but someone grabs her wrist. Someone steps in front of her, bending down, struggling to see who as she is blinded with fear. Izuka tries to force herself out of it by gripping her nails tightly in her hands. She can not get into this state, not now. Someone grabs hands gently, rubbing them. She tries to pull back but they have a firm grip. Someone comes up behind her, stroking her hair carefully. Why are they being careful? Who are they? She is not fragile, she is not weak! A voice cuts through everything.

"We know, Izuka. You are the strongest kid we know, but even the strongest need help. I know you said this is going to be hard, but let us help you, please." Yamada whispers to her, and that is when she drops. One of them catch her, lifting her up and carrying her somewhere. They sit down, readjust her so that she is sitting on their lap and facing them. A quiet whisper forces through once again, "Little listener, you are panicking, I need you to take deep breathes, okay? Breathe in, and breathe out. There you go." Izuka does as the voice asks, everything feeling fuzzy by the time she snaps out of it, hearing small encouragements here and there. Her hands are still being held, while the hand in her hair has moved to her neck to massage gently. She swears she hears ' problem child' beside her and flips the person off, hearing laughter from Aizawa.

Izuka sighs, not tense anymore as she cuddles against Yamada, hearing a soft awe coming from the man. Her street cred is far out the window because of the two men. Aizawa finally speaks up sense the eariler conversation.

"Hizashi, lay down and cuddle with her. She needs it."

"Do not." Izuka mutters. Yamada ignores her as he gently lays down, guiding her against the couch and getting her into a cuddling position, her wedged between the couch and him. She presses her head against his chest before opening her eyes, noticing Yamada's hairstyle is still up. Silently, Izuka reaches up and presses it down gently to make it look like actually hair before snuggling against.

"That is so cute." Yamada whispers to her.

"I do not want to cuddle with a banana. Besides, you are lucky you are so tall or this would never work and I am done with this bullshit." This cause Yamada to chuckle softly before wrapping his arms around her, massaging her neck and back, slowly leading her to a sleep, himself falling asleep soon after. Aizawa takes a picture as blackmail and for cuteness before heading to take the whole bed for himself. For once, Izuka slept the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15 - USJ Attack

"Today, we are heading to the USJ to practice rescue. You are allowed to wear you costumes, however, it is not recommended as you are not used to your costumes yet. Meet me at the bus in five minutes. Be late and you are going to be left behind. Dismissed." Aizawa tells his students as he heads out of the classroom. Once again, why can't Izuka get heartless Aizawa? Oh well. Izuka goes to put her costume on when she finds a box on top of her costume. She opens it up to find a note with a mask.

_Hey, Izuka. I made you the clothe mask you requested. It should be able to protect you while you can also remove it quickly. - Power Loader_

_P.S. - Good job on becoming part of the staff and welcome to the club!_

Izuka expected as much. She puts on her costume and studies the mask. She requested a mask in case of fires, but she did not want it to be a permanent part of her costume in case of certain situations, thus why it is clothe and easily able to fit in her belt. Izuka heads out to the bus, being the first there. After a couple minutes, everyone is there and Iida walks up to her.

"Izuka! I believe we should have everyone orderly get on the bus!" Iida demands. Izuka already knows it is a open layout, but she wants to have some fun here.

"Go ahead then." Izuka says to him without skipping a beat.

"That is your job though!"

"You got to learn leadership at one point, might as well take your chance now."

"You are right! Thank you, Izuka! Everyone please head - !" Iida starts spouting random directions that will all be thrown out the window later, but she will give him credit for trying. Momo walks over to watch the scene with Izuka.

"This is just cruel what you are doing." She states.

"Could be worst."

"True."

* * *

Izuka has no idea how she ended up in the middle of all these teenagers. She was trying to head to the back, but Uraraka forced her beside her in the middle, facing all of them. On her other side is Asui and in front of her is a grumpy Iida.

"I still can not believe my plan did not work." The boy complained.

"At least you got to practice on your leadership skills," Izuka tells him, receiving a glare back in response, " Okay fine, mope all you want." She lays back before being poked by Asui next to her, opening her eyes to look at her.

"I assume you know I speak my mind by now, ribbit?" Asui asks.

"I better damn hope so. Go ahead, Asui." Izuka encourages for once. Might not be the best habit for someone, but to her, everyone should have it. Izuka can hear a 'stop cursing' from Iida and Aizawa in the background, but she could care less by now.

"Tsu." The frog responds without a second thought.

"Works with me, continue."

"I noticed you lack emotions. You have not once smile. You keep a stiff body language. You do not express your emotion through your tone of voice. You do not even take emotion into a factor. May I ask why, ribbit?" Izuka can not help but think that is a loaded question. She gives her credit for being able to observe of her surroundings though. Time to test her.

"Let me reflect that question on you then, Tsu. Both you and Todoroki lack visible emotions, yet you single me out of the three of us. The only reason I am not saying Tokoyami is because he is suppose to be like that because he is darkness. Amuse me." Tsu seems surprised at Izuka's accusation, but it is true. It takes a moment of recovery for her to respond. Even Todoroki seems interested at this point.

"Well, Todoroki is more withdrawn, therefore, he does not need to express emotions as much compared to us. As for me, ribbit, I am more communicative to you, it just happens to be part of my personality to hide my expressions. I do have emotions and can read them. You, on the other hand, do not seem to have emotions at all. Nothing dances across your eyes to show emotion or change the tone in your voice. You also do not seem to understand emotions, only looking for something specific. I do not know what." Izuka is actually impressed, even if there is one thing wrong, but she pushes further.

"What if I am able to figure out an emotion based off certain features? Emotions can have a science involved as well."

"That is possible, however, your downfall would be that you would not know how to assess that emotion in the first place. You do not know a boundary of how to treat someone in certain mental states because you would continue as if the person is neutral." The whole bus is quiet at this point, their interest peeked at the conversation. Izuka gives her a smirk, not an evil one but to let her know that she did okay. The whole class is in awe about how cute it is before Izuka flips the bus off, pissing off a couple people.

"Based off the observations you have, I can say I am impressed, " The class widens their eyes. Even Aizawa has turned around to watch the interaction, " That is something you either work on or you have a talent in, that will be useful for you later. Now to your statements. I do have emotions, I just heavily lack them because of my quirk. The only time I am emotional is if I am having a panic attack or if I am relapse, something you will learn about too. My quirk makes me emotionless to adapt to what it is made for. I am able to detect emotions, though it is difficult to asses. A part you are missing is that I learned overtime of how to act in certain situations due to my parents constantly setting examples. I would explain further, but it is over-complicated and we are almost there anyway." The class seems disappointed, but they settle down.

* * *

"We are here, come on." Aizawa states, getting off first. The students get off, Izuka being around the end as they enter the USJ. That is when it hits. Izuka's eyes glow gold as she is still there, but it had a depressing feeling. Izuka looks around.

**Blood.**

**Bodies.**

**Blood and bodies everywhere.**

**Nobody makes it.**

**Her eyes turn red.**

**Now is the time to act.**

Izuka feels someone grab her shoulder, immediately stepping aside from and stiffer than usual, seeing Uraraka, making sure to keep her eyes covered.

"Izuka, are you okay?" Uraraka asks. Without a response, Izuka stomps the ground and senses the air. They are already here. They are everywhere, the villains. It is not that everyone here is terrible, most of them are second or even first stage. However, all of them together makes this extremely dangerous.

Aizawa scans the students, quickly noticing Izuka. Something is not right. He speed walks over to Izuka, bending down to see her, even if he can not see her eyes.

Aizawa whispers softly, " Izuka, it is Shouta, what is wrong?"

"Get everyone out of here, now." Izuka demands, focusing on the surroundings. Aizawa can not resist her. If Izuka says something is wrong, there is.

"Everyone, get back to the bus." Aizawa demands, the students looking confused.

"We just got here, sir." Kaminari says.

"I do not care, come on!" Aizawa growls, leading the students out. Something tries to get in their way and Izuka feels it. One moment, she is still. The next moment, she is in front of the students, using her glider to make an intense wind current, pushing back the black that was appearing in the sky. Everyone can feel the power coming from Izuka.

"LEAVE NOW! AIZAWA AND THIRTEEN, PROTECT THE STUDENTS!" Izuka screams, the class finally moving with Aizawa in the front and Thirteen in the back. She does not move. Instead, she moves quickly in front of the stairs, seeing the misty villain once again with the unhealthy man beside him. Izuka focuses on her surroundings. The door is trying to close. Without facing away from them, Izuka forces the door for everyone to move through with her earth quirk. When Thirteen got out, Izuka let go. The door slams shut behind her, leaving her alone with about hundred villains surrounding her. She is willing to do this for everyone.

**She is willing to do this for revenge.**

Izuka looks up, her blood red eyes being shown to the world proudly. She lets her aura be felt to every person in the dome, showing them that she is the challenge they must take down before the next if they even make it. She hears a 'tsk' coming from the pale blue hair man.

"I was not expecting someone to be able to figure out about us so soon. She even got them out before the door locked! She is a cheat!" The pale blue hair man growls, her noticing him scratching his throat, "Also, Kurogiri, I thought All Might was suppose to be here. All Might was not even here before!" Izuka can not help but face-palm herself. Another All Might killer. She has to give them credit where it served as they did get in here.

Kurogiri, the mist guy, responds, " It seems there was a change in plans. I wonder why though?"

"I could care less, however, I believe if we murder this brat, he might come out. Everyone, attack her!" Blue hair man demands, everyone coming out of their places finally to attack her. Izuka does not bother to wait as she runs and opens her glider. She hops on and gets out of dodge of multiple projectiles ranging from fire to bullets. Izuka has a basic idea of the layout of this place, and she has an idea. She could fight them hand in hand, however, she wants to get this over as quickly as possible. This is where her second idea comes in. She hears the conversation between the two men from the distance, assuming the name 'Tomura' is the blue hair man. Glad she has a name now...not really. Izuka flies to the flood zone and throws her glider aside to avoid getting it wet and dives in.

In the water, Izuka feels multiple enemies trying to attack her, but she freezes the water around her to slash the enemies away, hitting one across the chest. Izuka can not waste time here or else she drowns. Izuka spins around, bending the water with her and forcing herself out of the water, going well above the water and having a water tornado holding her up. Izuka focuses her attack and grabs all the water possible, making huge waves and moving it to the surrounding area. Once everything is flooded, Izuka freezes the whole thing, freezing a large majority of the enemies. She carefully lowers herself down from the water tornado onto the ice lake. Izuka stomps the ground, sensing around. Through the air, she feels the air pressure again at the middle of the field. Izuka unfreezes the water around her glider and uses her mother's telekinesis quirk to bring it to her. Izuka flies back to the middle of the arena.

When the lands, she picks up at an interesting conversation with Kurogiri and Tomura completely safe.

"She has an air quirk, she is not suppose to have a water quirk too! She is a cheater cheater cheater!" Tomura screams like a child.

"Now Tomura, there is no reason to be angry. There are multiple chances soon." Kurogiri responds like a parent would a child.

"I want her gone now! Bring Nomu, Kurogiri!"

"Yes, sir."

Kurogiri makes himself huge before a equally huge creature comes out. It is dark blue, immensely muscular, tall, and has a bird face. Oddly enough ,it reminds her of All Might.

"Say hello to the Anti-Symbol of Peace, Nomu!" Izuka is quiet, receiving memories from the creature. This is a man. She gets memories before and after he becomes what is a Nomu. He was a minor villain before. Now, he is the biggest device of destruction out there. "Nomu, attack the cheater!" Izuka bends down to fighting position. and she dodges quickly, the Nomu not even showing hesitation and being extremely quick as All Might. The only reason she was able to dodge is based off all her other sensors. Izuka has to use her air quirk to keep up the dodging. She waits for the perfect moment before turning some ice into water and back into ice to slice the arms off, her panting from the work alone. The Nomu screams in agony, but for only a moment, Izuka pays close attention. The Nomu starts healing itself. This is when Tomura starts his grand chat.

"Nomu here has shock absorption along with healing and super-strength, allowing it to be the perfect candidate for All Might to fight." Izuka realizes through that tidbit of information what she has to do and she is not excited about it. Otherwise, she might not be able to fight it. She is not sure she can even go up against All Might, but she will surely try. When the Nomu heals, it screams and it is faster due to lack of energy limit, punching Izuka in the stomach and having her fly across the room and smash the wall. Thankfully, Izuka uses her air quirk to cushion the fall, but she is pretty sure her ribs are broken. Thanks to the adrenaline, she does not feel it. The Nomu quickly approaches her and she does not give it a chance, raising her hand shakily and making fire appear, aiming it at the Nomu and filling the entire arena with fire, burning the Nomu alive. She can not help but feel regret. She wants to avoid killing at all, but in this case, it is easier for the person. When the fire is gone, all that is left of the Nomu is a large pile of ash. Izuka moves quickly back to the center, but when she is in the center, she suddenly collapses, pain covering her.

**You are not suppose to feel regret. This is punishment for feeling regret.**

Izuka focuses on her breathing, biting her tongue to keep from screaming. The pain made her want to die but she still as a job to do. With her mind, Izuka melts some water and wraps it around her whole body to heal herself, specifically her chest. She realizes she can not heal herself completely or else she will kill herself. Izuka stops healing on of her right leg, biting her tongue to the point of blood to shut up. She hears stomping approaching her. She can hear words, but they are fuzzy, but she knows it is Tomura complaining about something. Izuka lifts her head to face the man. Tomura starts to reach toward her face. Izuka about to cancel his quirk, but she does not need to. She sees something gray wrap around Tomura's chest and throw him away from her. Something lands beside her, and she does not even need to look to know who it is. Aizawa has come to save the day.

Aizawa rushes to get an update, somehow managing to remain calm," Izuka, are you okay?" Izuka tries to talk for the first time but she coughs heavily. Izuka makes more water for her to drink, Aizawa bending down beside her. Izuka takes a deep breathes before responding softly, looking up at her father with her red eyes.

"I am fine. You have the two acrobatics in front of you to worry about and a few villains escaped the ice."

"We both know that is not what I am looking for." Aizawa sighs, stroking her hair gently for a moment for some comfort. Izuka does not stiffen.

"I need you safe. Protect yourself. They will go after you since you are still in fantastic shape compared to me. I will fight when necessary." Izuka proves to be correct as everyone surrounds him and just ignores Izuka. Aizawa is quick on his feet, even though this is not his forte. Izuka forces herself to stay awake and watch, impressed. During the middle of his match, Izuka can sense Kurogiri trying something else, but she also feels something else. Metal. Kurogiri has metal on him, that must be the actual him. As Kurogiri teleports behind Aizawa to try and capture him, but Izuka grabs him, raising a hand, and throwing him far away before letting go. Aizawa gives her a grateful look before continuing, quickly finishing off the rest. However, there is one left. Tomura claps from a distance, Izuka able to hear him clearly again.

"You are so cool, Eraserhead. However..." Tomura says, leaving the last part unsaid as he runs into a fight. Unlike the others, he appears to be experienced in fighting, especially hand in hand combat. Izuka pays extra close to Aizawa. Even though Aizawa's quirk does not give him dry eye like before, it does not mean he does not have to blink. He can now last a couple minutes without blinking compared to a mere thirty seconds. Izuka assumes Tomura has not figured that out yet. What Izuka thinks Tomura has discovered is that Aizawa's hair rises and falls depending on if he is using is quirk or not. Aizawa would need to finish the fight quickly before he blinks. Izuka is worried as Tomura is able to hold himself well. Izuka waits for the perfect moment before removing the metal bands around her elbows and aiming for Tomura's wrist, lifting him up.

"What the hell?! I thought you were dead!" Tomura screams, trying to get himself out of the situation he is in. Meanwhile, Izuka stands shakey, leaning heavily on her left leg. She is about to fall, but she is not willing to let go now. Suddenly, the insane child goes chaotic.

"You really are a cheater...a hacker... you look familiar...wait a moment, you are sensei's daughter! How could I not recognize you, you little brat?! I do not even know how you escaped! Kurogiri, grab her!" Tomura screams. Kurogiri appears right in front of her, about to stuck her in. Izuka is about to use her air quirk to force herself away, but thankfully Aizawa had moved away during the argument and wraps his scarf around her, pulling her towards him. He catches her, holding her up. Izuka has both hands up, one holding Tomura and the other holding Kurogiri. Izuka starts closing the hand with Kurogiri, Kurogiri yelling in agony. Izuka lets go, letting her arms drop.

"Do not come back unless you want to die." Izuka bluntly states, looking them harshly in the eye and having her aura encase them to create fear. Aizawa picks up on it, but remains brave for the girl in his arms. Kurogiri grabs Tomura and leaves.

Somehow, Aizawa and Izuka have won.

Without a second thought, Aizawa lifts Izuka up bridal style carefully, paying close attention to her injuries as he walks to head out.

"Izuka, stay awake kid. I do not know if you have a concussion or not, though I deny it. Can you tell me everything wrong physically? We will worry about mental shit later." Aizawa asks softly. He is scared for Izuka. This is what a hero is suppose to do, but...she should not have to deal with this already. She should not have to deal with anything she has to deal with.

"Are the students safe?" Of course Izuka would worry about that. It hurt to hear her. It had to be painful for her.

"Yes, nobody was hurt except you. Now injuries, please Izuka..."

"I had broken ribs when I was slammed into the wall, but I got those healed. I have shocked nerves as punishment and quirk exhaustion." Aizawa grips her tightly in a protective manner. When they step outside the pro heroes are coming in, specifically Yamada. He runs up to the two, about to hug the two when Izuka's quirk wears off, the pain hitting her all at once. Izuka screams, stiffening up in Aizawa's arms and starting to panic. Yamada rushes over, leading the two to Recovery Girl, helping Aizawa as she is becoming difficult. Recovery Girl looks over Izuka quickly, before kissing her on the cheek. Izuka does not calm down. Recovery Girl looks at the men.

"I have no idea what happened, but her nerves are shocked. I did heal it, however, she is numb now with a little bit of pain. I need one of you to calm her down before she hurts herself. She has no broken bones, but please be careful."Recovery girls says carefully, watching the girl. Yamada is the one to take action. As gently as he could, he lays down beside Izuka, her facing his chest as he pulls her close. He massages her neck and back like he did the other night.

"It is okay, Izuka. I am here. It is Hizashi. Rest please..." Yamada whispers softly. This breaks Izuka as she cries softly. He remains by Izuka's side in the bed as they get lifted in the ambulance, Aizawa getting in and joining them beside the bed. Thankfully, Izuka passed out in Yamada's arms, leaving him immobile.


	16. Chapter 16 - Aftermath of USJ

"Inko, I don't see the point of why you decided to come here so early."

"You will see, Shouta."

The two adults are in Izuka's infirmary room the day after the incident in early morning. Inko did visit last night, frantic until she saw her daughter. She is glad there is no permanent injury, but is still worried none the less. One thing that didn't stop her was taking pictures. Yamada stayed with Izuka all day yesterday and last night, the two cuddling in the same position. Aizawa made sure the man ate and to make sure he is okay. Yamada is also asleep. What Aizawa did not understand though is why Momma Midoriya is here before 6 in the morning. While Izuka did wake up at exactly 6 in the morning normally, she is worn out. She shouldn't wake up. Right? Aizawa is wrong.

At exactly 6, they start seeing movement in the bed from Izuka.

"Izuka, are you awake sweetheart?" Momma Midoriya asks.

"Mom?" Izuka readjusts herself, struggling but fighting after giving a glare to anyone who is trying to help her. "Hi mom, I am sorry to worry you."

Inko walks over to her daughter, taking her hand gently before saying, " It's okay, you did your best to avoid damage. Everyone makes mistakes. However, no matter what, I will always worry about you. I'm your mother after all."

"Even after being a secret vigilante for 2 years?"

"Yes, even after dealing with a vigilante daughter."

"Seems like a waste of time and energy, but I will let you be you," The trio chuckle softly, " Did Hizashi stay here the whole time?"

Aizawa picks up the conversation, " Yes. Don't worry, I made sure he ate and everything."

"Good...I really do not deserve any of this, but thank you..." While there is a lack of tone, both of the adults recognize it is genuine. Aizawa sits on the bed beside Izuka." You saved a class and got over a hundred villains arrested. You need to stop doubting yourself."

"If I was stronger, I could have made that whole league fall." Aizawa files the 'league' part for later.

"Izuka, a normal child your age shouldn't even be dealing with a single villain, let alone a hundred villains."

"Shouta, we both know I am not a normal kid."

"I would rather you let a villain escape than you get hurt." Aizawa realizes that he just triggered Izuka based off the look on her face.

"Those villains could be killing someone right now and it would be my fault because I did not catch them!" Izuka voice raises. Inko tries to step in, but Aizawa cuts her off unintentionally.

"You are going to make mistakes. You're human. Humans make mistakes. I would be worried if you did not."

"Does not mean it does not piss me off." The room goes silent, Inko stroking Izuka's hair. Oddly enough, Izuka is not reacting at all. Aizawa decides to change the subject.

"You realize your mother's hand is in your hair, yes?"

"Yes, but I do not feel it." Both parents stop, Inko removing her hand. "No worries, I will snap out of it in a couple days. I need to recover in order to feel again." Aizawa picks up on the hidden sad tone in it, but does not question it. He will ask Recovery Girl about that later. Before a new conversation starts, they can hear groaning beside Izuka, Yamada waking up.

"Good morning Shouta, Inko, and Izuka!? How are you awake already?" Yamada almost yells, but limits himself. He honestly didn't expect Izuka to be awake so soon.

"It's past 6 o'clock." Izuka responds with a blank look.

"Please don't tell me this girl woke up at exactly 6?"

Inko decides to answer, " Yes. Last time she was in hospital, they expected her to be out for a week. She was up within a day and woke up at 6." That is either really impressive or just sad that she has to wake up at the same time. She is so picky about having a schedule. Izuka is worst than Iida when it comes to schedules. There is calm silence for a few minutes, Izuka becoming withdrawn. Finally, she decides to start conversation again.

"When is Tsukauchi coming?" Aizawa sighs.

"Would you like him to come today?"

"Please, before I forget." Aizawa nods, leaving the room to presumably call the detective.

Inko picks it back up, "Would you two like breakfast? I can go pick something else." Izuka reluctantly nods while Yamada nods with, pulling out his wallet, "I got this Hizashi, think of it as a thank you for staying with my daughter." Before Yamada can protest, Inko leaves, leaving the two alone. Yamada gives Izuka a smile.

"How are you doing?" Yamada asks.

"Fine." Izuka states, but Yamada has spent too much time around Izuka to not notice something. It sounded more forced than usual. Yamada can not help but shake his head. He sits up with Izuka and sits criss-cross in front of her, looking her in the eyes. He remains quiet, reaching for her hand and taking it, but notices a lack of a reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"I can not feel anything. I can not feel you..." Izuka says. Yamada nods. The statement is significant because she could have ended with the first statement, but she added on that she can't feel him. Did she miss his touch?

"You do like the affection, don't you?" Izuka remains quiet. Yamada smirks before sighing, "It's okay. I know you will never say it, but I will say this. You need affection. It is healthy for you and I know you appreciate it. Just know I don't mind." There is a comfortable silence in the room, Yamada laying back down. Then, he barely hears it, but he can hear it.

"Thank you...I am sorry that I can not express it but thank you..." Izuku says, giving him a small smile. Yamada gives her a large smile back.

"I wasn't expecting a response, but I will certainly accept it! Also, you should smile more often."

"Hell no."

* * *

"How are you awake, child?!" Recovery Girl asks. She went to sleep a couple hours ago as she believed Izuka would be out for a while. Turns out, the kid is up way eariler than expected. Thankfully, Inko did go come back with food so she is not starving.

"I always wake up at 6 o'clock." Izuka responds with no amusement.

"That isn't healthy in this case. How are you feeling?"

"I feel literally nothing. Do not worry, it is punishment for something. I am awake and should be able to use my quirk again, though I probably will not till tomorrow to avoid a lashing from you." Everyone in the room goes quiet. Recovery Girl looks up from the papers she was filling out to look at the girl.

"What do you mean by punishment?"

"My quirk judges everyone, including myself. If I do something bad, my quirk will inflict onto me. This time, it shocked my nerves for feeling regret toward killing the Nomu." The whole room pales. You can hear a pin drop. Everyone but Inko and Izuka look sick. "Can everyone calm down? I am still here. It happens when you are a world judge." There is no response. Izuka starts fisting her hands, not realizing she is breaking skin. "Guys? Are you okay?" Everyone looks up at Izuka in surprise. There was literal emotion dripping from the sentence. Yamada is the first to respond, taking her hands gently to stop her from doing what she is doing. Izuka watches the movement, but there is a hint of sadness.

"Izuka?" Yamada asks quietly.

"Yes?" Izuka responds. That means she is not in relapse.

"What are you feeling right now, mentally?"

"Overwhelmed, nothing, sadness...why am I feeling this? Why why why?!" Izuka starts freaking out, trying to pull back from Yamada.

"Little listener, deep breathes. In and out." Yamada insists, guiding her, everyone else feeling useless. It takes a few minutes, but Izuka manages to calm down. Aizawa knows how Izuka wants it, deciding to speak up first.

"Are you sure you can deal with Tsukauchi today?"

"Yes. I am sorry about that." Izuka is blunt again, but their hearts are still broken at the previous scene. Aizawa growls, sitting down in front of her, making her look at him.

"Don't apologize for that, got it?"

"Still will, but alright." Aizawa sighs at her response. Recovery Girl steps back in.

"As you are healthy, you will probably be let out this evening. I'm saying this evening instead of now to make sure everything is okay."

"Yes, old lady." Izuka gets knocked upside the head with Recovery Girl's cane, making everyone laugh at the scene.

"Learn some manners!"

"Those things were lost a long time ago."

* * *

Around afternoon, Detective Tsukauchi comes around, knocking on the door before coming in. Inko is still here along with Aizawa and Yamada, the three adults chatting as Izuka is...sewing? Izuka looks up, setting it aside.

"Hi Tsukauchi, ready to get this bull shit over with?" Izuka states with a sarcastic smile. She gets knocked upside the head by Aizawa.

"No cursing with other people besides us around." Aizawa says as he glares at the girl.

"Too late. Now, interview?" Tsukauchi nods as Nezu pops out of the man's jacket.

"Straight to business, Izuka?" Nezu asks with a happy attitude.

"You should know me by now, rat." Izuka responds.

Tsukauchi clears his throat to get everyone's attention, " Alright, I would like to interview Aizawa and Izuka seperate from everyone here. They will still be together, do not worry. Yamada, Midoriya, can you please wait outside?" The two adults nod before leaving, Inko making sure Izuka's hair is ruffled and Yamada kisses his husband before the two leave. In an instance, the air in the room intensifies for the two of the four people, both Izuka and Nezu immune to it. "Izuka, you were there the whole time. Would you like to start?" Izuka nods before readjusting herself to face everyone.

"Before we start, Nezu, does Tsukauchi here know about what I saw at the UA break-in?"

"Yes, he knows what happened. I am assuming it involves the men?"

"Correct, and good because I do not want to explain that far back. When we arrive at the USJ, I did not feel anything as I have to force my aura out to feel if anyone was in there. When we walked in, that is when I had a sight. Basically, everyone in Class 1-A is dead, though I lack reason of how and why. The girl next to me snapped me out of it, and I used my earth quirk to sense and find that villains were already set in each of the six zones. Aizawa asked me what is wrong and I told him to get everyone out of there. Before they could get out, the misty villain whose name is Kurogiri tried to teleport in front of them. I sensed him with air because I was able to use both quirks compared to normal and used my air quirk to make him go away. Everyone in the class ran out and the door slammed behind them." **True**

"Tomura said his goal was to kill All Might and that killing me might bring him there so everyone attacked. I used my glider to fly to the flood zone and used the water to freeze everyone, sorry Nezu for the damage by the way. One I got out, they brought out Nomu, a man who was forced to take multiple quirks inside of him. I believe the quirks are strength, shock absorption, and regeneration. I tried to cut the arms off, but he regenerated them and he slammed me into a wall. Before it got a chance to do further damage, I burnt the man alive. He was in pain anyway, so might as well not make him suffer any longer. After that, Tomura tried to use his quirk on me, but this is when Shouta came in and saved me, thanks by the way. Shouta fought off some villains that escaped the ice and then Tomura. He knew Shouta's weakness, so I used some metal and held him in the air with it." **True**

"At this point, Tomura recognized me as his sensei's daughter before telling Kurogiri to get me. Aizawa used his scarf to grab me and I grab Kurogiri by his neck brace that is metal and start doing damage. This is when I lost hold, told them not to come back, and they left. Nothing else happened beside loads of pain due to my quirk." **True**

Tsukauchi nods, looking at Aizawa, " Is there any details that she is missing?"

"Kurogiri tried to get me while I was fighting villains, but Izuka stopped him. Besides that, there was really no more details." **True**

"Alright, can you give me your perspective while you were away?"

"Nothing happened. I forced the kids on the bus with Thirteen and told them to go. I tried to go back in, but the door was locked so I scaled the roof and came in through there. Oh, communications were cut off too." **True**

Tsukauchi nods, writing everything down. After detailed descriptions of the two men and Nomu, Tsukauchi leaves. Before he can leave, Izuka stops him.

"Yes, Izuka?"

"They are called the League of Villains. I know because they are the same people who caught me years ago." Tsukauchi does not respond, but nods as he understands before he leaves. Aizawa stores the information for later to ask Izuka.

Nezu, Izuka, and Aizawa are left in the room. Nezu jumps from the man while he is leaving and stands before the two.

"Izuka, I would like to thank you for protecting the students. Without you, there would have been more injuries. You do not have to worry about property damage before you ask, it was only the wall and door that had damage that needed serious work. Due to recent revelations, I believe we should start your martial arts classes as soon as possible. I was going to wait till after the Sports Festival, but I want my students prepared. You will be paid for providing the classes based on how many students come. It is not a required class, but I will be recommending it to all of the students. I am paying for compensation for your hard work, but if you need anything, you can come to me." Nezu confidently says.

"Next week, three times a week?" Izuka asks.

"That will work. Oh, and if you need any teachers to help you, just ask them. Once again, thank you and hope you have a better day." Nezu says and leaves. Izuka looks at Aizawa and notices he looks tired, well, more tired than usual.

"Hey Dadzawa, I finally got that job you been saying I should get besides being an 'illegal' vigilante." Izuka attempts to joke. It seems to work as Aizawa breaks out laughing, moving his hair back.

"I was joking."

"I can not tell." Aizawa calms down before sighing.

"You don't have to tell me, but how morbid was the scene you saw?"

"It had blood and bodies of the students." Izuka says with lack of emotion, more so than normal. Aizawa nods, leaving a silence between the two. Suddenly, Izuka grabs his shoulders a little harshly due to being unable to test her grip, making him lay down on the bed before laying beside, cuddling against him. "Forget about it and sleep." Aizawa can not help but smile at the scene, lulling himself to sleep while stroking her hair gently, even if she can not feel it.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Fight Is Not Over

When the USJ attack happened, it happened on a Friday. This gives UA the weekend to buff their systems, fix the USJ, and figure out plans of what to do about the Sports Festival. Izuka is able to help around since she has nothing else to do and because she is a part of the staff. Izuka is more awake now and has been deemed able to leave the infirmary last night. Now Sunday, everyone is sitting around the table to discuss if the Sports Festival should be held or not. Izuka is still beside Nezu in case her parents try to block her harsh opinions. Nezu sits up in his seat, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, everybody. Today's meeting is to discuss if we should hold the Sports Festival this year, cancel, or make it private possibly. You may argue now." Nezu sits down and Izuka lays back to watch the competition. Vlad King goes first.

"The UA Sports Festival should be cancelled. I don't even know why you are still considering putting it back on. While it is an important event, the student's shouldn't be put at risk here if it's not needed. They also have a warp villain that could appear in the middle of the event and just make the whole situation worst. The public will be suspicious, yes, but at least the students will be safe. With the public suspicious, they would need to be more careful." The teachers Cementoss, Present Mic, Snipe, and Ectopalsm agree with him. Power Loader argues against him.

" The support team is working on beefing up the defenses. We may need more heroes protecting the arena to be safe, but it does no good for anybody if we cancel it. The students will miss their chance for recruitment and that recruitment could help them be able to defend themselves more. They were weakened significantly by Eraserhead and Izuka, therefore they are less likely to attack so soon. With Izuka there, she can tell if there is trouble, giving us a warning. Izuka is providing fight lessons for them to be more prepared." All Might, Aizawa (surprising Izuka), and Midnight agree with his argument continues as Izuka watches everybody. She notices Aizawa watching her carefully with Yamada. She also notices that All Might has no said anything towards the matter. When the discussion gets nowhere, Nezu breaks through with clapping his hands.

"All Might, I noticed you have not said anything yet. Is there anything you would like to add to the conversation?" Nezu asks the skinny man now that he is in his regular form.

All Might responds, "No sir, I do believe the Sports Festival should continue." Nezu nods, turning to the side to face Izuka.

"I know you have been wanting to say your statement for a while. Go ahead." Nezu says to her. Izuka thinks for a moment before speaking up, facing everyone in the room as she stands up to keep their attention.

"The Sports Festival needs to continue. If we do not continue the Sports Festival, we are telling the students that they can hide and they will be protected when they are not. This not only tells the students a horrible message but the public as well that we are willing to smother our students to keep them safe instead of letting them learn. The moment they decided to enter the Heroes Program, they should have known that there is risk in being a hero. If they did not, they are ignorant. The students are not helpless. If they were, they would already be removed from the program for their safety. If parents did not understand what they were letting their kids doing, that is a lack of knowledge on their part and they should have done their research. This is an obstacle we must go through."

"If you are worried about the villains, do not. They may have been straight-forward when attacking the USJ, but I deny they will try anything at the Sports Festival. They sacrificed a large part of their army at the USJ. Worst case scenario, they will warp in the middle to give a speech on live television to try to get more people to join. They will not do damage to the citizens themselves unless they threaten to. I can always stop that, but I need to stay near the arena so I do not mix up auras. There is the recruitment for the students as well that can teach them the abilities they need and how to treat a villain. If we do not continue, hope is lost for the future heroes." Izuka finishes, sitting back down, ignoring her guardian's looks. Nezu applauds, her looking at him.

"Right on spot, Izuka. There is simply too much on the line, and I trust you teachers to protect them. Thank you Izuka for convincing me otherwise. The UA Sports Festival will continue! You are dismissed and have a good day!" Nezu leaves along with the other teachers. Izuka gets up to leave as well, but as she is walking to the door, someone places their hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving forward. Izuka has to look before biting back any fear, turning around to see Aizawa. Nobody else is in the room, meaning Izuka is screwed. Aizawa looks her in the eyes before speaking.

"You did good. You will make a great hero, kid." Aizawa gives her a rare smile. Izuka bites her tongue once more to prevent a smart-ass comment from coming out of her mouth. She stills believes she could have done more. Izuka nods before leaving to come up with class plans. Aizawa was going to talk to her, but he will let her go for now and see if she comes back later.

* * *

The next morning, Aizawa is the first up and he looks to find Izuka still sleeping. It is past six o'clock. While she does not have to get up for another half hour, that does mean she is in relapse. Class 1-A is going to meet Izuku. He heads to the kitchen before Yamada starts stirring trouble and makes breakfast. As he eats breakfast, he hears the alarm go off in Izuka's room. While Izuka gets ready, Yamada comes out, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek before sitting beside to start eating.

"Good morning, love! Where is little listener?" Yamada asks as he starts to eat.

Aizawa responds, " She should be getting up by now. It is safe to say it is a relapse day."

"That is odd, why now? You would think it would be immediately after the event, not a couple days after."

Aizawa can not help but agree. Izuka's relapses seem to appear at the perfect time because she comfort the students when she is Izuku. Before he can fit another thought in, Izuku comes out with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning everybody! Sorry I didn't wake up eariler to make breakfast." Izuku says as she sits across from the two and starts eating. Izuku wears everything the same that Izuka would wear with the UA top and pants(she will not wear a skirt.) The only difference is the metal bands around her wrist and her tie that is glittery red instead of the usual.

Yamada screams, " Good morning, Izuku!" This earns him a smack upside the head from Aizawa.

"Good morning. You don't have to worry about it. You deserve a break." Aizawa calmly says, giving her a smile to try and comfort her. Izuku stares him down.

"Just because I can take a break doesn't mean I have to." Izuku says stubbornly. Before the two start to argue, Yamada steps in.

"Izuku, you can argue with Shouta later. Right now, you need to eat your breakfast. Alright, kid?"

"Yes, Dadzashi!" Izuku says with a smile and eats quickly, earning a large smile in Yamada. Aizawa swears he sees hearts in his eyes. Looks like he has some competition.

* * *

As much as Aizawa wants to relax with his daughter during relapse mode, he can not help but worry. While Izuku is just as capable as Izuka, Izuku is WAY more sensitive. Hopefully the students will treat her well or else he will have to find a new job. There is something else he is worried about. While the three are walking to school, Aizawa looks over at Izuku in the middle.

"Izuku, you are aware your first martial arts teaching is today. Would you like to change it to Wednesday?" Aizawa can tell that made Izuku more uncomfortable as she looks away. It takes a moment for her to snap out of her gloom, forcing herself to speak.

"I can do it, Dadzawa. If they can't handle me, how are they suppose to deal with Izuka?" Izuku sighs and Aizawa nods. Hopefully it is not too bad today.

"Do you want to explain relapse or should I?"

"I got it." Izuku says quickly. Even if she is mostly happy in this state, there are some points where her mood drops. It aggravates both Aizawa and Yamada as this is when Izuka is suppose to be happy. Aizawa will trust her on this though.

* * *

When Izuku enters, the class crowds her. They are all worried. Izuku wants to run, but she can not.

Panic.

Panic.

Panic.

Izuku suddenly moves against the wall, touching the wall and uses her earth quirk to see everything. Her eyes are closed. Izuku looks up and smiles at them.

Izuku catches everyone's attention (she swears she hears awes in the background) before saying, " I understand you're worried, but I'm fine! Can you all please sit and I will explain what is going on? I can not stand people crowding me and it's making me close to a panic attack." Class 1-A feels guilty.

"Sorry!' Everyone yells and Izuku nods, flashing them a large smile as she opens her eyes. The students head to their seat as Izuku drags a chair to the front and stands up to face everyone. Izuku clears her throat before speaking.

"Good morning! I'm sorry about that, I happen to be more sensitive in this form. For anyone who is ignorant, my name is Midoriya Izuka, though I normally go by Izuka since my normal self could care less. For those who are wondering, I'm fine. I only suffered shocked nerves which didn't let me feel for a couple days, but apparently I can feel today since I felt the wall. Sometimes, as a consequence of my quirk, I go into what is called a relapse which makes me more emotional and sensitive. That is me! I normally go by Izuku to separate myself, however, I can learn to go by Izuka. If I don't react to Izuka, call me Izuku and that should get my attention. Anyway, I should be done by now, so any questions?" Izuku flashes a signature smile, and she sees cameras go up and take pictures, her blushing at the attention. A couple hands go up. "Yes, Ashido?"

"How are we suppose to tell if you are Izuku or Izuka? Nothing changes besides that precious little smile of yours!" Surprisingly, it is Aoyama who answers the question for her.

"Madam, look at her tie. She is sparkling as much as me when she is wearing the tie!" Izuku smiles brightly at Aoyama.

"He is actually correct! My tie will always be sparkly when I'm in this phase. The only other ways to tell is by interacting with me, or if you live with me, I do not wake up at 6, my normal time no matter what. Iida, you question?"

"Yes! Will this affect your work in any way? If so, I believe you should report it to the teachers!" Izuku thinks for a moment before responding.

"Most people think that I'm not as smart in this form. However, I have done a test and found that knowledge doesn't change. Emotions in hero work is the only thing that would need to be worried about, and I can go around those. Therefore, no." Izuku slightly lied in the previous statement. While it is true that her intelligence is the same, emotions play a huge role in her choices. For example, if Izuka were to choose between saving one close friend and a hundred strangers, she would not have to think but to save the hundred strangers. Izuku, on the other hand, would take longer to consider the decision and struggle to make the same decision. "Any other questions?" Everyone shakes their head as she goes to sit down. At this point, Aizawa comes in. He was waiting outside the whole time to keep check on Izuku, but everything went fine.

"Good morning, class. As you all know, we were attacked at the USJ. Thankfully, we got most of you out before any damage could have happened. However, for you all to be more prepared, the school is offering afters school martial arts classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. There is one today after school. They are not required, but I would highly recommend them for all of you. It is also good to note that your fight is not over yet," The class starts panicking except for Izuku, Tsuyu, and Todoroki, "The Sports Festival," Everyone got quickly excited, "You should know how important this is. This is where you get recruited and show what you are made of. You only get one chance a year, three chances a life time. Do not slack on your training or else you will get removed." The students start chattering, but Jirou raises her hand, getting a nod to ask.

"Shouldn't we cancel it due to the attack? It would create a huge danger zone."

Aizawa responds with a sigh, " The school believes we should continue the festival as we do not want to instill fear into the public. It also teaches students that they can hide away from danger when you should not. Anyway, class dismissed." Aizawa heads to the corner to sleep and Izuku watches the room light up with excitement.

"Izuku! Are you going to the martial arts class after school?" Uraraka asks as she comes over.

"Of course! The more practice the better!" Izuku says with a thumbs up. Everyone in the class becomes interested as they see Izuka as best-trained here, even before Ojiro.

Kaminari says, " Don't you think you are good already? I heard you annihilated the whole USJ facility and even destroyed a monster."

"No. I let two villains escape when I could have held them there. Who knows what the world they are doing now? I need to become more powerful every way possible to stop **them**. I can't fail again." Izuku says, looking up as her eyes are glowing. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. Everyone quickly switches to the topic of the Sports Festival as they can see Izuku trembling of anger. Aizawa is secretly awake and heard the whole thing. Someone is going to have a nice, long chat tonight. She might listen as Izuku. Everyone continues the chat and Izuku snaps out of her funk, laughing at Uraraka as she is ready to rumble.


	18. Chapter 18 - First Lesson

By the end of the day, multiple classmates have tried to invite Izuku over just for how precious she was. Izuku appreciates the attention, but it does get overwhelming at times. After school, it's time for the fun part. Teaching kids how to fight. Izuku gives the kids ten minutes to get there as she hides out in the side in her costume. Nezu told her to put on her costume when teaching as she is a teacher and for students who go to far. Izuku is taking deep breathes with Aizawa beside her.

"Why am I here?" Aizawa asks. Izuku specifically asked Aizawa to be here during break. He seemed please to get a chance to see how she could teach and possibly protect her.

"I actually have three reasons for you being here. I need someone trust-worthy to say I am the teacher and I need to prove I can be a teacher. You are fighting me, no holding back. Oh, and while fighting I will explain the different styles." Izuku responds. Aizawa is the best at hand-to-hand combat at the school, giving himself a pretty good reputation. If she can stand for herself at least, it would prove her credibility. Aizawa just nods in response. Once the time is up, Izuku walks out to find about three classrooms of students. Izuka made sure to have specified times for each year. Good thing she came out at the right time, because two students are already fighting. She stomps the ground, causing a minor earthquake with her earth-bending quirk to get the students attention before raising it above to see everyone. Izuku can already see the surprised faces.

"Good afternoon, everybody! I'm your teacher, Midoriya, and I'm the after-school martial arts teacher." Izuku can see a couple students already trying to leave. "I see a couple students already wimping out of a challenge. No idea why you are at UA if you can't handle me." This makes those students stop and she smirks. That is until one attempts to cause trouble.

"You can't possibly teach us anything, class 1-A student! Any one of us can easily defeat a short thing like you! They could have at least gotten someone more qualified." Izuku looks to find a blonde boy. Too bad she already knows it is Monoma. She has done her research.

"Fight me then."

"My pleasure!"

"Alright, but first there is some rules here before anyone dies. Before anything, I want to let everyone know that you are at mercy today because I am in relapse mode, meaning I feel emotions. Does not mean you should underestimate me. The next training session, it will be much harsher. First rule, this is not a fight club. If you think this is, get out now because this is suppose to teach you something, not for you to let your anger out. Second, if you have an emitter or transformation quirk, you aren't allowed to use it. If you have a mutant quirk, you may but you should restrain it." Izuku hears complaints in the background.

"This is martial arts, your quirks aren't always going to be with you. If you go up against someone like Eraserhead, your quirks are gone. Mutant types are the only type that can not be erased. If you do use your quirk, you will be removed from the class for the day. Do it again and you never come back. Now," Izuku steps down from her lift and walks to the middle of the field before making lines in the ground, making the fighting area, "Monoma, you have something to prove? Get in here, opposite side. Iida, I need you to do the countdown and begin. Everyone watch carefully as I will ask one of you to give a basic explanation of what happened." Izuku walks to the other side of the field, Monoma in front of her. She looks at his stance. It...could be better is all Izuku can say. One kick and she could get him out. Iida stands in the middle, looking at Izuku for the signal.

"Ready, kid?"

"Of course, migit!" Izuku bites her tongue. She hates that word for her, reminds her of too much. She nods to Iida.

"Yes, Midoriya-Sensei! (She is hating that name already.) Three, two, one!" Izuku lowers her stands, studying the boy.

"And begin!"

Izuku immediately dashes forward, paying close attention to his movements. Monoma has his right hand prepared, presumably for a punch. Normally, Izuku would skid to the left to avoid it, but Izuku knows he is not stupid and that is probably what he is aiming for. She smirks and runs directly at him. Monoma punches at Izuku, but she uses her height to her advantage and ducks down barely to avoid. She skids to her left slightly to be more on his right, grabbing his arm to pull him forward. This throws him off balance, and that is all Izuku needs. She moves more to her left and does a spin kick with her left leg against his back, causing him to fall. To produce more damage, Izuku flips herself on top of him to make him fall faster and to pin him. Izuku hides her face with her hair a moment before looking up, giving everyone a smile.

"I can presume everyone says I win?" Izuku asks. Everyone nods nervously. "Good try Monoma, however, you did not have a plan B. Can anyone describe to me how the fight went?" Everyone is now nervous, even after Izuku lets Monoma up, the man grumbling as he joins the group. She wonders if her eyes are glowing. Thankfully, Iida takes the place. Izuku nods to Iida before he speaks.

"You ran at him directly, tugged his arm to throw him off balance, kicked him in the back and threw your own weight to guarantee a win." Iida says while chopping his arms.

"You got the basics down, for that I can give you props, but there is much more than meets the eye. Monoma did have a strategy plan, I just don't know what exactly. He didn't put weight on either leg. If he was just going for a punch, he would put more weight on his right leg to put more weight into the punch for more damage. I could have skid to the right, but that would have fallen into whatever plan he has. I attacked him straight forward, using my height to my advantage to dodge. I did tug at his arm to catch him off balance, but I made sure to get out of the way mostly first. I kicked him with my left leg to put the most weight into the kick and force him down with my body. Every little detail counts. Surroundings are included in that statement." Izuku gives the class a moment to process everything.

"Alright, now that I have proved my credibility, I'm about to do that more so by having Eraserhead come out here and fight me." Aizawa comes out with a challenge look towards her before pointing at his eye. Ah, so her eyes are glowing, " I'm going to teach you the four different fighting styles. Most probably have no idea what these are, however, everyone person uses one, whether they believe it or not. The Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. It is hard to describe, but it is how someone fights. If you can pick up on something like that, it can help you a ton. They all could use the same moves, but they will still fight differently. I will be explaining throughout the fight, so make sure you are listening. Oh, and in this fight, I am letting Eraserhead use his scarf, but I will not use my weapon which is a staff/glider. Got to train one way or another." Izuku and Aizawa step on the field, Izuku looks at Iida for the alarm.

"Three, two, one," Both positions lower. Hopefully Izuku does not screw up too much, " And begin!"

Izuku rushes at Aizawa, jumping to avoid his scarves, before going quickly for a punch. Aizawa, of course, dodges. She keeps up with punching and kicking combos before turning on the microphone around her neck, surprising the students before speaking.

"The first fighting style is fire! This is the most offensive fighting style, meaning punching and kicking loads," Aizawa tries to back away using his scarves, but Izuku continues approaching, trying to do a moon kick, " The people with this fight style are typically the strongest, meaning they are confident in their abilities! This relies heavily on strength. The disadvantage with this style is it takes the most energy. If you are going against someone with a fire style, just let them wear themselves out. If you can not, you can probably trick them as they are relying on strength and maybe speed! Next style."

Almost instantly, Izuku slows down, but she now focuses more on where to hit. Anytime Aizawa tries to attack her, she dodges while trying to get a hit in, moving with fluidity and not slowing down anymore.

"The water style! It is still offensive, but it has more thought process. Unlike fire, you go with the flow. If you are about to get a punch, you dodge while still trying to get a hit main problem with this style is that it can become predictable if you do not think about what you are doing, so be careful if you are this style." Izuku thought this was going to be easier, but she is already starting to become tired. She manages a hit in Aizawa stomach, but not enough to slow either side down. She moves back to demonstrate the next style, having to constantly dodge scarves and or Aizawa, but staying in place.

"The earth is something you will find eventually one way or another! You will rarely see it used as a main style but as a switch over to defensive. It's the most defensive style out of the four. If this is a dominant style, they are either slow or long range. I am willing to admit that this is not a true earth style because I'm moving too much. If you are going against someone with earth, just knock them out quickly. They could have a machine gun for all your know." Izuku is telling the truth, she is mixing it with a small amount of air style to keep herself standing. Aizawa manages to get his scarf wrapped around one of her wrist, pulling her forward and causing her to fall and roll. Aizawa throws the other end of his scarf at her other wrist. Nope, not like that.

"Switch time! Sorry you can't see much of that style, but Aizawa is not easy!"

Izuku quickly jumps over, landing on one hand before flipping over another and running at him, having to flip and switch limbs multiple times because it hurts. It doesn't help he still has her other wrist, but thankfully she can just do a roll.

"The air style, my dominant style! It's the most flexible style and they use their surroundings the most! They also are the quickest of the four. This is the hardest style to learn because your whole body is coordinated into this style, but it can be deadly to the right people. All I can say is be prepared for a rough fight." Izuku runs at Aizawa, jumping over a final scarf before flipping over his head, using the scarf on her wrist to tighten around his neck and throw him away to the ground. Before he has a chance, Izuku wraps the scarf around him to render him useless. Dang it, she forgot the knife because he cut himself out. Izuku dodges his attack because he is going hand-to-hand.

It takes a few minutes, but due to Izuku being worn out from all the talking and something else, he manages to pin her while she is distracted answering questions. Izuku forces herself to stand to face the students, but she receives a round of applause. She can feel Aizawa watching her worried, but Izuku sends him a smile before separating everyone into pairs for her to watch and fix everybody. When she goes by a boy with purple messy hair however, her eyes glow again. This time, she can feel it. The memories, however, are odd. She is going to have to worry about that tomorrow.

"Shinso, can you meet me after school tomorrow, please? At the gate?" Izuku asks. Shinso gives her a confused look before nodding. She pairs everyone up and has them spar. Izuku spends time with each pair to fix simple things like stance for now. She will worry about all the other problems Wednesday. Izuku already had to stop one pair from dying of stupidity, but besides that, they are fine.

* * *

Izuku is tired by the time all the classes is over. Aizawa almost forced her to go home, but it is tradition for Izuku and her mom to spend time at the park to work on her quirks. He can only hope she does not past out. She barely stood strong during the last two fights he had to fight her. At one point, she had to close her eyes but he will question that later. At least she knows how to fight when her vision is obscured.

Izuku runs through the park, finding her mother before running up with a huge smile and tackling her.

"Hi Izuku, how are you!?" Momma Midoriya asks. Inko can already tell her daughter is tired.

"I am good, I got to teach the first class today! They were a handful because I had to prove myself, but I did!" Izuku responds with grin.

Inko nods, " That is expected. You can not expect people to automatically follow you, but I glad you got through it. Are we working on your quirks tonight?"

"Yes, mom. I actually need your help."

"Oh?"

"I realized that I need to be more creative with how I use my quirks. It is obvious that there are more ways to use them besides their ordinary elements. Like with earth, I can bend metal as well. I have to be creative to conserve energy."

"That is a good way of thinking. What elements are you working on?" Izuku had to think on that for a moment.

"Air and earth are good, but I will experiment something with earth soon. Water and fire are the two elements I need to work on." Inko nods. The element choice makes sense. Air and earth are her most used elements because the can be used to detect her surroundings. Water can be used for healing, but Izuku does not use water often for combat. Fire is her least used because it takes the most energy and it has the most risk. She can lose control of fire.

"Alright, why don't we work on water first since that takes less energy?" Izuku nods. For now, they just walk to the park, swapping ideas. Inko comes up with a good idea to use water as ice to make weapons like swords and knives, but Izuku can see the downsides. It would take a ton of energy to do, and it would melt. She will not throw out the idea as she is curious what she can make.

"Hey mom, can I try something?"

"Sure, sweetie! Go ahead." Izuku nods and stops, bringing out her water quirk and searches around. There is water in the air due to humidity, but it would be hard to take hold of. If she was at a dock or something, it would be easier. Izuku bends down before sensing something and grabbing onto it. She pulls it towards her and she finds water in her hand before looking around. She looks into the grass to find a dead patch. Her mother gives her a bright smile, " That is a good idea if no water is around!" Her mom is right. She can not help but wonder though. She bends the water in the grass again, but this time slowly. The grass moves a little bit toward her before the water comes out to her.

"I wonder if I focus hard enough if I could bend plants."

"That is a possibility. Wouldn't that affect you during a fight though if you have to put a lot of effort into bending them?" Inko adds. She is right once again. Another thing to experiment later. Izuku has learned of people bending water in plants to the point of practically bending the plant itself, but those people are from swamps with a large amount of vegetation. She also can not see how that would be useful, but she never knows. Izuku lets go, standing up.

"I think we are good on water, can we go to the fire section? I want to practice control." Inko nods before the two walk to the fire section. The fire section always has flames burning. This makes it easier for Izuku as she does not have to form her own and waste energy. Izuku grabs two flames before bring it to herself, letting the 2 flames stand in front of her. Izuku decides to test her control before she enlarges one flame, making sure the other stays the same. It takes immense focus, but she does it, already sweating.

"That is going to take some work." Izuku pants.

"May I ask what you are trying to do?" Inko asks.

"I want to be able to use one flame while keeping another going. This way, if I need to make a fire wall for some reason, I am not completely useless on my flames." Inko nods, sitting down and Izuku works, switching sizes between the two flames constantly while making sure the other is the same. It takes her around half a hour before she can easily do it.

"Izuku, come take a break, I have dinner!" Her mother calls. Izuku drops the flames, shakey before walking over to sit by her mom, giving her mom a smile and a thank you before eating the sandwich her mother got her. It tasted amazing. That is her mom for everyone. Izuku knows she will need to work on that trick though. She can not afford to have to think in battle. She has to move quick in a fight. After dinner, the two sit and chat about everything that has happened in their lives. Aizawa comes to pick her up since Yamada has come home, wishing her mom a good night and walks home with Aizawa.


	19. Chapter 19 - Family Time

"Are you sure you do not want me to carry you, Izuku? You look like you are about to drop dead."

"I will be fine, Dadzawa."

Aizawa and Izuku are walking home, and she can already tell something serious is about to go down with the tension in the air. She can not blame him though because Yamada would probably stop him otherwise, but she can not help but feel nervous. She forces herself to move. When the two enter the house, Izuku tries to move to her room, but she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Izuku, we need to seriously talk. Sit down, please." Aizawa asks, leading her to the couch. Izuku just does as she is asked, sitting down on the couch with him beside her, but not touching her. Aizawa sighs before resuming the conversation.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about this for a little while, but Hizashi keeps on getting on my case about letting you heal. I am sure you already know. There is multiple things so get comfortable. First, how do you know that they are the League of Villains?" Izuku is not too surprised Aizawa remembers that detail. She forces herself to settle.

"They were the same group who stole me." Aizawa nods, seeming to formulate a plan. Izuku has no idea what though.

"That day still affects you, doesn't it?" Izuku nods because no point in lying. " You know you can talk about it with me, yes?"

Izuku once again nods before responding, " Yes, but I rather not. Before you go on about how it affects me, I know. I know you are going to ask about eariler today too so let us just get that on the table. I heard their comments. They were calling me small, but specifically migit and there are other words with that that kills me internally. If I am in the field, I can still fight. I just have to cover my eyes and focus on my surroundings with my quirks. I hate it, but I do not want to deal with it either. It will always be there, but I am not putting that burden on anyone else. The only thing you should know is that they tried to get me to power their quirk and I took their quirk. Moving on, next topic."

Aizawa shakes his head before getting up and grabbing something from the bathroom. A first-aid kid. Oh yeah, she still has bruises from the fights and that includes any damage she caused that reflected back onto her. Aizawa walks over, her lifting her shirt to show the damage on the back.

"I have no idea how you can forget this kid." Aizawa says.

"Nor do I, but you have to admit that is impressive." Izuku states smugly.

"I rather not." Aizawa gets to work on her back. They remain quiet for a while so that a fight does not start in case Izuku is secretly angry, even if she is not. "You good, kid."

"Thank you, Dadzawa. I assume there is more."

"Yeah. Izuku, I heard the comment you made this morning. The comment about getting stronger to defeat them." Izuku snaps her fingers. She swore he was asleep, " Izuku, that is not your job yet. You are a child."

"That is what you told me the first day we met and we both know that does not work."

"It frustrates me. I know you overworked yourself today, I can tell by the look in your eye. You need to live. Have fun with a smile on your face. Stop worrying about the world for one moment and breathe the air around you."

"We both know that is impossible for the judge."

"Forget about your quirk for one moment..." Aizawa gets cut off.

"How am I suppose to forget about something that changed my entire life literally? It changed who I was, how I act, and left a shadow of myself. I am there to make the world a better place, that is it. I even have a theory on the relapse. It happens when I need to help people become more positive, not for my own damn self. You can not tell me to forget about my quirk. My quirk led me here. It led me on this path. The path I stand on now." Izuku can tell Aizawa is getting angry but he is taking a deep breathe.

"Do you realize how much you worry us? I am afraid I are going to wake up one day to find you on the ground for overworking yourself or you are going to kill yourself. Izuku, we care for you. You can not continue pushing us away. We are going to stay there by your side and you have to accept it." Aizawa sternly tells her. Izuku is quiet.

It takes a few moments for a response from Izuku, " It is moments like these that I regret my quirk. Am I too powerful, should I even be here? Am I breaking the law by being able to judge a person, being a human being herself?"

"Izuku." Aizawa tries to snap her out of it, grabbing her shoulder. Izuku whispers to him softly.

"Dad, I want to run. I want to leave and forget all my problems. I am scared and I am tired. Tired of how cruel this world is to me. I..I...am staying for you...I..." Before Izuku can continue, Aizawa grabs her and pulls her on his lap, rocking her gently while stroking her hair. Aizawa speaks softly, his voice giving her comfort.

"I am glad you did not run. I know this is hard for you. I will support you, but I will not let you run yourself into the ground. **You are not alone**. **Let us become your partners**." Those words break Izuku as she clings to him, breaking down, hearing soft words.

* * *

When Yamada enters his home, he did not expect to find Izuka and Aizawa cuddling on the couch. He can tell they talked about something bad based off of Izuka's facial features. Damn Aizawa. At least he did not get a call about her running away, otherwise, Aizawa would be stuck on the couch tonight. Yamada sighs, lifting Izuka and carrying her to their bedroom, placing her in the middle and coming back for Aizawa and placing him on the side. He crashes beside Izuka on the other side of her, appreciating the moment of the little family together before passing out with them.

* * *

Aizawa does not expect a lot a things. One that was on the very bottom was being woken up to an argument between Izuka and Yamada.

"Izuka! Stay and cuddle!" Yamada pleads.

Izuka smartly responds, " That is what your husband is for, now let go."

"No!" Wrong answer. Izuka kicks him out of the bed before getting up and walking over him. Aizawa makes sure the damage reflected back does not do too much damage, but she is moving fine. She just looks more tired, but that is expected. Izuka leaves to go make breakfast before Aizawa bursts out laughing, receiving a glare from his husband. "Shouta, why does like have to be unfair!?"

"You were kind of asking for it. How did we even get in here? I thought Izuka and I passed out of the couch?" Aizawa asks.

"You did, but I brought you both in here for family time."

"... you can lift us?"

"SHOUTA, THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO GAIN FROM THIS CONVERSATION!"

"But I did."

"This is why you are such a bad influence on Izuka. You teach her to be a jerk."

"Nah, she picked that up on her own."


	20. Chapter 20 - New Family

Izuka can tell her classmates are disappointed that Izuku is gone. She can't help but feel anger, the only clear emotion she knows. She smothers it or else trouble will be caused. Izuka already had to deal with Monoma because he has karma points, and he only got suspended for a couple days. It barely scratched what Bakugo has done. She just focuses in class, ignoring everybody more than usual. She even goes sit with Todoroki instead of her regular classmates because he is always quiet to eat lunch. He was uncomfortable to say the least, but she knew a certain issue with him that she will face eventually. Just not right now. Right now, it is after school and Izuka has to deal with Shinso.

Izuka walks up to the gate to find Shinso, the purple boy looking up to see her.

"Hello." Shinso speaks calmly, though there is a sense of confusion.

Izuka nods before saying, "Hey. Come on, we are walking. I have something to talk with you about. Oh, and you can refer to me as Izuka. I fucking hate the teacher name." This causes Shinso to look surprised, but he nods as he follows to walk around campus.

"What are we here to talk about?" Izuka can accept somebody who wants to get straight to the point.

"Straight to it? I can respect that. Well, in order for you to understand, you must know my quirk. Yes, I can use Earth, but that is the second part of my actual quirk. Also, try not to spread this around because I want to keep the knowledge on it a minimum. My actual quirk is Karma. Karma lets me tell who is good and who is bad, thus karma points coming into play. For example, this kid who used to bully all the time has karma points to date because he is a dick," this causes Shinso to laugh, but he guides her to continue, " what is interesting about my quirk is that it lets me judge whether or not the person deserves the points or not. Thus, where are are now." Izuka continues walking, but looks up at him to make sure she has his attention.

"You had karma points. I got memories of what happened and did a judge on you," Izuka notices how Shinso's mood drops significantly, taking note, " you don't have karma points anymore. You did nothing wrong." He looks at her shocked, the two stopping their walk.

"Why?"

"Tell me about your quirk." Shinso sighs.

"My quirk is Brain-washing. If I get the person to answer my question, they are under my control." Izuka nods.

"Were you bullied as a kid?" Shinso nods. Izuka fists her hands before asking," They called you quirk villainous?" Silence, but she sees him nod once more. It's things like this that piss her off.

"They did that, worried I would take control of them. There is a reason I'm in foster care after all." Izuka stops completely. She steps away before catching herself on fire to release some pent-up anger. Shinso looks shocked and maybe a little scared. Izuka sighs, extinguishing herself. She looks back at him.

"Sorry, it is not directed towards you, I promise. It is just shit like this piss me off. You are trying to prove you can be a hero even with your quirk. You have a fantastic quirk for the works, just the UA testing is bull shit. It is unfair to you and anybody with a quirk that is not flashy. I want to test you." Izuka moves on the opposite side before making a dirt circle around them. "I am not allowed to leave you the circle, you can. I want you to hit me, and you can take as long as you can, got it? Quirk is allowed, but do not rely on it." Shinso gives her a determined look. Shinso runs at her, but Izuka easily dodges, paying attention to his every move.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the fight, and Shinso has not touched Izuka. Izuka can tell he is getting frustrated, but she didn't expect him to actually be able to as she can last forever as long as she doesn't use her quirk. She slows down, still giving him a challenge, but she is touched by her leg five minutes later. Izuka smirks.

"Yep, you are the real deal." Izuka says as she fixes her hair.

"But it took me over a half hour to do so. I', pretty sure you slowed down at the end on purpose." Shinso grumbles.

"The test was not to see if you can touch me quickly. The test is whether or not you would give up, and you did not. Words do not count in this situation, but action does. I basically had to do a stamp of approval. You would be surprised how many people would have given up. You also adapted the best you can. Now, I am more than willing to help you and I know someone who can. Come on." Izuka starts leading him back to UA after giving him a bottle of water, Shinso nodding as a thank you before drinking half the bottle before handing the bottle to her. Izuka can not help but give a confused look.

Shinso supplies, "You need to drink too. You were moving around hell of a lot more than I was and you did not break a sweat. I do not need you passing out from heat exhaustion because you can not sweat. I can probably barely carry you." Izuka nods, taking a sip before heading into the school with him.

* * *

Izuka stops at a office, knocking on the door.

"Come in." The two walk in, revealing Aizawa at his desk, " Oh, hello Izuka and Shinso. May I ask what you are doing?" Shinso looks surprised at the first name, but hides it well.

"I may have found your protege. Brain-washing is his quirk, allowing him to control a person if they answer his question. Otherwise, he would need to fight quirkless. I believe you can help him." Izuka relays, sitting in the chair in front of the desk, pointing at the chair next to her to make Shinso sit.

"What makes you say that?" Shinso seriously hopes Izuka knows what she is doing before she throws his chances.

Izuka glares at Aizawa before responding, "I would not have brought him here if I thought otherwise, now would I? Oh, and he did not give up when I did my test. He lasted thirty-five minutes, you have to give him credit for that." Shinso sees Aizawa smirk, and oh god it is creepy.

"Is that so?" Aizawa asks. Izuka nods and he relays," I have to say I am impressed. Most students would give up, even students in the hero course. It took all my nerve not the throw them out. If Izuka says you are good, that gives you a whole shit-load of credibility." He and Shinso chuckle at the comment, though she remains quiet as he continues, " I am willing to train you. However, you will have to train a hundred times harder than everybody here. Are you willing to do that, Shinso?"

Shinso responds with a determined look in his eye, " Yes, sir!"

"Alright, also, sensei or Aizawa-sensei, or for Izuka's sake, just Aizawa. You will be training immediately after school on Tuesday and Thursday. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, you will train after Izuka's lesson. Weekends will be open for you to be a normal kid and I hope you take it, unlike a certain someone here." Aizawa glares at Izuka ," Is there any problem with that?"

"Nope, not like the foster parents care anyway." Izuka can see the Dadzawa look on Aizawa's face. She senses something big is about to happen.

"Alright, lets go then. Might as well start today."Aizawa states, getting up and leaving with the two kids following. He leads them to the battle grounds from yesterday. He turns to look at Shinso. "Do you have any support items that you can use?"

"The only support item I have disguises my voice." The next thing Shinso knows, he gets a scarf from at him.

"You need another to be able to fight. We can always work on something new later, but you need something in order to get anywhere, especially if you have a quirk that does not do physical damage. Even people with physical quirks use support weapons. For example, Izuka uses a glider as a staff for a weapon and for quick movement. The scarf can be used in multiple functions, and I can teach you rather quickly since I know the ins and outs. Izuka, you can leave and come back in a hour, I know you have some business to discuss with Power Loader."

Izuka nods, leaving to see Power Loader to discuss upgrades she has come up with.

* * *

Izuka returns a hour later to see a panting Shinso and Aizawa sitting down and discussing something. She walks over quietly, kicking the ground once to get their attention.

"Izuka, catch." Aizawa throws something at her and she catches with ease. After looking at it for a moment, she realizes it is two pieces of his scarf. "Show Shinso here the disadvantages of the scarf and explain why. Do not overdo it, you are still recovering." Izuka pockets one for now, holding one in her hand. She then catches it on fire, the piece hardening in her hand.

"The scarf is made of a steel-alloy which makes it harden on heat, providing a disadvantage because of fire and heat quirks." Izuka drops the piece of pulls out the other one, flinching a moment as she struggles before lifting it into the air, " Same reason as before, but any metal quirk could take advantage of the scarf as well. It is difficult for me, however, due to lack of earth particles." Izuka drops it, takes deep breathes. Aizawa shoots her a worried look, but she shakes her head. It is harder than normal today, but she assumes it is because of quirk exhaustion. Shinso watches the whole time with detective eyes before nodding, seeming worried as well, but hiding it better.

"I get it, but can I ask a question about Izuka's quirk?" Shinso asks. Izuka nods."You made it seem like there is more to it. Can you explain the rest?"

"If there is enough trust between another person and I, I can copy their quirks permanently while powering up their quirk. That is why I have earth, air, water, and fire quirks. All copied and passed onto me literally." Izuka bluntly states.

"How can you bend metal then?"

"I search for earth particles in the metals. Some I can bend easily while some are just bitches to deal with and I can not bend at all." Izuka receives a slap from the scarf for cursing.

"You basically got creative with the quirk?" Izuka nods.

"Come on, problem children. Time to head home. Oh, Shinso is eating with us tonight, Izuka. He already knows the situation." Izuka just nods once more, remaining quiet.

* * *

The three arrive home to chaos.

"Hizashi, this isn't that hard!" A female voice can be heard.

"You sure about that, Inko?"Hizashi asks.

Aizawa groans, entering the kitchen with the two following, Izuka oddly able to make Shinso feel comfortable. "Please tell me that he didn't try to cook AGAIN."

"I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A SPECIAL MEAL, SHOUTA!' Hizashi complains before noticing the two," Hello, little listeners, how are you?! Oh, pretty sure you know who I am Shinso since I teach you, but hi again!" Shinso nods to him.

"Oh, hi you two!" Inko includes with a strained smile. The kitchen looks like it exploded.

Izuka decided to put it upon herself, "I will cook, just get Hizashi out of the fucking kitchen please mom. I will even clean it. I know you four have something to discuss." Momma Midoriya knocks Izuka upside the head.

"Sorry about her language, dear. I'm Izuka's mom and she has been cursing since she learned cursing exist just to spite everyone." Inko walks up, offering her hand with a warm smile. Shinso can not help but smile back, shaking her hand back.

"Shinso, nice to meet you ma'am."

"At least you have manners." Inko says, looking over at her daughter.

Izuka mutters, "Manners are overrated." She kicks everyone out of the kitchen before making katsudon, a family meal.

* * *

Shinso is sitting on the armchair across from the three adults, and he can't help but feel suspicious. For once, he hoped for someone to stay, but of course the heartless girl has to make dinner. On the couch, Aizawa is in the middle with Yamada on his right holding his hand, and Inko on his left. Somehow, her smile is calming him down. That must be where Izuka gets her comforting side if she tries. He noticed it eariler when they were entering the house.

Aizawa looks at him before speaking, " You are probably wondering why we are all here. Well, we know about your situation. We knew it for a while as were looking into adopting and you happen to have caught our eyes. We were waiting for the right moment mainly." Shinso looks up at them with a surprised look. This is not happening, is it? "Shinso Hitoshi, would you like to become part of this family? I know it seems out of the blue and it is, but it's your choice. You can wait or straight up say no if you want. I will add that it means I can focus on you even more."

Shinso provides the biggest smile, "Yes, I would appreciate it greatly. Thank you!" All three have a smile on their faces. "May I ask how it all works though?"

"You will have us three as your parents. You will stay with Hizashi and I mainly and one or twice a week, go hang with Inko. Izuka is at your side either way as a sister, though she might be...overprotective." Aizawa responds.

"Bitch, I heard that! Also, told you so, Hizashi!" All four jump from Izuka screaming in the kitchen. The adults groan.

"I'm not kidding about that, even if she denies it. Oh, you can call us whatever you are comfortable with. Izuka rarely calls us dad, but she does call Inko mom since she is actually her mom." This makes Shinso confused.

Shinso asks, " Why do you two have custody over Izuka?"

"It is better if you ask Izuka. She heard everything, so she will probably answer over dinner." Shinso nods. Izuka calls the group to eat, and he sits beside Izuka at the end to eat. Yamada and Inko are talking on the other end of the table with Aizawa in front of him. It has the home feeling he has been looking for for so long, but he isn't going to cry now. Maybe later when he can't sleep. He notices Izuka quiet the whole time, but she also finishes first. Surprisingly enough, she does speak to him, looking him in the eyes. Normally, it would be creepy, but he noticed it eariler and yesterday, so it has to be a way to getting people to understand.

"I got stuck with these two after Shouta caught me as a vigilante. He felt the same thing he felt for you, and adopted me within a day for some reason. He mainly took me because of my lack of emotions and wanted me to open up with the help of Hizashi." Izuka summarizes. Shinso nods.

"Emotionless?" Shinso can not stop himself from asking.

"My quirk has the side affect of making my emotions extremely dulled unless I am in relapse mode like I was yesterday. Now, I can feel anger at least." Shinso notices how open Izuka is. He smiles before grabbing a pack of leftovers and having to sadly go back to the foster place of hell. He did appreciate the hugs as he left from everyone except Izuka, but he understands now.


	21. Chapter 21 - Officially Family

Shinso is nervous. He is in-front of his foster house with his new family behind him. Rephrase, it's more like a mansion and it makes him sick looking at it. He knows his foster parents are horrible, he just doesn't know if they will let him go for some strange reason. It has happened before with other people who wanted him. He just hopes the people behind him are prepared. Aizawa shaved and has his hair washed and up with a nice button up shirt and slacks along with Yamada. Instead of his banana hairstyle, Yamada has his hair down to hide his identity. Inko also has her hair down with a nice dress. Izuka was originally planned to stay behind, but she forced Aizawa to bring her along, causing confusion between the three parents but they let her. Izuka has her hair down, wearing what the men are wearing, except with a green bow tie. Apparently, this is what she always wears when he heard arguing. The only thing they didn't argue about were the shoes, which is apparently the only other difference beside the tie.

The family have agreed to have the meeting a hour after Izuka's class so everyone has a chance to dress up, including Shinso, who is matching everybody. Aizawa knocks on the door and he feels a hand on his wrist, looking beside to see Izuka gripping his wrist in a comforting way, it easing his nerves. She pats him on the back, looking up at his eyes with a small smile before looking forward and pulling back from him. It gives him some confidence as his foster parents open the door.

"Hi, come in, come in!" His foster mother kindly answers, letting them in. Shinso seriously hopes they can see through their facade. The three parents introduce themselves politely as they shake his foster parent's hands, but when it comes to Izuka, she just says her first name, shaking their hand before moving on with her hair covering her eyes. Did she see through already? He also notices Izuka looking at Aizawa before he nods. His foster parents lead them to the large living room, having them sit down and asking if they want beverages, all of which shake their head. Shinso is forced to sit in between his foster parents.

" May I ask what brings you to our house today?" Shinso's foster dad asks. Aizawa takes the lead.

"We have come here to adopt Shinso." His foster parents have that usual look they have when someone tries to adopt him.

"Oh really? May I ask why?" Shinso's foster mother asks. Aizawa nudges Yamada.

"Shinso deserves a forever home, and he has the same attraction we felt when we adopted Izuka here. The feeling that they are meant to be in the family. We have been looking to adopt for a while, and Shinso is the boy we want to be our son." Everyone in the group nods except Izuka, who is quiet.

"You felt something for the brat beside you?" Both Inko and Yamada bite their tongues to be quiet, leaving Aizawa to respond.

"Yes. She is like this because her quirk causes her to lack emotions. Once you know her, she is the perfect side-kick for anyone."

"That seems like arrogance to me, but I will slide though. Well, the thing is, we are planning on adopting Shinso soon. He is such a precious boy and the perfect son for us."

"Lie." The whole room goes silent. Everyone in the room looks toward Izuka who said such thing. Shinso's foster mother is sputtering, so his father takes over. His father stares down Izuka.

"What did you say little girl?"

"I'm saying your wife is a liar. My quirk allows me to tell who is lying if I am paying close enough attention." Silence once more. The rest of her group looks at her strange. They never heard of that before.

"Go to your room, Shinso." Shinso's foster father sternly says. He knows better than to argue, getting up and leaving. He gets one final look at his new family before leaving.

* * *

"What is your quirk, little girl?" Shinso's foster father asks. Izuka is forcing herself to stay still. She knows something is wrong. That is why she had Aizawa turn on his recorder. She can only force the situation down through a threat.

"Lie-detecting quirk." Izuka asks, her eyes still hidden. The father nods, now stiff.

"Why do you want our future son? He has a villain quirk after all." Izuka bites her tongue. She knows what is going on. She has been using her earth bending quirk the whole time. Aizawa saves the day for now.

"A quirk isn't a villain, only the person wielding it can be."

"He is not the best kid either."

"I have seen his grades, and they are great. I also don't expect him to be the best. I expect him to try his best. That is all I can ask."

"I'm not sure if I can trust him around...her." Izuka knows her is meaning her, but she could care less right now. She waits, checking the time often. The gun shots. Not wasting a second, Izuka stands up and spreads her arms, stopping all the bullets approaching them, leaving puzzled men. She chuckles darkly, looking up with golden eyes.

"I know you want to keep Shinso so you can have him brainwash people to give you more money basically. I do not recommend fucking around with me." Izuka drops the bullets, grabbing the guns and pulling them towards her before squashing all but one, handing the one to her mother. Izuka grabs the rest of the bullets and makes plates, capturing the five men in the room plus the parents and raising them up to immobilize them. "Shouta, Mom, I need you two to get Shinso and get out of here. Hizashi, stay with me for defense. There are more coming. " Izuka slams the seven people against the wall. The parents look at her surprised, but they nod as they move. Izuka gives quick directions for the two of where to find Shinso and they run. "Hizashi, when I say go, I need you to scream, okay?"

"Got it, little listener!" Yamada responds, facing a certain way with Izuka behind him. Unfortunately,the directional speaker had to be left behind as it looked strange, but she knew Aizawa had his scarf, thus why he is with her mom.

"Group of twenty, that is it. Use your quirk...now!"

"GO AWAY!" Yamada screams down the hallway, disabling everyone for a precious moment. Izuka used the leftover bullets to capture all the men and put them against the wall before she grabs everyone, locking their cuffs together and then attacking everyone in groups of four in an awkward position to keep them from moving.

"Good job, little listener! You said no more?" Yamada asks. Izuka nods her head, already feeling the dreariness from using her quirk. He grabs her hands, her telling the directions to find the trio.

* * *

Shinso was in his room, already nervous when he heard bullets coming from downstairs. He quickly gets up, grabbing his bag with his very few things before running down the hallway.

"Shinso!"

Shinso turns to find Aizawa and Inko, running towards them. Inko is on the phone with the police.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, Izuka managed to stop all the bullets. We need to go before more arrive." Aizawa responds quickly as they run, Shinso leading the way since he knows his way around when they come across another villain. A huge crocodile.

"So these are the birds that are causing trouble, huh? I got this." Aizawa runs in front, having his scarf in hand. Normally, Aizawa would let the creature approach him first, but he has Inko and Shinso behind him and he can't do that. Thankfully, it's only one with half a brain. He runs forward, avoiding a punch as he lassos the arm to force the dude down. Taking that free moment, he kicks the crocodile in the head to knock him out. Glad he got that over with quick.

"Shouta, Shinso, Inko! Come on!" Aizawa looks up to find Izuka and Yamada at the far end of the fall. The trio runs and the group leaves the house, finding the police standing out there.

"HANDS UP, ON THE GROUND!" The group of five do what they are asked, but Izuka was reluctant, being more weary than usual. That is one major downside to her quirk, now that Aizawa thinks about it. Her quirks provides an adrenaline rush, and the same thing that saved her life could kill her as even though she does think straight, she can struggle in this state and too weary, focusing on the wrong things. He never considered that a possibility till now. In her eyes right now, the police are wrong unless they have an illegal officer. Aizawa looks over. Izuka's eyes should be green by now. They aren't, and something is wrong. The police probably won't recognize Eraserhead or Present Mic in this state. One of the officers walk up. Best let the officer have control for now.

"Names and quirks?" Aizawa speaks up for the group.

"Aizawa Shouta, also known as pro-hero Eraserhead. My quirk is erasure." Aizawa tries to stand up, but the cop stares him down to stay. Suspicious. He moves to the next person, Shinso, but skips him over to Inko.

"Midoriya Inko, levitation." Next is Yamada.

"Yamada Hizashi, Present Mic. Voice." Finally, Izuka. She...remains quiet? Aizawa looks over. She is looking down. Everyone looks at her nervous.

"What is your name and quirk, kid?" Inko looks at her daughter in fear. No response.

"Kid?" Yamada is ready to comfort or attack if he needs to.

The cop pulls out a gun, pointing it at her, "Better talk." Shinso is scared. Then, Izuka chuckles darkly, her aura spreading among everyone, a shiver rolling down their spine.

"I have the right to remain silent when you shouldn't be a cop." Izuka plainly states. The emotion is gone.

"You're just mad I caught you, kid."

"I know you work along side the family inside. You became a cop to protect the business, specifically a high ranking cop. Every other cop here is innocent except you."

Izuka uses her mother's quirk to pull the gun away quickly before standing up.

"FIRE!" Nobody fires. Izuka stands and walks up to him before slamming her foot in the dirt, trapping the man. The cops are shaking as she looks up, her golden eyes sending fear.

"Good fucking try, but you do not mess with karma bitch." Izuka growls, "One of you call the nearby cop station. Your guys stations are fucked up right now. Corrupted." Izuka then faces Shinso with a comforting look as everyone stands up, " Welcome to the family. Sorry if it sucks." The small group can't help but laugh at the dark humor.

"Got to be better then this one." Shinso responds. Inko runs up to Izuka, slapping her harshly before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Everyone is home after the drama, and Izuka made dinner, not bothering to eat and went straight to sleep. Somehow, after everything, Izuka can still cook. This leaves Inko, Yamada, Aizawa, and Shinso to celebrate. They actually were allowed to keep Shinso due to everything without having to worry about the whole process. She even made a cake. However, Inko has to go home. Inko hugs him tightly, ruffling his hair before leaving. This leaves the trio of men. Aizawa calls out for him to sit. Shinso sits on the armchair while the men sit in the chair. Aizawa starts.

"I'm going to go over the house rules quickly so you have a basic idea. I only expect you to keep this place clean, but you have Izuka for that. All I ask is that you help her as much as possible. If you are going anywhere besides school and home, you have to text Hizashi or I of where you are going and when you get there and leave. Oh, and no doing drugs. That is it." Shinso looks at him confused. Everything else makes sense, but the drug part. Normally, it would be a joke, but in this case, it was serious. Aizawa seems to pick up on it, " Izuka was smoking when she first came here, that is why I put it there." This shocks Shinso.

"Really?" Both men nod.

"Yeah, one more thing. We care about you and Izuka equally. There will be times she receives more attention due to her thought process and emotions not being in the right place. Most of the time, you probably will get more attention as you are more accepting of it, okay?" Shinso nods. Yamada speaks up.

"It'a bedtime. You had a rough day. Good night, kiddo." He walks over to give Shinso a hug along with Aizawa before they head to their room. Shinso moves to his own room and passes out.

* * *

Shinso actually slept for once until he woke up around midnight. He was about to go back to sleep until he heard a faint sound of a door opening and closing. There is another insomniac in the house? Well, Aizawa would make sense for one. However, he heard a different door open and close. Time to investigate. Shinso gets up and leaves his room and finds that the front door is not locked. He knows for sure it was locked before. He opens the door and looks out, finding a mop of green hair going to climb the stairs. Shinso quickly follows as quietly as possible until they arrive on a roof. Shinso makes sure to stay far enough back for the girl not to notice. For Izuka not to notice. Izuka stands at the edge of the roof, taking deep breathes before catching her arms on fire. Shinso can't help but watch in awe because they aren't burning her.

"I know you are there. You are not that quiet, Shinso." Izuka says tiredly. He looks at her surprised. He walks beside her.

"Is this common?"

"Yes, this is the time I woke up to become a vigilante." There is silence between the two except for the crackle of the flames. Oddly enough, it's comforting to Shinso. He decides to try and bond with Izuka.

"Why did you become a vigilante?" Shinso normally would not ask a question like this, but Izuka is willing to tell. He knows.

"I was taken by villains when I was ten for a month. I saved myself. I did not want anyone else to suffer that fate, so I became one a week after I got back." Shinso can never stop being surprised by the girl. Normally, vigilantes are what they are for selfish reasons. Izuka was not. No wonder she is so skilled!

"May I ask a kinda personal question?" Shinso asks. Izuka nods. "Did you know something like that was going to happen?" Izuka sighs.

"No. I think if you went on your own, none of it would have happened. I would not have put any of you in danger. However, the reason I went is because I was suspicious of your parents and I wanted to gain a reason so no other kids have to suffer them. It took a turn for the worst and I am sorry about that."

"Do you feel regret?"

"No, but I am trying to figure out if there was a better way of handling the situation. That was too close for comfort." Shinso nods, remaining quiet. Izuka still has her arms on fire. "You should go back before you get in trouble. I am going to stay for a while. I am already used to the consequences. Good night."

Shinso nods as he leaves, however when he goes to the stairwell, he finds Aizawa waiting for him.

Shinso asks, "Did you hear everything?" Aizawa nods.

"Go get some sleep. I need to talk to her. I don't mind if you two do this, but Izuka only does this if she is breaking on the inside." Shinso leaves quickly.

* * *

Aizawa walks over to Izuka, grabbing the back of her neck and pulls her back from the edge gently. He doesn't know her emotional state, but she normally doesn't like the shoulder, not that the would neck seems any better. Izuka looks up, him able to see her with her flame arms. He remains quiet, rubbing her neck gently.

"I know you have things to say to me. Just do it now." Izuka skips straight to the point.

Aizawa looks at her, asking,"You sure, kid? This can wait."

"You have been looking to chat with me since the USJ attack. I want it done now. " Aizawa sighs.

"Alright, I rather not do this at night be oh well. Sit down, Izuka." The two sit side by side, Aizawa still rubbing her neck, but Izuka pulls back. He can understand she wants full attention in the conversation. "Izuka, I understand why you did what you did at the USJ. You stayed back so the villains would have a reason to stay. You did everything right, but I wish you did it a different way without you risking your life. I know you are still angry that you let the two villains go, but I rather you still be here then kill yourself from exhaustion. Hell, I rather you not be involved in the situation at all. However, I know you would have forced yourself in anyway. The only thing I wish you did different is you let me in. Didn't you sense me at the door?"

"I did, however, that would mean I would have to move position and quickly open the door, risking both of our lives. I was only able to force it to stay open earlier because I was not in combat yet. Either way, I rather you stay with the students to protect a bigger number. One kid down is better than seventeen. You are thinking this way because you are my father."

"They had Thirteen."

"Want me to tell you what happened to Thirteen?" Aizawa nods, even if he doesn't want to know, " Thirteen was ripped in half. They survived, but they were fucking ripped in half." The emotion that was barely there is gone.

". . .what about me?"

"Your elbow was destroyed from what I think was that decay quirk and most of your bones were broken. You were covered in blood. Somehow, you survived..." Izuka's tone is dark. Aizawa is silent. Izuka looks up at the stars, already done with this conversation.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I do not give a fuck, it never happened." Izuka's tone is bitter.

"That is something that will still affect you, Izuka. You have to learn to accept-"

"Next topic." Izuka cuts him off.

"Izuka..."

"Shouta, please. This is pissing me off." Aizawa sighs. While Izuka has been getting more open, only one emotion has been easily acceptable to her. Anger. The disadvantage is that any emotion that should be that switches to anger.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you angry?"

"Do not fuck with me. We both know I do not understand."

"Then try."

"No, I am done for tonight!" Izuka growls, getting up shakey. Aizawa stands up at well, grabbing her wrist because he know it will not burn him but she struggles, trying to pull back.

"Izuka, you need to calm-"

"NO, GET AWAY!" Izuka screams, flipping herself to get out of his grip, jumping to the over side of the roof, shakey. The fire licking her hands is gone, thankfully leaving no burns but leaving a panting Izuka.

* * *

Shinso didn't run. He stayed and watch the whole exchange to the point of the screaming. He knew at that point help is needed. He runs quickly downstairs back to the apartment and enters, knocking on the door of his new parent's bedroom loudly. Shinso can hear movement before the door open, revealing Yamada.

"Hey kid, is something wrong?" Yamada asks gently.

"I was on the roof with Izuka when she asked me to leave. I went to leave and Shouta was there and went to go talk to her. I stayed and now Izuka is starting to panic I think." Shinso summarizes.

"Damn it, Shouta." Yamada mutters as he dashes past Shinso, getting his shoes on and runs to the room, Shinso following behind him.

When the two get on the roof, Aizawa is still trying to calm Izuka, trying to approach her.

"Izuka, I'm sorry I brought that up. I should have shut up. However, what I am trying to tell you is that any other emotion you should be feeling right now is becoming that anger because that is the only thing you understand. I need you to take deep breathes so we can talk this over."

"JUST GET OUT, I CAN HANDLE IT!" Once again, Izuka screams, a ring of fire appearing around her instinctively to protect herself. Her eyes are glowing green.

"Shouta, let me handle this." Yamada says as he comes out from the stairwell. Aizawa looks over before he sighs, tired as he walks past, meeting up with Shinso.

Aizawa speaks, "Hey, thanks for grabbing him. Sorry you had to hear that though...oh, and you should practice sneaking around. That is how I knew you two were up here because of you." He ruffles Shinso's hair as he leaves, Shinso walking along side him.

"I don't mind, I would have to know eventually anyway." Shinso responds. Aizawa nods and the two are quiet and just head to bed, even if neither can sleep.

* * *

Yamada takes Aizawa's place, but he is much calmer than Aizawa. The problem is that Aizawa treats Izuka like an adult, and that is not exactly how the situation should go. Physically and mentally is fine because she does act like an adult. Emotionally... she acts like a child. You have to look through that rough exterior to find that information though. While Aizawa does know that, he is not the best with kids anyway, he is used to teenagers and adults. Does not help he lacks social skills. Yamada, on the other hand, can help.

"Izuka, it's me little listener, can you hear me?" Yamada asks her from a distance.

"Of course I can, I am not death or stupid!" Izuka replies. She is still angry.

"Making sure you are not having an attack. May I come closer please? We need to talk."

"That is what Shouta said. Why do you think we are in this position now!?"

"Forget Shouta for a moment, I will deal with him later. I'm worried about you. Before you say I shouldn't, this is my choice because I care about you like you are my own genetic child." Yamada looks up with a shakey smile, " May I come forth, my lady?" Izuka face palms. It takes a moment of recovery for Izuka to nod. Yamada walks forward, leaving a few feet between them as much as he wants to comfort her. She looks tired, done. As if she heard him, she says.

"Come here, you clingy man. I am not mad at you." Izuka knocks the fire out, leaving the stars as their light, Yamada approaches quickly and hugs her as tightly as possible. Izuka, surprisingly, hugs back.

"May I ask why you are mad?" Yamada asks while rubbing the back of her neck gently.

"I don't know," Izuka mumbles. Yamada listens carefully. " We were talking about the USJ. He asked me what happened if I did not take part. He...all his bones were broken, Thirteen was ripped in half, and...I don't know. I...I am sorry you are having to deal with me...all of you..." Yamada pulls back, bending down to match height.

"Izuka, we asked for this, and we don't regret a moment of it. You have saved a class. You have saved Thirteen. You have saved Shouta. You have saved Shinso. I have told you to be selfish, yet you are still saving lives. Izuka, that is way more than what we can ask from anyone in the world, especially a teenager. Your emotions are just a slight downfall, but we embrace you fully. You will make mistakes, but you have to accept them or else you will not grow as a person, alright?" It takes a moment for Izuka to nod, spreading her arms for another hug. Yamada smirks before picking her up like a child, hugging her tightly.

"Drop me or we will have problems." Izuka glares him down, trying to pull back. Thank goodness she wore herself out from quirk practice.

"Nope! Now, bedtime." Yamada starts carrying her back to the apartment, Izuka struggling at first but she shut up and just hugged him back. He enters the house and lays down on the couch, laying Izuka between him and the couch like before.

"Good night, little listener, love you." He can barely hear it, but he does when Izuka whispers.

"Good night, love you too..." Yamada smiles as the two pass out cuddling.

* * *

When Aizawa hears the door and the soft voice of Yamada, he can rest easy again, even if he still is angry with himself.


	22. Chapter 22 - UA Sports Festival

Shinso has been working hard, spending every moment practicing fighting either at the training sessions with Izuka or Aizawa. Aizawa taught him how to use his capture weapon to be effective enough in a fight along with mobility. Izuka became his target for target practice. Thankfully, she went easy on him by putting ten pound weights on her ankles and wrist, slowing her down immensely. Somehow, she still provides a challenge and he still rarely gets her. Actually, she got harder overtime once she got used to the weights. Only problem is it leaves bruises afterwards, but she heals them before anybody notices. Oddly enough, Izuka is good teacher and points out his mistakes, even if they were not that obvious. Shinso couldn't ask for a better sister. She still does the house work on top of everything she does for god sakes!

Speaking of Izuka, she did apologize to Aizawa and they did make up. The two haven't been spending too much time together lately unless they are training Shinso, and even then, they rarely worked together. Izuka has a class to teach, and she teaches on what should be her free days off to students who are serious about winning. If she isn't busy with other students, she is doing her own thing. Izuka has spending a lot of time with Power Loader to the point the support students have thought she was his daughter. If she isn't there, she is doing house chores or working on her own quirks to be efficient as possible or even her physical exercise. All three parents have become worried as she is more withdrawn, but they are hoping she chills out after the Sports Festival. Something that has changed that is positive is when she is hanging it Yamada with the one minute she has of freedom, he has figured out that if she tilts her head slightly, he can get all affectate with her. It's simple hair or neck rubs before she glares at him to stop, but Yamada can tell she is calmer. It only happened a couple of times, but Yamada is quick of picking up these things.

Now, it's the day of the Sports Festival.

* * *

"Are you two kids ready to fight to the death!?" Yamada asks over breakfast, excited because he is the host.

"No." "Overdramatic, I do not want to die today because of fucking karma not letting me kill." The first response is Shinso and the second response is Izuka.

"You two are so negative!"

"Shinso is nervous, you should know that Hizashi. Izuka is just responding to your question. No cursing, Izuka" Aizawa responds for the two. Izuka finishes and cleans up the dishes, letting everyone get ready for a hardcore day. When the four leave to walk, Aizawa goes into Dadzawa mode.

"Shinso, make sure you remember your training, and get as far as you can. Izuka, don't go overboard."

Shinso responds," Chill out, Dadzawa. We got this. As long as I get to the versus round, I'm good. Izuka is probably going for a win though."

"I am. Nobody is getting mercy, no matter who they are." Izuka's voice has a dark tone, freaking out everyone around them, including the group itself.

"None of that either." Aizawa responds. Izuka just hums a response.

* * *

Izuka stands on the bench in the locker room, getting everyone's attention with a clap of her hands. Izuka starts her speech.

"Alright, you little brats. Do not throw your training out the window and do not die. Besides that, good luck." Izuka steps off the bench.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN MORE ENCOURAGING?" Iida asks.

"No, I am not going to smother you like children. This is your fight. Just know I am your competition. You should know me by now, Iida."

Izuka walks by to separate from everyone when she gets stopped.

"Izuka." Todoroki calls to her, making the whole class look at them. Izuka turns around, facing the red-white hair boy. Izuka signals him to continue, " Based off of power, we can safely say I'm stronger than you."

Rockboy Kirishima tries to step in, " Hold on now, man-" Izuka cuts him off.

"I am willing to accept that based off of my base power. Skill is where you are going to be challenged."

"Yes, that is why I'm calling war on you." Todoroki states.

"Alright. Just do not underestimate me or I will fuck you up." Izuka says nonchalantly. She can hear Iida going off about no cursing, but oh well.

"Understood." Todoroki walks away. Kirishima looks at her.

"How can you say that so simply?"

"Because it is simple. Time to line up."

* * *

"THE FIRST CLASS COMING OUT IS CLASS 1-A!" Present Mic yells into the mic, the whole class 1-A walking out. Izuka walks out as the leader with a new and improved metal glider in her hand that is a staff at the moment as she leads them to their place. She can sense their nervous energy, but she has a blank face. Present Mic calls the rest of the classes and they stand out, finding the referee Midnight.

"Alright, it's now time for the class representative speech! Please come up here, Izuka Midoriya!" Izuka shakes her head at the over dramatic entry as she walks up, stepping up to the stand and taking the mic.

Izuka starts her second speech of the day, " Sorry in advance if there is no emotion in this, I literally have no emotions, " this causes the crowd to chuckle but she continues, " We are here for one reason. To prove we are not a bunch of weak children and that you can rely on us to take care of the next generation and the world. Oh, and to win. This would be useless if we did not have a winner in mind. Good luck everybody and do not die." Izuka steps down, everybody clapping at the speech.

"Thank you, Midoriya! Now, it's time to spin the wheel and see what is our first event!" Midnight spins the wheel and it lands on obstacle course. "The first test is the obstacle course to see if you can make it to the end! You're allowed to use your quirks, but you aren't allowed to leave the track! Everybody get ready at the gate please!" Most of the students move directly in front of the gate while Izuka stays back. She needs room to fly after all. Izuka waits for the countdown, bending down into starting position, her new and improved metal glider in one hand ready for take off.

"GO!"

The moment Izuka got the signal, she ran forward at top speeds and jumped on her glider, flying over the students crowded in the entryway. She can hear Present Mic in the background. She flies high to avoid ice from Todoroki, it freezing all the students at the entry way. Thankfully, most of her students break free along with class 1-A.

"THE SECRET OBSTACLE: THE ENTRY WAY! IT BECOMES OVERCROWDED TO THE POINT IT'S BARELY MOVABLE! SEEMS TODOROKI HAS TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF THIS AND GAVE ALL THE STUDENTS COLD FEET BEFORE THE MAIN EVENT! SOME OF THE STUDENTS SEEM TO BE ABLE TO BREAK OUT OF IT THOUGH!"

Izuka arrives at the first section of the robots from the entrance exam. Adjusting her glider to speed up but with less control, she dodges all the robots quickly as they were not meant for speed anyway.

"THE FIRST OBSTACLE IS THE ROBOTS FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAMS! HOWEVER, UNLIKE THE ENTRANCE EXAM, IT'S UNLIKELY FOR YOU TO DESTROY THEM SO IT'S BEST FOR THE STUDENTS TO DODGE THEM! MIDORIYA IS THE PERFECT EXAMPLE AS SHE IS JUST FLYING STRAIGHT THROUGH THE COMPETITION, PUTTING HER IN FIRST PLACE. TODOROKI IS IN SECOND PLACE BUT...OH MY GOD, HE FROZE THE ROBOTS FOLKS AND HE IS SKIING THROUGH!"

Aizawa finally speaks for the first time, "Todoroki froze them in unstable positions on purpose to keep his competitors on edge. The students will need to be extra careful."

When that was said, Izuka has a flash.

**CRASH.**

**BLOOD.**

**"I am sorry, Shinso and multiple other people did not make it"**

**Izuka checks the watch. She has thirty seconds to save their lives.**

Izuka immediately turns back, crashing down and throwing her glider over she should as she uses her air-bending quiRk to run back, her whole body shaking with adrenaline.

"WHAT IS MIDORIYA DOING? SHE IS RUNNING BACK AND SHE JUST RAN PAST TODOROKI AND BAKUGO, MAKING THE TWO FIRST AND SECOND PLACE!"

Izuka didn't have time. She jumps and uses the quick to speed. She then finds Shinso.

**CRASH.**

"I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Izuka screams, and she sees the robot breaking, starting to fall quickly. She jumps under the robot with the other kids and grabs it with her earth-bending quirk, trembling at the sheer force. Shinso looks and sees what happens.

"FUCKING RUN, THERE IS NO TIME!" Izuka yells in agony, struggling to keep hold. Shinso and the other run forward.

"MIDORIYA WENT BACK TO SAVE THE OTHER CONTESTANTS, POSSIBLY THEIR LIVES! TO GIVE YOU AN IDEA FOLKS, THOSE ROBOTS ARE A FEW TONS AT LEAST!" Izuka hears nothing. When she sees the others out, she lets go and air-bends out of the way, the robot crashing a few feet from her. Izuka falls to the ground, dizzy and sick.

"Izuka! Are you okay?!" Shinso runs over to Izuka, holding her shoulders gently. Izuka nods. She isn't going down like this. Aizawa speaks up for everyone with questions.

"Midoriya's quirk is elemental, gaining her the ability to bend air, water, earth, and fire. In exchange for such variety, she has much less energy to use. It's impressive she has not passed out yet.

"Step back, Shinso. Someone doesn't deserve a win." Izuka growls and Shinso does so quickly. She grabs a cloth, wrapping it around her eyes to get limit the dizziness. Izuka bends down before using air-bending to shoot herself far into the sky over the robots and multiple contestants for several hundred feet. When she senses her descent, Izuka opens her glider and flies over the second obstacle without knowing.

"MIDORIYA IS STILL MOVING FOLKS! NOW, TODOROKI IS STILL IN FIRST PLACE AND BAKUGO IS IN SECOND. THE SECOND OBSTACLE COURSE THE TWO WENT THROUGH IS THE PITFALL OF DEATH! THERE IS NOT ACTUALLY DEATH, BUT IT RELIES ON BALANCE OR CREATIVITY! THE THIRD OBSTACLE IS THE MINEFIELD! THEY AREN'T ACTUALLY MINES, BUT THEY WILL THROW THE STUDENT SEVERAL FEET UP! OH, IT SEEMS BAKUGO AND TODOROKI ARE FIGHTING FOR FIRST!"

Izuka adjusts her glider for speed once more, flying over the minefield. She hears the explosions and she decides now is the best time to use her speed boost. Using air, she gets rid of resistance and speeds herself up at the same time, similar to how she runs. However, it's much quicker the the glider since she can get rid of resistance all around her and there are no limits. Izuka zooms right between the two and crosses over the finish line within a few seconds. When she senses the stadium, she lets herself crash on the ground, panting heavily from overuse.

"MIDORIYA, DESPITE SACRIFICING HER POSITION TO SAVE OTHER STUDENTS, STILL MADE IT IN FIRST PLACE! TODOROKI IS IN SECOND AND BAKUGO IS IN THIRD! WE SHALL SEE THE OTHER STUDENTS!" As Present Mic announces the students coming through, she hears somebody walking over to her.

"Izuka, are you awake, sweetheart?" Midnight asks gently. Izuka nods, sitting up and removing the mask to look at her, almost throwing up from the dizziness but she stops herself. Thankfully, Midnight doesn't have a microphone. "Can you keep going?"

"Yes, I have some blood to go after." Midnight nods, going back to her position. Within a couple minutes, Izuka is up on her feet with a clear head.

"Izuka!" Izuka turns to see Shinso crash into her, hugging her tightly, she looks up at to see him in tears. "Thank you! I'm sorry...you shouldn't have sacrificed your position like that."

"Shinso, I have a quirk I taken that tells me that if someone is within my range, I can save them, and they are dying, I get a memory before it happens. If I did nothing, you would have died..." Izuka hugs him tightly and she can feel him stiffen.

"How come you never mentioned that quirk?"

"It happened at the prison I was forced in a month. I haven't even told the dads or mom yet." Shinso nods.

"You shouldn't have to save me so often. You help me so often for nothing."

"Shinso, just do well and don't do something stupid. Make it as far as possible, you get me?" Izuka asks, looking up at him. Shinso nods. The students look towards Midnight.

"Good job to all the students who made it! However, only 43 students can go through so if you aren't the first 43, please exit! Don't worry, you will get to do minigames later! Now, time for the next event!" The wheel spins and lands on cavalry battles."The cavalry battles is the next challenge! You have to team up in teams of 2-4 people, one person being the horse and the others being support. The horse will remain on the back and they can't touch the ground and have bandannas with points around their neck. The points is based off of what place you make. For example, 43 place with worth 5 points, 42 is ten, so on so forth. However, the first place winner is worth ten million points!" The lights aim at Izuka, her having no expression on her face, " The point is to grab as many bands as possible while keeping your own points! Now, you have ten minutes to come up with a team and go!"

* * *

The sound booth is off for a moment and both Aizawa and Yamada are shaking from the previous event.

"Shouta?" Yamada asks softly, Aizawa looks up at and he continues, " Izuka only gets visions when someone is about to die, right?" Shouta reluctantly nods. Both men realize what that means.

Shinso could be dead without Izuka.

Yamada walks over to Aizawa and hugs him tightly, breaking down. Aizawa just comforts his husband. He will have to speak with both of his kids later, especially Izuka. She pushed herself too hard out there and that is only the first event.

When the ten minutes is up, the men return to their original positions like nothing happened. It's still gnawing at them from the inside.

* * *

"WE ARE BACK, LISTENERS, AND WE HAVE SOME INTERESTING TEAMS BELOW!" Present Mic announces. All the teams are in formation.

Izuka has an interesting team to say the least. Izuka is the horse because she is the lightest in the class. As her front, she has Tokoyami and Dark Shadow as he can do near and far range attacks. On her left is Hatsume Mei from the support class. Izuka actually worked with her to improve her hero costume, so she knows what to expect and not to underestimate the girl. On her right is Uraraka with the gravity quirk. The main goal is with Hatsume's hover boots and other inventions, they would avoid everybody as they are the main target. Tokoyami is the attacker and Uraraka makes the whole group lighter, going hand in hand with the hover boots. Izuka has her staff to fight because she will have to fight this mostly quirkless unless she wants to knock herself out. Izuka waits for the signal once again with a determined look in her eyes.

"GO!"

"Alright, everyone stay still and wait for my signal." Izuka states to her team. She needs to be careful how she uses the hover boots. Within a snap, all the other teams start approaching. One team tries to trap them in quick sand, but that doesn't work out well for him. Once they are close, Izuka screams, "NOW!" The next moment, they are in the air, flying towards a less crowded area. They are pretty much running the whole game and staying out of the way. That is until Todoroki comes along and Izuka quickly sees their plan. Momo makes an insulated blanket, surrounding the three but Kaminari, the electric dude.

"SO FAR, IT SEEMS TEAM MIDORIYA IS AVOIDING THE OTHERS WITH TEAM TODOROKI SECOND AND TEAM BAKUGO THIRD!" Present Mic announces once more.

"Izuka, we need to move!" Uraraka tries to urge her.

"I have a plan." Izuka grips her staff, waiting for a signal.

"1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" When he screams that, Izuka throws her staff, the electricity hitting the staff only and reflecting back to him, leaving him disabled. It was a good idea to make her staff metal, but that was not the intended reasoning. Izuka will accept it though.

"Tokoyami, whenever you have a moment, grab my staff. I have a feeling I will need it." Izuka asks of the birdman and he nods.

"ONE MORE MINUTE, FOLKS! WILL THE MIDORIYA TEAM BE ABLE TO KEEP THE TEN MILLION POINTS?!" Present Mic screams.

Tokoyami manages to grab her staff with Dark Shadow, handing it to her. Izuka notices Iida bending down, seeming to prepare something. Ice appears all around them to trap them.

"Thank you. I have a plan. I think Iida is about to do a speed boost based off of his positioning. When he does, run at Todoroki's left side because he never uses that side of his quirk. Then, Tokoyami, I need you to use Dark Shadow to grab me and throw me up at high as possible. Do not worry too much about screwing up, I can fix it in air. Got it?" Izuka demands and her team nods. Izuka waits with her staff in her hand. Then, she hears it.

"RECIPRO BURST!" Todoroki's team approaches extremely fast and her team sweeps to the left and she feels Dark Shadow grab her and throw her up, avoiding them barely. She swears she feels heat, but she can't focus on that right quickly realizes that she won't be able to fly out of the situation because it was only about twenty feet. Izuka uses her air-bending quirk against the ground to throw herself up a hundred feet and she can already feel the dizziness set in. She makes sure to do it at an angle so she can open her glider and fly over all the other teams. She has to close her eyes.

"MY TEAM, CALL MY NAME PLEASE!" Izuka yells as loud as possible

"TEN MORE SECONDS! MIDORIYA HAS LEFT HER TEAM TO AVOID THE ATTACK WHICH SHE IS ALLOWED TO DO DUE TO BAKUGO DOING THE SAME THING. HOWEVER, SHE MUST BE BACK WITH HER TEAM BEFORE TIME IS UP FOR THEY WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" Present Mic says to the audience.

"OVER HERE, IZUKA!" Izuka hears her team yell and flies towards them. She hears a familiar explosion near her and sweeps to the right of it.

"FIVE MORE SECONDS! WILL IZUKA MAKE IT?!"

When Izuka senses her team, she drops her glider and grabs onto her left and right horses, almost falling but forcing her body in an upright position, for once shakey due to people being involved.

"AND TIME IS UP! IN FIRST PLACE IS TEAM MIDORIYA, THE FIRST TIME EVER OF A TEAM BEING ABLE TO KEEP THE 10 MILLIONS POINTS! IN SECOND PLACE IS TEAM TODOROKI. THIRD IS TEAM BAKUGO AND FOURTH IS TEAM WHAT?! WHEN DID SHINSO TAKE OVER?! ANYWAY, FORTH PLACE IS TEAM SHINSO! NOW, EVERYONE HAS A COUPLE HOURS TO GRAB FOOD AND REST WHILE THE STAGE IS SET FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF 1 VS 1 FIGHTS!" Everyone starts pouring out of the stadium and Izuka gets down, stumbling when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Izuka jumps back, only noticing it is Uraraka.

"Are you okay?" She asks. Izuka nods when she hears someone appear behind her.

Shinso asks, " How are you doing?"

"Fine." Izuka bluntly responds before dragging herself away.

"Where are you going?"

"Locker room to knock out." Izuka ignores him and heads to locker room. She was about to head over to the bench in the corner to fall asleep when she hears a voice clear. Izuka turns to see Todoroki with an angry face.

"We need to talk." Izuka bites her tongue to keep from angering him and follows him out.

* * *

Izuka and Todoroki are in a hallway as she leans heavily against the wall, forcing herself to think straight.

"Start talking before I pass out." Izuka grumpily asks for him.

"You caused me to break my pledge. I swore to never use my left side to resent my father, yet you caused me to use it." Todoroki declares with a certain flare in his voice.

"Good." Izuka isn't trying to harsh, but she wants him to face reality. She also has to hide her eyes because he is on level 1 with Karma now due to risking student's lives.

"That isn't good! Izuka, have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" Izuka nods. A quirk marriage is a marriage based only off of creating powerful children. "My father got in a quirk marriage with my mother, paying her parents to become is wife. He created three kids before me before creating me, a son with the perfect quirk. When my quirk was revealed, he forced me into training when I was three, abusing my mother to ignore me and to make me stronger. Then, I walked into the kitchen and her saying that she can not do it and that my left side was unbearable to see. I walked in and... mother saw me and poured hot water all over my face." Todoroki lifts his hand, covering his left eye, "I swore I would never use my father's quirk after that purely out of spite." Izuka is not heartless, but this is needed to be said.

"That is stupid. That fire is your quirk! Ignore your father for one moment because that is what is chaining down your true potential. I understand it is hard, but I will not accept somebody who limits himself out of petty. Use that power as your weapon, not your ball and chain. If you end up fighting me, I expect full power or else you are guaranteed a loss."

"You don't even use your whole power though. We know what you can do, yet you never use it." Todoroki retorts.

"Todoroki, I am only saying this once and you better hear me loud and clear. My quirk is Karma. I judge people based off bad deeds and decide if they are innocent or not. If they are not, my power increases based off their karma points. At the USJ, I was at level 3, the highest level. I am normally not at a level, therefore, I can not do damage at all unless I want to damage myself. Do I make myself clear?" Izuka growls the last part, trembling of exhaustion. She sees a nod before dragging herself off.

* * *

Aizawa and Yamada are in the sound box, waiting for their kids to come in. They hear a knock.

"Come in!" Yamada calls. Shinso comes in. "Hey Shinso, where is Izuka?"

"She said she was going to take a nap in the locker room." Shinso replies. Aizawa sighs.

"Alright, you two are eating in here because we have something to talk about. Shinso, go get food and I will find Izuka. Make sure to get something easy for her." Aizawa states, handing Shinso some money to go get food from the vendors outside. Aizawa gets up and starts walking out of the door.

"What about me?!" Yamada dramatizes.

"You have to do announcements, so you're stuck in here."

"Shouta!" Aizawa and Shinso walk out to avoid Yamada, going their separate ways.

* * *

Aizawa is officially panicking internally. Izuka wasn't in the locker room like Shinso said. It doesn't help that when she was leaving, she was stumbling like a drunk person. Aizawa quickly started looking through the halls until he finds Izuka in one of the barren hallways far from the locker room. She is leaning heavily against the wall and looks like she is about to pass out. He is surprised she is still awake because it has been ten minutes.

"Izuka!" Aizawa quickly runs over. Izuka looks up too slowly for comfort, her eyes dilating and her face pale. She has been up for too long. When Izuka sees him, she smiles of relief and slips from consciousness. Aizawa catches her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the sound booth. When he enters, he moves to a corner and sits down with her on his lap. Yamada walks over and bends down.

"What happened?" Yamada asks softly, not wanting to wake her up as he strokes her hair gently. He sits beside his husband. Shouta sighs, trying to make her as comfortable as possible with Yamada's help.

"Izuka wasn't in the locker room. In fact, she was far from it but it seemed she was heading there. Something distracted her because it's off course from the field. When I found her, she was against the wall barely moving. The moment she saw me is the moment she passed out."

"Do you think Izuka will be okay to continue?"

"Probably. We just need to make sure we get food in her system. Either way, she will continue without any regard for herself. We just have to make sure she is in the best shape." On cue, Shinso walks in with bags, looking down to the three on the floor. Shinso sits across from them, handing the designated bags out.

Shinso asks, " What happened? She looks worst than before."

"She never went to the locker room, something held her back. Thank God I found her." Aizawa responds, taking both his and Izuka's bag. As much as he rather not wake her up, she seriously needs to eat. He shakes her gently, " Izuka, you need to eat. Wake up." Aizawa forces his voice to remain quiet. Izuka looks up at him confused, trying to get up but Aizawa holds her down be hugging her gently. "No moving. I woke you up for you to eat. Then you can go back to sleep. I will ask questions later." Aizawa hands Izuka her bag and she opens it to find a bowl of soup. Izuka and the rest of the family eat, Izuka managing to clean the whole bowl before leaning heavily against Aizawa and passing out once more.

"I'm surprised she ate the whole bowl. She still looked sick." Yamada says, leaning against Aizawa's side.

"She has been skipping meals. She loss some weight so that could be going against her too." Aizawa gruffly responds.

"That is less surprising. I seriously hope she is back to normal after this with more time on her hands." Aizawa nods. Yamada signals Shinso over to him, and the family of four cuddle till Yamada had to get up and start making announcements, leaving three.


	23. Chapter 23 - UA Sports Festival Part 2

"Izuka, wake up." Aizawa gently nudges Izuka awake. It was ten minutes before the matches begin and Recovery Girl managed to find them, wanting to check her over. Izuka stirs as she stands up easily, looking way more human than before.

Recovery Girl asks, " How are you feeling?"

"Average. Still weak quirk-wise, but I can beat some kid's asses without a quirk." Izuka gets smacked with Recovery Girl's cane.

"Without cursing! However, since you are your normal self, you can fight. Don't go overboard." Recovery Girl exclaims before leaving. Izuka looks over at the three men in the room. Aizawa sighs.

"Safe stay and neither of you die."

"Got it." Replies Shinso as Izuka nods, the two leaving back to their positions.

* * *

"I would like to resign." A boy asks and Ojiro, tail boy, joins him.

"May I ask why?" Midnight requests.

"I don't remember what happened before the round, only before and after the match. I did nothing. I want a legit win." "Same reason." Midnight snaps her whip.

"I will accept, we will bring the next two contestants in as replacements!" The crowd cheers, but Izuka looks over at Shinso, seeing his complicated look. She understood. "ALRIGHT, AND THESE ARE YOUR MATCHES!" Izuka looks up to find her match. She is the first match against Shinso. Before walking over to Shinso, Ojiro stops her.

"Don't talk to him. I don't know what he does but he brainwashes you. He has a villain quirk." It takes all of Izuka's energy to not kill him there. Izuka looks him with glowing eyes to freak him out with changing the aura.

"I highly recommend you shut up. No quirk is a villain's quirk. It only depends on the person if they make it a villain quirk you ignorant dumbass. Oh, and that is my brother you're talking about. Talk shit again and I will find a way to punish you."

* * *

Izuka is on the field with Shinso across from her. This round, he has a replica of Aizawa's scarf. She listens the commentary.

"SO ERASERHEAD, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS MATCH-UP?!" Present Mic requests from the man.

"They are both at a disadvantage as they know each other quirks as they are very close. Shinso's allow him to brainwash while Midoriya's is bending all the elements. This would presumably put Shinso at a disadvantage, but Midoriya is weakened from the previous challenges still. Therefore, she will most likely fight quirkless. This fails him however because Midoriya dominantly fights quirkless. It depends on who is more creative in this fight."

"GOOD ANALYSIS, ERASERHEAD!"

"Are you two ready to go? The rules are you either knock them out or throw them out of the ring. Besides that, do whatever you want." Midnight asks.

"Got it." Shinso responds. Izuka just nods, bending down in running position with the staff in her hand.

"ALRIGHT, THEN BEGIN!" Without a second thought, Izuka runs forward, jumping to the side to avoid the too-slow scarves, approaching him directly. Without giving him a chance, Izuka throws herself over Shinso and uses her staff to knock him upside the head, causing him to fall over. Izuka rolls back into standing position before jumping to avoid more scarves. When Izuka runs to get away to approach Shinso and away from the edge, Shinso throws his scarf once again. This time, it wraps around Izuka's wrist. Shinso stands up, trying to wrap her up but she keeps going with the scarf on her wrist. She runs into the middle of the field, overpowering the pulling before gripping the scarf she has and swings it around, easily bring Shinso with it. It takes a moment to build up momentum before Izuka throws him out of the field, having to hold her footing to keep from falling.

"SHINSO IS OUT OF THE FIELD, DECLARING MIDORIYA THE WINNER!" Izuka ignores the commentary before walking over to Shinso and offering a hand and giving a smile. He accepts it, being pulled up.

"Damn, you didn't tell me you were that strong. You have been holding back on me a ton." Shinso chuckles.

"At least you did not lose immediately. Good job using those tricks, but be careful with that scarf." Izuka leads the two out of the field. Shinso is more than willing to accept defeat to someone as strong as Izuka.

* * *

Izuka watched the matches from the student section. Todoroki easily made his way to round two quicker than she did. Shiozaki, a vine girl, won against Kaminari. The idiot decided to try and release all his electricity at the beginning. Iida won after being embarrassed by Hatsume by being a free ad. Mina, the acid lady, won against Aoyama, the laser boy, by making him gain a tummy ache. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow overwhelmed Momo off the field. Kirishima and TetsuTetsu, both with similar hardening quirks but with similar material, had to do a arm wrestling competition to see who went on top for the match going so long, leading to Kirishima winning. Finally, Bakugo overwhelmed Uraraka, though she tried her best. She healed her injuries she gained from beating Shinso overtime.

Izuka went to the locker room to get ready when she is stopped.

"Midoriya." Izuka turns around and faces Endeavor, and she is overwhelmed with memories. Izuka has to look down to hide her eyes because he isn't innocent. In fact, he is the first hero that she ever judged that she decided to keep his points for. For the shit he has done, he is level two. Golden eyes. "You're fighting my son next. He was created for the soul reason of defeating All Might and I believe you would be the perfect candidate to test him on. Go all out on him." This quickly snaps Izuka.

"Shut the fuck up, you arrogant bastard." Izuka snarls at the man. Endeavor quickly angers as well.

"You have no right to say that to me, young lady, especially to a hero!"

"I would not call you a hero, sinner." Izuka faces him, looking at him with her golden eyes and letting her aura spread across him. She sees him stiffen, but not move, " I am the judge of this world, and I know the bull shit you have done to your son and your family just with a look at you. You have killed people because you rather go after a villain than help people. I could beat you, right here, right now. However, I have a match that I need my energy for. " Izuka uses Aizawa's quirk to cancel Endeavor's quirk, making the flames go away for a moment before turning the quirk off, just to freak Endeavor out more. Without a response, Izuka walks off.

* * *

Izuka is on the field with Todoroki across from her, and they are glaring each other down. Izuka can't even hear commentary.

"Are you two ready?!" Midnight asks. Both nod, no response. They are watching every move the over makes. Izuka grips her staff tightly, bending down a little. The tension can be felt by everyone.

"LET'S NOT WASTE TIME THEN! GO!"

Todoroki doesn't waste a second and creates an iceberg similar to the first round toward Izuka. Too bad that is not going to work. Her eyes glow green as she jumps onto her glider, flying straight up and over, using the mist to her advantage. She can feel the confusion, but she comes down a moment later, landing on the ground before attempting to attack Todoroki. He creates ice to stop her, but she dodges to the side quickly, jumping onto her hands to put full force into a kick, knocking him on the ground easily. He is adept with his quirk, but not hand to hand combat like her. Izuka doesn't attack again, instead walking back to the glacier field.

"Strike one. If you do not put effort by strike three, you are out." Izuka snarls. Todoroki once again goes for the glacier trick, hoping to catch her off-guard. It doesn't. Instead, she flies behind him and kicks him in the back, knocking him down once more. Izuka lands in front of him.

"Strike two. Ignore your father, I judged him. He is stage 2, meaning he has killed or abused someone. Use that as strength." Izuka growls, going back to the other side. Todoroki stands, seeming to be thinking, the crowd once again confused. The memories playing through his head, Izuka can tell. Then, Todoroki catches on fire, lighting the whole field. Izuka grins wide, grabbing water around her and making tentacles coming out of her back. She throws herself up with her water-bending quirk, using the tentacles to aim ice shards at Todoroki. He uses his fire to melt them as he tries to create more ice for a shield. Izuka grabs the ice and starts pushing him off the battlefield. Todoroki jumps on it, not having to react as Izuka raises her left hand, guiding three tentacles to grab him and throw him against the field wall, making him out. Izuka lands down with a smile on her face, walking over to him.

"TODOROKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS, MAKING MIDORIYA THE WINNER!"

"I am proud of you, Todoroki." Izuka states to him, managing to lift him up and carrying him off the field toward Recovery Girl. " Sorry, I kind of overdid it." She did it to her quirk too as she is panting, but when the two arrive, Recovery Girl fusses to her and makes her lay Todoroki down. Before he falls asleep, he looks up at Izuka.

"Thank you...win this for everyone."

"I am not half-assing it so I will." Izuka says, walking away and avoiding a hit on the head from Recovery Girl for cursing. Too bad she runs into Endeavor outside, her eyes lighting up gold once again. "Fuck off, your son is trying to sleep. You can talk to him after, you dumbass." Izuka snarls, walking past with the aura going off. Thankfully, Endeavor decides to stay back for now.

* * *

Iida managed to push Shiozaki literally out of the field using his speed. Tokoyami overwhelmed Mina, making him the winner. The same situation happened between Bakugo and Kirishima, making Bakugo the winner.

Izuka's next obstacle in line is Iida. While both do match up with how fast they can, Iida can last much longer than Izuka. She is actually going to have to go smart here. She is already in the field facing Iida, bending down. Izuka can hear the commentary once again.

"ERASERHEAD, CARE TO GIVE US SOME INFORMATION ON THESE TWO ON THE FIELD?!" Present Mic asks once again.

Eraserhead sighs, " These two are the fastest in my class. However, even though Midoriya is arguably the faster of the two, she also can't last as long as Iida, meaning she will need to think of a strategy to get him out. Iida can last much longer, but Midoriya can be tricky so he will need to be careful."

Midnight steps in, "Alright, are you two ready?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Iida responds. Izuka nods, bending down on her knees.

"Then start!" Midnight whips her whip to signal it.

"RECIPRO BURST!" Iida screams as he approaches Izuka. She didn't expect this, but she has a plan. Izuka closes her eyes, turning on her air-bending quirk to sense the wind currents from him. At the perfect moment, she dodges a predicted kick and grabs his free leg, burning herself in the process as she spins around for momentum and throws him out of the field. Iida rolls, seeming surprised at the move.

"IIDA IS OUT OF BOUNDS, MIDORIYA ONCE AGAIN THE WINNER!" Midnight decalres.

"Um, Eraserhead, can you explain what happened?" Present Mic asks in confusion.

"Midoriya used her air-bending quirk to sense the wind from Iida to find the perfect moment. If she decided to watch for it, it would have been too late. The wind current gives her a second notice before it happens, but with a ton of training, Midoriya learned to take advantage of that second." Eraserhead explains.

Izuka walks over to Iida to help him up.

"Amazing job, Izuka! Expected from someone like you, but are you okay? You're covered in burns!" Iida exclaims. Izuka looks down to find her hands, arms, and stomach burnt from Iida, the shirt having been burned away to show her six-pack. Izuka swears she hears whistles in the background, but she ignores it and nods. The two walk off and she grabs some water to heal herself.

* * *

Between Bakugo and Tokoyami, Bakugo is the obvious winner. Dark Shadow has a weakness to light, making Bakugo's explosions a major disadvantage for him. Tokoyami forfeited, marking Bakugo the winner. This leaves Izuka and Bakugo.

The two stand on the field, however, what makes this different is both walk to the center, shaking hands before walking back to their perspective fields.

"HERE IS SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT THESE TWO, THEY ARE RIVALS! THINGS HERE ARE GOING TO GET MESSY REAL QUICK FOLKS! ANOTHER INTERESTING FACT IS THIS THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS THAT A GENERAL STUDIES STUDENT HAS MADE IT THIS FAR!" Present Mic states.

"Are you two rivals ready to fight for the top?" Midnight asks. Surprisingly, both kids respond at the same time with the same answer.

"YES!"

"Alright! Then start!" Midnight whips her whip and the two go at it. Izuka runs forward as Bakugo uses his explosions to throw himself forward. Smirking, Izuka throws herself to the side once the two are close and aims for the stomach. Bakugo suspects the move and throws explosions at her legs, but it doesn't stop her from finishing the kick, landing him into the ground. She tries to trap him in the rocks, but he explodes out of the trap quickly, hitting her in the side of the head. Izuka rolls over and jumps, slamming air in his back to crash him down. Bakugo gets up just as easily as he flies at her once more. Izuka does a back kick, lifting a rock between the two. Bakugo explodes the rocks and Izuka uses the scraps and aims it at him, it scratching him up a bit with her in the line as well. She skids to his left and touches the ground with her right hand, making a rock glove and punching him in the stomach, causing him to fall, but not without exploding her chest, ruining her fresh shirt. Izuka jumps back to catch her breathe.

After a moment, Bakugo is up again and flies at up. Izuka pulls up another rock right her right, but this time uses her left hand to aim fire at him, causing him to fall back. She punches the air, causing him to tumble near the edge. Izuka does no waste a second and flies at him with her air-bending quirk and him with his explosion quirk. With him in the air, she punches the air, causing him to crash. She switches her hand and punches the air again, causing him to fall over the line.

"BAKUGO IS OUT OF BOUNDS, MAKING MIDORIYA THE OFFICIAL WINNER OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Midnight and Present Mic scream. Izuka walks over to help him up, but her grabs her shoulders oddly gently.

"Thank you...after everything you dealt with, you still helped me, so thank you. Now let me help you out for once. You look like you are about to fall over, you knuckle head." Bakugo says strangely affectionate

"I got this, come on. How about we just lean against each other?" Izuka says. She is dizzy, but she can deal with it.

"Fine, bitch." Bakugo growls, the two working together to get each other out of there with a smile on their faces. Izuka does flip him off though.

* * *

A few hours after the ceremony and All Might failing a signature quote and Iida strangely not being there, the family of four walk home, Aizawa forcing Izuka to lean against him as Yamada and Shinso watch the scene.

"Shut the fuck up you two." Izuka growls.

"But it's so cute!" Yamada screeches. Izuka tries to pull back from Aizawa, but he just grabs her arm and forces her to loop it.

"I am not about to pass out. I already did after the festival. Chill out." Izuka complains.

"Izuka, you realize people saw your stomach on television right?" Aizawa questions as the four get near, Shinso secretly taking video.

"Yes, now let me go. I can fight them. If anything, they should be scared of me."

"Do you want me to carry you instead?"

"Fuck no."

"Then quiet down." Too bad Izuka overused her quirk.

When the four arrive home, Izuka just goes straight to bed while the other three are suppose to get leftovers like she said, but they ordered pizza instead.


	24. Chapter 24 - Freedom From A Parent

The students of UA get a couple days to recover from the Sports Festival, leaving Izuka to clean and train and Shinso to just train. However, Shinso noticed that Izuka is spending more time in her room lately, but he doesn't know why. The best way to describe it is withdrawn. Aizawa and Yamada noticed it too, but they decide not to do anything about it. Today is the day the students come back now and it's a day Izuka is in relapse. Shinso has been staying at her side because she is dragging him to class 1-A to meet everybody. Izuku enters with a dramatic entry.

"Hello! Everybody meet Shinso, our new classmate!" Izuku says with a smile of glee, but Shinso stops, looking down at her due to her being short, " Surprise, welcome to the hero course!" Izuku steps back and lets the classmates introduce each other as she heads to her seat. When Uraraka introduces herself to Shinso, she walks over to join Izuku.

"Hi Izuku?" Uraraka asks for clarification.

"Hi! How are you, Uraraka?!" Izuku asks brightly.

"I'm wonderful, you?"

"Great!"

"Everyone sit down." They hear a grumpy voice from the door. Everyone sits down quickly, "You're getting faster. As you can see, you have a new classmate and his name is Shinso. Be nice to him. Now, on to the main task at hand. Next week, you will be going on internships. Some of you have offers from different agencies around Japan." Aizawa pulls up a board with everyone who was offered interships. Izuka has the top amount even with Todoroki before it decreases dramatically, " Normally, it is more spread, but they have their eyes out on certain people this year. If you didn't get an offer, you still will go an internship with agencies who offered their services. I have prepared a list of who would be the best for you to go to." Aizawa walks around, putting down the packets on the student's desk. When he arrives by Shinso, he looks at him and says, " You will be going with me so you can catch up with everything." Shinso nods and Aizawa goes back.

"With internships coming up, you will be coming up with your hero names. They are not permanent but they can be so don't come up with something stupid. I am not the best at this so-" Aizawa is cut off by Midnight slamming the door open.

"I will be in charge of your hero names! I decide if it's good enough to match you or not!" Midnight says as she passes out boards with markers. Izuku looks excited as she starts drawing pictures on it, too distracted for her own good. Aizawa goes to the corner in his sleeping back and takes a nap. Izuku may or not not have forgotten the task. Midnight gives them a few minutes before announcing, "Alright, who wants to go first?!"

Aoyama goes first with a sentence as his hero name about twinkling, and Midnight lets it through after shortening the sentence, throwing students off. Then Mina comes in with 'Alien Queen' and she isn't allowed to use that name. Thankfully, Tsuyu announces her name as Froppy and gets the ball rolling for everybody else.

"Alright, after that, that leaves Izuku, Shinso, Iida, and Shoto to say their hero names." Midnight says. Shinso notices Izuku still drawing, grabbing the back of her neck and shaking her gently.

"Izuku, you're suppose to be coming up with a hero name." Shinso says, having his but reluctant to go up.

"But I already have one?" Izuku says innocently, the whole class awing at the sight including Midnight.

"You're suppose to write it down."

"Oh!" Izuku writes it down quickly, looking at everyone before coming up and showing the board with a huge smile on her face, " The Avatar Hero: Karma!" Izuku states proudly.

"That is so cute! What is an Avatar though?" Midnight asks. Izuku eyes light up from attention like a child.

"Well, there was this old TV show called Avatar: The Last Airbender. In the show, there is only one person who can bend all four elements and they are suppose to be the peace bringer!"

"Alright, that will work, next!" Shinso reluctantly walks up, but he feels more comfortable when Izuku smiles at him, he flips the board.

"The Control Hero: Wash."

"Simple but I like it!" Midnight states and he sits down behind Izuku again. Iida and Shoto decide to stick with their own name. Izuku can see how out of it Iida looks. After class, she goes to find Iida. Iida and Uraraka are walking side-by-side down the hallway towards lunch.

"Hey Iida, Uraraka! Iida, I need to ask you something!" Izuku states as she runs up to them, " Iida, are you okay? You seem out of it?" Izuku knows about his older brother getting injured by the vigilante Stain, but she can not face him like that.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern Izuku." Iida says calmly as he walks off. Izuku knows something is off. She will have to deal with it later. She has someone else to find. It takes a while, but she finds Todoroki sitting by himself at a table and Izuku walks over to him.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something. Mind if I join you?" Izuku asks. Todoroki shakes his head as Izuku sits beside him, " As a teacher of UA, I can get you out of your situation. You just have to let me and I can steamroll him out of here like he was nothing." Todoroki stops eating, looking up surprised.

"You're willing to go that far for me?" Todoroki asks carefully.

"Yes, in fact, with my quirk, I can get you out of custody of him today."

"What happens to me though?"

"Glad you think all the way. I looked up your student file because I'm allowed to and found you have an older sister and your mother is in an asylum. I'm going to assume your sister took the roll as a mother?" Todoroki nods, " Custody would be transferred to her. Don't worry about money because I can make Endeavor pay a salary to your family while he is in jail. Don't worry about the lawyers either because my Karma quirk is deemed an acceptable source of evidence, especially from me. We just have to make sure I'm not in relapse that court date. Don't worry about anything but your family, you understand?" Todoroki nods once more, shakey as Izuku hugs him gently.

"How are we doing this?"

"I will be coming home with your tonight with a detective with a lie-detector quirk along with a couple cops. If they can't handle him, I will be allowed to use my quirk to arrest him."

"Can you even fight him?"

"I could easily beat him. Don't underestimate my power, Todoroki. You willing to do it?"

"Yes, let's get that bastard in jail."

"Alright, I need to relay that to the detective. Be ready after school, no practice for me so we can get it over with." Izuku states with a serious look as she leaves. She steps outside and sits on a bench, calling the detective to tell him she can do it before, for the first time, texting her parents in the group chat.

Izuka: I will not be heading straight home after school, I have some business to deal with.

Hizashi: YOU TEXT US FOR THE FIRST TIME AND YOU TEXT US YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE HOME?

Shouta: Do we get a reason?

Izuka: No. Just trust me on this.

Shouta: That doesn't help your case.

Izuka: Going anyway.

Hitoshi: Damn, she can be harsh.

Hizashi: I KNOW D;

* * *

Izuku finds Todoroki at the gate before they walk home. She can't help but feel nervous and she worries for Todoroki. Nobody deserves what any of those kids went through. When the two arrive at the house, the cops and Detective Tsukauchi.

Tsukauchi starts the conversation, " I can't believe we are doing this."

"I would have liked a hello, but I guess that will do, ready to go Todoroki?" Izuku asks. Todoroki nods and she knocks on the door. Izuku makes sure her eyes are covered. Endeavor answers the door, and Izuku can feel the anger rolling off of him.

"What are you all doing here? Shoto, get inside!" Izuku sees Shoto flinch. She has her serious face on as she looks up with her golden eyes.

"Todoroki Enji, also known as the pro-hero Endeavor, you are being arrested for child-abuse and not being a true hero." Izuku states, using her Izuka language. Endeavor starts laughing.

"WHAT KIND OF PROOF DO YOU HAVE?!" Endeavor screams.

"My quirk is Karma, allowing me to judge people whether they are good or not. I receive memories of the multiple incidents to judge and my quirk has proved you guilty. I already went to someone who can copy my memories as physical proof to show what you have done, as well as went through Detective Tsukauchi, the lie detector, and I did not lie once." Endeavor growls at Izuku, about to punch her but she stops his quirk, red mixing in the with gold as she uses her air-bending quirk to jump over him and put quirk suppressing cuffs on him. The can see Endeavor raging, but he isn't trying anything this time as he gets dragged to the cop car and taken away.

Tsukauchi looks over at Todoroki, " Custody of you has been transferred over to your sister, has been for a day now. She already knows the situation." At that moment, Fuyumi comes out, running to Shoto and the siblings hug tightly. "Izuku, let's give them the rest of the day for themselves." Izuku nods, walking away till she turns back.

"Todoroki, go talk to your mother soon. She might be going home soon." Izuku states before walking beside the detective. He looks down at her.

"You realize what is going to happen, yes?"

"The media is going to over dramatize it and probably screw up somewhere, making us the enemy. However, this could also prevent future deaths of other innocent lives. Crime rate probably will go up, but that is expected. The other heroes are perfectly capable of taking care of Endeavor's work." **True**

"You probably need to deal with your dads."

"They don't know." The detective look at Izuku with wide eyes. **True**

"What? Why not?"

"I didn't want them involved because that would bring them bad spotlight. I just snuck out the window whenever you needed to use your quirk on me." **True**

"I'm surprised they didn't catch you."

"I know. That is why we did everything over the internet. I should probably go before I get into more trouble though." **True**

"Alright, good luck. Thank you for your help." Izuku nods, flying off on her glider. She knows she took advantage of the situation that her parents think she is in a depressive state, but that needed to be done and she is willing to take any consequences. Now to attempt to cover this up. She flies to her mother's place, having not seen her for a couple of days.

* * *

"Izuku! How are you?" Inko asks as she guides Izuku in.

"I'm good! How about you?" Izuku asks as she goes to sit on the couch with her mother.

"I'm fine, dear! However, I can't help but worry about heroes today."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see the news? I guess you were flying so that is understandable. Endeavor was arrested for murder and child-abuse!" Izuku sighs. " Izuku, is something wrong?"

"Yeah...I'm involved in him getting arrested. I got the memories." For a moment, there is silence. Then.

"How bad was he?"

"Stage 2." Momma Midoriya does know about the recent development of karma levels. The first level is for something simple like bullying, second is for murder and abuse, third is for anything intense or genocide.

"You get the public is going to be nervous, right?"

"Yes, I need you to be my guardian at the trial since you're the best lawyer ever. That only happens if I'm required to go though, so don't get too stressed about it."

"I'm willing to do so, sweetie. Let me guess, Hizashi nor Shouta know about this?"

"No, I didn't need to create more controversy as is."

"Smart move. Are you going to tell them though?"

"Yes, tonight. So if I am back here, you know why." Inko chuckles.

"I don't think it will be that bad. They are just really worried about you, especially after the Sports Festival. Congratulations on that again by the way! But we know something bad happened. Even though I know you have been sneaking out now, they are still saying you're more quiet than usual." The mood goes somber.

"Watching your brother and other people get killed by a robot landing on top of him? Bound to happen." Izuku says bluntly, looking away, seeming tired for once.

"I know. I won't force you to talk about it but you should along with your other problems."

"Mom, I know."

"Making sure, you staying for dinner?"

"I can make us some katsudon real quick, but I have to fly over to the boys place before they order pizza again." Inko chuckles at Izuku's comment.

* * *

Izuku enters the apartment thirty minutes before six, closing the door gently. Izuku puts her staff by the door as Yamada comes out of the master bedroom, seeing it is her and inspecting her.

"Dadzashi, is something wrong?" Izuku asks quietly, the light in her eye gone.

"It's nothing besides the fact that my daughter is apparently hanging out with Todoroki!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Depends, are you two dating?" Izuku tilts her head aside, confused.

"No?"

"Then you are good!" Yamada says as she walks past him to the kitchen to start making dinner. "Izuku? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Yamada walks over, coming behind her and hugging her gently.

"You know you can talk to us, right?"

"I know. I'm going to be talking to you three tonight after dinner. Now grab the chicken broth I prepared the other day, I'm just going to make soup." Yamada nods, doing as he is asked. Yamada always tries to get Izuku to smile, but it always goes back into a neutral mode, something she rarely does in relapse mode. Hopefully the talk isn't too bad.

* * *

Shinso and Aizawa come back exactly 1 minute after six when dinner is always ready, peeving Izuku off as she wacks them both upside the head, causing the men to laugh. The four eat and Izuku asks them to sit at on the couch, Izuku standing in front of them. Shocking Izuku, Aizawa starts the conversation.

"This is about Endeavor being arrested, isn't it?" Izuku nods, not responding. "You got him arrested?" Once again, Izuku nods the other two men looking up surprised. "It was not hard to figure out, especially when you left today with Todoroki but fuck...Izuku, what the hell did you do? That is the only part I do not understand."

"I did everything by hiding in my bedroom and sneaking out the window whenever the detective needed me." Izuku blankly responds. No point in lying anyway.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Izuku can feel the tension in the room.

"You two would have tried to get involved. If you two were involved, it would screw everything up even more and put you two in the bad spot. It would have been a no win situation."

"We are your parents, Izuku! We are willing to do anything, we could care less what happens with our careers as long so you and Shinso are safe! Shinso, don't even consider doing what Izuku did. Was Inko involved at least?" Aizawa asks.

"No, but she will be if I'm required to be there during the court case."

"Damn it, Izuku...why can't you just trust us?"

"I do, however, trust doesn't mean putting your family on the line if you don't have to. I'm not willing to put a risk out there when it is not needed, Shouta!" Izuku is starting to become mad.

"I could care less about the risk, I care about you!" Aizawa states, trying to get through to her. Another shocker for the night, Shinso comes in.

"I can understand why Izuku didn't want you two involved. She wouldn't have been able to do it as quickly if we were there as well. Izuku can be effective by herself and with others, but she has to choose when to use those people carefully in order to make the most progress. You have to trust her, she knows what she is doing." Izuku can't help but give him a grateful smile, but she did look tired. Aizawa sighs.

"I still disagree with this, but I trust you. Go to sleep kid." Izuku nods, waving goodnight and giving everyone hugs as she heads to bed.


	25. Chapter 25 - Gran Torino

Today is the day for internships and Izuka is already at the train station with Aizawa and Shinso ready to go. They arrived early so that the class can be together one last time before and Aizawa can give them a stern talking. Izuka is also here early to talk to somebody she is highly suspicious about.

"Izuka." Aizawa catches her attention and she turns to look up at him, " Don't try anything stupid."

"Define stupid." Izuka retorts, causing Shinso to laugh.

"You know what I mean. We're going to miss you." Izuka nods, but she is quiet after that. The first to arrive is Iida, the man she is looking for.

"Iida, come here and walk with me, I need to talk to you." Izuka says bluntly. Iida leaves his bag with Aizawa and follows her down the train station. She has been trying to get him to open up the past week and she is done with his shit. "I know you are going to Hosu City to face Stain and do not bother trying to avoid the truth." She receives a astonished look from the boy before moving on, "If you go against Stain, you are asking to die. Ingenium would not go on a streak of revenge because it is pathetic. Just focus on your internship, alright?" Izuka starts walking back, leaving Iida behind. She seriously hopes that helps. By the time she gets back to the the class, everyone is there. Aizawa decides to start his speech.

"Alright, you guys know the rules. You can't wear your hero costumes out in public or use your quirks without permission. Don't die and get out of here." Aizawa bluntly explains as he starts walking off. Shinso walks over to Izuka, giving her a quick hug before she can protest and runs off next to nods to everybody before getting on her train to her internship. Izuka is going on an internship not recommended by All Might and she is doing this just out of curiosity.

_Flashback_

_Izuka was called to the teacher's lounge during lunch to find Yagi waiting for her on the couch._

_"Izuka! Please, sit down. There is something that has come up." Izuka does as asked, sitting across from him. She can see him getting nervous, "You have gotten another internship offer. It's from my old mentor who wants to test you. He knows about me wanting to pass One for All to you, even if it's just a copy. However, I wouldn't recommend it very much."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because he is harsh! He would tear you apart!"_

_"What is his name?"_

_"Gran Torino." Izuka recognizes that name because he is considered one of the fastest heroes in the world. His quirk is Jet, which is the soles of his feet let him move around like a jet. Speed is the main thing she needs to work on because she has to take down somebody as quick as possible if it involves her quirk. He doesn't sound too bad in Izuka's book. Something she needs._

_"I will go to him."_

_"Did I seriously just encourage you to go with him?"_

_"Yes. "_

_"I will get your grave ready."_

* * *

Izuka is at the address with her case with her suit in one hand and her legal staff in the other hand. She knocks on the door to find no response. She notices the door unlocked and the opens the door, revealing a normal house with a short(Izuka can say that for once) old man on the floor in a hero costume covered in what is presumably blood. Izuka knows better.

"Sir, I know that is ketchup and I can see you still breathing. Furthermore, there is no mark on the body indicating someone hurting you or you coughing up blood due to how it is spread around." The old man, presumably Gran Torino, stands up, looking over her.

"Smart kid, I'm already underestimating you. Too bad you ruined my trick." Izuka shrugs. She doesn't feel sympathy, " What is your name?"

"Depends, are you looking for hero name or my actual name?" Izuka bluntly.

"Both."

"Izuka is my name and Karma is my hero name."

"Karma, huh?" Izuka can tell he is smarter than he acts. " Anyway, get your costume on, we are going to test you out. Your room is upstairs, first door on right." Izuka nods, going upstairs to change. She has changed a couple things to her costume since last time. First, she now has a quirk-resistant vest under her body suit. The second is she added a watch for the time for one main reason she rather not talk about. The final is instead of metal wrist-bands, she switched them to scarves similar to Aizawa's scarf but on her wrist so she can bound anybody without using her quirk. She comes down within a minute.

"Dang, you're quick. Anyway, we are going to fight and see how well you do!" Gran Torino immediately blasts off, bouncing off the walls. Izuka turns on her air-bending quirk, staying still to predict his movements. Then, she senses him approaching. She actually feels him quicker than most people because his quick is creating such a wind gust. Izuka flips to the side her kicks the air above him at an angle, sending him crashing on the floor. She then hears clapping. She turns off her quirk and faces him.

"I'm impressed! No one has ever been able to dodge me and make me go down within the same move. I assume you're using the same trick you did with...what his name, Iida?" Izuka nods. "It's that strong?"

"No. Your quirk caused so much air currents in the room that you became predictable. I just needed you to come close to me." Izuka states with a blank look, ignoring the pain from hitting Gran Torino.

"Is air your dominate elemental quirk?" Izuka nods. " So you rely on speed and flexibility too. I see you are flexible with your quirks in ways that I would have never thought of. Toshinori chose well for once. Now, lunch time! Taiyakis!"

"Sure you don't want me to make something?" Izuka asks.

"Depends, what can you cook?"

"Whatever you need."

"Homemade taiyakis!" Izuka nods. Not much better but it's bound to taste better.

"Mind if I borrow your kitchen?"

"Go at it, kid." Izuka looks in the cabinets and finds everything she needs along with a whole bunch of frozen taiyakis. She starts making them quietly. Gran Torino watches, but decides to start another conversation.

"So Toshinori told me to ask you what your quirk is but I don't know why because I thought it was elemental. Is there more to it?" Izuka nods as she finishes the dough, making them into fishes before putting them in the oven for a few minutes.

"That is just to hide my actual quirk. My quirk is called Karma and it lets me judge people and figure out who is good or bad basically. The part of the quirk that my elements come from is a copy quirk. If there is trust between the person and me, I can copy their quirk permanently and power up their own. That is why I'm just going to copy his quirk and he has to find another successor." Izuka tries to explain. Her quirk is over complicated. Gran Torino thinks for a moment.

"How the hell does that work? There is more to it isn't there?"

"Yes, but it is over complicated in my opinion."

"Is that why you look like you are dead inside?"

"Yes. Lunch is ready." Izuka says as she pulls out the pan, sliding it over to him. The Gran Torino takes a bite and Izuka thinks she sees hearts in his eyes as he scrambles to eat them.

"These are the best I have every tasted, kid! Who did you learn from?!"

"The internet."

"Of course you did."

* * *

After a couple days of training, Izuka is now more efficient at using her speed to an advantage. Gran Torino also taught her how to limit her quirk use of air but still have speed on her side due to her size. She also had to make a ton of taiyakis for when she leaves to keep the man alive for a little while. They did a speed test and found that Izuka can match his speed pretty well with her glider but for only a couple minutes before she becomes too tired.

"Izuka, grab your case, we are going out tonight." Izuka does as asked with her glider, coming over to him. "Are you allowed to have the glider out?"

"Yes, sir. It does not require my quirk to fly."

"Alright, well, we are going to Hosu tonight to beat up some villains. "


	26. Chapter 26 - Hosu Attack

Izuka and Gran Torino in costume are on the train on the way to Hosu where the latest Stain incident has happened. She is looking out the window when she has a flash.

**BLOOD.**

**DEAD BODIES.**

**HOSU.**

**NOMU.**

**STAIN.**

**NATIVE.**

**IIDA.**

**Izuka looks at the time. Ten minutes before all hell breaks loose.**

Izuka snaps out of it when she feels shaking.

"Kid, are you okay? " Gran Torino asks, looking at her.

"We need to get to Hosu quickly. Stain and a raid is going to happen there, both resulting in death."

"Part of your quirk?" Izuka nods. "You have permission to wear your costume. Don't use your quirk though unless you are in my sight because I can tell you are someone who does what needs to be done." Izuka nods, heading to the back of the train into a room silently before changing quickly before coming back in her costume within a minute. "How much time do we have?"

"Nine minutes. We are going pass the attack area so the train might stop. Stain kills first, so I can go find him and fight him without a quirk."

"Hold up kid! Are you sure about that?" Gran Torino asks like she is going crazy.

"Yes, I was a vigilante too at one point. I know how we fight. The attack happens right at the center of Hosu." Izuka can see Gran Torino sending messages to the surrounding heroes.

"What is there?"

"Nomu, people who had quirks shoved into them. I do not know much on them, but I did fight one and the way I killed it was by burning it to death because they can regenerate. For you, I would say the skull. You might be able to put enough effort to at least knock them out. I have five minutes to go there to save another life."

"How do the death happens?"

"You have one who dies from rubble crashing on them and two from Stain. Native and a student."

"Understood. Don't screw around, Karma." Normally, Gran Torino would stop her at all cost, but he can see the conviction in Izuka's eyes. The same as All Might has.

* * *

Izuka was right about the train getting attacked by a Nomu. The train stops due to an inconvenience and a winged Nomu had attacked the train. Izuka makes sure no one is hurt. Thankfully, everyone is safe.

"Karma, go!" Izuka hears Gran Torino screams as he knocks the beast back and she nods, jumping out of the open train and flies through the alleyways, her eyes becoming golden when she is near the site. Then appears at the scene, not wasting a moment. Stain is approaching Iida and Iida is trying to go straight at him but Izuka knows better. Stain jumps to the side, using the wall to push off, ready to slash Iida's hand when she suddenly appears beside him, using her staff to stop both blades with a clang. Iida looks aside to see Izuka.

"Izuka, this is my battle, get out!" Izuka ignores the comment, taking the free moment to kick Stain in the groin region and throwing him back as far as possible. She takes note of Native is down but alive. Izuka looks at Iida with her golden eyes.

"Iida, grab Native and get out of here. If I was not here, you would be dead by now, sword through neck, so get!" Izuka growls at him.

"B-but Izuka!"

"Iida, I could give a fuck right now. If you want to save a life, get out with Native so I do not have to worry about you two. **I will get out alive. Understood?**" Izuka states, using her aura to scare Iida and forcing him to move, grabbing Native. Stain tries to take the moment to go at Iida again, but Izuka stops him once more with matching speed. Iida runs, leaving the two vigilantes behind. Stain steps back, chuckling.

"You have the heart of a true hero. However, I find it interesting you can use your aura like that. Normally, only villains can do that." Stain states," That is not a quirk, that is a stance in society. Unless you're that vigilante from a couple years back Green Eyes?" Izuka remains quiet. She is taking the moment to recover as much energy as possible, but she can feel the time ticking in her head. " So you are. I can tell by your eyes. I have seen the police files. Green eyes, yet here you have golden? Interesting. No matter, you're in the way!"

Stain dashes at her and Izuka skids to the side, trying to nail a kick in the back of the head but that misses. Stain attempts to slash at her leg, but Izuka stops it with the glider, spinning to the side, paying too much attention to the ticking in her head. With this continue on for a moment too long, Stain managers to create a large cut from her cheek down her jaw and neck. She sees Stain try to lick his sword, but she immediately reached forth for something, anything! She pulls at whatever it is and she sees what approaches her from the sword. Blood. Izuka can bend blood. She looks up at the sky, seeing it is a full moon. She has heard of blood-bending before by using the water in the body. She has done it once, but she always avoided the art after. Now, she can't.

"Interesting, I thought your quirk was all the elements. How does blood fit in? I wonder..." Izuka hears Stain sneer. Stain runs at her once more, but Izuka can't waste more time here, so she does her best option. Izuka raises her hand, stopping him mid-air. Shaking, Izuka closes her hand, making Stain knock out. It felt...vile...wrong...why? She feels that familiar pain slash through her body, having to bite her tongue to keep from screaming and throwing up as she falls to the ground.

**No regret, Karma.**

Izuka can't waste time here. Using her glider, she forces herself up almost like a cane before running forward, ignoring the pain in her body, she drags herself over to Stain. She wraps Stain with the scarves around her wrist and drags him to the edge of the alley for someone to see. She has one more person to save. Izuka runs forward, ignoring the pain and sickness in her body as she jumps and flies across town towards the central. She looks for a certain building before flying to it, not noticing she is level 3.

**Blood.**

**Dust.**

**Mangled body.**

**30 seconds, Izuka.**

Izuka lands, rolling on the ground as she grounds of pain. Sitting up in agony, she senses the building being rammed into presumably by a Nomu and sees the man running past her, not noticing her. She forces herself to stand when she hears the walls trying to crush them from above. Izuka grabs them, trembling as the pain gets worst, but she will not fall for this! The man notices, hearing a scream of thank you as he runs off. She grabs her glider and air-bends herself away from the mess crashing, her rolling. No time for this! Izuka forces her air-bending to fly her up a couple hundred feet, before throwing a huge blast of fire at the flying creature, killing it easily as it falls with Izuka. she softens her land with her air before landing next to the burning body of Nomu. Everyone is safe.

Why doesn't she feel safe?

When her eyes go back to normal green, the pain surrounds her and blinds her. She can't stay here and let anybody see this. Izuka crawls towards a nearby alleyway and curls up next to a garbage bin, another wave of pain passes through the body. She bites her tongue once more to keep from making noise and throwing up. She grips at her hair tightly, trembling, seeing anything but the physical world around her.

Izuka is done.

* * *

Yamada is in Hosu because he needed his directional speaker fixed as he keeps destroying it one way or another. He decided to get it out of the way today because his daughter is away on her internship and his husband and son are working on catching the son up, leaving Yamada with nothing to do seemingly besides fixing the speaker.

Wrong.

The night he comes to Hosu, it's being raided by the Nomu that damaged his daughter last time. As a pro-hero, he gets to work on evacuating everybody from the scene. With his loud voice, it makes the operation easy. As he is evacuating, he sees a couple of his students in the midst of everything. He sees Iida come out with an injured Native on his back. He doesn't know what happened. It looks like the hero was attacked. Iida looks good though. Yamada also sees Todoroki in the battle, using his fire to take a Nomu down. When he finishes the evacuation, he keeps watch for anybody who needs to be rescued.

Then Izuka came flying down.

Yamada doesn't know what happened, but her flying is sloppy. He hopes she will be fine. Then, she lands, even though it was basically crashing, near a building of a specific spot. A Nomu runs into a building that Izuka landed near and it causes large amounts of debris to fall down, but he sees Izuka catch it with her earth-bending quirk. He notices a man that could have been killed from the debris if it was not for Izuka. Yamada quickly runs toward the man to help him through the rubble and to an ambulance to be checked over. When he comes back, he notices the same Nomu burning on the ground and Izuka gone. At least the whole thing is over now. Yamada has to make sure everything is order, his voice once again gaining use. As he is checking the damage, he notices a SWAT truck with max security. Who was inside of it?

Stain.

Yamada takes note of the fact that he is wrapped up in the same material Aizawa uses in his weapon, meaning Izuka was involved here too. He will need to discuss that with her when she gets back. He continues demanding until a short, older pro-hero runs up to him.

"Hey, have you seen a green-haired kid with a glider around here?" The hero asks. Oh, this must be Izuka's adviser Gran Torino. Why did she not go back unless?

"Are you talking about Izuka?" Yamada asks with reluctance.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I'm her guardian."

"I can tell you she is a good kid. I couldn't convince her not to fight Stain, but she got him tied up and knocked out somehow. She then said someone would die of debris in the area over there, " Gran Torino pointed towards the area Izuka was at, " The last time I saw her was when she seat the Nomu on fire. I thought she would be beside it, but no. She is gone."

"Izuka would come back if she could. However, if she knows she will get in the way, she knows when to back off." Yamada says glumly.

"Where would she go then?"

"We would have seen her fly off if she was stable enough to fly, but she has not. She could have left into an alleyway and flew there, but that doesn't seem right to me. I did notice her flying was unstable."

"Mind coming with me then? You know how she would act better than I do." Gran Torino asks.

"No problem, I'm done here anyway. Let's go this way." Yamada can not help but the sinking pit in his stomach. Is she okay? He goes back to the area he recently saw Izuka and notices an alleyway near by. He walks into the alleyway and finds what he is looking for easily.

But his heart shatters at the sight.

Izuka is against a trashcan, curled up and trembling of what Yamada assumes to be pain.

"Izuka?" Yamada says gently. No response.

Gran Torino looks over at him solemnly, " You need to take her home. Just tell Eraserhead that she did well and that she is way better than All Might. It's best for her to be around someone she knows, I will take over for you." He walks off, leaving Yamada with Izuka. He is personally glad the old man did because now he can focus all his attention on Izuka. He starts approaching her slowly, seeing if she is aware. No response. Yamada is in front of her now and bends down to look over her condition. That is when he notices the huge cut down her cheek to her neck and it takes all his energy not to go kill Stain right there. Furthermore, there are scratch marks on her scalp from her gripping so is odd is that she has not healed it yet. He notices the sack on her belt that is suppose to be filled with water. He removes it carefully to not rouse her and opens the cap before pouring a tiny bit on his hands. There is clean water, thank goodness.

Very carefully, Yamada removes the bloodied hands from her hair before pouring some on her hands. Izuka quickly realizes the substance before wrapping her around her scratches and marks to heal. However, within a minute, she suddenly stops, her eyes wide with horror as she drops the water, throwing it away from her and hitting Yamada is the process, but not in a harmful way. Her hands cover her mouth, looking like she is about to get sick. Yamada is trembling in fear at this point. He decides on a new strategy. He sits beside her, taking her neck gently and massaging it. Izuka leans forward, getting sick from all the fear and Yamada takes her hair gently to pull it back. She pants, trying to recover her breathe, slowly become aware of her surroundings. Then, he finally gets a response that makes his heart sing.

"D-dad?" Izuka coughs up, shakey but not looking at him yet.

"Yeah, Izuka, it's me." Yamada carefully responds. Suddenly, Izuka tackles him, hugging him tightly like a life line, even if she isn't crying yet. Yamada could care less about the blood right now, but he is worried about the cuts. " Izuka, I need you to heal, okay?" He feels Izuka become tense in his lap. "Sweetheat, I need you to talk to me to understand." Izuka shakes her head, suddenly trembling.

**There is no weakness in a judge.**

Izuka lets out a blood-curdling scream, trying to pull back to not hurt Yamada on accident, but he holds on tightly.

"Izuka, it's me! Deep breathes, follow me." Yamada pulls Izuka to his chest, making her focus on his breathing. Izuka follows, even if it's painful. She calms down, but it all hurts. " Izuka, we are going home. Gran Torino already told me you did way more than most kids should do. You need rest. No complaints." Yamada says in a stern voice. Too bad everyone knows him in his hero outfit. "Give me a moment to switch to my disguise and we will go, alright?" Izuka nods and pulls back. Yamada puts his hair down, takes off his Glasses, and switches his leather jacket for a fur coat, putting away his directional speaker as well in the bag. Izuka doesn't need to do much as she is not a recognizable hero, but she does grab the first-aid kit from her belt, doing quick patchwork to hide the wounds while biting her tongue before looking at her hair with dried blood. Thankfully, it is not recognizable unless you are close.

"You should have waited for me to do that. What happened at the USJ is happening here, isn't it?" Yamada asks.

"Yes." No point in hiding it from him.

"You know you will have to talk about it when you get home so we can understand? Especially when you are avoiding using your water-bending quirk to help yourself." For the first time, Izuka flinches. She tries to stand up but Yamada is having none of that, lifting her up like a child in his arms before carrying her down the alleyway. He didn't need people seeing him with a bloodied child to draw attention to her. Izuka, surprisingly, tries to make conversation. Maybe she noticed him worrying?

"You are lucky I am small or else this would look weird." Off-topic too? This is new.

"It probably still does. I don't look like a family man." They are going to distract each other if that is the case.

"Probably. They probably would think you are a hippy with your hair."

"I didn't realize you know those people exists."

"Just because I am antisocial does not mean I am ignorant to society."

"It makes me wonder. Oh, we are here." Yamada and Izuka arrive at a parking garage with the family car. Thank God he decided to drive today. He opens the door, setting Izuka down in the backseat and buckling her up. He then gets in the driver's seat. "Just rest, Izuka. You need it." He starts driving back home, which is a hour ways. He keeps a close eye on Izuka till she passes out within a few minutes. Yamada can't help but sigh in relief. With the free moment, he pulls out his phone to call his husband only to find his husband already calling him. Smiling for a moment before the depressing mood comes back, he answers the phone. Without having to respond, Aizawa is already questioning him.

"Are you okay, did you see Izuka, and when are you coming home?" That means the Hosu incident is already up. Hopefully Izuka doesn't gain too much attention.

"I'm alright and I am heading home right now. As for Izuka...I have her with me Shouta. I'm bringing her home with me."

"I'm assuming with permission?"

"Yeah, he specifically asked me to take her home because she is going through too much...her quirk is trying to kill her again Shouta and it hurts to see her like that! She doesn't deserve it..." Yamada knows he will not wake her up. She is too tired. But he is frustrated. Why can't he protect her from her own quirk?

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Aizawa tries to be reasonable in the situation.

"Well, I was guiding the operation when her instructor Gran Torino walked up, asking if I have seen her. I did see her eariler, but I don't know what happened after she took down a Nomu. It's safe to presume that she would have returned by now if she was safe. I decide to look in the nearby alleyway and found her...not there. She didn't even notice me until minutes later. Gran Torino told me to tell you that she did better than most kids and she is better than All Might." This earns a chuckle from Aizawa, making some light out of the situation for a moment before Yamada overshadows it, " She did sustain injuries. There is a kinda deep cut from her cheek to her neck, so I gave her water to try and heal it. She started to but...something happened Shouta because she threw the water like it was something bad. I had to grab the back of her neck and she still didn't notice me until after she got sick and tackled me down. After that, I tried to convince Izuka to heal herself, but she will not use her water-quirk. Shouta, I'm so scared for her. She patched it up, but even she noticed and made light conversation with me on the way to the car." Yamada has to take a moment because he is crying now.

"Hizashi, pull over for a moment and calm down." Yamada does what his husband asks," Alright, I need you to answer this. Is she still using her other quirks or is she completely avoiding her quirk?"

"I saw her use the other quirks when I was helping it, so I think it's just water."

"Izuka is neglecting her water quirk, right?"

"Yeah..." Once Yamada is calm, he gets back on the road with Aizawa in his ear.

"Damn...the only thing that I can think of is she discovered a new ability that seriously affected her this bad. She has nothing against Karma for what we know yet, it's just water. Izuka never uses her water-bending quirk for combat unless there is a ton of water nearby, and even then, she would just fight quirkless with some air mixed in. Hosu has not gotten rain lately so it has to be a source that would not be considered normally." Aizawa tries to examine the situation. Everything is true so far. "Do you have any idea what she was doing before she fought the Nomu?" Yamada takes a moment before he takes what Gran Torino said in mind.

"She fought Stain." Yamada can swear he hears choking in the background with a harsh slam.

"Thanks Hitoshi. That means it happened during her fight with Stain. What is weird is that it states that no quirks were used during the fight." Then a new voice shows up.

Hitoshi says, "What if she used her quirk on him?"

Aizawa asks, " What do you mean?"

"What if she was able to water-bend him somehow?" That is a plausible theory.

"I'm calling Inko and asking her. Be home as quick as possible, love you."

"Love you two too." Yamada says as he ends the call.


	27. Chapter 27 - Dark Truth

Aizawa is tired and frustrated. He swears the world is after his daughter because she keeps going through hell and back. The first person he called wasn't Inko but Recovery Girl to ask her to come over and check Izuka. The woman was more than willing to do it and she is on her way over. Then he called Inko.

"Shouta, thank you for calling me! I was about to call you and ask if Hizashi was okay?" Inko asks worriedly. Aizawa sighs. This means she doesn't know Izuka was in the situation yet. Now he has to explain it all and question her.

Aizawa takes a deep breathe before talking, " Hizashi is fine, he was making sure operations were going well. However, he is the wrong person to worry about here. Izuka was involved in both the Stain incident and the Hosu incident. She is alright physically, but mentally...that is a different story. Hizashi is bringing her home now as we speak. I called you to ask you something about her since you know more about her quirks than any of us." He can hear Inko sniffling, but she stays strong.

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about the different forms of elements she uses?"

"As much as I can, why?"

"Can you tell us everything she can and could do with her water-bending quirk?"

"That seems like an odd one to question." Aizawa can't help but agree. Fire he can understand, earth is a minor possibility, and there is no way in hell she would ever give up air. Water is the least used element in combat for Izuka. If she is using it, it's to heal or trap someone in ice.

"Yeah, but when Hizashi found her, she wouldn't heal herself nor will she now. I need to know everything about it." He can hear shuffling in the background until.

"Found it! Alright, Izuka has a journal of everything you need to know about her quirks in great depth. Would you like me to come over to show you it?"

"Please." Aizawa also needed her there to comfort Izuka if needed.

"Give me ten minutes." The phone hangs up.

Aizawa looks over at Shinso to see how nervous he is. He walks over, sitting beside him on the couch and hugs his son tightly.

"Dad?" Shinso asks reluctantly.

"Yeah?"

"Why does everybody in hell seem to aim at Izuka?" Seems like it.

"No idea, we can only stay with her but she is strong. We can pick up the cracked pieces and hope it helps." Aizawa responds solemnly. The two wait for Inko to arrive.

* * *

After cuddling on the couch for a few minutes, Aizawa has to get up to go to the door, revealing Inko with two composition books. Inko gives him a small smile.

"How are you doing, Shouta, Hitoshi?" Inko asks as she enters. Aizawa sighs.

"Could be better. You got the information?" Inko nods and the two move on the couch, her in the middle with Aizawa on her left and Shinso on her right.

"Izuka told me if I ever need to find something out about her quirk and I had no idea how to contact her, I can use her books. This is my first time reading it, so I have no idea what are in the books." Inko tells the two as she opens it up. Interesting enough, the first page is an introduction. Inko reads it out loud to them.

_This book has everything you need to know about me, Midoriya Izuka, quirk-wise. If you are here for curiosity, I highly recommend stepping away because I have no idea what is going to be written on these pages and some information can be disturbing. If you have an actual reason for being here, you will find this book is highly organized, therefore, you can find whatever you need as quickly as possible without having to read too much. The table of contents should help because I do not have just the elemental quirks and Mom's quirk. I am sorry in advance Mom, but times got rough. I would recommend you reading about my actual quirk first before searching for anything specific as it could help you understand a little bit. However, you do not have to. The only thing you seriously need to know is that in the quirk register, my quirk is under elemental, meaning I can bend all four elements. I am sorry in advance for what you may be about to read._

The three can feel a shiver run down their backs at the paragraph alone. What could Izuka be hiding?

"When was this written?" Aizawa asks. Inko flips the book over to find the date, the woman paling.

Inko looks at him, "A couple days after she escaped the kidnapping." Aizawa stiffens up alongside Shinso. He looks over at Shinso.

"You do not have to read this if you do not want to." Aizawa decides to ask beforehand.

"I need to for her." Shinso says. Aizawa nods because he understands. Inko speaks up again.

"You want to see what she written down for Karma or should we just go to water-bending quirk?" Aizawa has to think for a moment. He wants to trust her that she has told them everything, but it would also make sense for her to leave something out. Any detail helps at this point.

"What see what she has to say about Karma." Aizawa states as the two turn to the next page about Karma. Inko starts reading once more.

_My quirk is called Karma and it is an odd version of my father's quirk. _

Inko looks confused at that.

"What is it?" Shinso asks.

"Her father's quirk is fire-breathe." Inko responds softly. That makes no sense. Inko decides to continue.

_Mom always said my father's quirk is fire-breathe and she is partially correct. He does have a fire-breathing quirk, but that is a disguise quirk. His actual quirk is All-For-One, allowing him to take and give any quirk as he pleases. I figured this out during the time I was kidnapped . In fact, the reason I was kidnapped was because he thought I had his quirk. He was going to take it. Too bad he is a fucking idiot because I kept him back through any means necessary because it requires physical touch. To be honest, I am surprised I am not dead. I guess the water-quirk healing ability is very useful. _

Inko's voice starts to break as she continues.

_Karma is an over-complicated quirk and it comes in two parts. The first part is where the actual name comes from. I can feel people's auras and tell if they have sinned or not. If they have, I am the world judge in their case, deciding if they are innocent or guilty. If I decide them innocent, I can not hurt them in any way or else I would injure myself. I can attack them physically, but the damage will reflect back onto me. When I using my quirk, it does not hurt them, only me. If they are guilty, I am allowed to attack and try to reprimand them.__ My quirk gives me just enough power to make sure the person gets justice. If they are a high enough level, I am allowed to kill them, though I try to avoid it all cost. Before you ask, yes I have killed someone. However, I will not be discussing it here. I was already let off the case. Reprimanding them can mean I knock them out, weaken their quirk, or take their quirk as punishment. I have taken quirks before. I can not be sure if I can give them back if they improve themselves or not. However, if I believe there is no choice, I will kill them._

_The second part of my quirk allows me to copy quirks of others if there is complete trust. What is unique on this exchange is that when I copy their quirk, I keep it permanently and they get a more powered-up quirk. My theory for why this part of the quirk exists is that there is simply too many people for me to past judgement on, If I copy their quirk, those people can be trusted as judges, even though I rather have nobody ever have my quirk again. I consider it too powerful for this world. I should not get the right to judge people. I have consider -_

Inko throws the book back shakey, tears in her eyes and covering her mouth. Shinso walks over to hug Inko while Aizawa reads it to himself, trembling by the end.

_-killing myself in order for the world to keep the balance, but I decided against it. However, I can not help but wonder if I have made the right choice. The world should not have a judge. The world is meant to have darkness in order to have beauty. I am ruining that cycle. I personally hate my quirk, but I am forcing myself to accept it. I am sorry if that is too much information. I am only stating this so you at least somewhat know my thought process in case I am dead._

Aizawa takes deep breathes to calm down. Izuka considered suicide because of her quirk? He needs to discuss that with Yamada for her safety. After that, there is no way in hell is he letting the people beside him read this. Aizawa looks up at the two.

"I'm not going to read it to you two anymore. I didn't realize it was going to be this dark." Both of the people he directed the comment at nod, understanding, even if Shinso has no idea what it is about. However, he has to continue.

_My quirk has three karma levels. I never took note of them before, but now I understand that it is a thing. The first level is for minor things like bullying or hitting somebody. The second level is if the person has killed or abused somebody. The third requires genocide to happen. So far, I have only run into two men with this level. Each level makes me more powerful than the last. In exchange, I could get knocked out after easily. The level does not go down unless I am far away from the person or I am believed to be safe. This came in handy as it made sure I did not pass out when the villains were about to attack me. If the person wants to decrease their level, it depends on who they are. If they are level 1, it can be achievable. However, level 2 and higher is extremely difficult. I do not think it is possible, but it could be through immense hard work._

Aizawa takes note of the fact the eye-colors are not written down here.

_My quirk has three major side affects. First, I struggle to understand emotions. If you talk to me about it, I would probably say I am emotionless but that is false. I can, it is just numb. This is due to the notion that emotions should not be accounted for in a case. I hate it. I want to smile and laugh to bring everyone comfort around me. I do not want to be the harsh cold judge. I want to be a comfort to people._

_The second side affect is my relapse. A relapse is when I can actually feel emotions and express myself. I am basically a child in this stage, but my mental capability is not hindered. However, my judgment is. For example, a normal judge can take five seconds while with emotions can take a minute because I have to decipher everything. I named myself during relapse Izuku so that people can know if I am or not easier. These normally last a whole day, but it can last longer or shorter. The thought reason for this was for coping but I believe that is false. I believe it is to provide comfort to people around me, especially after a major event. It just seems like a sick joke to me. I am happy in this form though. _

_The final side affect is the damage. This is fairly new because I witnessed it at the hero base. After I killed someone on accident, I felt regret. For such, my quirk provides me punishment through immense pain with shocked nerves that leave myself unable to feel anything. It does heal after a day or two, but those days are agony to me. I believe this exists so it can build me up to be an empty judge._

_But I do not want to be that though. . . I have to force myself to keep going. . ._

_Anyway, that is everything you need to know about my quirk Karma. You can look up whatever you want know and I wish you luck for what you need to find._

Aizawa stops, rubbing his eyes. He is starting to understand her thought process. Why has he never thought to ask her what she thought of her quirk? He thought that she accepted her quirk and didn't mind it. He didn't think she would hate her quirk though. He skips over to the water-bending sections. Most of this he knew, however, there is one fact that sounds out in the general paragraph about her quirk.

_This quirk is most powerful at night, specifically when it is a full moon. However, I avoid using my quirk at all cost during this time for a specific reason you will see later_ on.

Now that Aizawa thinks about it, it's true that Izuka avoids water-bending at night. He still does not know why though until goes through the abilities she rarely or ever uses. He continues to read until he finds his answer in the section of abilities rarely or never used.

_Blood-Bending - I hate this so much. This is my most powerful, yet disgusting thing I can do. I can grab the water in people's bodies and make them move like they are merely a doll. Mom always asks why I know so much about the human body and this is why. I have used this ability once and that once killed somebody. I do not think I could kill somebody now with it but instead I can knock them out, but...that is just wrong. I do not mind mind control quirks or body control quirks because you can at least prevent some damage...this...guarantees pain. The only time I can use this thankfully is if it is a full moon or if I am powerful enough too...I hope I never have to use this again._

Aizawa closes the book and sets it down, having to focus on his breathing again. He didn't expect Izuka to tell this much in a book. However, he believes he has the answer. Izuka didn't knock Stain out, she blood-bent him out. She didn't kill anybody, but from the entry, she despises her power. Shinso was actually right.

"Dad, are you okay?" Aizawa hears Shinso asks. Inko looks up at him as well.

Aizawa nods, " Yeah, and you were right about Izuka being able to water-bend him. That is exactly what happened." Shinso looks up surprised.

"Wait, seriously? How?"

"Apparently, Izuka can grab the water particles in a human and bend them at her will just like water."

"Damn." Aizawa doesn't even bother correcting him because that is the blunt truth. However, he wants to double check something. He gets up and walks outside for a moment, seeing it is a full moon. That seals the deal as he walks back in. "What were you looking outside for?"

"Izuka can only do it during a full moon. Her water quirk is actually more powerful at night. Did you know that, Inko?"

"I knew about the full moon, but not night in general. However, that does make sense because Izuka's fire quirk is more powerful depending on the time of day. I didn't know about the bending humans since you're going to ask." Inko responds. The time of day strength is something Aizawa did know. Izuka practices fire-bending at night because she has more control when it is weaker.

"Why would she stop water-bending for that though?" Shinso asks. It is a viable question because Izuka seems to do what is necessary without worrying about the consequences. However, with how she written it, the answer is right there.

"She despises it. She hates the feeling of it." Aizawa responds softly. Shinso nods. All they can hope is that Izuka is alright. Soon after, Recovery Girl arrives and Aizawa explains everything to her.

"I swear death is knocking on her door and she keeps slamming it in his face." Recovery Girl says in response, and everyone can agree.

* * *

Yamada finally arrives at the parking garage and parks the car, rubbing his eyes. He looks back, only time find Izuka waking up, looking up at him with dull green eyes.

"Izuka, you can go back to sleep." Yamada says gently. He hopes that he can get Izuka to relax, but the chances are low now.

"Hizashi, I am fine. Come on, I have family to calm down." Izuka states, getting out of the car. Yamada quickly follows, locking the car and walking over to her, walking beside as they head to the apartment.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"Numb, but it might as well be normal at this point." He can hear the bite in her tone, even if she is trying to smother it. Yamada notices how Izuka just looks more...worn out than usual. Her eyes are more lidded, and she is trying to force herself to stand straight, but her shoes sometimes scrape the ground. It hurts to see her like this.

The two quickly arrive at the door and Yamada opens the door, revealing Inko, Shinso, Aizawa, and Recovery Girl on the couch, having waited for the two. Izuka walks in after him and the first to move is Shinso, walking over to her and hugging her as tightly as possible. She wraps her arms awkwardly around him, trying to measure how strong to hold him. She can't even feel her hair being ruffled and she wants to scream, but she will accept this for Shinso. He pulls back, looking down at her carefully.

Shinso says, " I swear you constantly knock at death's door just to mess with him." Surprising everyone in the room, Izuka chuckles darkly.

"Yeah..." She says softly. Recovery Girl walks over, forcing the girl to move.

"Let's see what you got yourself into this time." She says stubbornly, dragging the girl to the couch. Inko and Aizawa move to the side, her moving in between the two as Recovery Girl looks over the bandaging. "Well, you did it right, however, I would like to check the damage if you don't mind?" Izuka just nods, and the family watches as Recovery Girl removes the bandages, showing the deep cut. "May I ask how you got this?"

"I got reckless and got hit with a sword from Stain." Izuka states without emotion, worrying the family further than they already were, especially Aizawa.

"Reckless? That sounds off for you." She comments.

"Time limits are a bitch." Izuka responds. Recovery Girl smacks her shoulder for cursing, but doesn't say anything about it.

"Well, you're too tired for me to use my quirk to heal it, but I can probably come over to heal it. Now bend down a little." She demands. Izuka does what she is asked, and that is when the three who were not there saw the scratch marks with dried blood hidden in her hair. " This?"

"I do not know. I think I did it during my panic attack." Izuka reluctantly responds. Yamada nods to prove her statement is correct. Recovery Girl kisses her forehead, not that she feels it, healing the scratches at least.

"Go take a shower and rest. I will be back in the morning to heal you again." Izuka just nods, leaving the room and heading the the bathroom, barely passing a glance to the family members. " Izuka is perfectly fine physically. That cut might scar, but that is nothing to worry about. Her nerves are shocked again, but she is actually healing those naturally. It's almost like a torture device for herself. " Aizawa nods for the family.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. You'll need to rest. Good night." Recovery Girl states, receiving a response and leaving. Inko sighs.

"I should probably head home and take the books with me. I'm not sure how she will feel that we read it." Yamada looks between the three confused, but Aizawa nods for them.

"Good night Inko, stay safe."

"Good night you three. Love ya'll." Inko responds with a soft smile before leaving.

Aizawa sighs, " Hitoshi, go to bed. You're probably going to get a free vacation day tomorrow because of this, but I hope you understand."

"I understand, I'm willing to do that for Izuka. Good night, love you dads." Shinso responds, getting up after getting his respond and heading to his room. Yamada and Aizawa can't help but smile at being called dads. However, it quickly disappears when Aizawa has to speak to his husband. He takes his hand gently and heads to their bedroom, guiding him to sit down.

"Shouta?" Yamada asks nervous. Aizawa wraps his arms tightly around Yamada, breaking down into tears, clinging to his boyfriend. Aizawa is not an emotional man, this has got to be bad. Yamada brings his boyfriend on his lap, holding him tightly, not questioning anything yet. It takes a few minutes for him to finally speak.

"I read Izuka's book about her quirk...there was so much more than I expected."

"What do you mean?" Yamada asks softly.

"She considered suicide Hizashi. She considered suicide because she believes her quirk shouldn't exist."

Silence.

Yamada pulls back, hands over his mouth and tears in his eyes. He has to take deep breathes to save himself. He has to ask though.

"When?"

"No idea specifically how long she has considered it, but the book was written right after she was kidnapped. She was ten then." The emotion is gone. They are too tired to cry more. They need to fix it because they have no idea if she is still considering it.

"Did you figure out why she is not using water?" Aizawa sighs and nods, the real reason he read the books.

"I looked and found there are abilities Izuka can do but she never uses them. One of them is blood-bending. She can grab the water within someone and control them like a doll is her best description. I think she did that with Stain. The thing is that she hates it. She despises it. It would make sense why she wouldn't water-bend for a while. However, this has been a problem for a while, we just never recognized it. Can we just sleep?" Aizawa says. Yamada nods, the two cuddling and trying to force themselves to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28 - Harsh Truth Stated

Izuka did not sleep at all last night. She tried. It didn't work. She wanted to run, but she felt forced to stay in the bed.

Izuka felt hollow. Not even the dullness of her quirk helps her with the feeling.

What is going on?

When it turns 6 o'clock, Izuka has to force herself out of bed even if she has been wanting out for hours. She just walks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for the family. It quickly gets frustrating because Izuka has to look at everything she is grabbing to make sure she has a grip on it without dropping it. She keeps her complaints to herself though. She isn't sure if the anger bubbling up is better than feeling hollow or not. She hears footsteps as she gets a plate ready.

* * *

Aizawa is up at his normal time, almost always being the second to wake up. At least he actually slept. However, it doesn't help the rock in his stomach as he changes. He has to talk to Izuka today. Thank God Izuka is not Izuku today because he wouldn't torture her happy state in mind. The only reason he knows that she is Izuka is because he can hear the faint sizzling from her cooking. He doesn't expect the other members to be up for a while due to emotional weight, so maybe he can get her to talk this morning.

He steps into the kitchen to find Izuka make his plate already. She must have heard him already. The two know better than than to exchange words because Aizawa is just waking up. Izuka hated the greetings anyway so it worked out for both sides anyway. She turns around to hand him his plate and he takes a look over her figure. He doesn't think she got sleep at all from the bags under her eyes, but she is forcing herself to stay straight. Izuka also seems skinnier than the last time they saw each other, but he will need to double-check that. Aizawa accepts the plate, Izuka taking a moment before letting go and heads to fix the other plates and set them in the microwave to keep warm. Aizawa sits and Izuka sits across from him to eat. He knows she doesn't feel it, but he can feel the dark aura in the room. She barely eats. When Aizawa finishes his plate, that is when she speaks.

"I assume you read my quirk book last night?" Aizawa looks up, surprised before Izuka adds," I saw them on the coffee table last night." He seriously needs to stop underestimating Izuka, even when she is tired. The comment sliced through the aura like a knife with butter. " Did you figure out what happened?" Aizawa is secretly glad that Izuka decided to start this, however, he doesn't want the rest of the family hearing this.

"Yeah. I rather not discuss it here. Finish eating and we will discuss on the roof." Aizawa responds. Izuka just nods, moving to throw her clear her plate and put it in the sink. He will let this go for once and the two walk on the roof. Both go to sit down, looking out towards the sunrise. It's a nice moment. Too bad he is going to ruin it now, " You did your blood-bending on Stain." The second knife stabbed in the conversation. Aizawa looks over, seeing her nod. Her posture is more stiff than normal, gripping at her dress pants tightly without realizing it. There is silence for a few minutes before Izuka actually responds.

"How much did you read?"

"The introduction with your quirk and the water-bending section." There is another moment of silence until Izuka's voice fills the morning.

"I...I am sorry you had to read that. It should have been more professional at least. I know it can be...bothersome. However, I do not regret it though. I know mom and Shinso probably read to a point before you took over, huh? I am guessing at the suicide part?" The third knife slices. Aizawa nods but he hides the shock. Breaking the act further, she continues to speak, " I guess there is somethings I have to...fix. I am going to assume you are worried about my previous statement?"

"Yes. Izuka, why would you not tell us that?"

"I was not going to commit suicide at that point. There are moments I consider it, but I realize I have a family to protect along with people because I do not want anyone to go through the hell I went through. It is better now." Aizawa runs his hand through his hair. He wants to comfort her, but he knows it will piss her off, especially since she can not feel it...speaking of which...

"You are allowed to tell us if something is wrong."

"I know."

"That includes Hitoshi. I can tell you were holding back last night when he hugged you. You looked ready to break right there."

Izuka looks at him with a certain look in her eye, " I was hoping to feel something is all. That is what pissed me off. Since you read the book, you know how I describe it as."

"A torture chamber, I get it. I wish there is something I could do to help."

"I do not want to hear it Shouta. This is torture as is, I want to forget about it." He nods slowly.

"You didn't get sleep last night, did you?"

"No, but I will be fine."

"Izuka, you barely ate this morning. You get why I am starting to worry, especially since you aren't using your water-quirk to heal yourself. Can I expect you to snap out of it?" Izuka had to think for a moment before nodding. " Fine, but if I see no difference, we are talking again. Would it help if I brought you with me to train Hitoshi? You will not get to join, but you could be of help. We are doing some sneaking around."

"Light on your feet, flow like a feather." Izuka mutters the line as Aizawa nods. He remembers hearing that line sometimes whenever she is working on her air-bending quirk. He stands up, Izuka taking a moment before forcing herself up to follow him back down the apartment. When she arrived, Shinso and Yamada are already up.

"Hey Izuka, how are you feeling?" Yamada asks as the two enter, Aizawa going over to cuddle his husband for a moment.

"Could be better." Izuka states bluntly. Shinso reaches over to take her wrist to grab her attention, but she pulls back. " I would not recommend that. I can not feel anything at the moment and it pisses me off easily. Also, good morning." Shinso nods in understanding before chuckling at her afterthought, going back to eat.

"Izuka, let's go fix that wrapping. " Aizawa states, heading to her bedroom. Sighing, Izuka follows, sitting down on the bed and Aizawa grabs the bandages and other junk. "Are...you okay with this? Or will it bother you with feeling nothing."

"I do not feel pain. That is the only advantage." Izuka chuckles darkly as he sits down, removing the current bandages and changing them out. He can see times she has anger blinding her and he would pull back a moment, waiting for it to disappear before it continues. It only takes a few minutes before it is redressed. Aizawa leaves, leaving Izuka her room. She lays down, the hollow feeling back to remind her it exists.

* * *

Shinso is ready to go when Aizawa realizes Izuka has not come out of her room yet. Shinso doesn't know she is coming yet, but he assumes it will make his day better. He knocks on the door, waiting for a response. It takes a moment, but Izuka opens the door. She doesn't look like she took a nap, just more tired. Before he can ask, Izuka walks past him. He had already texted Recovery Girl not to come over because it would be a waste of time, so they didn't have to worry about that. Izuka meets up with Shinso, providing him a small smile. Aizawa is about to go to the bedroom to tell his husband he was heading out, but Yamada comes out.

"Mind if I come and watch?" Yamada asks quietly.

"You can come. I need someone there in case the kids start causing trouble." Aizawa states. Yamada chuckles softly, the two heading to the kids. The four head out, Yamada trying to fill the silence, but Izuka remains withdrawn from the group.

* * *

The four arrive in the field at UA and Yamada goes to the side to watch. Aizawa looks at the two.

"Izuka, you actually have something we can work on with Hitoshi. We are going to play a little game. Izuka go to middle of the field and put this mask on." She does as she is asked quickly, going to the middle and putting the mask on. " Hitoshi, you job is to sneak up on her and touch her. If she points you out, you lost that round. Start at the edge anywhere you want."

"Doesn't Izuka have increased senses though?" Hitoshi asks as he moves to the edge.

"Normally, yes. However, with her nerves fried meaning she can't feel a thing, even with her quirk. Izuka's quirk relies solely on touch, something she is lacking at the moment. This is training for her too in case this happens again. Just go." Hitoshi nods, starting the sneaking game. Aizawa watches Izuka bend down so she can hear his footsteps better. The first couple of tries, Hitoshi got close, but Izuka managed to point him out last minute. However, in the third round, Izuka was point him out from about twenty feet away at least. Aizawa put that up to luck, but it continued, Hitoshi not able to get any closer. Aizawa looks over at Yamada.

"Her hearing is not that good, is it?"

"No, she has to be doing something." Yamada responds. Aizawa nods, but he doesn't know what. His first guess would have been the elements, but she relies heavily on touch for all of them. Is it a quirk that she has not told them about? It better not or Aizawa will be pissed at her for hiding something. He gets up, going over to Shinso and taking his shoulder before he goes again, whispering, " Let me go, I think she is doing something." Shinso nods, stepping back. Aizawa decided to go in for himself for the main reason that he has been told by Izuka specifically that there are times that she only knows he is there because of her quirks. He starts to sneak silently toward Izuka. It takes her a little longer, but she was still able to point him out at a fair distance away, something nobody else has done unless they have some sort of hearing-enhancement quirk. Aizawa approaches Izuka, not bothering to be quiet

"Izuka, may I ask how you are doing that?"

"Doing what?" Aizawa takes note that she sounds more tired than before like she was constantly using her quirk.

"You're able to catch us from quite a bit away. I would estimate over 20 meters away from here."

"Oh, I was using my mother's quick to grab sound waves and pull them toward me, but it's a bitch to do." Aizawa can say he is impressed to an extent. She always finds a way.

"No cursing. I'm assuming you're summarizing it?"

"I have to constantly pull in every direction around me to get something before limiting it." That would take a ton of energy, especially with a quirk she rarely uses. Now that he looks at her closely, she looks uncomfortable.

" I think you overcame that limitation then. Come on, we have to update Hitoshi that he can pretty much not defeat you at this point. You can take the blind-fold off now." As soon as he said it, Izuka removes it roughly, calming down tremendously. He should have known better. If you can't feel anything, taking away her eyesight is going to cause her anxiety, " I should have known better than to put a blind-fold when you're in this state. I'm sorry, Izuka." No response, she just walks off. The two walk over to Yamada and Shinso.

Aizawa looks at Shinso," I don't think you will be able to go against her now. She figured out a way to enhance her hearing by using her mother's quirk to grab sound waves. We will just continue to game between you and me for now." The two go back to the field, Izuka sitting down on the bench unresponsive. Yamada would like to help her, but there is not much he can do in this state because it leads to touch one way or another and that will just piss her off more. He just hopes she snaps out of it soon.


	29. Chapter 29 - Dagobah Beach

Izuka is trying.

She is forcing herself out of bed to make breakfast and clean as much as possible. Then, she would become tired again. Her limbs would be heavy, unable to focus. Izuka would finish the job, go back to her room, and lay there miserably, hoping for a wink of sleep.

It is torture.

Thankfully, her eating habits have improved with eating more, but she tends to forget lunch, but makes up for it at dinner. She can feel again as well, the anger-edge going away but not completely. Aizawa and Shinso head out during the day to work on catching Shinso up on everything he missed in the hero course. They try to convince her to come along, but with no response. Yamada still has plenty of work to do, leaving Izuka alone with her mom babysitting her.

Izuka hates it.

She isn't going to try anything. Her mom tries to help out where she can, but leaves her to her own devices while she works on lawyer work. That leaves her hiding in her room, trying to force herself to move but she feels nothing. By dinner, she would manage to come out again to make dinner, Yamada would take Inko's place at babysitting, and the two would cook meals like normal. Yamada thankfully fills the silence with random rambling on any topic he decides, helping her focus. By the time dinner is done, Aizawa and Shinso are back and they eat dinner together with stories spreading around. After dinner, Izuka would clean up and head to bed without saying a word even if it is just torture because she can't fall asleep.

This has been going on for three days.

Tonight is no exception, but she is getting sick of it. She feels trapped yet she feels locked to her bed. It makes her feel anger, the one emotion she can clearly feel. Izuka wants to burst into flames to break out of whatever the hell is going on.

Too bad that would not solve any problems.

Izuka is done with this. Grabbing a paper and pencil, she writes down something on it, leaving it at her bedside before grabbing her glider. Normally, she would go through the entry way like a normal person, but Shinso happens to be a light sleeper and she rather not wake him up. She sticks with her second option. She turns on her quirk, something she has not done at all since the Stain fight, and grabs the earth particles within the window, quietly opening it . Not bothering with socks or shoes, she crawls out the window of the apartment, closing it just as gently before letting go of her quirk. Gripping her glider tightly, she jumps at an angle before opening her glider and flying off.

* * *

Aizawa and Yamada have been worrying nonstop about Izuka since the Stain attack. They have already talked over possible methods of helping her, but it's still hard when your daughter struggles with emotions. When the men brought it up to Inko, she told them that a similar thing has happened, but that she will snap out of it. An interesting fact that both men learned is that Izuka has stopped using her water-quirk before for a few months after she was kidnapped. However, what made them nervous is that she said it is worst this time, way worst. She didn't hide in her room like she did now. Aizawa in particular seems to be suffering worst, especially from what he seen in her notebooks.

Over the years, Aizawa has learned to follow his gut feeling when it came to Izuka. That feeling came tonight when he woke up with seemingly no reason. He gets up and silently moves to Shinso's room first to be safe. He is in bed sleeping. He needs it. He then moves to Izuka's room. She is gone. Aizawa can feel his heart rate rising as he takes a quick look-over of her room. Her glider is gone. He steps inside, noticing the note on the bedside. He picks it up to read.

_Dagobah Beach_

He steps out, going back to the bedroom to grab his scarf before heading out.

* * *

Izuka chose to come to this beach for one particular reason which is her water-bending quirk. This is not a first-time thing for her as much as she would rather not admit it. It has lasted months before, but she needs to snap out of it now. She can't be weak. Not now. Not after everything that has happened. She needs to be able to use every skill without thinking she is going to die. Everything needed to be an advantage. Izuka can't let any weakness be shown. One thing that she has learned is that when something like this happens, go to the roots. She needed to be comfortable with water again.

For the past few days, Izuka has struggled to deal with water in general. In a shower, she almost had a panic attack but she forced herself to continue. A glass of liquid bothers her, but she keeps her quirk off. This beach is the same beach that helped her be able to water-bend again.

Dagobah beach was originally covered in garbage when Izuka, as a vigilante, decided to first come here. She was still ignoring her water-quirk at the time and she wanted to work with sand, something she can do with her earth-bending quirk. Any free time became dedicated to getting this beach clean for practice. While she was cleaning, she had taken her shoes off to practice her echolocation skill in sand when she felt a wave run over he feet. This quickly set her water-quirk and she naturally grabbed at it, forgetting her problems when she did. That was one of the very few times she smiled and she is hoping for it to help her again.

Izuka can hear the waves crashing on the shoreline as she rolls up her pants, feeling the sand underneath her feet. She then approaches to where the waves are, staying just out of reach of them. She can feel herself trembling of fear.

Izuka hates this.

She has no idea how long she stood there. Minutes, hours, days? It's all numb to her. Time has been a struggle for her to keep up with at this point. She is surprised she can still tell when it is time to make breakfast and dinner. She needs to stop wasting time.

Izuka steps in the water, letting the waves surround her legs. She focuses on her breathing, fighting the trembles she feels rack at her body. A deep breathe in and a deep breathe out. This takes a while before she finally calms down, finding the water comforting. She feels that familiar tugging motion to let her bend it, but she waits till now to let her quirk take control. Grabbing the water, she starts with something natural, matching with the waves around her. Through her first time avoiding the quirk, she tried to do something natural to snap out of it. Anything, like freezing water, is out of bounds. She continues the familiar pattern, pushing her hands back and forth. However, when she looks down at her hands, she panics. She is not there anymore. Izuka sees her father in front of her.

**You killed a man yet you show no remorse? Heh...maybe you were meant for the villain side to be able to kill like that.**

Izuka drops to her knees, panicking as she scrambles out of the water before getting sick, curling up, breaking down, and muttering self-insulting comments about herself. She can hear the words whispered in her head.

Weak.

Should not exist.

Too powerful.

**Killer.**

Those words clash into her head, turning on her quirk but it makes things worst, biting her tongue to keep from screaming as she drops it. But something breaks through.

Izuka feels something grab the back of her neck, massaging it gently. Very few people know to do that with her. She fights the burning in her throat. She doesn't want anyone else involved.

"Go away." It is merely a whisper and she coughs heavily after. She can hear somebody shuffling in front of her, raking their hand through her hair while still keeping a firm grip on her neck.

"Kid, that isn't happening. I said we would be here and I know you said this would be tough but please..." Aizawa. She sighs, looking up at him tired, " You haven't been sleeping. Something more is going on than just this Izuka, but I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I just feel trapped. That is all."

"Izuka, that is not all. What do you mean trapped?"

"I don't want to get up yet I can't fall asleep." Izuka can see a range of emotions going through his eyes. Then, she is suddenly pulled into a hug, and she hugs back weakly. She feels weak in general.

"Izuka, that is not normal. If you didn't have a schedule, would you still be moving?" She had to think a moment before shaking her head against his chest, " Thank God you have something to keep you going. Look, I'm proud of you for trying to overcome your fear but you need time - " Izuka growls, cutting him off as she pulls back and stands up.

"We don't have time. Time is being ripped away from us as we are speaking and I do not want to be vulnerable when we get in trouble again."

"That is what we are there for. Take a couple more days. You can't go straight to this when you have a deeper problem. One problem needs to be solved at a time. That is part of the whole picture whether you realize it or not. Right now, you need sleep so come on." Aizawa gets up, grabbing the back of her neck and guiding her. Izuka doesn't bother to fight back because she doesn't have the energy to, being guided like a doll.

* * *

When they arrive home, Aizawa makes her sit on the couch as he leaves to the kitchen. He sets up a teapot to boil water and he comes back out to sit beside. Without a word, he massages Izuka's neck gently, guiding her to lay back a little instead of her stiff position. The two remain like that for a while until the teapot whistles. Aizawa exits to the kitchen and mixes a tea to help with sleep, grabbing some crackers and coming out, handing them to her. Izuka sighs, but she takes both. Ignoring any discomfort, she ate the crackers and drank the tea. When she is finished, he takes her to the bedroom. Izuka reluctantly lays down. He gets in with her, pulling her close for cuddle with as he strokes her hair gently. Izuka looks up at him.

"You don't have to do this." She softly tells him. Aizawa shakes his head, not giving a response and keeping her close, not bothering to move. Without another word, Izuka passes out in his arms quickly after everything, Aizawa following suit.

* * *

Within a couple hours of rest, Aizawa wakes up to Izuka trembling in his arms. She pulls back from him as she sits up, looking more tired than before. Her hair messily covers her eyes as she curls up, quiet. He sits up, being careful.

"Izuka?" He whispers. No response. Izuka roughly runs her hands through her hair, gripping her scalp harshly and tugging at her hair. How long has this been going on? Carefully, he tears her hands from her hair, rubbing them gently. She looks up and she looks...gone, more so than normal. "Willing to tell me what is going through that head of yours?" He honestly doesn't expect an answer, but he has to try. Thankfully, the trying work. He expects it's because of how distraught she is.

Izuka speaks softly, "The elements don't represent just fighting styles, but they represent teaching styles as well...life styles I guess." She has never talked about this before. He lets her continue, " The one I follow is air obviously, my whole style relies on that. Have you ever wondered why the air-style happens to be so different compared to the rest? The air-style takes advantage of their surroundings, use their body to dodge as much as possible, they are elegant with their moves." Izuka mutters something, trying to reach for her hair but he stops her once more, trying to guide her to continue. It takes her a moment.

"The air-style is meant for pacifist. The style is meant to avoid fights. They are the ones who believe in peace. It's the most traditional style, and the hardest because most people believe you need to fight when you do not always have to. That is why whenever you found anybody when I was a vigilante, they had little damage. I followed it to the letter. Funny how the girl with karma wants to be a pacifist." She chuckles softly with a dark tone. Aizawa gets it now. He finally gets it. He takes her chin gently, making her look him in the eyes. He makes sure his voice is as gentle as possible.

"Izuka, you will not always be able to get out situations without hurting somebody. I never knew that delved that far, but honestly? That explains a ton," Izuka looks at him shocked, his turn to chuckle," I noticed how you end battles as quickly as possible. That way, the least amount of damage can be cause to them. You hit them correctly so they are knocked out, but not hurt. When you were fighting against classmates, you seemed to flinch every time you hit somebody. You do the same with me. It's not because of the pain, is it?" Izuka took a moment to shake her head."You are still following the rule still, even after you broke it. If that is not self-discipline, I don't know what is." He pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back. He doesn't expect another word, but he gets one anyway.

"Dad?" He hums in response, " I don't know, but I feel lighter? Barely but it's there."

"Happens when you talk about certain things." He mumbles as he guides her to lie back down, holding her gently. Aizawa doesn't get another response after that. He falls asleep, Izuka unable to but she enjoys the company at least.


	30. Chapter 30 - Harsh Truth

The weekend passed without any major incidents. Yamada has been trying to help Izuka out by getting out with her to go to the dance classes they have been avoiding for so long. It helps get rid of some excess energy she has been building up, helping with sleep a little. They also been forcing tea down her throat. She gets a couple hours of sleep, but it's better than before. It still drives her up with wall. Izuka tried to work on her quirk, specifically fire, but it wore her out quicker than normal, pissing her off.

Now school is back in the schedule and Izuka has to deal with something.

She came into class early like normal, taking a nap before she heard the first person to come in. When she heard footsteps, she looked up to find Iida entering and she stands up.

"Leave your shit and let's go." Izuka growls, walking past him to leave.

"Shouldn't we stay in class, and no cursing!" Iida stutters, trying to convince her to stay.

"I am a teacher here, meaning I can take students out to deal with their asses. Now come on before I lose my damn patience. Get your gym uniform on and meet me in city field." Without a complaint, the Iida and Izuka do just that and left the school building and walk toward the city field. They enter the city, going into a dark alleyway before Izuka raises a hand to tell him to stay as she goes into the darkness. She pulls out two swords, similar to Stain's sword. She requested for the swords because she doesn't trust Iida to understand the whole situation with Stain. She is going to replicate it. Instead, she isn't going to kill him. She has the swords have electricity put in them to replicate the wounds. She can turn them off to get rid of the pain, meaning the only one suffering is her because the pain reflects back on her.

It will be worth it if he understands.

Izuka pulls on a replica mask of Stain. She even managed to get a replica Native leaning against the wall. She knows this is wrong, but she rather teach him this in a controlled environment then in an actual fight. She turns to face him, turning the swords on. Without a word, Izuka dashes at him, not giving him a moment to react as she slams the sword against Iida's side.

Iida screams in agony, falling to the ground.

Izuka doesn't give him a moment, keeping the sword on his side before putting the other on his hand, the screams echoing throughout the alleyway. Izuka flinches before pulling the swords back, leaving no injury on Iida. Finally, she starts her speech, forcing him up and looking directly in his eyes, ignoring the pain as she removes her mask.

"That is what would have happened, Iida. If it was not for my cursed quirk, I would not have been there in time to save you. Native would be dead and you might still be alive, but you would have permanent damage in your hand. You can not go after revenge. You need to know your limits. I barely got through Stain. I know this is a harsh way of doing it, but I need you to understand at the most realistic view as possible. Ingenium would not want you throw yourself like that nor do I. I know I can be harsh, but I do it to make sure you kids do not die. I may be the worst person to say this, but if there is something going through your mind, you need to ask for help. Especially for how reckless you were."

Izuka lets go of him, and Iida breaks down. He starts to cry and she hugs him gently as possible. He hugs her as tightly as possible, and she lets him. It takes him a while to respond.

"Thank you, Izuka...thank you so much...I...realize everything now...thank you...I'm sorry for my reckless actions and it will never happen again!" Izuka pulls back, giving him a considerate smile. She is tired, but she is glad Iida accepts it.

"Just learn from your actions and I will be happy. Go see your brother soon." Izuka states, surprisingly herself with the statement. Happy? She never used the word outside of Izuku.

But it is true.

"Yes Izuka, I will!"

"One more thing. If you ever need somebody to talk to, you got me. I get it that you are really close to your brother. I get it because I would do anything to save my family if it meant sacrificing myself. That does not mean you should though." Even though she would, but she can't say that.

"I appreciate that Izuka. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Just do not mention what happened here. It was extreme after all. Come on before Aizawa kills us." Izuka starts walking away, Iida following after her when he notices her hand.

"Izuka, what happened to your hand?"

"Back-lash. Don't worry about it. I brought cream to fix it." Izuka does what she says, pulling out cream and rubbing it into her burnt hand. She stole the cream from Recovery Girl when she wasn't looking. When the two go to change, Izuka does the burn on her side as well as she changes. Too bad she has to be careful with her breathing now. It's bigger than she thought. She also put on gloves because she had no reason to worry the other students.

When the two arrived back to class, Izuka put an excuse she has written eariler on his desk and went to her seat along with Iida. She ignored the look she was getting from Aizawa.

* * *

"Alright class! Today, we are going to put your new skill to the test. I will be hidden randomly in the factory zone and you must find me the quickest. No sabotaging others! The first group to go is Izuka, Iida, Sero, Ojiro, and Ashido! Line up and get ready to move!" All Might announces as he hops away.

Izuka moves toward the edge, gripping the glider with her bad hand, considering. She is unsure if she can rely on her hand. It doesn't help there is a bad burn on her side still. She also shouldn't rely on her quirk because it's becoming more tiring by the day to use. However, that is what she has to do. Izuka puts the strap over her shoulders, leaving the glider on her back.

"WE ARE READY TO GO AND BEGIN!"

All the students but Izuka run. Izuka slams her foot in the ground, searching for All Might with echo-location before running and jumping. Landing on the ground, she removes air-resistant and speeds herself up, going in the correct direction. When something blocks her, she forces herself in the air and lands on the piping, easily able to run them due to her balance. It feels like forever with the pain, but she finally makes it to All Might first, hiding her heavy breathing and pain.

"Izuka comes in first place!" All Might states. Slowly, the other kids come in. She ignores all the statements as she walks away, heading to the observation room and waiting for the other students. By the end, she wants to drop from the pain. She avoids everybody.

After school, she still has to teach the self-defense class that she barely manages to make through. One kid in particular managed to get a hit on exactly where the burn-spot is because of her being distracted, causing her to stumble. She forces herself upright, giving the kid a smile and sticks them with another partner.

The moment lessons were over, Izuka heads home by herself as the rest of the family is busy. Ignoring the time, she makes their dinner early before heading to her room and hiding under the blanket, curling up while trying to fall asleep.

She somehow manages to stay awake.

* * *

Aizawa, Shinso, and Yamada manage to group together for once in their busy life and go home together. When they get home, the first thing they notice is dinner done on the counter with the dishes clean.

Izuka never finishes dinner before six. Well, she finishes a few minutes early sometimes and makes desert then, but not a half hour early.

Something is wrong.

Yamada looks at Aizawa with a worried look, " I'm going to check on her, eat without me." Without waiting for a response, he heads to her room before knocking on the door, "Izuka?"

No response.

Yamada takes a deep breathe before opening the door and entering to find Izuka under the blanket trembling.

"Izuka?" He treads carefully over to the bedside, lifting the blanket careful to find her curled at, tugging her hair harshly as she struggles to breathe. Finally, she looks up at him and his heart shatters at the sight.

Izuka is crying. What has gone wrong? Yamada tries a new strategy.

"Izuku?" She flinches at the name, tugging at her hair tightly. He gets in the bed, pulling her on his lap and rocking her gently. He takes her hands gently, massaging them carefully.

"I-I don't k-know anymore...H-hizashi, I don't know a-anymore. I f-feel what Izuku f-feels, but I'm not them!" Izuka struggles, gripping him tightly.

"Shh, you're panicking sweetheart. I need you to take deep breathes with me, alright?" He lets go of one of her hands in exchange to keeping a hold of her neck, pulling her against his chest. He starts, and it takes a moment for Izuka to focus on it, still crying, though trying to cover it now. Slowly, they calm her down, leaving her leaning heavily against him. He whispers softly in her ear, " I'm going to lay you down alright?" Once he receives a nod, he lays down slowly, keeping her against his chest, " You want to talk about what happened?"

"I do not know what happened, Hizashi. I went to bed because I was in pain, then...I do not know...I was unable to sleep and I started thinking and...I guess it led me to where I am..." Her voice is stable, though weak. Yamada has to think a moment of how to continue this. Pain is something Izuka can deal with, so it has to be something bad. It could also be influenced with her mindset recently.

"Pain?"

". . . Do not tell Shouta, please?" Yamada looks down at her shocked. That is completely new. She always tells both parents, so what is different here?

"Depends how bad it is. If he catches on himself, you have to tell him." She sighs, pulling back and showing him her burnt hand. It looks better than before, but it's still bad. Yamada takes a deep breathe, " What happened?"

"Quirk backlash."

"Izuka, that would end with bruising, not a burnt hand. And there has to be more. You would walk that off anyway." She sighs, shifting before lifting her shirt and revealing the broken skin. She moved it to much, causing the normal blisters to pop. "Damn it, kid. At least you're trying to treat it. What did you do?"

"I was teaching Iida a lesson and it involved electricity. It was for realism before you ask." Izuka mumbles, laying down against him again.

"What kind of realism requires electricity?"

"Stain Incident. He will just let it go because I stepped in. However, there was a valuable lesson that needed to be learned. Iida was not injured. Nothing bad, just me." Yamada sighs.

"Isn't that a bit...extreme?"

"I needed him to understand..." Yamada simply can't understand her thinking, pulling her closer.

"Wait a moment...did you replicate the scene you saw through the vision?" He gets a nod, " Doesn't that bother you?" He can feel her stiffen in his grip.

"I have seen worst."

"It still bothers you." Yamada doesn't receive a response for that, " I know you see morbid scenes for just walking down the road sometimes, but this involves someone you're close with. That can't not make things worst." Izuka grips his jacket tightly and he just drops the subject, having to place his worries elsewhere, " Have you eaten yet?" Another shake of the head, " You need to eat." She reaches up for her hair, trying to grab at it but he removes her hands before going back to cuddling. They remain quiet for a while, not bothering to move until Izuka speaks up once more.

"I realize I need to eat, but the thought makes me sick..."

"How long has this been going on?" Yamada asks gently, removing his leather gloves and putting the back of his hand against her forehead. Not sick. She normally fights through sickness without anyone knowing unless it's really subtle signs.

"It just started today." Not too long. First positive news he has gotten since this whole business started.

"Have you eaten today?"

"I have been forcing myself too, yes." Sounds accurate.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do. You're going to get out of that uniform and get into something actually comfortable along with myself. Then, you will eat and go back to bed alright?" Izuka pulls back reluctantly, forcing herself to stand up before nodding. He takes note of how sluggish her movements are. Yamada stands up and leaves to let her have privacy. He heads to the bedroom, hearing footsteps of someone following him as he enters.

"How is she?" Aizawa asks, closing the door as Yamada changes.

"Food is making her sick, but she's forcing herself to eat. Shouta, she was crying and she wasn't Izuku." He takes note of his husband stiffening at the news.

"That means she feels something, but it's not good that she is hiding it."

"Shouta, she had a panic attack over it." Silence. Yamada finishes changing into PJs, putting his hair down. Without a word, the two leave to the living room.

* * *

When the two arrive in the living room, they find nobody. However, in the dining room, they find a worn-out Izuka and Shinso sitting at the table, Izuka trying to eat as Shinso makes conversation. Yamada takes note that she has the gloves on again. He noticed them earlier during class and thought it was weird, but he knows why now.

"What should my fighting-style be?" Shinso asks.

"What do you mean?" Izuka reflects a question back.

"You have said people have a certain fighting-style they should use that best adapts to them. What should mine be?" Yamada sits across from her, having his plate already warmed as he starts eating and Aizawa joining, curious of her answer.

"You mean the elemental styles or an attack style like karate?"

"You don't teach anything like karate? I thought they were together? You teach us how to hit so I mean the elemental style."

" The elemental styles and actually fighting are two different things. I could do karate or kung-fu, but still use the air-bending style. The elements are there to show personality of the person you are fighting. They are instinctive. Taking karate for example, those are taught. I only recommend those for safety reasons, not really use it in a fight. They teach you how to punch and kick without hurting yourself. On field, it could slow you down if you use those practices. You fight with experience. That is why at the dojo I learned, they taught you the basics and let you loose."

"Then how come you move around like you do?"

"That is how I adapted. I adapted to use my whole body in case an arm or a leg got cut off. It stuck since. That is how I naturally fight."

"Alright...then what is my elemental style?"

"There is no specific style you stick with. I stuck with air because of the further teachings. Each element has certain life styles. Air happens to be the pacifist of the four, thus why I stuck with it as I want to keep injuries as few as possible. However, if I had to give you one, it would be a mix of air and water due to your support item and how you work with it. Shouta is the same way, though he is more air while I might say you are more water since you are more direct with your attacks."

"Should have known. By life styles? How come you have not taught us that?"

"Do you really want to figure out a person's life during a fight?"

"True, I get it." Izuka nods, finishing eating. She ate about half, but at least she ate something. She gets up, about to clean up but Shinso stops her.

"Let me do it." She sighs, handing it to him. Both men can appreciate Shinso because the conversation distracted her for the time. Izuka moves back to her room quietly. He cleans up, coming back from the kitchen, picking up on the conversation, " She been like that all day. It just go worst with the lessons. One kid in particular hit her, but she reacted more than normal. She didn't fight through like normal." Aizawa looks up at Shinso before turning to Yamada.

"I'm going to assume she told you why?" He asks. Yamada slowly nods, " Should we be worried?"

Yamada has to think for a moment before responding," She is taking care of it so it's not like she is ignoring it. She knows she can't get it healed by Recovery Girl because she is simply too worn out. She won't heal it herself. It just keeps piling up... I'm going to talk to her. We can't avoid this any longer." Yamada states, getting up and grabbing a glass of water.

"You sure about this, Hizashi?"

"Yeah. You two go rest." Aizawa looks reluctant, but Shinso bids a goodnight, going to his room. Aizawa hugs Yamada tightly before heading to their bedroom. Yamada heads to Izuka's bedroom before knocking, " We need to talk." Without a response, he enters to find Izuka in bed once more, curled up but she looks up at him. He sets the glass on the side table, sitting beside her. Izuka keeps her eyes on him.

"This is about everything, isn't it?" Yamada nods, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"We can break it off into parts if you would like."

"No, we are getting it over with. I want this to stop. I hate it..." Izuka grips her hair, not realizing she is scratching herself. Yamada takes her hands.

"That is a new habit."

"The hair? Yeah. I guess that is when I started feeling stress."

"That is also new."

"Yeah, we can start there. It started at the Sports Festival when Hitoshi was endangered. Well, maybe eariler at the USJ but it was more visible here. I can still see that image clearly. The blood, the doctors words saying that he and others did not make it. Normally, I block it out by now. For example, I do not remember the suicide from the lady. I guess it could still be fresh, but still. It hurts. That is the best I can describe it. I am willing to admit that I made mistakes even there."

"You still saved their lives. There is always better ways of doing it, but you have to let that go."

"You think I have not tried? You didn't see it, you only saw what you physically can see. I saw what could have happened." Yamada can pick up the frustration in her voice.

"I can't put myself in your place, Izuka. We both know that. Continue on." Izuka has to take a deep breathe before she continues.

"After that, there was numbness and not the kind I am used to. This weighed more, but I kept going. I guess it all crumbled under me when the Stain incident happened. I would have been fine if I did not blood-bend. However, he was close and I grabbed onto something. Happened to be the blood on his knife and I simply grabbed him after that harsh reminder, knocking him out. I hate that part so fucking much. I get it can be a very useful. However, I have killed someone with that before. When I was taken, I killed someone for my freedom. I could have taken their quirk but no. I killed them instead."

"Could you though?"

"If I got up, yes."

"Why were you down?"

"Broken ankles. They did not want me to move. Too bad I have hands, some of bitches." Yamada pales. He never knew that. Actually, they know nothing about the incident beside her killing somebody and that is where the smoking habit stems from.

"You were slowed down too. You had been smoking, remember?"

"I got out, did I not?"

"You can't look at the past like that. Continue."

"Remember the conversation earlier with Shinso and mentioning that the elemental styles are life styles?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a reason I use air. It is the most pacifist one. Sure, I break it all the time at this point, but I do what I must. I try to prevent as much injury as possible. It...just hits me hard. I do not want that to happen again."

"Resisting it won't do any good. Izuka, you're keeping injuries that could be gone with your ability. Any of your other abilities can do the same thing."

"You are right. I practice those so I do not."

"Blood-bending is something you will have to work through. If you could stop an attack with it, saving lives, would you?"

"Yes. It just feels wrong to me for some reason. I guess that is when the numbness taken over."

"You have to be accepting of all quirks, including your own." Yamada grabs the glass, bring it to her view, " Please? I don't want to see you hurt like this when you don't have to. You only have to heal, that is it. I don't expect anything else, okay?" Izuka seems reluctant before sighing.

"I am doing this because I have to eventually." He nods, holding the glass. Her eyes start to glow, lighting up the room dimly as she grabs the water, shakey as she wraps it around her injured hand, healing it slowly. He can see the anxiety flashing in her eyes, but she keeps her face neutral till the hand is healed, lifting her shirt to heal her other injury. He decides to distract her because he knows she can do it while chatting.

"You know, the water is beautiful when you're using it to heal." This seems to catch her off guard as she looks up at him, taking a moment to settle.

"I get told that a lot."

"That's because it's true. Could you bend dyed water?"

"I can, but I would not recommend it. It does not last long."

"How much can you do with water then?"

"With creativity, a lot. It has the most uses combative and necessity. The only problem is it is the most scarce element, thus why it does not get used as much as the rest."

"Can you name the most useful to the least useful element then?"

"Water is the most useful for healing and has the most uses as said before. Earth because of seismic sense and for defensive to protect. Air is the most useful for me in fighting, but in general it does not hold much use beside enhancements and mobility. Fire is the least because there simply is not a lot of uses for fire."

"I'm surprised to put air so low."

"It is not meant to be offensive." Izuka pulls the water back, putting it in the glass before taking deep breathes, the wound gone.

"Izuka, are you okay?"

"It takes a lot of energy. And...thanks..." Izuka looks up with a small smile. Yamada smiles widely as he tackles her on the bed to snuggle, causing her to giggle softly but it's there. He suddenly pulls back, looking at her with wide-eyes.

"I never heard you laugh like that outside of Izuku. You never laugh unless it's something dark." She looks at him thoughtful.

"It felt nice. I feel less...numb..."

"Don't overthink it kid. Enjoy it." Izuka sighs, the feeling already blocked again as she cuddles against him, " It's an improvement, Izuka. I wonder if you can control when you feel?"

"I can snap out of Izuku when needed, but not the other way around."

"It would be nice to see you smile naturally. It's bedtime though. Need me to stay?"

"I'm fine, dad." Yamada gives her a tight hug before pulling back.

"Just let me know if you need anything, alright?" She would nod, " Good night, love you."

"Love you too." He leaves her alone.

Izuka is finally able to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31 - Final Exams

The past few weeks went by quickly.

Izuka is doing better than ever, showing small smiles here and there and overall more personality. She still flinches at water sometimes, especially at night, but at least she is healing. She managed to regain her energy overtime, her able to fight with more vigor. Sure, there is still some nights of suffering as well, but it's getting better.

Shinso has been improving with his capture weapon and his quirk, especially with the new upgrade.

* * *

**Last Week**

"Hitoshi, come here." Izuka asks of him at her bedroom floor. Shinso was watching TV and he looks in between his fathers before moving to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. It felt cold without her in here because there is literally nothing in the room.

"You need something?" Without giving him a warning, she takes his hand gently, her eyes looking up at him glowing before the glow stops. Shinso immediately felt more powerful, " What happened?"

"I copied your quirk to power up your own. I need you to be as strong as possible to defend yourself, alright?"

"That seems random."

"Planned it for a while. I was waiting till I knew you trusted me completely to do it. You will have to experiment though on your new limits."

"Thanks..." Izuka just nods before laying down, Shinso taking it as his signal to leave.

Shinso can now control more people, do more demands, and doesn't have to ask a question anymore. He has to just be looking at them in the eyes now.

* * *

With the practical exams, the buff will benefit Shinso greatly. They already taken the written exams with much disappointment. Izuka had to help him heavily to pass, but he did somehow. It could have gone better though. At least he didn't get last.

Now, it's time for the practical exams.

From what they have heard, they will be fighting robots, a huge disadvantage for Shinso.

However, they were told wrong.

When they arrive in their hero costumes, the first shocker is Izuka's costume has a complete do-over.

The costume shows barely any reminiscence of her previous costume. Instead of a body suit like before, Izuka switch to a two piece suit with a much darker green button up long-sleeve uniform top and dress pants. It almost looks black if it wasn't for the light. It's made with much thinner yet durable material to not limit her air-bending quirk so she has an easier time feeling attacks. Unlike how loose the costume was before, it now clings to her skin to an extent without being uncomfortable looking. The complete metal boots were gotten rid of in exchange for actual boots that go just below the knee. The original costume had all metal boots that can be sacrificed as weapons, leaving her bare-foot. The main reason she didn't go for boots in the first place is it limits her echolocation with her earth-quirk. Izuka managed to get metal bottoms on the boots to not limit the affect. They also provide more power to her kicks.

The metal and from the original costume stays along with Aizawa's scarves around Izuka's wrist with a watch. The metal belt original held a pouch with water only. Now, it holds three bombs to fully utilize her quirks to see without needing her eyes along with a knife just in case. The glider on her back is still the same as before. She has a mask hanging around her neck that would fully cover her face. It's a complete overhaul compared to her original costume. Finally, her hair is cut in the back, looking messy with the only long part of her hair being bangs. Nobody knows the reason for that. Nobody knew about the costume changes, not even the family.

Shinso's costume finally gets the show it deserves. Around his neck is a voice amplifier to disguise his voice along with Aizawa's scarf. He wears a full black body suit with a utility belt with a variety of things, very similar to Aizawa's costume. The only difference is that it has hints of purple mixed in it.

The second shocker is all the teachers are there, Aizawa standing in the middle. He faces the students.

"Does anybody know what you are doing for the final exams?"

"Fighting robots, right?!" Kaminari asks, already excited along with Ashido.

"Nope!" Nezu exclaims, popping out of Aizawa's scarves and pushing his face aside, "This year, with all the villain attacks, we decided to implement a new change! Robots are not what you face but people! Instead of facing robots, you will be facing one of the teachers in pairs of two. The goal is either to run or capture the teacher's in the cuffs. Furthermore, the teacher's will be wearing weight bands to slow them down." Nezu jumps out of the scarves, standing in front of everybody. Aizawa takes over the conversation again.

"I assigned your partners based off of weakness and relationships along with the teacher based off of those weaknesses." Aizawa goes over the list of who is against who.

**1\. Cementoss Vs. Sato and Kirishima**

**2\. Ectopalsm Vs. Asui and Tokoyami**

**3\. Power Loader Vs. Ojiro and Iida**

**4\. Eraserhead Vs. Momo and Todoroki**

**5\. Thirteen Vs. Aoyama and Uraraka**

**6\. Nezu Vs. Ashido and Kaminari**

**7\. Present Mic Vs. Jirou and Koda**

**8\. Snipe Vs. Shoji and Hagakure**

**9\. Midnight Vs. Sero and Shinso**

All the students immediately took note of one student who was not called out. Shinso raises his hand, getting a nod before asking.

"What about Izuka?" Aizawa sighs.

"Her round is going to be her against all the teachers with a different set of rules as the last round."

There is quiet...then.

"WHAT!" The class screams. Izuka stays back quiet. Kirishima starts up an argument.

"Izuka may be powerful, but she isn't that powerful! Especially All Might? That is suicide." Strangely, she flinches at the word.

"Yeah! That is just implausible!" Aizawa cuts them off before they continue.

"This has already been decided. Everyone pair up and get ready." Everyone shoots worried looks over at Izuka before pairing up with their partner, leaving Izuka to her own thoughts.

What is her weakness?

* * *

In the first round, Sato and Kirishima are literally obliterated in cement meaning both of them failed.

The second round, Asui managed to swallow the cuffs and then slap them on Ectoplasm.

The third round, Iida and Ojiro literally flew over the obstacle to pass.

For the fourth round, they had difficulty in the beginning because Momo and Todoroki over-rely on their quirks. They managed to trick Aizawa into a trap with a blanket and catch his scarves on fire, but Shinso and Izuka both know that win was given due to Momo's confidence dropping recently.

The fifth round, Uraraka and Aoyama took advantage of Thirteen's worrying to slap a pair of cuffs.

Ashido and Kaminari didn't stand a chance the moment they were put together against a genius rat with a crane.

Koda took advantage for Present Mic's fear of bugs by having them attacking him after seeing Jirou ears bleed from the pain, leading to the man passing out from his fear.

Shoji and Hagakure managed to trick Snipe into winning by tripping him up.

Sero passed out from Midnight's quirk, causing him to fail but Shinso passed by tricking her by using Sero's voice.

Now, it's Izuka's turn.

* * *

Izuka was forced into wearing a blindfold to keep her from knowing the area. When she arrives, her blindfold is taken off, revealing Shinso.

"Hitoshi? What are you doing here?" She asks confused. No way in hell did she want him involved in something like...this.

"I can explain that!" Izuka looks up, finding Nezu on a bulldozer, "You see, unlike your peers, you don't have the same weakness every other student has. In fact, you have all of them covered. This means that you have a different challenge. You job is to protect Shinso from all of us for 30 minutes. By the end, you must have Shinso with you or you have captured all the teachers. Simple right?" Izuka slowly nods. Throughout the whole explanation, she takes note of where the teachers are and they are completely surrounded. There is a city to their left, a forest behind them, a lake to their right, and all field in front of them. She also slipped a clothe mask to him from her last costume.

Izuka's main worry is Eraserhead. If he was not included in the mix, she wouldn't hesitate like this at all. However, because he can erase her quirk, that brings up so many weaknesses. Against Cementoss, she couldn't face him without getting close as she can control what he creates. Against Power Loader, she couldn't sense him in the ground. With Snipe, he can easily hit her without her stopping the bullets. With All Might...she could probably barely stand a chance in the first place. She at least wants that small chance though. It doesn't help that Present Mic is there to blast their eardrums, Midnight can knock them out though they have a filter, Thirteen could easily trick them into a trap, Nezu could easily outsmart her, and Ectoplasm could just continually attack her out of nowhere.

All odds are against her. That has to point somewhere for a weakness, right?

Izuka has an idea. She signals to Shinso to put on his mask, putting on her own.

"I assume you're ready to go, Izuka?" Nezu asks with a grin. She just nods. She sees him push a button.

"Hitoshi, cover your eyes." She whispers.

A voice rings throughout the stadium.

**"ROUND TEN OF UA FINAL EXAMS START!"**

Without wasting a second, she throws down a smoke bomb. She then uses her air-bending to expand it as much as possible before grabbing Shinso's hand and running. While they run, Ectoplasm's clones appeared everywhere and she would just catch them on fire while she ran towards the forest. She uses her earth-bending to feel Power Loader in the ground, bending the earth below him up to force him above before trapping him in thick earth to keep him from moving. She keeps moving until she is out of the smoke and she suddenly feels her quirk erased.

She falls on her knees, gripping her hair tightly and scratching her scalp.

What is going on? She keeps her eyes closed. She is trembling.

She feels the same strength she feels at Stage 3.

She feels like she is going to die.

"Izuka?!" She hears Shinso appear beside her.

"Grab my knife, smoke bombs, and go!" Izuka demands while she still maintains sanity. She feels hands grab the knife and smoke bombs until she hears him running off. But she feels the footsteps stop.

"That was easy! Did you give up so easily, hero?" All Might states. He has Shinso. Blindly, she runs toward the voice until she feels an extremely punch into her gut, breaking some of her ribs as she flies back until she hits the wall of the city harshly, causing her to fall. She has to remove the mask before she throws up blood. But she doesn't see or hear it.

_**Izuka sees herself in that same room she was forced to stay in 5 years ago. She is somehow awake, glaring down her father.**_

_**"I am surprised you have not passed out, Izuka. You truly are my daughter. My strong, powerful daughter. Too bad you have a quirk I want."**_

_**A hand reaches toward her.**_

_**Izuka snaps out, still seeing the scene.**_

"Think Izuka, that never happened! What is taking your quirk now? Think think THINK!" She screams, hoping to overcome the noise in her ear. She starts with her family. She has Shinso, Yamada, and Aizawa.

Aizawa... his quirk is Erasure! Damn it, why is she thinking like this!? She grips her hair tightly, scratching at it worst, taking deep breathes before pulling her hands back, forcing herself to stand up while leaning heavily on her glider.

"This isn't real." She whispers before opening her eyes. She is back, but she is trembling. She doesn't feel pain.

Izuka is in stage 3 without her quirk.

Ectoplasm clones surround her. Eraserhead is off the rooftops to look her down along with Snipe, pointing a gun at her. But she just grins sadistically, looking up at them. She finally uses her aura.

**"You think taking me quirk will stop me Eraserhead? Funny. Karma fights till the end of life! With or without a quirk, I will defeat everyone here!"**

Izuka misses the worry in their eyes.

She dashes forward, much faster than normal to the point of leaving no room to react.

She is fighting for her life.

She skids past Snipe and Ectoplasm and quickly tackles Eraserhead.

Too bad he has amazing reflexes.

He jumps back using his scarves, but Izuka doesn't waste time as she moves to side to avoid another clone and throws the scarves on her wrist at him. She manages to trap him before jumping on top of him to cover his eyes with a piece of the scarf. She finally has her quirk back, turning her eyes red. She uses the metal plating around her elbows to pin him down before getting up. She stares down Snipe and Ectoplasm. She chuckles, unaware of her own aura.

**"Your star player is down. You guys are fucked.**" Finally, a shot rings in her ears and she just grabs the bullet with her metal bending along with others, using them against Snipe and pinning him against the way by turning the bullets into metal plating. Without a second thought, She takes the metal around her shoulders and slams them into Ectoplasm's wrist, pinning him next to Snipe. She giggles, coughing heavily before blood comes out of her mouth. She just whips it away.

**"Eraserhead, where is Hitoshi?"**

"Field." He responds without a second of considering. Izuka slams her foot down. Present Mic is in the forest along with Midnight and Thirteen,assuming to trap her. She senses the stupid bulldozer with Nezu, Cementoss, All Might, and Shinso.

Damn it, all the power houses are there.

Izuka dashes off, using her Air-bending quirk to make her extremely fast and she arrives within 30 seconds, cement already coming her way. Izuka jumps over with her air-bending, using the metal on her knees to wrap around Cementoss' wrists, forcing him down and pinning him there. She senses All Might about to attack, moving to the side before he gets a chance. She just dashes over to Nezu in his bulldozer, skiing to the side and aiming some metal on her belt at Nezu's wrist before lifting him up and pinning him to his own machine.

"This is so interesting to see in action!" Nezu exclaims.

She doesn't bother to respond as she faces All Might, grinning psychotically.

**"Where is Hitoshi, All Might?"**

"Why would I tell you, hero!?" Izuka barely has a chance to dodge another attack, having to use her air-bending. She catches herself on fire, her flames blue instead of orange, using the debris to create gloves.

So the battle begins.

Izuka zooms forward to try and attack him, only for him to dodge, keeping at each other's throat. All Might has to be extra careful, already having burned himself a few times. When she has a chance, she would blow fire at him to rough him up. However, she got cocky. She is suddenly grabbed, All Might ignoring the burning as he throws her into the lake. She can feel the water surrounding her.

Izuka curls up. Her heart is pounding. She hears ringing in her ears. She should be willing to accept a death like this. An anxiety attack in the water.

Right?

No.

She is missing something again.

She never completed her mission.

**She needs to save Shinso!**

Finally, she opens her eyes, making the whole lake glow as she heals her injuries, freezing her ribs into place. Izuka grabs the surrounding water, making a vortex as she forces herself high above the water, coughing up some water before, a grin on her face, spinning herself towards All Might.

**"You think I am done here? I have a family to save!"**

All Might gets into fighting position.

Izuka forces the vortex to the edge before lowering herself down, grabbing all the water and making large tentacles out of her back. Her hands catch on fire. The earth below her starts to rumble. The air around her picks up. She looks at All Might with bright red eyes before dashing forward. Without a moment for reaction for All Might, she lifts the earth around him to attempt to trap him. He breaks out, dashing towards her at top speeds, matching Izuka. She smirks. She smashes her foot into the ground, raising a huge wall of earth between them, making a second shield by taking the water and making an ice shield in front of her.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

All Might smashes through the two shields, creating a large amount of air pressure, but Izuka stays still by bending the air around her, Grinning, she uses every shard of earth and ice to make them fly at him, scratching at any skin showing. Little does he know, she grabs the leftover metal from her belt and brings it to All Might's wrists and ankles before lifting him up to prevent him moving. Izuka pants heavily, but she doesn't have time to waste.

She knows Shinso was moved to the forest area during her fight with All Might.

Leaving All Might there and not worrying about her energy, she jumps on her glider, flying with her air-bending, making it to their location within a few seconds, landing before raising the earth around them, trapping them. The voice appears once more.

**"Round ten is a pass!"**

* * *

"Izuka!" Shinso runs toward her, pulling her into a tight hug, but she doesn't respond. "Izuka?"

"I want us out of here. Come on." Izuka growls, still soaked as she walks into the forest, him following.

"You won though. You passed." He states. He takes note of how shakey she is, almost to the point of instability. "Izuka, are you okay?" There is no response. They find the exit point at the edge of the forest, walking out, "Something is wrong." Throughout the whole time, they all had earbuds to communicate with each other to study Izuka's process.

"What is it?" Aizawa asks, worried lacing his tone.

"Her eyes are red still. She is walking like somebody is about to attack us."

"I'm heading your way."

Recovery Girl sighs, " Is she shakey?"

"Yes." Thank God Izuka is too focused on her surroundings to hear him.

"She is delirious. For each level, she gains more adrenaline, yes?"

"That is correct." Aizawa says. They can hear him running.

"Based on what I'm seeing, she thinks that they are still in danger. She forgot this was a game. Be careful when you approach her, she might attack you. I will say that all of you went too far! Bring her here as quickly as possible. She should have passed out by now with the energy she used."

"Got it. I'm bringing Hizashi with me."

Izuka suddenly stops, immediately getting into fighting position.

Shinso catches her attention, " It Shouta and Hizashi and they are coming with us Recovery Girl." Yamada and Aizawa stay back, hands raised. Both men catch something in her eyes. What does she have to fear?

"Izuka, I'm sorry. We all took it too far. WAY too far. However, right now, I need you to focus. We both know this was suppose to be a game, but it transformed quickly and I'm sorry about that. However, we need to help you because something is wrong." Aizawa states, looking her in the eyes, " You're not in danger anymore." It takes a moment, but she gets out of fighting position. However, she is extremely stiff as the two men approach her. Her hands are in fist, struggling to trust them. Her gut is telling her to attack while her mind knows she shouldn't. Without a word, she starts walking forward, grabbing Shinso and keeping him within sight, the two men having to keep distance. They take note at how she tugs her hair harshly to the point of blood and he tries to stop her, but it just moves to her nails.

It was a long walk.

Yamada as the most trouble because he wants to protect her like he always tries to, but he can't.

* * *

When the four enter, Recovery Girl quickly ushers Izuka to the nearest bed before doing a blood test. Izuka manages to keep an eye on Shinso. She starts hooking her up quickly for a drainage.

"I need as much information as possible so can you tell me how you feel?"

"Like I am going to die." Silence reaches the whole room.

"How long?"

"Since Eraserhead cancelled my quirk." Aizawa goes stiff, feeling a hand gripping his own tightly.

"I'm going to need you to be more specific." Recovery Girl states as she takes the blood to do quick research, still focusing on the conversation.

"It felt beyond Stage 3. Just without a quirk. " Izuka says softly, gripping at her own hands. Recovery Girl steps over to her hands her a stress ball, causing her to stop while she wraps the self-injuries.

"You're correct. The adrenaline in your system is 10 times what a normal body should have when in danger. It's worst than stage 3 based off of what we know. The problem is that your ribs are still broken and I need to fix them, but I'm afraid you will bleed out. It seems like it's lowering, but too slowly in my opinion. If I try to knock you out, I would end up overdosing you instead." The aura goes dark in the room.

"Don't worry about it." She bluntly states, starting to rip at the stress ball.

"You're at risk of death right now."

"I know. I think it's a fail-safe in case my quirk does get taken. Give me as much power before I die and hope I complete the task at hand. Honestly, I would be dead in the lake if it wasn't for Shinso." Aizawa, surprisingly speaks up.

"You mind if Shinso steps out now, or will it still rile you up?"

"Go ahead, I think I am coming logical again." She states. Shinso is forced out, Izuka stiffening but not stating a word. The three adults look at her.

"Izuka, is it okay for me to come closer?" Yamada asks carefully. She slowly nods as he sits beside her, " Are you okay with touch?" Reluctance first. Then a nod. Yamada reaches for the back of her neck, massaging it gently and immediately she snaps out of whatever the hell she was in. She is still trembling, more so now, but at least she is there. He can see it in her eyes. The, she curls up, dropping the stress ball and tugging at her hair.

"Damn it...damn it damn it damn it! I don't want to die this way!" Izuka yells, it echoing in the room. Yamada grabs her hands, lifting her head gently before pressing his against her own.

"You're not going to die, Izuka. But you need to calm down, okay, sweetheart?" There is no response as she cries softly, him pulling her into a hug. Without a word, Izuka reaches up to flatten his hair, the moment normally get a laughter but not this time. She removes his glasses as well before clinging to him.

She needed Yamada, not Present Mic.

"Shouta?" Izuka whispers softly. Aizawa looks at her surprised.

"Yeah kid?"

"Do not blame yourself, you dumbass. How were we suppose to know about the fail safe my quirk has?" She mutters to him, reaching a hand out to him.

"I was not-"

"Bull shit. I can see it in your eyes and you would be over here right now if that was not the case. It traumatized you, admit it." Aizawa looks at her shocked. Finally, he steps forward and takes her hand gently, feeling the trembles from her.

"It did...damn it Izuka. I will have to pull up the footage and watch for yourself. It was bad." He admits as she tugs him into the group hug. Then, she pulls back.

"Dadzashi, can you leave for a little while and keep Hitoshi company?"

"Sure, little listener. Just call if you need me." He says calmly as he stands up and leaves. This leaves Recovery Girl, Izuka, and Aizawa.

"Recovery Girl, can you check to see if the adrenaline is going down?" Recovery Girl nods, taking another small vile to check over before nodding.

"I believe your quirk is slowing it down some."

"Do you think that if my quirk it permanently taken that I would be locked into that? Also, are my eyes still red?"

"I will be honest, I think so. Your life relies on your quirk. And your eyes are green. The only reason you're not knocked out is because of the adrenaline." Izuka sighs, nodding as she pulls back from Aizawa.

"Izuka, what's wrong?" He asks

"Curiosity bit the dust. What is going to happen from this point?" Recovery Girl has to think on that.

"You will have to stay here until it drops to a safe point when you will pass out. I may say the adrenaline is dropping, but it's going down very slow. I expect ten hours at least until it's all out of your system. Remove the ice from your ribs and try not to move too much. You have to stay as calm as possible. I believe you're adapting at the moment which is why you're fine with Aizawa now."

"Okay...okay...can I talk to Dad alone?"

"You can dear. I will be back within 30 minutes. I have to grab some things." With that, Recovery Girl left. Izuka sighs before facing him.

"I assume we're going to talk about the exam now?" Aizawa asks.

"Yes. I remember everything that happened so you do not have to worry about that now. However, I do not get what I was suppose to learn besides that I have a fail-safe."

"Tell me what you took notice of."

"All odds are against me. You basically took away my quirk to create weaknesses. Did you plan to take Hitoshi away like that?"

"Not as intensely, but yes. Right direction."

"You did not plan for me to go into stage 3."

"No."

"Think damn it...at stage 1, that would have been impossible."

"Getting there." She tries to grip at her hair, but hands grip her own, her unintentionally grinding her teeth, " Focus on me, kid." Izuka takes note, taking deep breathes.

"Was I...meant to lose?" Mentally, it already snaps at her.

"Yes. The goal was for you to understand that you can't save everyone, even with your quirk. Your weakness is failure. I took note of that at the USJ. That will hurt you, but you have to move on and become stronger. Maybe someday, you will get your revenge. It was suppose to depend on what you did to try and get him back." She has no response. How can you? "Are you okay?"

"Define okay."

"Izuka."

"Is that suppose to be a no?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Might as well with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are the only one that knows the full extent of how I think through the journal."

"No...please don't tell me..."

"I still feel like my body is going to die off, but I am hoping I learn that I am stuck here and that I am not going to go down. I am getting better there. However, there is something I have to admit. I started having some sort of attack in the water and I considered staying there." Izuka tries to build up her barriers again, only to notice her vision blurring, muttering, " Damn it, snap out of it..."

"I'm glad you told me Izuka. You don't have to hide crying though."

"Were any of the students watching?" Aizawa sighs.

"Recovery Girl managed to remove all of them but Todoroki. He was too worried about you."

"Damn it..." He sighs, getting in bed beside her to massage her neck, calming her ever so slightly.

"It could be worst."

"At least he already knew about it."

"He does?"

"Yeah...how long has it been?"

"Five minutes."

"This is going to take forever."


	32. Chapter 32 - Misery

To everyone in the nurse's office, it did feel like forever. After just a hour of sitting, Izuka was already done. Aizawa and Shinso left because she would simply not let them in at that point. She did let Yamada in though because she is used to him. She didn't trust herself to be alone.

"How are you doing, kid?" Yamada asks as he lays beside her on the bed.

"You probably don't want to know." Izuka says bluntly.

"I want to because I worry about my little listener."

"I am just going to hope that you are calling me that based off of the age difference instead of body size."

"So out of it if you say something like that?"

"Accurate. This whole thing is pissing me off."

"I can tell. You're still trembling kid."

"It is numbing, Dadzashi. I hate this. But I can not help but bring up questions."

"Go ahead then. I'm here to listen."

"Why have I not passed out yet? When I went into Stage 3 before, I passed out a few moments after I snapped out of it. Does that mean that my quirk always triggers the adrenaline rushes and not my body itself? It seems like originally it washed out...could there be two types of adrenaline rushes for me?"

"It would make sense. You also felt pain in that moment too. You don't now, right?"

"No...it did feel like I had two adrenaline rushes though. When Shouta took my quirk, I felt invincible yet dying all at once. When I got my quirk back, all I remember is that I needed to save Hitoshi. Nothing else mattered until that water. It snapped me out of the phase for a moment, but I remembered him and got back into it. Actually, that is what it always feels like except when Shouta took my quirk. That each time I went into a stage, there was a goal in mind. That goal blurred."

"A goal?"

"Yeah. At the USJ, I went to stage three to save the students plus Shouta and Thirteen. During the Stain Incident, I was in stage two to capture Stain and save Iida and Native. At the Sports Festival, I went to stage one to help Todoroki."

"Question, I get how the USJ is a stage three. However, how is Stain only a stage two yet Todoroki is stage one?" Izuka has to think about that for a moment.

"Stain is a stage two simply because he is not a genocidal maniac. I also only needed stage two for physical strength and speed. I never used my quirk till the end with...anyway, even though he is powerful, he does not have that much power to stop me. The only reason I did use that anyway is because I was on a literal time limit to save the next person. Todoroki was stage one because he risked lives, but that went down because it was an accident."

"Do other things play into your quirk though?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he killed a hero that could have saved thousands more?" Yamada looks over at her, seeing an...off look to her.

"That wording is 'could have' which means if could not either. That is why I have to be emotionless. You never know. That is why emotions are not involved. They could have killed All Might, the symbol of peace. The main point is that he killed somebody. All Might could have been killed the next day anyway or saved millions of lives, but that doesn't matter. We can't predict the future unless you have a quirk for that and I rather that not be involved. In All Might's case, he might actually be worth more because of how reliant society is on him but that is it." Her tone was harsh?

"Izuka, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hate that way of thinking. I completely agree with you, but my quirk says otherwise." He sits up, looking at her with shock.

"So you do have your own opinions on everything? You just let your quirk guide you?"

"Yes." Simple yet the answer held so many questions.

"Can you tell another example? I'm curious now." Izuka shrugs, having to think.

"The Bakugo incident. I went my own opinion of waiting while Karma wants justice there and now. That is a problem with my quirk. It wants things done there and now, not worrying about future consequences. It believes they are always negative. Rephrase, it thinks of only direct results."

"You show yourself more than we believe, huh?" Izuka sighs before nodding," Is me questioning you helping?"

"You being here in general is helping. The questions help too though." Yamada starts stroking her hair gently, specifically her bangs as they try to cover her eyes. The bangs always did cover her eyes to keep from revealing her quirk, but they seem adjusted to be even longer now.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"I realized I struggled with my hair always blocking my neck whenever someone tried to attack me from behind. I can not feel air-currents well with my hair so I just cut it."

"You forced yourself, didn't you? You didn't want to cut your hair." Izuka looks at him shocked before nodding.

"What is done is done."

"Why did you keep your hair like that?" She actually his to consider, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoying his soothing hand.

"I struggle with change. I guess that is the only reason."

"Understandable. I do have one more serious question though, " She stiffens right there, the heart monitor beeping faster, " Sorry, shouldn't have phrased it like that. So you can't control you heart obviously, but that did rile you up. Sorry."

"Just ask."

"Why me? Wouldn't Shouta be better for this?"She tries to sit up to look at him, but he forces her down but looks directly in her eyes.

"Dad, I love Shouta as much as I love you. However, I...I do not know how to describe it...I am closer to you. Even though it would seem like I get along with Shouta due to how much time we spend together, I...damn it...the time with you is more...special. Not to throw him down, I just trust you more emotionally. He struggles with that like me. We can empathize there but that is it. You understand me better." The heart monitor is beating even faster until Yamada grabs the back of her neck to massage it, her quickly calming down. Izuka sees him with the largest smile on his face.

"You don't have to be scared. I get it. I'm proud of you for admitting that to me. I don't think you realize how much that means to me." She smiles back, wobbly but smiling, " How about we stop with the serious conversations and move onto something interesting?" Izuka nods in agreement.

* * *

Overtime, Izuka started to physically struggle. Yamada takes note at how she became more distracted, more frantic. She struggled to focus on conversation, zoning in and out constantly. She also became more emotional, suddenly crying randomly as everything starts to crumble around her. They managed to get her to eat the moment she got into the infirmary, but she started being unable to eat, almost getting sick on the sight. The worst of it all is that she is becoming numb sitting there for hour, but she can't move because of the broken ribs. Her hands would start fidgeting, always going for her hands or hair first, leading to Yamada having to cut her nails much to Izuka's displeasure. Every time she tried to turn to her side, he had to gently tug her back, frustrating her every single time.

By the 6th hour, Izuka started feeling the pain in her chest. Too bad Yamada didn't notice it till the 8th when he noticed her wincing. Recovery Girl managed to get her to take a pain-pill, but that was a huge struggle in itself. He was becoming tired emotionally, but he knows she has it worst. He has to be there for her.

The tenth hour came and they had to tie Izuka down. She was struggling interpreting her surroundings sight-wise and she kept trying to get out of bed. Recovery Girl believes this has something due to her lack of sleep that she already has, making the whole situation worst. She started having breakdowns, but she relies heavily on touch thankfully, meaning he had to cuddle up with her to calm her while ruffling her hair gently but he didn't mind. He started humming as well, morely by instinct and he noticed that she did seem further relaxed.

Finally, by the twelfth hour, Izuka passed out. The moment she did, Yamada was quickly kicked out so Recovery Girl can start surgery and got told to go home. He did just that, coming home at two o'clock in the morning as he is about to sneak into the house. It's not needed when he finds Shinso and Aizawa on the couch watching TV while cuddling. He would take a picture if it wasn't for the dreary mood. Shinso notices him quickly.

"How's Izuka?" Aizawa looks up at him as well expectantly.

"She should be fine. She passed out a little bit ago and Recovery Girl is doing surgery now. You two should be in bed right now." Aizawa sighs.

"We're heading there now. Head to bed Hitoshi."

"Fine, good night." The insomniac grumbles, heading to bed. Yamada sighs and heads to the bedroom Aizawa following after him as he closes the door. He forces his costume off and lies in bed, Aizawa climbing in and cuddling beside him. He pulls him as close as possible.

"Want to talk about it?"

Yamada just sighs, " We will talk about it in the morning. Good night, Shouta." With a kiss on the forehead, he passes out without another word.

* * *

When Yamada wakes up, he is surprised that it's almost noon. He gets out of bed, getting in casual clothing as the school gives a day off after final exams. He enters the living room to find the two once again on the couch and surprisingly Inko with them. Aizawa notices him first this time.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head? Hungry?" Yamada nods, Aizawa going to the kitchen to start making something.

"We have any news on Izuka?" He asks carefully. Inko answers.

"Turns out, she woke up at six, healed herself, and then passed out and has no woken up since then. Recovery Girl only noticed because the stitches she made are gone and were set aside and the injury is gone."

"Hold up, she removed stitches?!" That woke him up quickly.

"Yeah. That shouldn't be surprising though. She knows a ton about medical without hurting herself." Yamada swears he hears 'problem child' from the kitchen.

"I swear she is going to kill me." He states as he sits beside Shinso. Aizawa appears with a sandwich, sitting down and handing it to him, " Thank you, babe!" Aizawa just grunts.

"What happened while you were there?" Shinso asks out of curiosity. The room goes silent.

"Literal hell. It was like watching her deteriorate right in front of me. Overtime, she couldn't focus in on conversation, started crying randomly and...it got to the point we had to tie her to the bed to keep her from hurting herself. She started having illusions and breakdowns..." Yamada didn't realize he was crying until he felt arms wrap around from behind, looking up to find Aizawa, "I know she went through a thousand times worst, especially with her mind in that suicidal state, but it hurts! Why couldn't I help her?!" He feels someone tugging at his hang, looking up to see Inko in front of him.

"You were with her the entire time, correct?" She asks.

"Y-yes..."

"You were helping her a ton whether you believe it or not. If you were not there, it would have been way worst. I don't think you realize how much she trusts you. I'm willing to bet she trusts you the most out of everybody here simply because of you being there and understanding her well. She admires you. Without any of you, I don't know where Izuka would be right now and I thank you for all you did to help her. You worked as a team, nobody here could have done it by themselves, including myself."

"We appreciate that, Inko." Aizawa tells her softly.

"It's the truth. I know she struggles to express it, but she cares for each of you deeply, even her friends. I know she wants to express it, she just can't."

"I know. I just hope this doesn't slow her down."

"With what she goes through, I deny she will let it hold her down." Shinso decides to add to Inko's statement.

"She is right. Izuka has people that she believes she needs to protect so she isn't going to go down with a fight." Aizawa sighs.

"I know...with Hizashi up, we can talk about what we need to now. With what happened to her in the fight." The serious tone takes over the room, everyone moving to their respectable places. Shinso and Inko take their places in arm chairs while Yamada and Aizawa sit together.

"Just tell the whole truth. Don't sugarcoat it." Inko warns. Aizawa looks at her directly.

"Izuka relies on her quirk to live. If her quirk is taken, she would kill herself whether it through suicide or other means." The bomb gets dropped.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamada decides to take over.

"When Shouta erased her quirk, she had an intense adrenaline rush above what is stage 3 along side a PTSD attack we believe. Unlike a normal adrenaline rush though, she didn't pass out once the danger is gone as you know. She was awake for hours of torture, slowly going insane. The point of it based of what I hear is that it provides her with enough energy to complete the task, saving Hitoshi in this case, and then she is meant to die. Izuka actually had a theory on that. Her quirk and her body produces two different types of adrenaline. Her quirk produces adrenaline to power herself and then dies off the moment the danger is gone. Her body adrenaline stays there, not sure when the danger is gone. Recovery Girl was worried she wouldn't make it now. We had to hook her up to get rid of it."

"So if someone were to take her quirk, even if they give it back, Izuka could die if she doesn't get to hospital on time?"

"Yes..." The dark aura returns to the room.

"A weakness..." Aizawa sighs

"It's a common weakness for heroes to overuse their quirks and rely on them too much, however, Izuka has to rely on hers. The moment her quirk is taken, she is on a bomb. If she takes too long, that would be her death. I deny there is another quirk out there like mine, but there are quirk-suppressors out there that could trigger the same reaction. If she doesn't get her quirk back, she continues to make that adrenaline. You would have to put her on intense medication, but that could overdose her for how much she produces."

"That is insane. There isn't much we can do about that...she just has to be careful and move the moment her quirk gets removed, end the fight quickly, and head to hospital. It think she can work around that. The PTSD attack would slow her down further, but she worked around that too, right?"

"Yeah, she realized what was happening and forced herself out of it somehow. She realized it was me. She must of had part of the vision show her something wrong and she realized that very quickly."

"Should we talk to her about that?"

"Definitely. Normally, I would say therapy but she would deny that very quickly so we have to figure it out ourselves. It had something to do with taking her quirk though...wait, didn't Izuka say that her father could take quirks?"

"She did...no...please don't tell me!" Inko starts trembling, " WHY WOULD HE GO AFTER HER LIKE THAT?!"

"Calm down. If I remember correctly, she said he wanted her quirk because of her copy abilities but she fought him off. That means he got close to atleast."

"Damn it...he was the perfect husband...till he left that is. How can he be so cruel to his own daughter?" She cries softly, Shinso pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know..." Yamada tries to steer the conversation into a different direction.

"We will focus on all that later. We can't be negative. There is one huge positive that comes from this. Izuka defeated All Might. She defeated the number one hero that is called the Symbol of Peace. I'm not sure if she could do it again, but it's impressive she was able to do it in the first place and still able to move." Inko takes a deep breathe before smiling.

"She is that strong? I knew she was powerful, but I wasn't sure of the extent." Everybody nods in agreement.

"Her strength is still growing. I deny she will care about the rankings, but she could be a number one hero without her aiming for it. She won't be a Symbol of Peace per say but she could represent something else." Even with the news, Yamada can tell everything from before is still on everybody's minds.

"I can see it. The only real problem is her social skills."

"She is getting better..." With that ends the conversation. They didn't want to say much else. There was no use stressing over it. Inko stayed to make dinner and left afterwards, leaving the boys to do whatever. They didn't get a call from Recovery Girl, meaning Izuka hasn't waken up yet. They aren't sure how they feel about that.


	33. Chapter 33 - Waking Up

Izuka is up the next morning. After a quick over by Recovery Girl, she waits for school to start. However, something crosses her mind because she has known there was something missing in this whole situation. She wants to bounce a theory off Recovery Girl.

"Hey Recovery Girl? I have a theory I need to bounce off you." Izuka asks softly.

"What is it, deary?" Recovery Girl asks.

"I'm going to be honest. I don't remember what happened clearly anymore. It just slipped away and that happens with how my mind is to adapt to keep myself from being traumatized. What was happening at that moment when my quirk was taken. Before?" The old heroine hums.

"You had just gotten out of the dust clouds. During that time, you were being attacked by Ectoplasm. When you came out, that is when your quirk was taken."

"Was I facing All Might at the time?"

"No...it was right before and I can assume you felt him about to attack with your quirk...what are you getting at?"

"Shouta has had to use his quirk on me before. One point or another, he has to."

"Are you saying there has to be a legitimate reason for the adrenaline rush to happen?"

"Yes. If All Might was coming at you, you are obviously going to feel something anyway. All Might could have triggered it."

"That would be a good thing for you. That way, you don't have to worry about dying every time your quirk is taken. How about as your time as a vigilante? Shouta was on your case, correct?"

"Yes, but I never noticed it because I didn't use my quirk. Maybe I have to be using my quirk for it to trigger or in actual danger? Either way, I think that just happened with how everything was going."

"That sounds about right, deary. You can head home or stay for school." Izuka sighs.

"Stay."

"Thought so. Be extra careful and I don't want to see you in here!"

* * *

Izuka is the first to arrive and she decided to take a nap on her desk. However, that quickly broke as multiple people were looking at her worried, Shinso being extra protective as he practically hovering over her. She just nodded in response to their questions if she was okay, but she sees Todoroki in the back with a concerned look. Thankfully, Aizawa comes in at that moment, causing everyone to run in their seats. He looks over, landing his eyes on her, glaring at her before moving to the front.

"Everyone here passed the written part of the exam, some better than others. However, Ashido, Kaminari, Kirshima, and Sato, and Sero didn't passed the practical parts," Ashido and Kaminari start crying, " That is why you five will be required to go to the training camp. It was a logical ruse. It would be useless to leave you here with lack of training when that is what the camp is for. You will just take extra lessons," The two are now crying tears of joy, " There is a list of the stuff you need on the front desk. You will not learn the location till the day of the camp. For now, you get a free period as it's last day... Izuka, step outside with me for a moment."

The students looked at her strange, but she stands up, her eyes shielded with her bangs as she walked pass, leaving the room with Aizawa following before closing the door. He looks at her before sighing.

"Are you okay?" Aizawa asks.

"Fine. I figured out that we slipped past a detail. You used your quirk before on me without major consequence. It just if I am in danger. No worries." Izuka states. She can see him relax.

"I'm going to worry no matter what. You need to watch your battle video. Actually, let's do that now. Come on, to my office." Aizawa stubbornly walks off, her following. When they arrive, he pulls out a small monitor before putting the video on. Quietly they watched.

* * *

_"Think Izuka, that never happened! What is taking your quirk now? Think think THINK!"_

_"You think taking me quirk will stop me Eraserhead? Funny. Karma fights till the end of life! With or without a quirk, I will defeat everyone here!"_

_"Your star player is down. You guys are fucked."_

_"You think I am done here? I have a family to save!"_

* * *

By the end, Izuka's emotionless mask is broken. She is curled up. Aizawa looks at her.

"Izuka-"

"That isn't me." She interrupts, her voice cracking.

"I know. You were in a panic. Izuka, you said you thought you were going to die, remember?"

"Barely, but that is pathetic." She states, trembling as she stands up.

"It happens to everyone. That is something a normal person would feel."

"That was fucking psychotic, Shouta. Insanity. No normal person reacts like that."

"People react different, remember?"

"Barely." She managed to build her wall again, "May I leave?"

"Yes...be careful..." Without a word, she left.

* * *

Apparently, Shinso had agreed Izuka and him would head to the mall with the class after school with permission from their parents. She didn't want to be here, but she needed to grab some things. Thankfully, she didn't have to deal with everybody as they separated, leaving Shinso and her. However, when they were entering the store, she stopped, letting whoever was following grab her neck.

"Shigaraki." She states. Shinso turns back to see her, seeing her look before going in, pulling out his phone.

"I feel so special. You remember my name. Now, let's have a friendly chat as friends. I assume you remember what my quirk is?" Izuka just nods, the man leading her to a quiet part of the mall before sitting down. Thankfully, she is calm, " I know how you are. You probably know what happens if you try to stop me."

"Get on with it. You have a specific reason for being here." Her tone is blunt, straight to the point.

"Emotionless as always. Anyway, I hate everything. However, Stain is on top of my list recently. Everyone assumes he is part of the League and he is not! Why is Stain getting all the attention?!" Izuka can feel his grip tighten, but she doesn't react.

"Simple, a face to relate back. If you decided to show yourself, you would have gotten shared attention. Also, his beliefs are eye-catching while you are just a genocidal maniac. People want reasoning sometimes."

"Huh...I think I figured it out. It's All Might! Stain believes he is a real hero. I hate All Might, meaning I need to hate Stain."

"That was nowhere near what I was saying. I don't know where you got All Might from." The grip tightened more.

"Don't sass me. I got my answer. We shall meet again soon, daughter of sensei." With that, he got up and Kurogiri took him away. Izuka can't help but smirk. She slipped her phone into the pocket of his pants where he didn't put his hands. That can be traced.

"Izuka!" She looks up, finding Shinso dashing to her before forcing her into a hug. Within a couple minutes, the police arrive, specifically Detective Tsukauchi.

"I have something for you to trace for the League of Villains." The detective looks at her surprised.

"What?"

"A phone, might want to search for it quickly before they destroy it though. " Without that, Tsukauchi immediately demands his team to trace her number as they lead her back to the station for questioning. There wasn't much to say.

"Give me a basic explanation of what happened and I assume you know what I'm going to ask." Tsukauchi states when they enter the room, turning on the recording as they sit.

"Hitoshi and I were walking into a store when I sensed him. I let him grab me and guide me away to give Hitoshi a chance to call you. He led away to a less busy part of the mall, implying if I move that I'm dead along with the people around. He was complaining about not getting attention from the Hosu Incident and that he hates everything, asking for advice. I told him that is because Stain is a face they can relate to, and he figured out his hate for All Might is the reason somehow. During the conversation, I slipped my phone in his pocket. Then Hitoshi arrived and he left with Kurogiri. Nobody else was there. Oh, look up Shimura Tenko. That's his real name. Besides that, nothing else worth mentioning. Oh, and he was wearing a black hoodie. Only real prominent thing." Tsukauchi writes everything down.

"Thank you, Izuka. Aizawa is going to pick you both up in a bit." He states. Without a word, she left over to Shinso, seeing Aizawa already there. He walks over, hugging her tightly.

"Problem child. God damn it." She doesn't say a word to that as they leave, "Can you do something without risking your life?"

"Yes."

"Then do that. I would like you to be alive for when you become a hero." There is no response. It sends shivers down his and Shinso's spine.


	34. Chapter 34 - Camp

On the day of the field-trip to the camp, most kids are excited.

Most.

Izuka is pissed off. She had just learned that they were unable to trace to device, leading to losing their way of taking down the league. In fact, she caught herself on fire for how angry she was. Yamada was the only one to approach her to calm her down. She gets that time is needed and mistakes can happen, but with what they have done...it just angers her. After that, Aizawa tried to convince her to stay, obviously failing in that regard as it angered her more. She isn't fragile!

This all leads to why Izuka is hidden in the very back of the bus with no one around for two seats in front of her, only willingly texting Yamada. Thankfully, her class is small so there was plenty of room to spare to do such. She doesn't even catch their worried looks.

A hour later, they arrive at a rest spot and everyone steps out to stretch. Izuka quickly took note that only Class 1-A was there. She knows something is up. It holds to be try as they are interrupted by two of the members of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats; Mandalay and Pixie-Bob.

"Hello, Class 1-A! Welcome to our Training Camp and we are happy to have you! You first exercise it about to begin. Your goal is to make it through the forest before lunch time or you won't get lunch. Have fun!" Mandalay tells them, before the ground below them rumbles...only for it to stop. The two cats look surprised along with everyone else, looking back to see Izuka's hand raised, shaking and breathing heavily already. Pixie-Bob smiles.

"Another earth user? Impressive! You match me in strength, but endurance seems to need some work. You're going to be fun to train! How long can you last though?" She teases. The students see Izuka fall to her knees, visibly trembling and gritting her teeth. Her voice breaks through.

"Go to the end of the platform and crowd as close as possible quickly! Go ahead without me!" Desperation laces her voice and the class does as they are asked. Suddenly, the rock separates and gently lowers them to the forest floor before dropping the rock, leaving the teenagers to run into the forest.

Back to the cliff-side, Izuka finally lets go, dashing to the side before crashing on her side, the landslide finally happening. When did she become so weak?

"You're an interesting student. May I ask why you decided to stay behind?" Mandalay asks. The whole time, Aizawa is behind them, gritting his teeth. Slowly and using her glider to lean against, she forced herself up, glaring them down through her bangs.

"If I can distract Pixie-Bob, less for them to worry about." Izuka looks up, a dark grin crossing her as her bright eyes glow, even through the panting. Mandalay steps back with Aizawa, leaving space for the two to fight.

"Will she be okay?" Mandalay asks worried. She can see her partner getting into fighting position along with the kid. Aizawa smirks.

"With that look? Yes. I will expect her to pass out afterwards though. She sees it as a game. She was able to think of that. Most emotion I seen from her in a while."

"She looks emotionless. What's her name?"

"Izuka. Yes, that's her given name and that is what she prefers." Mandalay nods, waiting for the fight to start.

"I will let you have the first move." Izuka states, her breathing having calmed down. Pixie-Bob smirks.

"You will regret that!" Izuka quickly moves to the side, remaining light on her feet as she dashes forward, " You must be able to sense with your earth-quirk too. Light on your feet too so it's harder to find you. Or is that natural?" Izuka runs straight at her, waiting last moment before activating her air-quirk, jumping over her, falling into a flip as she moves the air to push Pixie-Bob over from behind, causing her to fall. With her cat-like instincts, she stands quickly back up, only to be pushed over once more by Izuka, who quickly had landed and spun around, standing on one foot easily. She quickly dashed forward once more, only to be stopped by two rock creatures.

Izuka can't slow down. She can tell Pixie-Bob is still able to use her quick, sensing the rock creatures all over the forest. However, there is less than in the beginning. She denies she can stop them with her own quirk. She jumps with a boost over the two creatures, sending an air-slash at her, only for her to dodge. Izuka sends a second slash to trip her up, causing her to be pushed to the edge of the cliff. She smirks, sending a final blast, causing her to fall. Izuka follows quickly after landing in the ground of the forest with Pixie-Bob standing in front of her, only covered in dirt. She puts her staff on her shoulder. Izuka raises her hand to the nearest tree, grabbing the water from the leaves and making two tentacles for her arms.

"You're Midoriya Izuka, huh? The student we have been told defeated all the teachers by herself? You have to be very powerful to do something like that!" Izuka doesn't respond to Pixie-Bob, " You have the same look in your eyes as Kouta. Yet, you're in the more extreme emotionally. You're going to be a blast to fight with!" Pixie-Bob summons eight earth golems around Izuka. Izuka gets ready to fight.

* * *

The majority of the students arrive at the training camp, panting and almost falling. Aizawa and Mandalay along with Ragdoll and Tiger. Mandalay starts her speech.

"I'm impressed because normally it takes a whole day for students to go through! Everybody is here, yes?"

Shinso interrupts, " Izuka isn't here." As if on cue, Izuka and Pixie-Bob step out. Pixie-Bob looks roughed-up while Izuka...looks dead, trembling in place but still standing tall.

"Um, Pixie-Bob? Why aren't you two fighting?" Mandalay asks confused. Pixie-Bob looks up excited.

"She told me that if I stop fighting that she will cook for us for the whole time she is here!" Mandalay face-palms, " Y'all did fantastic! Especially you four!" Pixie-Bob points to Iida, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Izuka.

" We didn't expect you to arrive so early, so you can enjoy lunch and enjoy the area." Mandalay announces. Kirishima raises his hand.

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh, this is Kouta! Say hello to them, Kouta." Mandalay asks. The kid with the spikey hat just growls, crossings his arms, but looking over at Izuka for some reason. She looks back with a blank look, the two entering a staring contest before Kirishima walks over to the kid, bending down slightly to offer a hand.

"Hey, I'm Kirishima-!" He gets cut off by the kid kicking him in the private area.

"Go away, hero-wannabe!" Kouta screams. Izuka speaks up, catching everyone's attention.

"Whatever you would not do to me, do not do with the kid. " The whole Class 1-A looks at her like she is nuts.

"Isn't that a bit far? You're more on the extreme side of the scale though. He's a kid." Iida asks, interested along with the class.

"Age can give two fucks. I have been technically emotionless since I was four. If anything, that gives you more of a reason to leave the kid alone. If he wants to bother us, he can. However, we will not bother him. He obviously expresses disinterest." With that, Izuka leaves the group behind, heading to get food with Shinso following.

* * *

Right after eating, Izuka was forced to take a nap. The nap easily turned into a five hour sleep. When she wakes up, she walks out into a disaster zone.

Apparently, the students are suppose to cook for themselves for the rest of their time. Yet, these kids don't know how to cook.

"Izuka, help us!" Shinso walks over, dragging her to check the ingredients. Right now, it looks like they are making poison.

"How the hell do you kids not know how to cook?"

"I'm sorry, but you cook for our family!"

"Fine, let's do this shit." Izuka takes the wheel, demanding everyone into position. By the end, they make the best food they could with teens who can't cook. At least it's edible.

The next morning, hell takes over for training to push their quirks to the limits.

* * *

After a couple days of intense training, they finally get a break. That night, the five students who failed the practicals were dragged by Aizawa to their lessons while the rest got to participate in the Horror Forest. Basically, one class will be in the forest while the other class has to walk through in pairs. The goal is for the team in the forest to scare the pairs.

Too easy for Izuka but okay. She gets paired up with Uraraka, the girl excited as she runs over.

"Hi! I'm glad I got someone tough!" Izuka doesn't respond, looking towards the forest. Slowly, the pairs trickle into the forest before it's there turn, Uraraka clinging to her as the two enter. As they walk through, Izuka would warn her when there is about to be a scare by using her earth-quirk to sense people they walk up. Then, she stops, "Izuka?"

Flash

**Passed out bodies.**

**Suffocated**** to death.**

**Gas.**

**Move!**

"Uraraka, I need you to run back out, warning as many people as possible. There are villains here." Izuka states, looking up to show her golden eyes. Everyone learned to trust her instinct and Uraraka starts running back through the forest. With that out of the way, Izuka slams her foot down before dashing towards the danger. When she arrives to the zone, there is gas surrounding the area. Using her air-quirk, she punches for an air-blast, causing a man in a gas mask to be shown and ram into a tree. Without wasting a second, she speeds over and uppercuts him, knocking him out and getting rid of the gas. Izuka looks at the students around.

"Get out of here." The Class 1-B students scatter as she slams her foot in the ground once more, expanding her reach of her echolocation. She quickly finds a group on a cliff. Nobody should be there. Izuka quickly zooms off.

* * *

Within a couple minutes, she jumps using her air-quirk onto the cliff to find a whole group of unfamiliar faces, staying low. One particular scene pisses her off. Kouta stands off a distance from the group with a muscular guy in front, chuckling.

"Your the Water-Hose's kid? I guess I get to finish my job tonight!" The muscular guy states as he uses his fist, the muscles growing from his skin. Izuka starts to gather rocks to surrounding her right hand.

"Dude, we aren't suppose to be killing little kids!" A man with scarred-up skin growls.

_"Everyone, please head back to the camp! There is a villain attack!" _

"Damn it, she figured it out quicker than expected."

"Maybe if we rough up the kid she will come!" The muscular dude states, starting to walk towards the trembling child.

But he doesn't get a chance.

"What?! Where is my quirk?!" His quirk starts to recede. Izuka takes her chance and dashes with her air-bending quirk, using Aizawa's quirk to remove his quirk and her earth-bending quirk to form a fist, smashing his face to knock him out. Blinking, she aims an air-slash at the ground to throw up dust. Grabbing Kouta, she jumps out of the scene, landing at the edge of the forest before putting him down.

"W-why did you do that?" He asks.

"Because no one should have to deal with those shitheads," Without a moment of hesitation, she places her hand on his forehead, using her quirk to power his as she fully trusts him along with reverse after that move, " I powered your quirk because I have to let you go from here. I need you to be able to defend yourself. Go back to camp."

"What about you? You can't fight all of them!" The kid clings to her leg, seeking the comfort she somehow provides.

"Actually, I can and I will. Based off looks, I defeated one of the two who would have given me the most trouble. Just know I will fuck them up for you." Giving the kid her best smile, she hugs him tightly before letting go, jumping back to the fight scene. Kouta remains there for a second before running off.

* * *

Izuka jumps back in front of them.

"I knew you would come back. You really think you can defeat us, brat?" The scarred-man asks. Izuka doesn't provide an answer. She just dashes forward, her eyes hidden from view, "Chainsaw, attack!"

From behind a group, a Nomu with multiple arms with weapons runs forward, its screaming echoing across the land. Without a second thought, she stops and raises both hands, fire dispelling and aiming directly at the Nomu, causing it to slow down, but not stop. Izuka growls, creating air-currents around the Nomu, creating a fire tornado that causes them to stop and slowly burn. However, she quickly loses focus when she has to jump to the side, revealing two more Nomus, a replica of the now burnt one. Izuka jumps from them, gripping her hair tightly, panting.

"Already worn?" The scarred man says cocky.

"It was a good idea that you waited so long! If only you told us your stupid plan!" A guy in a black and grey body suit stated excited.

"Just keep them going. We need her worn-out for sensei." Izuka bites her tongue. She should have known it had something to do with the League of Villains. She looks up, turning on Aizawa's quirk on the man in the body suit, the Nomus suddenly turning to mesh. She blinks, " Forgot you can copy quirks. You must have Eraserhead's quirk." One man in particular in a tied-up suit gets impatient.

"Flesh!" He starts rising above everyone else, using his teeth to send blades at her. She jumps to the side before a woman-man walks toward her, causing her to crash on the ground. She looks at the woman-man with Aizawa's quirk, able to move out of the way of the teeth-blades, sending an air-blast towards the man-woman, causing them to crash against the rocky wall, causing them to become dizzy at least, but she doesn't know if she is knocked out. She quickly moves to the side to avoid the teeth blades, but she has to quickly use her air-quick to jump high, noticing a lizard with a huge make-shift blade, a magician, and a quick school girl on the other. She forces herself back to avoid blue flames, rolling back into fighting position.

Izuka doesn't get a second to rest as she has to move once more, constantly dodging the girl or teeth-blades.

"Come on Izuka! You're so cute that I want to become you!" The girl squeals and Izuka has to take to the air once more, producing an air-blast to push her back and landing on a branch of a tree. She pants heavily. It doesn't help she is already so worn from training eariler. Raising her hand, she focuses on the make-shift blade of blades and grabs for the earth within the blades, opening her hand to undo the belts to keep them together and causing them to scatter. Everyone has to hide, the lizard having to duck to avoid being slashed. Taking the chance, she jumps down and slams her hands on the ground, lifting the earth around the villains to trap them. Izuka stumbles, one of the teeth-blades slashing through her right arm, her falling to the ground as darkness picks up in her vision. One blade stabs through her right leg, having to grit her teeth. She forces herself to get on all four. Suddenly, the blades stop coming.

Help is finally here. Izuka can hear a distance 'thump,' presumably knocking the enemy out. Then, footsteps run over to her, wrapping their arms around her stomach area and leaning her against their stomach. She can't help but smile.

"Izuka, it's Shouta." She leans her weight against him, trusting him. Until something crosses her mind.

They needed her worn out. That's it. They were not here to capture her. What's the point of this?

"We need to get out of here." She states, trying to force herself to stand before she crashes against him. Aizawa starts to stand up, holding her bridal style. However, it gets cut off.

They fall into darkness.


	35. Chapter 35 - All For One

Aizawa and Izuka land in a dark room, him still holding her tightly in his arms. Her eyes light up red, looking up at him. She is invigorated with new energy.

"Put me down, I can stand. Something is wrong." She whispers to him. Aizawa sets her down, keeping his arms under her arms to keep them close. A voice slices through darkness.

"We meet again daughter. I see you brought Eraserhead with you. No matter, I will get what I want."

Izuka knows who that is. Aizawa tightens his grip.

The lights up, revealing All For One.

Izuka trembles.

"See you still look like shit." She states, trying to distract herself from the situation.

"Blunt as always. You would have made a wonderful successor."

"Colliding interest." All For One chuckles darkly.

"Of course. I think we are delaying the inevitable."

"Fine. Leave Shouta out of this or you will be dead where you stand." Izuka states, walking forward from his grip, no emotion expressed.

"Izuka? What is going on?" Aizawa asks, hiding his fear for her.

A hand shoots forward, touching her forehead.

Izuka stands there, her trembling visible to Aizawa. Her eyes are green.

All For One falls to the ground, screaming in agony. He takes his final breathe.

_**Karma has collected her debt.**_

Izuka bends down, touching his forehead and reaching for her quirk. It returns to her, her eyes glowing red again before she stands up.

"Shouta? T-talk to me...please?" Izuka begs, grabbing for the little sanity she has.

"Izuka, sweetheart, I'm here...what happened?" Aizawa asks carefully, walking forward slowly, making sure she is aware.

"Karma collected her debt...he took my quirk, unaware of the actual point of the quirk. I have it again, no worries." She giggles darkly, turning around to face him, tears running down her eyes.

"Can I hold you, please?" Aizawa softly requests. With a nod, he rushes forward, holding onto her tightly. Izuka clings to him, crying softly.

"I hate this feeling, dad!" Death is knocking on her door again

"I know...we will need to get out of here." Izuka pulls back instantly from that commend, looking over her father's body.

"Let me face them. Stay behind me." Izuka sternly states, walking past before breaking the knob on the door and opening, raising her hand before fisting it. Two bodies fall over.

Blood-bending.

Izuka walks out, revealing the wood structure, causing her to growl. She can't use echolocation through wood or carpeting. She takes a left, Aizawa following behind her. They appear in a bar, revealing a whole bunch of them. Specifically, Kurogiri and Shigaraki. Izuka raises her hand, grabbing all the bodies and her other grabbing Kurogiri. She fists her hands, causing all of them to knock out except Kurogiri, the mist screaming before passing out in pain. Izuka walks through the door, revealing to the outside.

"Shouta, you have your phone?" Aizawa had already been calling dealing the whole ordeal, still on the phone as he nods. The two stand outside as he hangs out before walking over to her, tugging her into a hug, stroking her hair. Izuka is still crying. Her eyes switch back to green.

"I'm proud of you, kid. I need you to calm down because your going through the adrenaline problem again." She sighs, leaning against him till help arrives. Aizawa suddenly realizes her injuries before sitting down, forcing her to sit on his lap as he rocks her gently.

* * *

The two are taken straight to UA, specifically to Recovery Girl so they sit side-by-side in a single bed because they were unwilling to separate. Thankfully, the students are already being taken home, but they still expect backlash from the media. Yamada arrives quickly, sitting beside the father-daughter duo, stroking her hair gently.

"We going through hell again?" He asks. Izuka chuckles softly, surprising everyone in the room.

"Apparently. Just with clear emotions this time."

"Wait, you can feel something?"

"I got my quirk taken away again, breaking the final walls." Yamada just nods, not wanting to bother with it.

When Shinso arrives, he quickly tackles Izuka into a hug before knocking her upside the head.

"Stop talking to death so often!"

"Not my fault he likes me." Izuka states with a blank face. Everyone in the room laughs.

"You can make a joke?"

"Yes I can, you brat." The calm atmosphere returns to the place.

"What's going to happen now?" Aizawa sighs, already knowing the answer.

"Due to all the attacks, Nezu had already planned a dorm system to be built and turning this school into a boarding school. Media is going to bitch to deal with so hopefully they don't gain too much information. Izuka...we will work through it. It will be rough, but we got this." Aizawa tells him. Izuka nods in agreement, starting to fidget and grip at her hair, only to be stopped by Yamada as Aizawa has his hands full.

"Hitoshi, get over here. We need a full family cuddle!" Yamada says.

The four cuddle together, Inko joining when she arrives, bringing comfort to everybody.

* * *

Author's Notes - Yep, this ending was rushed as fuck. The reasoning for this is because I wanted to finish before I lost too much interest in the story. I might return to this later, but I deny I will. I appreciate everyone who was willing to read this bullshit because I can tell you that it needs work. If you want to write your own version of this, go ahead because I'm interested in ready others. As for plans, I have 'When All Hell Breaks Loose' that is probably going to become my main project as I apparently can write being an asshole better than something serious.

Accurate.

I will be writing another BNHA story that is hopefully fucking better than this. I already know this story has problems. It's rushed and, in my personal opinion, I believe I made the quirk too over-complicated. The story I will be writing will have a quirk similar to this, but only a couple features along with major limitations that will actually make the character an actual human. Furthermore, there are points that are rushed when I should have taken my time to make things more realistic. These are all problems I will be working on with my future stories.

On the flip side, I finally finished a story!

Thank you for reading this and I hope you found some enjoying in reading this.

If not, then sorry.

If so, then hallelujah!

Anyway, I believe we are good here so bye everybody!


End file.
